assassination pirates (redone)
by Cheshire Kat02
Summary: the straw hats were on a island taking a break, Luffy and Robin found a ponlygraph and goes through a portal from the ponlygraph that brings them to 3-E, robin left a note for the crew b4 they left [afterdressrosa before big mom] characters might be a bit oc, using angel and demon from angelrider13 asl will appear in later chapters. won't be able to update regularly cause school
1. Chapter 1

**Um.. hi guys! I know that I should be working on the sequel of the assassination pirates but things came up, first was that I had different art themes that I had put off for a very long time so I decided to do it after I finished the assassination pirates. Second, while re reading assassination pirates while thinking of ideas for the sequel I was not happy with it so here I am redoing assassination pirates from the very beginning although I will still follow the original and will start where straw hat assassin starts. So have fun reading!**

"There will be two more assassins being sent to the classroom. As you have seen in the report, they… possess abilities which surpass the limits of human intellect through the power of science. You will certainly be surprised when you see their capabilities, Mr. Karasuma."

Karasuma was unnerved by the official's words. New assassins could easily disrupt Class 3-E's dynamic. They could have a greater chance of success, although, they may halt the other students from developing their own methods. His thoughts were then interrupted as another government official spoke up.

"Also, our nation's researchers have gotten some… unanticipated results. The new assassin consists of a new student and teacher for the class. Although, according to the researchers in charge of them said that there may be more new assassin's arriving." There was a pause before the government official continued "currently, the new student and teacher are being prepared. You will receive information on each shortly before they arrive."

"Another teacher and another student for class 3-E?" Asano questioned Karasuma

Said person replied "Yes. The new teacher will teach history. The student on the other hand… would only focus on the assassination and school activities as he's poor academically." The chairman thought about what Karasuma said, then smiled "very well. I will permit them to join 3-E."

As Karasuma left Asano chuckled to himself since, the new student would not harm the structure of the school, the new teacher on the other hand. He wanted to see what she could do and thought that defeating her would not prove any difficulty as Koro-sensei was unable to bring the 3-E class to Class A's level.

On his way up the mountain to the 3-E's class, Karasuma was looking at the description of the two newcomers and his eyes widened when he read where they came from, who they were and their powers. His eyes then closed in frustration when he realized how the student would act

Class 3-E on the other hand were adjusting to Ritsu's new appearance as well as her presence. While some missed the flirtatious playful Ritsu their teacher created, most agreed that her co-operative serious self was better than the alternative.

As soon as the class was settled Koro-sensei started talking

"Karasuma-sensei must have informed you today we will be receiving another transfer student, as well as another teacher."

Maehara then said "oh yeah, must be just a couple more assassins."

Koro-sensei then replied saying "Karasuma-sensei has told me that even though the teacher has assassination experience, she isn't here to kill me. Instead, I should fear the new student in more than one way since the teacher is here to keep the student out of trouble which seems to happen wherever he goes." The students perked up and were uneasy with the mysterious information, though a few were merely exited at the prospect of being taught by another female assassin. Judging from the one they knew, female assassins were a very nice thing to have nearby.

One of the students then realized something from what Koro-sensei said and turned to Ritsu asking "Ritsu do you know anything about them? As a fellow assassin transfer student, I mean."

Ritsu answered with a nod saying "yes, but only a little. In my initial orders, I was meant to work alongside a different transfer student who has yet to arrive. The two people arriving currently were gathered differently, they took so long because they needed to familiarize with the functions of our classroom and town.

"Familiarize with the functions? What does that mean?" another student asked while Ritsu shook her head saying that the information was not in her system.

Karasuma then entered the room, no one noticed him walking into the classroom. Although, now aware a few noticed a taller outline with long hair and a average height boy with something flat around his head standing outside the classroom.

Seeing that the class was quiet Karasuma announced "as you know two people will be joining Class 3-E today." When Karasuma finished the two new assassins walked into the class. The first person they could see was the average one. He wore the standard boys uniform without the coat and his shirt was unbuttoned which revealed a large 'x' shape scar across his chest, a scar below his left eye along with his six pack along with a wide brimmed straw hat and a smile so wide it rivals Koro-sensei's. The next person that came in was the female teacher and she stood by the first person who came in.

The new people then introduced themselves as Monkey D Luffy and Nico Robin. Taiga, Hiroto and Koro-sensei were swooning over Robin's chest while others were wondering how Luffy got that scar on his chest and his eye. Luffy on the other hand was staring at Koro-sensei with eyes in his eyes. As Karasuma explained what they would be doing.

Koro then told Luffy "welcome to 3-E Luffy-kun although, hats are strictly against the schools dress code and please button up your shirt." Luffy did as Koro said bu did not take of his hat

Seeing as Luffy was not taking off his hat Koro-sensei said "I am sorry, Luffy, but as your teacher I must ask you to give up that straw hat you are wearing."

Luffy shock his head as he said "Nope! This hat is my treasure. You can't have it!" Koro then had his tentacles all pointed towards Luffy, a single tentacle was about to reach for Luffy's hat. But it wasn't moving because it was held by Luffy.

"I said you can't have my hat. It's my treasure." Luffy's tone was no longer cheerful. Quietly but with force, he repeated himself. His hand also started to clench harder and… get darker? Karasuma was slowly getting closer and Koro-sensei's other tentacles too started to move. Everyone was wondering what kind of power luffy had it seemed that he was as strong as Koro-sensei if not stronger. Before it could get worse…

"I would suggest that you let Luffy keep his hat."

The silence was broken by Robin and everyone turned to her as she continued "it was given to him by a dear friend who saved his life, and now represents a promise they mae to each other, if you don't allow him to keep it, Luffy may not continue to attend. At the very least, you must gain his trust first."

"I believe you should heed her advice. Allow Luffy to keep his hat." Karasuma said, Karasuma knew about both Robin and Luffy the power they possessed and what that power could cause if it fell into the wrong hands.

The class on the other hand observed Robin as she talked, her voice was calm and seductive, like bitch-sensei but less aggressive. Luffy on the other hand had already made his way to the seat beside Karma as Koro-sensei apologized to Luffy. As Luffy grinned at Robin when he sat down. Koro-sensei said "the most important treasures of all are the bonds we create with others. The bonds that I hope all of you forge during this year and that the four teachers you now have can form with you. Who knows, perhaps you will succeed in assassinating me, to let those bonds live on for more than a year. Although, I have to say that is a very unlikely thing to occur." At this point his had his 'mocking' face.

"nah, octo-guy, I think I can beat you I'm pretty strong." Most of the class tried to ignore him, some out of fear rather than irrelevance. Especially since he was able to react and dodge Koro-sensei's attack.

Koro-sensei's face on the other hand, turned purple hiding in the corner, his 15th weakness was that he gets taken in by rumors after all. Robin then let out a small chuckle.

Nagisa thought to himself, asking where both Robin and Luffy came from. There was so much new information to process, Luffy's hat, strength and relationship with their new teacher were each confusing on their own. Maybe both Luffy and Robin were related, well they did that similarly dark hair and mysterious attributes. Their family names were different though. He had a feeling that he would have to take just as many notes on the two new people as he would on Koro-sensei.

 **Well chapters done! For those who read the original you can tell that it's very similar. Reason is I am using the original and the first one I did as a reference although I will try to add more scenes inside if possible and if my head won't stop killing me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter here we go!**

As Robin was teaching, Luffy was bored. Not the type of bored where he would go bother Sanji for food or play a game with Usopp and Chopper or do things that would make Nami and Sanji chase him while shouting at hi. He was bored in a way that he had nothing to do at all. Luffy was glad to see Robin happy, talking about the history she loved. Although when they were in their own dimension she would always read books, and now she spent all her time talking

Luffy wondered how long she could keep reading books, well, there can't be _that_ many, Maybe he could try to help her find all the books and she could make a bunch of arms and eyes and read them all at once. Though, maybe finding all the books would be had, Luffy then decided to let Robin do things the way she likes it since she still had fun sometimes and if she had all the books maybe it wouldn't be fun anymore.

Luffy looked around the classroom, they seemed pretty cool some of them were making faces that Sanji would make. Now that he thought about it, he missed his crew, he missed his brothers. Well, at least he had Robin, maybe he could have fun with these people too. As soon as Luffy laid his head on the table he fell asleep, although, it didn't last long as Robin made an arm under his desk and poked him.

Nagisa could not pay attention to Robin-sensei's class since he was very curious about Luffy. He kept on turning to look at Luffy, he didn't seem like the type who can catch Koro-sensei's tentacle anymore. When he was watching Luffy, said person fell asleep though the way he woke up was peculiar as he glared at Robin-sensei for a few seconds while said teacher chuckled to herself much to everyone's confusion since they both seemed to know each other and were friendly earlier.

Soon enough, they ended up asking questions to the new people.

"Robin-sensei, how much do you know about history?" one of the students asked. "I have been an archaeologist my whole life. Though, I haven't known about this country's history until a couple of months ago. However, I've been studying it hard due to my past expertise I now have a great deal of understanding." The class was shocked since their teacher could teach a whole class after studying for awhile.

"Since, they brought you here, does that mean you're also an assassin?" one of the students asked interested in the history the teacher had.

"I do have those skills, but gathering intelligence is my specialty. I do know a few techniques for making people die." Robin replied then Karma asked a question that was on everyone's mind from the moment they entered the classroom.

"Hey Luffy, how did you get that huge scar across your chest?" after Karma gave the question. Both Robin and Luffy flinched, but kept quiet the temperature in the class also seemed to lower at the tension. Luffy just clutched his shirt where the scar was. There was a weird silence until the bell rang and Robin dismissed the class and Luffy running out while screaming 'meat!'

Nagisa was sick and tired of how strange both Robin and Luffy were acting though the only thing he could think of was that the question Karma asked wasn't something that both Luffy and Robin would like to talk about. As he was writing down notes of the both of them like how he does for Koro-sensei but out of curiosity rather than killing intent.

As Nagisa was writing down his notes he heard Luffy shout 'MEAT' from the outside. Curious, he went outside to see that the rest of his classmates were there watching Luffy gobble up different types of meat being unloaded from the pickup truck beside it.

"The agreement was that Luffy would have all the meat in order for him to attend." Karasuma said trying not to stare as he noticed the class staring.

The next day after school, both Karma and Nagisa were asking Koro to bring them with him to see the new American movie in Hawaii.

"You like that sort of thing?" Koro question while Nagisa replied enthusiastically saying that he was waiting for the sequel to come out. Karma on the other hand said that he liked the director and that it was unusual for him to work on American based comics. Then Luffy said he wanted to go as well after overhearing the conversation as both he and Robin were walking out of the school building. Koro then questioned why Luffy would want to go and he replied saying that he wanted to see what sonic ninja is and that when Karma told him about movies it was pretty cool. Robin then said that she would see Luffy at home as she left after Luffy said he wanted to follow them.

"I would like to go as well Nagisa-san"

That shocked Nagisa and Luffy as Ritsu questioned as her voice came out of Nagisa's phone. Nagisa then took out his phone and questioned why Ritsu was on his phone. In which said AI answered saying that it was for sharing information with the rest of their classmates and that she downloaded her terinal on everyone's phone making her 'Mobile Ritsu'.

Luffy was wondering why the girl from the black box would be on the mystery thing Nagisa was holding, questioned how she was so small and if she ate a devil fruit which led to the confusion of the people around him.

"Luffy, do you not know what a computer is?" Karma questioned thinking that it was impossible since everyone in this day and age at least had a phone. Luffy then shook his head confused as what a computer was. Koro-sensei then explained what a computer was and when he finished

"Do you understand now Luffy-kun?" Koro-sensei asked. Luffy gave a slow nod meaning that he understood while not at the same time until he came to a conclusion that Ritsu was a cyborg. Before Koro-sensei tried to explain to luffy again he was stopped by Karma saying

"You know what Luffy, that's probably close enough. We should get going."

Koro-sensei agreed saying that he would let them experience the movie and his speed, and while Karma, Nagisa and Luffy got into Koro-sensei's robe, Ritsu was tucked into Nagisa' s pocket as she was in his phone.

"I didn't put much thought into it when I asked, but aren't we kinda doing something unbelievable?" Nagisa questioned nervous

"meh, we didn't think as far as our own safety." Karma shrugged his shoulders also nervous. Although, Luffy was laughing saying that it would be a grand adventure and as soon as Koro-sensei took off they were speeding through the sky and already above the Pacific Ocean.

Nagisa then realized that he was not able to feel or hear the wind and said that his head was repelling most of it. Luffy said that all you needed to do was stick your head and out and luffy being Luffy did that with his straw hat dangling of his head by the small string attached to it making Nagisa wonder what would happen and what would Luffy do if it fell off. While Koro-sensei was panicking as he didn't want Luffy to be hurt by the high speed wind. Although said octopus turned his attention back to Nagisa and said his theory was correct and started a lecture about it.

Ritsu then question Karma why he was not going to assassinate Koro-sensei when said redhead replied "don't talk nonsense, Ritsu. Even if I wanted to we would drop to the pacific ocean."

Although during the trip, Nagisa was watching how Luffy was being very… weird. He didn't act strangely towards everything as if this was not common from where he came from.

Soon they were in the cinema in Hawaii, as they went in it was freezing so Koro-sensei gave each of them a blanket while Ritsu changed her avatar to have a coat.

There was a problem though, and Nagisa voiced his opinions saying that since they were in Hawaii there would not be any Japanese subtitles they may not understand the plot. Koro-sensei gave them a tentacle each which would let them understand the words they didn't know. He then emphasized on Luffy since he wasn't very familiar with English, before the movie started they were each given a soda and popcorn each. During the movie Nagisa was confused about Luffy since he only focuse on the action and spectacle he could care less about the dialogue since he couldn't be bothered when Koro-sensei's tentacle fell out of his ear. Also, when his popcorn ran out Koro-sensei would take more for him while giving change of course.

Nagisa was wondering about the power Luffy showed on the first day. When their teacher tried to take his hat, Luffy was fast enough to grab the tentacle and strong enough to hold it in place. The greatest mystery was of his skin changing color. Was it the trick of the light of was it something else? He didn't know what computers and movies were, a mysterious past with a man who gave him the straw hat and a relationship with Robin. Luffy didn't seem capable of keeping secrets maybe he wuld not mind being asked things.

Once the movie was finished, when they were back on the mountain and went their own ways.

In the house that was provided for them by the government. Luffy greeted Robin when he entered the house. Robin welcomed him with a smile asking him how it was as she put aside a book she as reading for what she would teach for the next few days along with learning more about the world's history. As Luffy sat down in the kitchen while Robin poured a cup of water for both of them, Luffy said that she should try watching some of it since it was a cool. Robin set down a cup in front of Luffy as she said she had already tried watching some, although it was something that he may not enjoy proceeding to say that things were different from their world.

Luffy then deflated agreeing with her.

"I miss everyone… I want to see them again…" Luffy said. Suddenly, he felt a hand going through his hair, he looked up to see Robin petting him. She then said "remember what Dr Yada said? Since the portal was not closed properly maybe more of our nakama may come through while they find us a way to get home." Luffy then broke out into a grin since his nakama and maybe his brothers would end up coming through. In his joy his wings ended up sprouting from his back and his halo appeared above his head. Robin then chuckled as she stroked her captain's wings and asked.

"So, Luffy did Koro-san assign you anything?" Luffy then remembered and said "he said we had to talk about the movie but in English." Robin replied saying that she could help him with his homework and that English was not so different from their old language then suggesting that he could improve by using his Observatiob Havi to learn the language. Which got Luffy confused.

"I think you should try using your Observation haki as what they were trying to say so you can understand the meaning even if you don't know the words which may make your learning easier. Anyway after I finish reading this I will help you with your work." Robin said as she got back up to return to her book while Luffy kept his wings and started doing his work following Robin's advice.

Unknown to them, there was a threat coming for Koro-sensei.

 **Chapter 2 done! I ended up using the angel/demon in this although, I would change it a bit I can't spoil the whole thing can I but whitebeard will still die (cries) but Thatch would live due to Ace's intuition but still chases him and then what happens at marineford in 'our deepest ties' will happen well… I am just putting my favorite plots into one while trying to have it make sense.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say but will accept criticism and ideas so if you have anything just put down a review and please fav and follow if it's to your liking! Oh, and also sometimes I will refer Luffy as angel due to what he is. So here's the next chapter!**

The next day, it was cold and rainy. But, the class was full of chatter since the last transfer student was arriving. They were wondering how they should treat the transfer student since, with the exception of Luffy, both Ritsu and Bitch-sensei weren't really pleasant. If it was another assassin who only wanted to kill, they hoped that Koro-sensei would be able to do his magic and make them more docile. Although, they ended up asking Ritsu if she knew about the new transfer since she said she knew the other assassin.

"Yes, but only a little. In my initial orders 'he' and I were to enter his classroom simultaneously. By combing my long-range shooting with his close-quarters combat, we would drive Koro-sensei into a corner. However…. Those orders were cancelled for two reasons. Firstly, his adjustments took longer than expected. And secondly, I was an overwhelmingly inferior assassin compared to him." Ritsu informed them.

Luffy on the other hand just laughed without a care and said "Shishi! Sounds like a pretty cool guy! I wonder how strong he would be!"

To 3-E it was very difficult to try to think of Luffy as the other assassins that were brought to their class. Key word ' _try'_ because despite the power that he showed on the first day, Luffy never even attempted to kill Koro-sensei. Al he did was play around not even a single ounce of bloodlust, especially not compared to the time when Koro-sensei went for his hat. When Nagisa was going to ask Luffy about himself, the door opened and in came a man dressed in white, barely showing his eyes, then he made… a dove appear? Was he some kind of assassin that used magic tricks to kill?

The man in white introduced himself as 'Shiro' based on his clothing the guardian of the transfer student. Those who were around when Ritsu was introduced were shocked since there was no guardian for both Ritsu and Luffy. Everyone thought of the possibilities of the new assassin. Maybe he was a child or mentally unstable. Luffy on the other hand had stars in his eyes as he questioned if he was a wizard.

On the other hand, the moment Shiro came into the classroom Koro-sensei changed into his liquid form and hid in the corner of the ceiling. "W-well… what Ritsu-san said was so frightening so…"

 _Koro-sensie's weakness no.15: he gets taken in by rumors_

Although after listening to Shiro talk, he composed himself, solidified himself and went back to his outfit. Koro-sensei then greeted Shiro and asked where the transfer student was. In which Shiro greeted back and said "since there are quite a number of peculiarities to his personality, I intend to introduce him myself, if I may."

Shiro then paused and as the angel was given a passing glance and looked towards the rest of the class. Karasuma who was outside of the classroom watching what was going on noticed that Shiro was hiding more than he let on. While, Robin on the other hand was worried about her captains troubled gave as he had not said anything yet.

Robin then asked if there was anything wrong, which Shiro shook his head saying 'no. you all seem to be good kids. It seems you will have an easy time befriending that boy, as well." Shiro then pointed to the empty seat beside Luffy and asked if it was alright which Koro-sensei agreed but before he could continue there was a noise heard from outside and suddenly, there was a loud explosion.

A boy came through the hole in the wall and sat at the desk. The boy wore a fur coat with wild and spiral like hair, wide and deep eyes with direction and bloodlust. Though, everyone except a certain angel and archeologist thought

'Use the damn door!'

The two who had no reaction to what had happened were Luffy and Robin and their thoughts were 'just like gramps!' and 'similar to Garp-san' respectively. Although, the new kid spoke, slowly, softly like a chant

"I… am victorious. I have proven myself to be stronger than this classroom's walls… that alone is enough… that alone is enough."

The class then though to themselves that another pain in the ass arrived again. Koro-sensei on the other hand was troubled, it was easily told by his face where his eyes and mouth were all over the place as if someone tried drawing blindfolded.

"This is Horibe Itona, please call him by name. Oh, by the way I spoiled him quite a bit so for the time being, please allow me to watch over him." Shiro said ignoring the silence and confusion of the class. The students on the other hand gawked as Shiro was unnaturally calm. He behaved as if it was very well planned and behaved like it was. Nagisa felt that 'Shiro' was up to something. Itona was weird and Shiro seemed like he was going to start some grand plan soon if not why would he be staying with Itona. He had a very bad feeling about the new additions.

The angel on the other hand also had a very bad feeling. He wanted to spread his wings and cover himself. He wants his demon and their star to be with him. But, he didn't have them with him, and, he could not spread his wings since Robin told him not to since his friends were not aware of what he was yet. Luffy's thoughts were interrupted when Karma tarted speaking.

"Hey, Itona-kun~" he started "it's kinda bugging me, but you weren't carrying anything when you came in just now, right? So why aren't you even the slightest bit wet when it's pouring outside?"

Everyone then looked at Itona's clothes and realized that Karma was right. They were then startled when Itona stood up robotically and faced Karma.

"You… are not the strongest in this class. But don't worry." Itona started patting Karma head as he continued saying "you're weaker than me so I won't kill you." Itona stood up strait again as he finished talking and walked till he was in front of Koro-sensei.

"I only want to kill those stronger than me which means you Koro-sensei" Itona pointed at Koro-sensei vice monotonous. When they thought that Itona finished his monologue, he suddenly turned and pointed at Luffy saying "and you Straw hat Luffy" giving the class a shock. Well yeah, the power that Luffy demonstrated was amazing but he can't be equal to Koro-sensei can't he?

Nagisa and Karma were wondering what Itona was wondering about the reaction of both Luffy and Robin when Luffy was called _straw hat Luffy_ what did that name mean to the both of them to cause them to flinch at the sound of the name. What did it mean anyway? Was it what Luffy was called as an assassin? So many questions so little answers. However their thoughts were cut short by Luffy's shouting.

"How can the two of you be blood brothers?! You don't look alike heck you probably never met before!" Luffy shouted at Itona, many of the students were also sick of Itona's speech and wanted someone to do something about it.

"You must be Monkey D Luffy, I've heard you were transferred here as well due to the efforts of another division." Shiro finished "Though, I never thought that good for nothing was able to bring in something that doesn't belong here. Especially something that does not belong in either realm." Shiro added quietly so that only Robin and Luffy could hear. This made them freeze and this time everyone noticed the un-comfortability of the two transfer assassins.

"However, your presence here will likely not be necessary now that Itona is here. I can promise you, he and Koro-sensei may look different, they are siblings regardless." Shiro said as everyone had their attention on Shiro and Itona again. Itona then confirmed his statement of both him and Koro-sensei being brothers and that they would fight in the classroom after school to prove his strength. Then made a death threat to Koro-sensei as the two left the classroom.

Luffy was left grumbling about Itona and the terms of brotherhood. While the rest of the class who didn't hear Luffy, started interrogating Koro-sensei about the sibling hood. Luffy on the other hand gave Robin a look. When Robin nodded the two of them left the class without anyone but a curious Karma and an observant Nagisa noticed. Karma also got up but before he could leave the classroom the two who went missing came back into the classroom and no one even noticed they were gone.

 **Earlier outside the class**

"I think he knows I am the angel Robin what should I do? You already checked for any signs of anyone spying on us so how could that white guy know?" Luffy said deep in thought as he really had no idea since he also used his haki to check for anything and even the professor that brought them to this place didn't know about him.

Robin shook her head saying "I am not too sure myself but for now all we can do is watch our surroundings and be extra careful. You can still let out your wings but we have to check everything first." Luffy nodded and they went back to the class after that to see that they were still interrogating Koro-sensei about his family and Luffy just joins in making up stories that could be Koro-sensei's background. The conflict ended when Koro-sensei confirmed that he was an only child.

After school, as soon as the bell rang, the students moved their desk into a rectangular ring with Koro-sensei and Itona inside.

"Just like a real match. It's the first time I've seen someone set up an assassin that way" Karasuma-sensei remarked as both he and Irina walked into the classroom. Itona still looked calm staring at Koro-sensei. Nagisa noticed that Itona was not hiding his bloodlust on purpose, he simply kept his emotions stable intending to give Koro-sensei a quick defeat. Assassins weren't trained for organized fights, where strength and skill meant victory. To assassinate someone they needed to surprise their target. To attack in an unexpected way which meant that this as only a true assassin. Nagisa could not help but feel that 'Shiro' had something up his sleeve, some underhanded trick he was planning with Itona. Luffy seemed to agree since he was giving both Itona and Shiro a look that was filled with uncertainty that seemed like he could sense the deception that Shiro was hiding

"You must have had your fill of plain old assassins, Koro-sensei. Let's settle on a single rule for this match. If you take even one step out of the ring, you'll be executed on the spot. How about it?" Shiro asked. There was silence in the air from the death trap by Shiro and as usual Luffy broke it by saying "ohh, so it's kinda like the Davy Back fight." Robin chuckled while the rest of the class ignored him but their tension eased at Luffy's voice as if it assured them that Koro-sensei would be fine.

"Very well, let's go with that. However Itona-kun, causing harm to those watching will also mean defeat." Koro-sensei agreed and Itona nodded to the extra condition. "Well then, we'll begin on my signal." Shiro announced.

Suddenly, Luffy was leaning over the desk with fear and anger on his face as he shouted

"Stop! They were right! He's like you! Be careful!"

"Assassination start!"

Before Koro-sensei could even question Luffy about what he said one of his tentacles were chopped off. It was then revealed. Itona's secret weapon was his no loger just spirally hair. Instead It was rapidly spinning tentacles.

 **Chapter done! Alright that's all for now! There was a review that I could not understand what it was talking about but it said something about skipping scenes. But, I am currently following from the original author that began the whole series before I started to continue it. But all in all I could not understand what you were talking about due to the poor grammar. I still look forward to the reviews and criticism to improve my story in any way possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another chapter!** **To reply to YCG, if you had read the summary properly I said that I was going to follow canon as much as I can and what you told me to do was the reason why I wanted to redo it. Besides if it was a crossover I cannot follow canon exactly otherwise I would be lifting it from the original author of assassination classroom** **and I also needed ways to introduce the character I wanted to introduce**

It was tentacles all along. Shiro's plan, Itona's secret. The reason behind Shiro's confidence in their victory was because of this terrifying secret. Koro-sensei held his tentacle letting it regenerate, veins popped up on his face slowly till they became large. His skin pitch black, the face of uncontrollable fury barely reined by his kind teacher persona.

" **WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE TENTACLES!?"**

Shiro stayed calm as he replied "We have no obligations to tell you Koro-sensei. However, with this you should understand. Even though he may have different parents and was raised differently. The both of you are most undeniably brothers." Shiro paused as Luffy's nodded without anyone noticing since he himself knew that brotherhood was not merely from birth. Shiro continued "still… that is quite a frightening face you're making. Has this brought some unpleasant memories for you?" Koro-sensei's face didn't change instead it became darker and more monstrous as he said

" **It would seem that I need to ask you some questions as well."**

Shiro then lifted his arm, his sleeve still hanging "you won't be able to" a white beam of light shone on Koro-sensei "seeing as you'll be dead" as soon as the light touched koro-sensei, he froze his tentacles becoming polyhedral. "When expose to this pressurized beam at point blank range, your skin's viscosity will increase and your entire body would instantly go rigid. I know every single one of your weaknesses." Shiro said as the fear on koro-sensei's face confirmed it. As Koro-sensei remained still, Itona swung his tentacles straight at him. The lack of movement making Koro-sensei a very easy target. Although, as fast as Itona attacked Koro-sensei. Luffy also moved. When the class felt a gush of wind and a blur go past them they looked in the direction it was and saw Luffy with his hand on his hat was standing on top of Shiro's fallen form with the beam of light that was in Shiro's sleeve destroyed on the floor. "You can't do that. This is a fight between octo-guy and spiral-head don't just interfere." They could tell that Luffy was angry by the tone of his voice, although, what unnerved them was the look he gave Shiro. He looked dangerous almost feral, there was no trace of the happy go lucky kid that played every day.

"Monkey D. Luffy. What do you think this is? This is not a battle of honor and strength it's an assassination. We are allowed any tactic no matter how dirty. We can use any means for the result. Besides we are not the only one with tricks, you should pay attention." Shiro said as though Luffy wasn't standing on him as he tried to get up with no avail. The class who listened, focused back Koro-sensei what they thought was their teacher being stuck by Itona's tentacle was only Koro-sensei's molted skin. "Your molting. Come to think of it you did have such a trick." Shiro was slowly getting up due do Luffy focusing more on Koro-sensei than him. The class was shocked, for Koro-sensei to use the trick that was only available once a month. Even with the beam destroyed, Shiro could have other tricks up his sleeve.

"Even so Koro-sensei, we are well aware of the weakness your molting has. Everyone, observe. It takes more energy than it would seem. As a result, that speed you pride yourself on decreases immediately after molting. From an ordinary person's perspective, your incredible speed wouldn't look any different, but it has a huge impact on such a fight between tentacles."

Weakness #16 – the time right after molting

Koro-sensei was still invincible as he dodged, but every couple of seconds he would be seen again getting hit by one of Itona's tentacles. "In addition, I see you have restored the arm you lost in Itona's surprise attack that restoration also takes a considerable amount of stamina."

Weakness #17- time right after regeneration

Everyone could see and tell that even though Koro-sensei was dodging, it was done barely and that he was actually… losing. As shiro was about to continue…

" **Stop"**

There was a strong wave of will power that made most of the students pass out, some hanging onto their consciousness like Kayano, bitch-sensei and Itona, very few that were unaffected like Karasuma, Nagisa, Karma and Koro-sensei. Although, the wave left as soon as it came, everyone was wondering what was going on and what was happening when a voice spoke up.

"Oh, sorry."

Those conscious turned and saw Luffy standing there grinning as he continued "didn't mean to get you with all that." Luffy's happy nature was once more gone, he glared at Shiro there was an incredible amount of bloodlust radiating from Luffy so much that it was stifling to be around him, even Koro-sensei took a step back from the bloodlust. Where had this bloodlust come from? There was not a single amount of bloodlust from the happy go lucky kid, he never made an attempt on their teacher/ target. The only time where such bloodlust was radiated from him was only when Koro-sensei tried to take his hat, but his hat was perfectly safe right now so what made him so angry? "Listen, white-guy, I don't care that u want to kill octo-guy, but don't interfere! It's their dream to kill him!"No one could see if Shiro's expression changed but they could tell there was uncertainty in his voice. "Just how do you expect to stop me, monkey?"

"You… you are stronger than me! Nobody can be stronger than me!"

Shiro was interrupted by Itona as he swung his tentacles to attack Luffy but instead Luffy got into a pose and held his arm back

"Gomu Gomu no…"

Luffy's arm stretched back (much to the surprise of the students who were regaining consciousness, Karasuma sighing and threw a punch at Itona sending him crashing into the class wall sending him outside of the classroom Luffy's hat falling off his head to be caught by Robin which shocked Nagisa as he wondered when she came into the classroom. As Luffy's arm snapped back, Karma asked "Luffy. Just what are you?" Luffy then stretched his check to about a foot as he said

"I'm a rubber man."

The class then went into silence… "HOW THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN WORK? THAT'S NOT A THING PEOPLE ARE!" they screamed in unison as Luffy let go of his face and it snapped back in place. Itona got up as Luffy was laughing at their reactions and shouted "STRONGER THAN ME? NOBODY IS STRONGER THAN ME! I'LL KILL YOU!" many could see that Itona was going to collapse any minute possibly from the wave that was emitted from luffy earlier. Howver, there was rage in his eyes like never before, he wanted to kill and nothing else. Itona's tentacles turned black as they lunged at Luffy again. Instead of defending or dodging, Luffy stood still as the tentacle was heading straight for him Koro-sensei was about to go and guard Luffy from the tentacle when suddenly stopped blood was dripping out of his hands as the tentacle was in Luffy's blood stained hand.

" **Too slow"**

And another wave of haki was released knocking Itona out successfully not affecting the class. Luffy let go of the tentacle and reached for his hat with his non-bloody hand to find nothing there. Luffy then looked around the class screaming for his hat as he went around looking only for it to be put on his head when he ran past Robin. He then looked at her and said "thanks" Itona who was outside of the ring slowly got up only to be tranquilized by Shiro as he picked him up

"I apologize for the damage, but I'm afraid that we must leave now. Itona is in need of further assistance before he can join the class. I'll supervise his learning while he is away from here." Even though Shiro was trying to keep a calm composure there was fear in his voice "Are you sure about that? I feel that Itona-kun would be best off remaining here and deal with his competitive nature and I _am_ still in need of answers." Koro-sensei asked. "I am afraid that will not happen Koro-sensei" Shiro answered, and he looked at Luffy. "Monkey D. Luffy. I will be watching you" he then left with Itona on his shoulders.

3-E had a difficult time adjusting back to normal. Koro-sensei's hands were over his now pink face after all the serious lines he said especially since he considered himself to be a gag character. He also had to reveal to the class that he was artificially created surprising nobody "Anyway koro-sensei, what would you have done if Luffy didn't join in the fight?" Sugino asked "my speed may not have been its best, but I would be fast enough to grab an anti-me knife and place it where Itona would strike. Their plan forgot that it does not take a long time for me to recover my lost limbs and as soon as Itona got damaged from the knife I would have used my leftover molted skin. Sensei is very resourceful after all."

After the explanation everyone turned to Luffy who was currently bandaging his hand with a bandage given to him by Koro-sensei "How did you stretch Luffy?" Karma asked. Sugaya said "it explains how much food you eat and how you can fit so much food in your mouth. But we still don't have an explanation for why you're like that." Luffy swallowed his food ready to answer but he then looked towards the door.

"Hey, Robin!" Luffy said and the door opened and Nico Robin entered saying "Hello Luffy, it seems everyone had begun asking you about your abilities." She answered as calm as she had always been, she must have been listening from outside of the classroom for her to know what they were talking about. Nagisa however, thought of it as strange since he had never seen Robin enter while Itona was fighting and he didn't see her leave. So why… was she outside of the classroom?

"Yeah," Luffy continued "you saw how I beat tentacle head. I punched him through the wall and used H-." Luffy shut himself up before he said the other technique he used, looked at Robin and went back to eating Robin nodded to their silent conversation and said "very well. I am sure the rest of you are eager to know about Luffy now. I'm afraid I will not be able to answer every questions you are likely to have, but what I can tell should be mostly satisfactory."

Fuwa then raised her hand as she shouted "then answer this! What is he? Lab experiment gone wrong? Created by the government, mad scientist or terrorist or is he an actual alien?" being the class shounen reader, she expected an insane back story just as she had imagined for Koro-sensei. Instead, they received an even more bizarre answer "rather, Luffy's abilities come from eating a groupof fruits know as devil fruits." "I ate the gomu gomu no mi!" Luffy said as he once again stretched his cheek to inhuman lengths to demonstrate that he was indeed rubber.

"Devil fruits transfer abilities to those who eat them upon a single bite, though they taste particularly bad as you can see Luffy had eaten a fruit that turned his body into rubber." Robin ended. This time Okano spoke "that seems incredible! How come we've never heard of anything like this? This couldn't have stayed hidden from the entire world!" Robin chuckled "you'll have to find out why that is on your own, although, devil fruits themselves have a genuine weakness for the power bestowed on the user." Sugaya then asked the other three teachers if they knew about it to which they said they didn't.

"I knew all along." Karasuma said which made Irina scream at him although, she was ignored he continued "before they came, I was informed of Luffy and Robin's origins and abilities, with the order to keep it secret as much as possible. However, they didn't mind revealing some things."

Nagisa then said "that would mean that you ate a devil fruit as well? What's yours?" "Another thing that you should learn for yourselves. Though, I can say that I have been using it frequently." Nakamura then said "wow, your answers really aren't as satisfying as I hoped." It was quite a day for Nagisa, another tentacle creature, a man in white but mostly about Luffy and Robin, there was still so much unanswered. Even though, the next lesson was Robin-sensei said she was going to talk about where both she and Luffy came from it would still leave many mysteries as Robin won't go into the specifics. Shame, this all occurred on the day he wanted to ask Robin about himself. Wait… ask Luffy! He wasn't as secretive as Robin was maybe some of his questions could be answered if he asked!

-line~-

"Hey, Luffy, can you tell me where you come from?" Nagisa asked Luffy in which he replied "Robin said that we can't tell you guys yet." Luffy then gave Nagisa an apologetic smile as. Robin started by talking about the devil fruits, "there are different types that would give interesting abilities depending on the type of variation of the fruit itself, how there would only be one user of the certain fruit at a time until the user dies and the fruit would grow in another place." The out of curiosity Nagisa asked "is there anything that you would be able to tell us about where you come from?"

Robin looked at Luffy who looked back in confusion, "well, there is the angel and the demon." The class was in shock they couldn't believe what they had heard. An angel and a demon... what? "They say that there is always only one angel and one demon no more no less and they were known for their long history of bloody conflicts whenever they meet. Every century would have at least written about the battles between the two once." Robin said, while the class was speechless. Luffy wanted to scoff as he himself is the angel. Yada then asked "since you're an archeologist, have you met the angel or the demon when you traveled?"

"Yeah, in fact I met both of them. Luffy and the rest of our nakama were there as well." Robin said which made the class amazed at both the archeologist and their classmate Luffy.

 **Well that's all for this chapter I won't be able to update regularly for awhile because holidays over and I have to prepare for my exams. But once those are over and I get good results I would be able to write regularly.**


	5. Chapter 5

New chapters Yay~ please enjoy!

"Inter-class ball game tournament… cultivating healthy minds and bodies through sports. How splendid!" as usual, koro-sensei was rationalizing everything to make it into an aid in education. However, this time there were concerns. "Why isn't class E listed on the tournament table?" Koro-sensei asked as he looked over the information sheet. The tournament brackets held only four teams and also stated that the games last for three innings and that extra innings run until the fifth.

"Class E's not allowed to participate in the main tournament, having an odd number in the teams would be the perfect excuse. But the main purpose is to make us participate in the exhibition at the end." Mimura explained while Koro-sensei questioned what Mimura meant by exhibition since depending on the school structure it didn't sound like a friendly competition.

"Basically, it's a show."Mimura said confirming Koro-sensei's suspicions as Mimura continued "the entire student body would be watching, the boys would be forced to battle against selected members of the baseball club and the basket ball club for the girls. It's a tournament geared towards the average student. Not everyone in the club can participate in the main battle. That's why _this_ was established as a place where everyone can show their strength. The classes who lost in the main tournament can end on a high note since they get to watch class E get beaten and to serve as a reminder on how they would get treated if they fall into class E"

Koro-sensei did not like the way this school was structured as it was designed to ruin educational experiences of the minority. It purely disgusted him. "I see. So this is a usual occurrence?" he asked, Kataoka confirmed but told Koro-sensei not to worry as they had gotten stronger due to their assassination attempts and that they would defeat the entire student body which riled up everyone. Ritsu then said "I manufacture a ball shooting mechanism that has a score rate of 100% that can help us." Kataoka then said that it was alright since it would be difficult to explain to the whole school why they had an AI in their class. Although it was impressive that Ritsu could manufacture such a thing in the short span of time they were having a conversation.

Koro-sensei was watching as Kataoka outlined her strategy to those who would most likely play in the exhibition. Having a sense of responsibility and leadership, Koro-sensei believed that the girls would be in good hands. The boys on the other hand were… having a difficult problem. Luffy. He could not understand what baseball was and ended up saying "it's a mystery game!" Sugino on the other hand was trying to explain his beloved game to luffy. As Sugino tried to explain baseball to Luffy **again** usingpictures, Luffy started doodling on the paper making Sugino frustrated. Maehara then tried to get Sugino to relax and get him to focus on having a strategy to beat the baseball club.

Sugino then paused….

"It's impossible… we practically have no experience and against people who have been playing baseball for 3 years. Never mind winning, we don't even stand a chance. Also not to mention our school's baseball club is pretty strong. Especially Shindou, the current captain." Sugino said as he ended his silence, at the mention of the baseball captain, he remembered the times that they were friends before he got into class E. "he's been getting attention from high schools for his radio ball. Well, he's the guy who snatch my role away from me after all." Sugino continued.

Nagisa himself thought that Sugino had no chance especially since he said himself and his pitch was far too slow. But, with his newly practiced curveball maybe class E would have a chance with the baseball game after all.

"But… Koro-sensei I still want to win despite the odds." Sugino said now determined even with the current disadvantage they had. "I don't want to lose in the game of baseball that I love so much. Getting kicked out from the baseball club and coming to class E only made that feeling become stronger than before. I want to form a team with these guys and win!"

"So….. It's your dream to be a great baseball player and beat those guys even though they're way better than you." Luffy said as he interrupted Sugino.

"Well, I guess, maybe-" Sugino said

Luffy interrupted Sugino one more time as he said "It's settled then! We're gonna win the game of baseball against class A! Octo-guy you ready?" and ready he was as Koro-sensei appeared with bats, balls, gloves, model stadiums and more, he even changed into a baseball uniform and his head looked like a baseball. "Quite so Luffy-kun! I've always wanted to play the part of the hot blooded coach you find in sports series, if only once! Lately, all of you have been clearly stating your desire to accomplish things. Wanting to kill, wanting to win. In response to that spirit, which doesn't waver, no matter how difficult the objective you face, I coach Koro, shall train you and give you a winning strategy!"

Sugino could not believe how ready they were to help him achieve what he wanted and asked in confirmation to which he got a yes from both Koro-sensei and Luffy without hesitation which filled him with determination as he said that he would do his best as well to beat class A.

.

.

.

"Why are they so fired up over this?" Kimura questioned. "It's a chance for the baseball club to show the entire body a good show. On top of that, it's a given that the game will have a mercy rule ending, with us as the opponent. Since an overwhelming victory is the least that they expect out of tem. B that as it may, they're going to come at us seriously and without mercy." Sugino replied kimura.

After weeks of training, the day finally came and the two team line up against each other, man to man, Sugino across Shindou.

"Only the elite, who have both academic and physical skill and ability, can stand above the rest as chosen ones. That is what it means to excel in both literary and military arts, you Sugino who had neither is not a chosen one." The rival gloated "For those who are not chosen to remain on the grounds are not acceptable. After this, you and the rest of class E will not be able to show yourselves in public anymore after this match."

Shindou finished and as he was walking back adjusting his hat not expecting a reply, but it came.

"What are you talking about? That's a stupid logic."

Shindou turned around glaring trying to find the person who said that. His eyes landed on the straw hat wearing kid seeing that he was walking away, he decided to do the same and to destroy them in the game. As the two teams prepared themselves in their respective positions, Kimura got ready to bat first. A small fry to the eyes, but part of the plan regardless.

Kimura looked out towards his teacher. The three colours were the signal he was waiting for to commence the plan. He had already missed one lightning pitch, but this time, he was ready to act. As the 140km/h fastball passed him, his bat was positioned to hit it while staying still. Rather than swing it, he held his right hand in the middle for stability. In baseball terms it was called a bunt. As the ball was aimed for the maximum distance from each infielder, the members of the baseball club scurried to get the ball and throw it but Kimura was the fastest runner in 3-E and made it to the first base as it was finally thrown.

"He's safe! This is surprising! Class E's gotten to first base without any outs!" the announcer shouted in disbelief.

Shindou on the other hand was annoyed, to say the least. Such an amateur trick had no place in a game of strength as he made sure to throw the next one fast enough that there would not be enough time to bunt. Besides, the next kid looked even more like a runt. He was slightly known around the school for being mistaken as a girl. No chance that he would be able to bunt, much less hit. The game was still no contest.

As Shindou threw the pitch. Nagisa bunted much to his disbelief.

"This time it's a strong bunt down the third-base line! It went right past the third baseman in front of the plate! With this, Class E's has runners on the first and second with no outs!"

Unknown to the rest of the school, it was all Koro-sensei's plan. They may seem menacing, but they were not high school students yet. They may have towered over the weak but it didn't mean they were strong. Even professionals had a hard time dealing with bunts. The rest of the school on the other hand was a bit confused. Since they didn't know about the unkillable teacher that class E had. The crowd felt like the flow of the game was off. Bunting over and over again didn't feel like an actual game. The baseball club's coach was on his feat in frustration and Shindou was visibly irritated. Bunting was so amateurish yet it happened twice. Just what were they up to? How could they react so quickly when they only had that **failure** _Sugino_ with his slow pitch to train against?

Class E on the other hand was having a blast since they had practiced with a certain perverted octopus that they call their teacher as an opponent.

While training with Koro-sensei with his 300km/hr fastball.

At least he was kind enough to aim for the student's bats, he would engage in casual conversation with politeness with his clones, waste plenty of time and still get them out each time. He also employed psychological tactics of bringing up embarrassing memories and such with his catcher's duplicate. So even if they didn't win against the baseball club, it would not be the worst failure they knew.

As Koro-sensei spent time throwing practice pitches at each student. Each would is leading to consecutive PLAPP-ish sound in the catcher duplicates glove. That was how it sounded for awhile till…

THWACK!

Wait, what?!

With one more bunt, Isogai advanced to first, the third batter to do so. The bases were loaded, a man on each. After koro-sensei slowed his pitched to match Shindou's speed, getting the hand of it was simple and soon they were bunting each shot. It wasn't an option anymore it was time to score.

'I guess this is it.' Sugino thought to himself 'time to sow em' what we're made of, time to take the lead. Although, I just wish that it was me batting I guess we've got to do everything we can to win.'

Up next on the plate was Monkey D Luffy.

The straw hat he was wearing told him that it was the same kid that insulted him before. The stupid, non chosen one. Doing whatever stupid thing 3-E students did to show they were not chosen. Is thoughts were quenched when he saw Luffy's glare. He didn't know it but it was a glare that could take don sea kings. There was no bloodlust in them, only determination but that was not what made his so scared. It was as if the brat was looking at all of him as if he was laid bare for him to see. Not to mention the huge scar that marred his chest that was slightly visible under his shirt other than the scar under his left eye. It was the sort that just had to come from something hardore.

The determination added up with everything else Shindou was feeling. It should have been no contest, but those were the eyes of a hunter. It didn't feel like a baseball amtch anymore it felt more like a hunt.

But, hunting was least thought on straw hats mind at all. His goal was instead to help Sugino achieve his dream. Shindou then took a risk and aimed for the hardest place in the strike zone to hit. He was going to strike out that cheeky brat. However, unknown to them Luffy knew exactly where he was aiming and hit it sending out of the park with a loud **Thwack** sound.

"It's –it's a grand slam! The ball has been hit out of the park! 3-E has taken the lead by 4 points!" the announcer had as much disbelief and surprise in his voice as the entire audience. Meanwhile the junior high student's entire draw dropped, 3-E's runners passed the home plate with smiles, biggest of all on Luffy. After all, Luffy was the only one who managed to hit Koro-sensei's 300km/h fast ball and said that it was slow.

Shindou on the other hand was flabbergasted. Somehow 3-E was able to see and react to his pitches and that stupid grin wearing straw hat brat was able to hit it out of the park?

Unfortunately, someone else wanted 3-E to lose. The school board chairman had plans for 3-E to lose as he approached the baseball club's coach.

3-E's girls basketball team was coming towards the baseball field. They were surprised to find that they were winning despite that they were pleased with themselves. Unfortunately, board chairman Asano took charge of the baseball club's team.

Suddenly the announcer of the game began speaking "according to the information I've just received, the baseball club's advisor Terai-sensei fell seriously ill before the match and the club members were too worried about him to even think about playing. Unable to stand idly by, the board chairman apparently hurried to take the reins!"

As the announcer said chairman Asano was seen taking charge. As he informed the club that Sugino was part of the city's club but despite that they were still the chosen ones who were destined to rule which succeeded in charging the team with electric enthusiasm.

"After giving a few instructions, the board chairman has left the field! Let's see how they're… what's this?! The entirety of the team has gathered in the infield! I've never seen such an extreme defensive strategy!" shouted the announcer.

Seeing the formation Sugino sweated. This was very bad. Very. Very bad.

"They've already figured out that all we can do is bunt." Sugaya said

"It's impossible with them being so close! As soon as the batter sees that, he won't be able to concentrate at all!" Okajima shouted. Adjusting his glasses, Takebayashi chimed in. "according to the rules, they're to stand guard whenever they like, as long as it's in the fair zone. It's a different story if the umpire decides it's not acceptable, but the teacher acting as umpire s on their side. There's no use in getting our hopes up." As Takebayashi said the empire had a complacent and relaxed expression. Somehow taking pleasure in the injustice rather than disallowing it.

"That's terrible!" Luffy shouted as they turned to him "they're cheating! You sure that we can't just beat them up?" Luffy as just as ready to hurt someone if Sugino didn't put his hand on Luffy's shoulders and try to calm him down as violence was not the way they wanted or could win this battle.

Despite that, Maehara still attempted to bunt but it was quickly caught by one of the many infielders. Okajima looked at koro-sensei for instructions but he was as clueless as they were. Dejected, he and the next batters were out as well ending the top of the first inning. As Sugino approached the mound for his turn as the pitcher, he noticed the chairman giving Shindou further advice to speed his pitches and destroy his opponents.

Although, sugino had a trick up his sleeve for pitching as well, he wound up and threw directly to the ground behind home base. Well, in his eyes. Although, to the batter, it was a basic strike until it curved dramatically. Shocked, three of the baseball club's batters were struck out in a row. They were merely junior high school students none of which were prepared for more advanced pitches. The bottom of the first inning was then won with three quick outs.

As 3-E took the inning Asano was working on his plan. With near-hypnotic suggestion, he was convincing Shindou to throw far, throw hard, and crush the opposition by making Shindou repeat what he was saying. However, koro-sensei himself was working his own counterattack plan.

"Heeeyyy, isn't this unfair board Chaimaaaan?" Karma stretched out his syllables making his voice sound as irritating as possible. "You're defending by getting in the way like this and yet the umpire isn't paying one bit of attention to it. Don't the rest of you find it strange?" karma then stuck his tongue out and made his voice even more annoying "oh that's right~ you're all idiots, so stuff about defensive positions just goes right over your heads."

The crowd responded by screaming at him but Karma took no notice to it after it was important to voice your opinions early. As the inning went on, the club managed to get two more points. While their batting was excellent, it was also due to 3-E's bumbling field game. Luffy on the other hand wanted to just grab them in midair, but they managed to pound into his head that he shouldn't stretch. By literally pounding his head.

3-E struck out in the top of the third as well. It was a shame, because if they just got a couple of people on base then luffy would bat again. Once again Sugino was pitching. This time, however… the batter was ready to bunt? Koro-sensei had to admit, his boss was good. To set up the baseball club's bunt as "showing how it's done" keeping 3-E's weak appearance safe. Not to mention that it was wining them the game. The defence was still weak, letting the bases load just as in the beginning of the game. Shindou walked up to the plate. Somehow, this time he emitted his true bloodlust. He was motivated to hit the ball. But if it came to violence it would not be enough to switch.

"sugino! I'm going to crush you!" he announced, his bloodlust erruptng however it was interrupted by Karma and Luffy standing only a meter or two in front of him, just enough space for the ball to go through. All according to koro-sensei's plan.

"We're obviously defending from a position that will disrupt the batter's concentration, but the other side did the same thing earlier and the umpire didn't say anything about it. You don't have any problem right, board chairman?" his voice as cocky and rude as when he insulted the crowd. No, rather it was a cocky and rude as it was every time he opened his mouth.

As planned, Asano could not object. While he was good, Koro-sensei was as well. The umpire was dealing with the same conundrum, though he showed much more confusion and frustration. It was clearly violation of the rules, but when the opposing team's strategy was allowed, the precedent for the game was set. Asano however, remained confident as he said "feel free to do so. Those who have been chosen won't let a thing like defensive positions ruin their composure." The maneuver was clever, but his conditioning of Shindou wouldn't break from just that. The weak uses tricks but the strong would smash their way through."

"Shishishi, thanks bored guy!" the crowed was shocked by Luffy's sudden outburst. Then it became clear as day to them, upsetting Asano and downright confusing to Shindou. Luffy and Karma were a bats length away from Shindou. He'd actually hit them if he swung. Their strategy couldn't just be to sacrifice themselves, could it? Shindou's bloodlust disappeared immediately, being replaced by the feeling of being baffled and puzzled. From across the baseball diamond, Sugino however, was practically sympathetic, apologetic even since there was more to come.

"Don't mind us. Go on and hit it, **superstar**." Karma taunted emphasizing on the word 'superstar' "we're not standing in the pitcher's way after all."

"Shishi, you should go for it, you want to win right?" Luffy said his voice as cocky and full of mischief as Karma's but, Shindou swore that when he looked into the straw hat kid's eyes it was silver before it changed back to its chocolate brown color. Thinking it was the trick of light he heard Asano chime in as well "what an absurd bluff. Please pay them no mind and swing, Shindou-kun. Even if you break their bones, class E will be the ones hindered by it."

He was told however his concentration was broken. He wasn't sure if he could really muster up the bloodlust to hit someone just for the victory. He decided that he would scare them off with a wild swing, to convince them to retreat and as he did, Sugino let loose his pitch. He swung, and Karma backed up just enough to feel the bat's wind without making contact. That was already an impressive feat. However, Luffy, exactly when the ball was already past Shindou, but the bat was still at top speed. After he moved back to avoid the bat from making contact with him, as soon as it passed his face he caught it with his bare hands. And he… didn't even have a glove on. This time, Asano was not impressed. Baseball was no longer important, the game already left his mind from Luffy's stunt. A student from the E class was able to do something that no normal human being was able to do without feeling any pain, not even he himself.

Asano never gave any thought about the transfer assassin since he was informed that he would not do well academically which was excellent and that he would only focus on assassination which also worked as well, but, the display of strength he had was not acceptable. There was something that was odd about Monkey D Luffy and the board chairman would be sure to look into it.

"A hit like that isn't gonna hurt!" come on, you should go for it! Swing harder!" Luffy taunted practically shouting at the same time. Strike that Karma was only a few inches away practically whispered "a slow swing like that just won't cut it. Next time, could you swing with intent to kill?" shindou was practically freaking out since, Luffy was able to catch a swinging bat. He was questioning what was happening since _they_ were from class E and _he_ was from class A! yet, by the next pitch he was unable to swing and went with the original plan to destroy class E and bunted.

Karma quickly jumped to grab it before it flew out of his range and threw it straight at Nagisa's glove only a few meters away and it tapped on the home plate. Shindou and the third base runner were declared out. Nagisa then mustered a wimpy throw towards third base. Luckily, Karma's quick catch gave them plenty of time and Kimura slid towards the base to catch in time. The second base was out. Kimura threw the ball towards Sosuke at first base. It bouced and went slightly to the side, but was caught with one foot on the base.

It was a shocking triple play, but, 3-E had won the game.

While most of the crowd was feeling lukewarm and not particularly exited, the winners celebrated ecstatically. Asano walked off from the field with a nod towards the winning team's teacher, Korosensei. In each of their minds, they knew their score was equal now, midterms and baseball. It would be settled at the end of the semester in the finals. Meanwhile, Sugino and Shindou cae to peace with the outome of the game and whoever was the best player, they both knew it was the one high school was already looking at.

.

.

.

.

While watching the game, bitch-sensei was desperately trying to figure out the rules of the game. She thought that she had figured it out but Karasuma informed her she was wrong. Now, Robin-san was helping her decipher it to which Karasuma refused to do.

"Ugh, I don't understand how you figured this out so quickly! You were as ignorant as I was a few hours ago!"

"I wouldn't worry about it, I'm just particularly good at gathering information. If you break down the rules it becomes a fairly simple system. Most of the rulebook is closing some rare loophole or unusual case." Robin explained calmly. "Irina. If you find this game so perplexing, why are you here?" Karasuma questioned. "hmmph, I wanted to show off my body to the student body but Robin here is getting most of the attention anyway! Look at those boys! They're watching her more than the game! And that makes me the sideshow instead of the main attraction!"

"Don't think too little of yourself, Irina-san." Robin said, looking up from her book. Another historical record since she finished the main points of the baseball rules already. "I'm sure their admiring the both of us."

"Oh come on! Even the squid is staring at you!" Bitch-sensei pointed out, as they looked over seeing korosensei pay too much attention to his co workers rather than the plight of his students. "Are you jealous or something?" Robin asked with a smug smile on her face. Irina then replied flustered as she said "what do you think- wait, wait wait, of him?! ugh don't even think about it!" she denied fervently while Robin chuckled.

"Are you certain about that?" Robin questioned "I was told of your first attempt to assassinate." Irina tried to make an excuse but it fell on death ears as Robin had won the banter. The teachers remained silent for a while longer. Bitch-sensei finally spoke up again when Luffy and karma were standing so close to shindou. "I may not understand the game." Irina began "but that should not be allowed. They could get hurt." Flipping through the rules again, Robin got her answer

"it doesn't seem to be, but if I understand the flow of this particular game correctly, they're getting away with it because of a mistake made by the umpire and their opponents which is quite clever, in fact." Karasuma could not help but notice where such a skill would help. The student's target was also bound bu many rules he imposed on himself, primarily from his role as a teacher, cornering him with loopholes in his own system was probably their best chance at success. Some of the students such as Karma, had already taken advantage of this.

In ways intentional or not, Korosensei was forgoing his students into capable assassins made to defeat him.

 **Welp. Finally finished one chapter exams are over and I got unbanned from my computer, I finished my art projects and will focus on fanfic's for awhile before I go back to drawing for the time being so please expect more chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

The wind was warm and the sun was shining, summer had finally come. I was already there for awhile though, the day being July 1st. The students began wearing their summer uniforms, too the pleasure of the class pervert Okajima. Korosensei at least had some honor and appreciated the summer issue of a swimsuit magazine rather than ogling his students. He spoke like a true gentleman. Luffy on the other hand was laughing at hoe they reminded him on some Sanji character. Robin thought about it and agreed chuckling. The other students had begun noticing that Luffy was mentioning a lot of people that no one had met before.

"Oh… I hadn't accounted for the fact that we'll be wearing short sleeves starting today." Sosuke said as he walked in. his arm was decorated with intricate black flowery designs and marking. It was…. A tattoo! Much to Koroasensei's horror. Flaunting his arm toward his peers, he continued. "I didn't want this left arm, which was sealed by the gods, to be revealed…" the entire class's jaw dropped at the sight of the beautiful designs while Luffy was in awe, exclaiming that it was awesome. Calming his audience, Sosule explained that it was not a permanent tattoo, but rather, a temporary type painted on and that it wasn't actual magic but just a drawing. "once you've set the henna, it can't come off for about a week."

"Ooh, that's something that they do in India right?" Karma asked interested.

"You know about it Karma-kun?"

"My parents are crazy about India and come back with henna tattoos whenever they travel there."

"O-oh good…." Korosensei then became docile about Sosuke's arm. "Sensei is definitely glad there aren't any students from this class turning delinquent." He said with a pile of books on teenage psychology and delinquency. Korosensei's most commonly weakness was his worrying about appearences. "If you'd like, how about I draw one on you too, Korosensei I still have some material left." Sosuke offered taking out the tube from his bag. "nyuuaa! Would you really?" korosensei no longer worried, but exited at the thought of decorating himself.

Nakamura commented that it was like chocolate as Sosuke demonstrated on an ordinary piece of paper. "I'm really looking forward to it. I've always wanted to try getting a pseudo-tattoo like this." Korosensei was all for such things when not a minute before he was frightened about delinquency. Suddenly Korosensei screamed, his face was melting off, frightening everyone watching, looking right out of a horror movie and giving everyone who had wanted the tattoo second thoughts. Isogai then found out the secret to Korosensei's melting revealing the trick to be anti-sensei bullet that were grounded into fine powder and mixed into the henna paint.

Korosensei managed to calm himself and address hiss students. "The idea is an interesting one, Sugaya-kun though it's effective as a pinprick." His skin was already recovering, the powder having barely penetrated. "… but I, really wanted you to draw a cool design on me normally…" Korosensei said putting his tentacles all over his face. Sosuke then apologized taking a normal tube telling korosensei that he would draw one for him with the normal solution. Luffy then said he wanted a tattoo of a phoenix on his arm. (much to the surprise of the class since they expected something childish out of his, Robin on the other hand was chuckling to herself as she knew what it meant.)

Not long after, bitch-sensei was coming to class, summer outfit showing lots of skin for the entire class to swoon, opened the door and shouted. "Revel in my charms, boysAUGHGHGH!" the entire class were covered in interesting designs thanks to Sosuke's skills. Bitch-sensei on the other hand was screaming "wh-why the hell are you all putting on monster makeup?!"

"Ah… everyone seemed to want me to put some on them after they saw mine." Sosuke confessed shamefully. "He said that the pigment will set in a little while, once we remove the paint. I'm so excited, I can't focus on class." Korosensei said with a compass-like flower on his cheek and leafy webs around his hat with another petal design on his forehead. Despite being the class homeroom teacher, korosensei was more pleased with his tattoos than anyone else.

"By the way Sugaya-kun, watching you draw those has made me want to try doing it to."

"Sure, but I ended up drawing on everyone already, so there aren't any blank canvas left."

Then there was a momentary eye contact made between korosensei, Sosuke and bitch-sensei. "That's one, isn't it… a large canvas area we can paint on to our heart's content." They both said together with a glint in their eyes. "Quit screwing around!" bitch-senei shouted "who would ever let-" she was cut off a she slipped on a puddle of henna on the floor as she backed away and bumped her head on the wall, knocking her out cold."

"Let's let her rest for now and while she's resting, I'll take this arm and Sugaya-kun can have that arm." Koro-sensei decided, Sugaya responded to Koro-sensei's challenge and it kind of turned into a mini competition between the two of them. Luffy then announced that he wanted to draw and settled for her leg.

Sosuke's arm looked classy with fancy designs of hearts, flowers, spirals and more like how he did for his classmates, knowing she'd be thanking him upon waking up. Korosensei on the other hand was… a manga about an octopus getting cooked under the guise of putting summer clothes, luckily Sosuke gave it nice borders and designs to add some class although, he doubt that she would be happy about it either way.

Luffy on the other hand, drew a strange assortment of people, his drawings were of mediocre chibi style, it was legible at least they could somehow see what it was despite being very messy. First there was a man with three sticks one in his mouth and the other two in each of his mouth each stick covered my swirls and a line across on his left eye, then there was a woman with long hair holding a long staff, a man with a long nose holding what looked like a bigger and custom version of a slingshot, a man with hair over one eye and a spiral for an eyebrow a stick in the mouth while raising a leg which looks like it was flaming, a… raccoon dog… no a reindeer? Judging from the horns protruding from the hat it was wearing. Beside it was a woman with long hair and lots of arms sprouting from the original crossed arms. Then there was a weird buff thing in Speedo, and colored arms, the last character was of a skeleton with an afro.

"Wow, Luffy. Those drawings are… creative' Nagisa was somehow unable to think of anything else to say. "Yup! I didn't make 'em up though. That's my crew! That one there is Robin. Hey, Robin do you like it?" Luffy turned around asking his teacher/ acquaintance while pointing at the image of her likeness.

"It's very nice, and you've improved Luffy. I can tell who everyone is supposed to be."

"yep! Ussop's been teaching me since he can't handle how bad my drawing is every time he sees them or so he said." Luffy said tilting his head to the side and putting a finger to his chin making him seem cute and everyone was trying to not be blinded by the ray of innocence that Luffy was radiating.

Then Nagisa realized something, became confused and decided to ask another question. "wait, why does she have so many arms?" in response, Luffy just smiled. Looked the other way. And sweated. He was keeping another secret. Nagisa then realized. If Robin is there, maybe these were also people from Luffy's past! Maybe this could help them learn more about him. before he could ask anymore questions, Bitch-sensei woke up

She looked at her body

She left the room

And returned with two VERY LARGE GUNS

And shouted "Die!"

Everyone started running in fear and hid behind desks while korosensei tried to intercept the bullets. Suddenly, someone jumped in front of all the guns. "Luffy! What are you doing?!" Nagisa shouted in concern for his safety. Though, to everyone's surprise his skin started stretching out a few feet in many spots. Those exact spots…. Was where he was getting shot at. "That won't work on me, I'm rubber~" he said in a sing song voice as every bullet shot back out to where it originally came from though not as fast as when they hit him.

"Wow, they're a lot more than I'm used to! The guns here are really fast. Still won't work though, shishishi!" Luffy declared and Nagisa sweatdropped. Luffy's strength as getting ridiculous, he was as mysterious as Korosensei well, at least he didn't want to destroy the planet.

Teaching Luufy was frustrating for Karasuma during gym class part of it was because he didn't care about using a knife, but mostly because he was dodging every single attack. Many of his techniques were sloppy, probably because it wasn't a style he never used a weapon before. (oh was he wrong) Yet, he could destroy them all in a fight. Karasuma envied the bliss of his students not knowing where he came from. Some were trying to figure things out bit if his original reaction was anything to go by, humans were better off not knowing such things existed (it was a huge shock when there was suddenly a tear in the air and two people suddenly walked into the governments office)

"Everyone line up I want to show you all a technique." Hearing that, the class ordered themselves and listened. "what trick are you gonna show us not, teach?" Karma asked. "actually this isn't my trick. Rather, it's something I've noticed one of you has. Come here Luffy." Obliging, Luffy walked up to Karasuma, infront of his peers. "now, Luffy, I want you to demonstrate that trick you shoed me."

"Okay. Gomu gomu no boh" Luffy's limbs went limp and his facial expression became… very stupid. In his thoughts, Karasuma wished that Luffy would not set that example when using the technique since one could surely do it with a normal expression. The students on the other hand were very confused, until, Karasuma thrust his knife at Luffy only for him to dodge to the side. As Karasuma's second and third slashed were faster Luffy would end up dodging creatively, bending, ducking all while with the stupid expression he had which made everyone chuckle and before long Karauma gave and Luffy returned to normal. "As you can see, Luffy is capable of dodging all of my strikes. While dodges aren't our priority, the skill will help you. If he was merely noticing my attacks and quickly moving away, it would have already been useful. But he's not thinking at he's only using his instincts. To be able to recognize someone's intentions and attacking patterns so completely will be absolutely necessary against someone who can dodge at mach 20. While the skill can be learned like that, dodging is too indirect. So instead, I want you to try and hit Luffy as the octopus mainly focuses on dodges instead of blocking, it'll help more than trying to hit me."

As the class prepared, Karasuma moved aside not before whispering to Luffy not to use haki to which he nodded.

As the training went on, Karasma was fairly pleased with his student's progress, they still weren't close to the strength of real assassins or soldiers, much less someone like Luffy, though few students showed potential. Isogai and Maehara got fairly close to landing a hit on Luffy by cutting of his dodging options. Karma despite coming off as a lay sort, he has a strong sense of mischief in his eyes, and probably the closest person to land a hit solo. For the girls, Okano a former member of the gymnastics club did a fair gob in catching Luffy off guard with movements he didn't expect, though it was not enough to tag him and Kataoka, someone with strength and stamina equal to the best of the boys, did impressively with the sheer speed of her strikes.

And then there's Koro-sensei. He is surely my ideal image of a teacher. Who would even think of killing such a noble man!

"Don't fabricate others thoughts. Get lost target." Karasuma ordered ad he threw a knife in the direction of the octopus trying to sneak self-praise into the inner monologue. Then there was the bratty trio Terasaka, Yoshia and Muramatsu. They may lack the enthusiasm and didn't seem to try anything since the grenade incident but each one had above average strength, if only they used it properly. Looking at the class as a whole, the student's assassination skills are improving at an exceptional rate. Although none of the students stand ou-

Luffy inner haki felt a evil presence behind him and threw a punch at where it was directed from and hit the person behind him, Nagisa, he was going for a hit from behind, but was still a few feet off.

"ow…."

"Oh, sorry Nagisa, you were hiding your intent to attack so well that I thought you were an enemy trying to hurt me. My bad" Luffy apologized as he help Nagisa up from the ground. "Ah- its okay, I'm fine." Nagisa replied as he took Luffy's outstretched arm and hauled himself up from the ground and dusted himself off. As the students walked off and jocked about their experience and Nagisa's pain, Karasuma silently wished that Luffy's strength could be transferred to someone with a greater desire to kill and save the planet

"karasuma, you have been assigned to this mission means that we value your skill. Your performance in the airborne forces was top-class, even as a demonic instructor you demonstrated your abilities and your espionage activities out of uniform were brilliant." Karasuma could tell after this praise, he would receive a complaint from his superior since it as a common tactic among those with subordinates to rule after all he used the same technique with his own men. As predicted it came. "But what of the current situation? You weren't able to make use of our secret weapon, the assassin transfer students. According to your reports, the android has nothing and the tuber child lacks any determination to succeed at this, and out special weapon had to leave immediately! Alright, the last one may have been out of your control, but no matter how great you may be, it would appear that between giving guidance to the assassins and training the students, this is too much for you to handle alone to handle alone. At present, we don't have the slightest inkling of how to assassinate him. He's even calmly washing the windows like this! We're definitely being underestimated!"

As he pointed out Korosensei could be seen through the clear floor to ceiling windows of Karasuma's superior's office in a window washing platform in a uniform. Karasuma would later recall his boss final words to him "in order to break this deadlock, we'll be adding one more member to your personnel. There is a man well suited for the job."

Karasuma stood inside the classroom while his students exercised on the field. Supposedly a former comrade was coming. Suddenly, the door slid open, revealing a very large buff man with a kind smile holding several boxes. "yo Karasuma!" said takaoka akira (too fugly that I don't want to put in proper caps) of the ministry of defense special services division. But without waiting for a reply, he walked out towards his new students with an open-mouthed smile. "hey there! My name's takaoka akira! Starting today, I'll be working here to help out Karasuma! Nice to meet you all class E!" he put down the boxes he was holding revealing an incredible assortment of pastries and junk food.

"wh-what the heck. There are cakes and drinks and stuff in here." Mimura said "these are éclairs from 'La Hermes'! Over here are 'Monchhichi' rolled cakes!" Kayano exclaimed as she looked into the boxes. "Is it alright to give us something that's so expensive?" Isogai questioned. "Sure, eat up! I planned to empty my wallet, so don't hold back! Please don't think of it as some sort of trap. I don't want to waste any time getting along with you guys. Plus, food taste better when you sit around and eat it with everyone!" Kataoka said continuining his wide smile.

Sure enough he was winning the class over. With his endearing love of sweets as a large man, and a kind attitude, he had Kayao ecstatic and Korosensei drooling while everyone else was smiling. Luffy though despite having such delicious food around he moved away and sat beside outside the classroom without anyone but Robin

"Even though you guys work together, you and Karasuma-sensei are completely different."

"You're kinda like a neighborhood father figure."

"Hahaha! That's not bad at all! Since we're gonna be in the same classroom, we're kinda like family, right?" he gave Nakamura and Mimura a hug over the shoulders. Meanwhile Karasuma was speaking with his co-worker inside the classroom "karasuma-san, you have a message from the chief." She explained "he would like you to solely focus on providing outside guidance to the assasins. It appears that… Takaoka-san will handle all things related to the students training from now on." The agent's voice then took on a worried tone as she sweated a small amount. "As a fellow member of the Ministry of Defence, I worry for the students." As Karasuma pondered just what Takakoka's intentions were, his thought was interrupted by Luffy saying "I think you should heed your nakama's advice, the dessert ossan is dangerous."

Before she had met the straw hats Nico Robin had spent her entire life hiding her troubles beneath the surface, so she could often tell when somebody was doing the same. It helped that she was listening in when Karasuma's subordinate said that Takaoka was an extremely deviant and that her captain treated him like an enemy all but confirmed that the bubbly kindness he exuded was some form of façade.

When he told class E that _he'd_ be managing their physical education and called himself the father of the family they'd become, Robin doubted that he saw any meaning to the word family other than using it to dictate and bind people to him. so Robin used her powers to listen to both the student's chatter and the words Takaoka and Karasuma shared while she went to find out more about the new teacher with Luffy following her to try to help.

Meanwhile the gossip was rampant.

"What do you think?" Chiba asked

"meh. I like Karasuma-senei better." Kurahashi answered, sweating from their exercise.

"But, there's really no way of telling what Karasuma-sensei is thinking, y'know. He's always got that stern expression, and if we invite him over to eat or play around he would reject the offer, he could at least hang out with us once in a while. On that note, Takaoka-sensei is just a naturally friendly guy. This training might end up being a real blast all the time." Okajima chimed in

"And it's the same with Nico-sensei, at least bitch-sensei tells us some raunchy stories that relates to us, in her own strange ways. Nico-sensei just teaches and leaves mysteriously. The only one of she talks to is Luffy and that does not make her anymore normal." Sugino remarked.

"Well, she does joke sometimes. Except most of them are really dark and disturbing and it ruins our appetite as we always have history before lunch!" Okajima added

"I don't know about you guys but I think that they're really funny." Karma said

'Only you, Karma only you.' Was in the minds of everyone as they sweat dropped.

Robin heard everyone of those comments as they walked back to the schoolhouse. She couldn't help but feel amused by the student's reaction to her 'jokes'. She removed the ears she had hidden arund them and focused on the ones inside of the classroom, where the former and current physical education teachers were talking

"I saw the results of your training earlier, Karasuma." Takaoka said as they spoke inside the classroom. Bitch-sensei was leaning against the opposite wall, Robin and Luffy were standing outside in the hall, although Robin already had a couple of eyes and ears already observing the exchange inside the classroom.

"After 3 months worth, they should be much further along. In the army it would have only taken a month to reach their current level."

"Don't confuse them with professional soldiers." Karasuma replied "their primary role is that of junior high students. Anymore training than that, and it would interfere with their studies."

"geez. You're so laid back, even though the future of the world is at stake!" Takaoka started taking out a couple of photos from his coat pocket. He showed the one of the pictures, four men with defined chest and small smiles to the camera while Takaoka hugged the two o them with a grin. "When an instructor gives his all, it gets his pupils fired up! The training might be a little harsh, but the students respond to a little enthusiasm like that." He said cheerily "you just wait. We'll have your head in no time korosensei! I'll finish turning the students into first rate assassins faster than karasuma would!" with that said, he dropped the photograph on the table and went outside to continue the students training. As Takaoka left the classroom, both Robin and Luffy walked inand headed to the table Takaoka left the photos on

"nurufufufu. What a naïve sensei." korosensei chuckled. "I don't want to hear that from the one that was fed sweets." Karasuma said. Korosensei then stared at the opening of the window. "as far as gym class is concerned, since both of you are so adamant about it, I'll leave the matter to you. That being said, I'm not going to criticize this change of leadership. But you are class E's gym teacher, Karasuma-sensei. I believe it can't be anyone else but you." With that, he climbed out and flew off to find some exotic treat from a far away country. "He seems to have quite a bit of faith in you, Karasuma-san." Robin said as both she and Luffy were leaning against the wall in the classroom "some men can expect so much from their comrades and somehow gain the results they want with mere encouragement."

Karasuma kept quiet and didn't respond.

"But that's not so simple when his expectations were so vague. Takaoka has yet to do anything wrong." Robin continued "but still are you really alright with this?" Bitch-sensei asked "that guy's personality seems forced." Still nothing was said so Irina left the classroom. Karauma with the company of Robin and Luffy continued to watch as Takaoka trained the students. He acted as if they were together, as a team. Playing the ham to make them laugh, cheerfully shouting to keep up the spirits. He was magnificently winning them over. It appeared he was able to properly differentiate between the students and army troops.

Reflecting on the empty room, Karasuma wondered if his methods were wrong all along. He always tried to distinguish himself from his students, keeping professional, staying at a distance. Yet, being a family seems to have exited the students about learning. Then there was a huge amount of bloodlust behind him, he turned to see Luffy radiating that bloodlust and sat down with his hat covering part of his face. his visible eye was staring out into the field where the students and Takaoka was

Robin was not looking at him or her captain she was looking at the photo beside the one that was shown to Takaoka in horror. Karasuma walked over to the table where the photo was and picked up the photo in question, when he saw what the photo was, he had an equivalent amount of fear as Robin had. The photo that made Luffy so angry, Robin and Karasuma have fear in their body was of the same trainees that was in the previous photo, hand bound with rope, back and arms covered in scars and bleeding marks, all around Takaoka's happy face.

Outside, Takaoka had handed a brand new schedule to the unsuspecting 3-E students. There were a few typical periods in the day of standard school subjects. But… nearly every day until 9p.m was training

"You're kidding, right?!" "10 periods…" "Training till 9pm..." some of the students exclaimed their thoughts. "That much is given." Takaoka announced "I got the board chairman's approval as well. He said that the earth is in a time of crisis, so there's no helping it." Takaoka extended his arms and continued with a smile on his face as if he was telling them the best news in the world "if we follow this curriculum, your abilities will grow by leaps and bounds. So without further delays…"

"Just a… hold on a second! This schedule is impossible!" Maehara shouted.

He elaborated to Takaoka's confused face. though everyone was quiet in disbelief and fear, he was being brave and lashing out "if this is all the time we'll get to study our grades will drop! The board chairman knew that and he approved it! There's no time for us to have fun either! There's no way in hell we can do this!" then without warning Takaoka's knee went straight into Maehara's stomach

"It's 'we will' not 'we can't'." Takaoka's smile did not falter "I told you right? That in our 'family', I am the father. Is there a single family in the world where the father's orders aren't absolute?" As Maehara retched, the rest of the class cowered in fear.

That was the last straw for Luffy, his bloodlust burst through the roof and started walking past Karasuma with his hat covering his eyes as he jumped through the window and walked towards where the rest of the students were. Karasuma on the other hand was frozen in the spot by Luffy's bloodlust and remembered what his subordinate told him about Takaoka. In the armed forces, he was inferior and resorted to instruction of trainees as something to excel in. he produced elite, loyal troops in short periods of time by connecting them as a family, and at the same time standing atop a dictatorial regime as a violent father.

Apparently he planned to do the same to middle school students.

"Okay! First up is three sets of 100 squats each," Takaoka said with a clap. Terrified and shaking, the students obliged "anyone who wants to quit is free to do so, though, if you do I'll use my authority to fill the gap with a new student. There are plenty strong soldiers that I raised personally with loving care. Even if one or two of you are replaced, that octopus won't run away. But… I really don't want to do that. You're all my precious family, after all. As the father, I don't want to lose even a single one of you. Let's all save earth from this crisis together, as a family! Okay?" he hugged two students as he once did before but his time it instilled fear.

Fear itself was a key part of Takaoka's method. It was the partner of affection, with the ratio of 9:1 constant fear to make a small reward worth seeping joy over. Kanzaki however was crying. "alright? You'll follow your father, won't you?" Takaoka questioned her "…w… well, um," then, with a smile as out of place as her 'fathers' she answered "I'd rather have class with Karasuma-sensei."

Suddenly there was a quick lurching movement, Kanzaki flinched expecting a hit but none came as something stopped his arms from making the movement and a second he was on the ground. Kanzaki looked up and saw Luffy standing in front of her, back facing her and all the while bloodlust was radiating from him.

Takaoka brushed himself off as he got up. For a second, he looked down hiding his face. But his grin turned into an angry scowl. 'Children who are violent their father is the worst crime they can commit." His eyes wide and filled with madness as he laid eyes on Luffy "no matter, children who do worse than disobey their father, we will give them what they want and let our fist do the talking.

Another chapter done!


	7. Chapter 7

"Stop, Takaoka!" Karasuma rushed towards his contemporary, who was glaring at Luffy "what in the world are you doing!" As Karasuma checked that Maehara and Kanzaki were alright while Luffy was still standing over them like a shield, Takaoka answered "you know how family works, those who disobey the father must be punished and this kid in the straw hat and the other kids would have to face the consequences.

"Takaoka…" karasuma replied "these are my students. You cannot expect them to hold to army standards, much less your warped ones."

"They are my precious family, and that is how families function." The deviant replied. Then there was a tentacle on his shoulder

"They are not your family they are my students." Korosensei corrected him. While the class rejoiced that their prized educator was standing up for them, Takaoka barked back. "Is that a complaint I hear, monster? I'm fairly certain I was the one put in charge of gym class. Additionally, the punishment I was about to give was perfectly within the bounds of a training session. This is all to raise them, in a short span of time into assassins who will kill you. It's only a given things will be tough. Or what? You would attack a man who hasn't done anything to you… just his teaching methods are different?"

That had struck Korosensei's weakness a nail on the head you could call it. His greatest pride was his student's belief in him... as noble as his teaching ideals were, he had to admit that he did not know he was correct. Though, suddenly, Takaoka was flung away and crashed against the tress of the forest. Everyone looked to where the attack had come from and all eyes fell on Luffy.

To say that he was pissed was an understatement, he had the look as if he would kill Takaoka at that moment "I don't care who you are or what you do but you DO NOT! CALL MY FRIENDS MONSTERS! OR HURT THEM!" Luffy shouted as Takaoka had gotten up and was stomping back towards the class. He then went to his bag and started rummaging through it and took a knife.

"Despite what you just did to your father I'll forgive you and give you an option. You can all either take the punishment or one of you has a duel with me."

"You can't be serious! This is-"Karasuma tried to interject but was silence by Takaoka as he continued "don't worry Karasuma. I won't be the one using it. Instead, one student can step to challenge me with it and if they can get a hit, the whole class would be free of punishment." This was his grand plan, to silence them all and allow him to definitively seize leadership. "But… if _**I**_ win, you'll have to accept that I am your instructor not Karasuma." That caused the students to step back a bit, they really appreciate their old P.E teacher as distant as he was, not to mention they would not want to go through Takaoka's harsh treatment when they had so many people standing up for them.

"Stop this! They aren't trained or prepared to kill a man! Even if they hold a real knife, their bodies would just freeze up and they wouldn't be able to stab at all" Karasuma shouted as the students behind him had already tensed up the moment Takaoka took out the knife, though Karma on the other hand was considering whether or not he would be able to take Takaoka on.

"Don't worry, even if they stop just short of cutting me, it'll still count. I'll be unarmed, so you couldn't ask for a better handicap." Takaoka answered as he recalled the first time he used that specific technique. With his experience, he would easily take out frightened recruits who held a knife for the first time ever. That was when they would realize the difference in strength and come to respect them and it was obvious that the fear was already taking hold of the students.

"Well, it seems they're afraid to step up and take the blame. You all know that means punishment for you, unless…" Takaoa began looking at Karasuma again. Then grinning he continued. "How about you pick one, Karasuma? Let's make this a battle between our teaching skills. Show me the best that you can create, I do need their support."

While Karasuma was thinking it over on who and how the student would be able to win. He already had in mind who could take on Takaoka, but one was overconfident, the other… was just a hunch. But, in order to save his students not merely from punishment but from improper training, he needed to put one of the students in danger, as Karasuma had made up his mind and was reaching to take the knife on the floor another person had taken it as he reached for it.

"Luffy?" Robin asked. Karasuma looked up and saw Luffy walking towards the students. As Karma saw Luffy towards him, he thought that he would have been selected to fight Takaoka. As Karma was expecting to Luffy to stop and hand him the knife, instead, Luffy walked past him much to his and the class surprise he stopped in front of Nagisa and held the knife out to him

"Nagisa would you do it?" Luffy asked seriously. Nagisa was the smallest of the class and probably the weakest so why would Luffy choose Nagisa. "I would have also choosen Nagisa if Luffy had not taken the knife, but before you answer I want you to listen to my thoughts on the matter." Karasuma then addressed the whole class "as professionals, I believe the bare minimum you should receive as compensation is the guarantee of a normal middle school life, that's why there is no need to force yourself to take the knif, I will endeavor to request that Takaoka maintain that 'compensation'" Karasuma finished as he sent a glare at Takaoka. Takaoka returned by making a snide remark to which everyone ignored, Nagisa then considered his situation, he could not understand why he was chosen nor the tension between the two teachers, but there was probably more about Takaoka that was kept and not being told to them.

Nagisa looked at Luffy straight in the eye and saw silver instead of obsidian black and kept it aside for another time since Luffy asked him to do it as a person and not commanding or forcing obedience, he had to get Takaoka back for what he did to his friends or else he would not feel calm at all. Nagisa then took the knife and Luffy stepped aside with a smile as he walked past Luffy and stood in front of Takaoka with the knife in his mouth, he gave his answer

I'll do it."

"Well, well. Your eyes must be going bad, Karasuma. For letting one of your students choose another and that shortie of all people. Still, he's quite brave to step up like this and take the blame for another for disobeying your father."

"Nagisa-kun" Karasuma whispered ignoring Takaoka the whole time "Takaoka is very familiar with how to fight unarmed against a knife. You need to swing with all your strength, or you won't be able to even graze him." meanwhile, Luffy on the other hand just walked up to Nagisa and said "just relax and don't think about the consequences since even if you do kill him, you can come with me and Robin since we don't really care about this kind of things. Just follow your instinct and attack" he said loud enough for the class to hear but not Takaoka, robin could hear what was going on because she used her powers to put ears around the students, 3-E on the other hand thought it was since Luffy spoke as if it was a daily occurrence for him to not care about killing disturbing for the students and Karasuma turned to Robin question in his gaze and robin chuckled at her captain's way of 'recruiting' since they weren't allowed to tell the students of their 'occupation'.

Takaoka watched Nagisa prepare, with his years of instructing experience, he could already tell Nagisa was one of the weakest among the students with the constitution equal to an average girl. Besides, he looked less than ready to hold a knife. Meanwhile, Bitch-sensei voiced out her confusion "has Karasuma lost his mind? Why would he listen to Luffy and send Nagisa out for that? Shouldn't Karma be a better choice?" Korosensei replied "If you had seen what Nagisa was able to do in his previous assassination and in today's gym class, you'll understand. The answer that Luffy-kun gave was correct and Karasuma-sensei knew it was correct and went along with it, the both of them giving the advice that Nagisa-kun would most likely need and under those conditions even I would nominate Nagisa-kun."

As Takaoka took off his jacket, Karasuma gave Nagisa a final advice "you'll win if you hit him with the knife or stop just short of doing so. If Takaoka overpowers you bare-handed, it'll be his win those are the rules he had set in place. However, in this match, the biggest difference is not who has the knife. Do you understand?" with the expression on his face, Nagisa didn't understand. Korosensei finished his statement to bitch-sensei "in any case, this match will undoubtedly be decided in an instant."

Nagisa then got into stance and squared down his opponent. To Takaoka, the match was a war he needed to make Nagisa into an example, to show the class how hopeless they were, it was imperative for him to fight to display his strength.

But to Nagisa, it was an assassination and a single hit was all he needed to do the job.

Takaoka decided that he would probably let Nagisa attack, he'd show off his techniques. With his sneer, he was already taunting and that would show in how he fought, that left the opening in the strikes that wouldn't be countered.

Nagisa then recalled what he was taught. There was a method that Luffy did, to dodge by acting as if you were blown away by paper, to fluidly move with your mere instincts. Karasuma knew that technique well, which meant that Takaoka would as well and it would surely let him show off. It had impressed the whole class when Luffy did it. So even if he failed, at least Takaoka would fail at winning respect.

But… how did that counter that effect? He could strike fast enough to hit him anyway, as big as Takaoka's form was. He would be able to hit him by shielding his attacks from Takaoka's instinct. Nagisa began walking. The human body was not paper, much less rubber like Luffy's that would not be able to feel any pain from blunt objects be as flexible as Luffy was. As fluid as the technique was, there was no natural aspect. Relying on instincts made by dodges were faster than when one had to think, but instinct could be fooled as well.

So Nagisa began walking towards Takaoka with a smile on his face, as if he was walking to school.

It was the first time that Takaoka realized that he was about to be killed. As slow as his thought were compared to instinct, his body still reacted quickly. Heavily leaning back, he dodged Nagisa's swing. But his mind was frightened by the sudden attack, falling to chaos. Afraid of death, even Korosensei would feel the same way.

At the moment when he frightened Takaoka to the very core, Nagisa wasn't sure what to do next. He still wasn't a fighter, he didn't know what moves to chain to. The he remembered what Luffy told him. To follow his instinct and attack and he did. He grabbed the back o Takakoka's shirt and dragged Takaoka to the ground. Already freaked out, Takaoka's mind broke. Nagisa figured what combo to do this time. Like a snake, he went around behind and wrapped himself around his prey. A hand over the teacher's eyes and the knife a knife at the neck, Nagisa had incapacitated Takaoka

"Gotcha."

Karasuma's mind was blown. Nagisa went beyond his expectations. He showed a talent which would absolutely never be discovered during the course of a normal school life. A talent for hiding bloodlust, intimidating with bloodlust alone, for acting in front of an audience and most of all for real assassination. Luffy on the other hand was laughing as he made his way towards Nagisa

"That's enough!"

Ending he struggle, Korosensei snatched away the knife, though Takaoka was still paralyzed. "the math has been decided, Karasuma-sensei. Seriously… making a student carry a real knife, you must be out of your mind and what would you have done if he'd gotten injured? Luffy-kun! This is no laughing matter!" Korosensei scolded Luffy as he ate the knife, dissolving it inside his body to dispose of it, use as Luffy continued laughing as he kicked Takaoka's still stunned body aside and helped Nagisa up from the ground.

Once Nagisa was off the ground he was pushed mobbed by his classmates congratulating him. He also got hit on the head by Maehara who wanted to ensure it was really Nagisa and was taunted by Nakamura for his now-apparent killing instinct,

Karasuma watched, realizing that the way he went about it he could not tell how strong Nagisa was. That was why Takaoka was caught completely off-guard and was slow to react. To an assassin, the ability to look weak was a strength, much like the ability to approach naturally with normal gait and realizing an opponent' exact capabilities and weakness. Those were talents only useful for assassination and yet… would that really be the best for Nagisa's future, to have such abilities at a young age.

"Karasuma-sensei" korosensei remarked from an uncomfortably close position "you certainly seem wholly lost this time. How unlike you." Karasuma responded "that's bad, is it."

"Not at all. But you know, Karasuma-sensei…" Suddenly there was a large shadow looming over Nagisa.

"You little brats!" takaoka growled, face twitching "turning against me, who is practically your father… you're that pleased over that fluke of a win, are you?" As Takaoka was about to grab Nagisa there was suddenly a kick to the face

"You do NOT hurt a lady!"

Luffy immediately looked up in surprise and Robin just chuckled as where Takaoka stood was a man with blond hair and in a black suit. Luffy's mouth hung open as the person turned around to show that he was smoking, hair covering one side of his face and with a curly eyebrow and a goatee.

"Mellorine are you alright?" the blond man asked

"He's not a girl Sanji." Luffy said nonchalantly as the class was wondering who the man was

"Eh? But then…" the newcomer named Sanji looked over Nagisa and saw that he was in a male uniform, thought about it and gave up since he didn't look like the okama's that he spent two years of hell with. Then he realized who he was talking too and looked over to see the captain that they have been worrying about in front of him.

There was silence between the blond man and Luffy, many of the students were wondering if it was another enemy of Luffy with the tension between them.

Sanji was staring at his captain, realizing that it was indeed his captain and had a tick mark on his head. Since, everyone was so worried about him and here he was fooling around as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. He then raised his leg and kicked Luffy on the head.

"Ow~! What did you do that for Sanji?!" Luffy said while holding his head that was forming a bump at where Sanji had kicked him.

The teachers on the other hand were about to attack the blond man for hurting the students till Robin walked past them

"Now, Sanji-kun I think that Luffy was just elated to see you, I don't think that you should have hit him." Robin said as she walked over to the students. "Hai Robin-chwan!" Sanji said as he wiggled with hearts in his eyes.

"Sanji where's everyone else?" Luffy asked, as Sanji was about to answer a fist connected to Luffy's head again "really! Here we were all worried about you only to find out that you're fooling around!" they looked to see an orange haired woman that was wearing a bikini to with jeans and heels holding a staff. "Nami! Sanji! Stop hitting Luffy!" came a high pitched voice and they looked towards the forest to see several people walking running towards them, though the voice seem to have come from a small Tanuki creature with horns and a hat.

"Everyone! How did you get here?" Luffy screamed they came over. "They same way you and Robin did captain." Said a man that had green hair and a scar across his eye and chest. "Are you alright Luffy? Robin?" came from a tanuki that fussing over Luffy and Robin seeing if they had any injuries.

"You know that you've caused us a lot of trouble don't you Luffy?" Nami questioned, Luffy gave a gentle smile nodding "sorry, I've worried you guys huh,"

"yes, you have Luffy-san, though not that it never happened before, as you always say it's a new adventure! Yohohohoho!" Brook said. "Because you disappeared **they** came looking for us, I swear **he** would have destroyed sunny if it wasn't for your family and star." Zoro said sighing, Luffy just laughed it off earning a sigh from everyone.

The students who watched the exchange were pretty surprised. After taking a closer look at the people Nagisa could recognize them from the drawing that he did on bitchsensei a week ago. Despite that it was a shock to see that Luffy had friends that were probably a decade older than him.

"I suspect that these are your whole group?" Karasuma said as he watched the exchange

"Yes, this is our whole crew though from what Nami told me it seems that there would most likely be more coming as Luffy has very worried people looking out for him and they would most likely come the moment they get the chance." Robin explained to Karasuma. "I understand, I will let the superiors know." Karasuma sighed as he massaged his temples, he hoped that they won't cause any trouble for the students during their assassination.

Much to the horror of the students, Takaoka got up again "one more match! This time, I definitely won't let my guard down! I'll smash both your spirit and body to pieces!" As the students whimpered and moved away, the straw hat pirates stood where they were. Luffy stared at Takaoka, walked towards him and grabbed his collar and threw him to the floor pinning him to the ground. Takaoka tried to struggle out of Luffy's grip to no avail, the class and the teacher on the other hand was surprised by the amount of strength that Luffy possessed in that small body.

"You may have the government backing you up but I don't care. But, if you hurt my friends I will kill you." Luffy said sending a chill down everyone's back as he let go of Takaoka and started walking back to the class.

Takaoka got up again much to the dismay of everyone "you think… I'll just listen to this crap for a lowly brat… to say such things to an adult…" as Takaoka lunged for Luffy, the students shouted for Luffy to get out of the way and Karasuma was about to help Luffy when there was a green blur behind Luffy and they could hear a slash sound.

"Thanks Zoro" Luffy said grinning his D grin as he walked towards the straw hats.

"No problem, captain." Zoro said as followed behind Luffy, sheathing his sword.

The students looked at Takaoka to see that even though he was cut by a sword he was not bleeding at all much to the surprise of the students

"I apologize for the trouble my colleague has caused." Karasuma said bowing "Don't worry about the rest. I will negotiate with the higher ups so I'll be able to serve as your sole training instructor if it becomes necessary, I'll even threaten them with a gum to get their agreement." Karasuma finished. Everyone was cheering for Karasuma when Takaoka (what's wrong with him.) got up again "kuh… like hell I'll let you. I'll talk to them first and…"

"Negotiations won't be necessary."

Everyone turned to the voice to see Board chairman Asano.

"It seems there are more transfer assassins Karasuma-san." Asano said "I came to see the state of affairs, as the proprietor. I was interested in the new teacher's abilities you see.

Karasuma was having a bad feeling since Asano would most likely let Takaoka stay as he would completely exhaust the 3-E students so wouldn't he make let Takaoka stay and continue torturing the students?

But, much to the surprise of everyone, Asano walked over To Takaoka and said "but you know Takaoka-sensei, your class is horribly dull. Fear is a necessary element for instruction. A top notch educator would know how to use that fear skillfully and efficiently. However, the sort of teacher who can only cause fear through violence… is less than a third rate." Asano finished as he wrote up a note of dismissal and shoved it into Takaoka's mouth "do not forget that everything here is under my jurisdiction, you at the ministry of defence do not have the power to appoint teacher to this school." Asano said as he walked away, Takaoka mind snapped and he ran past the director and out of the 3-E for good.

Everyone in 3-E was cheering since they had Karasuma back as their teacher and no one would be able to replace him.

"By dismissing Takaoka, he made it perfectly clear who has sovereignty here. No matter how we try to change things, we're still in the palm of his hands." Karasuma thought to himself as Asano left the field.

Karasuma then questioned Korosensei that if Nagisa wanted to become and assassin since he had a talent in it, would he still continue teaching him? korosensei replied saying that was a difficult question to answer and explained the difficulties of a teacher and why the teaching profession was so cool.

The female students then said that since because of the students he was able to return as their gym teacher so they should receive some kind of special reward. Karasuma was able to tell what they were hinting at and told them that since he didn't know anything about sweets, he was going to buy what they want when they were in the town.

Another chapter done!


	8. Chapter 8

The next day it was blazing hot and no one was able to concentrate. With the straw hats around now they spent the day getting to know the newcomers who were friends with Luffy and Robin. They learnt who was who and what they did whenever they traveled around. But despite that, they were still suffering from the heat. Chopper was on Lying under the tree with the rest of the straw hats to escape the heat since he was a creature not meant for the heat. Ever since the straw hats came Luffy was rarely in the class, instead he was playing with the rest of his friends in the forest. Robin would still teach them history and about where they came from and sometimes talk about their encounter with the angel and demon during their travels.

Koro-sensei on the other hand was currently slumped on the teachers table under heat fatigue. Most of the students were looking forward to gym lesson since the pool would be open though Kimura said that it would be hell instead since they had to climb down from the mountain to go to the main building and when they had exhausted themselves in the pool and have to climb up the mountain, they would be without any strength and become food for the crows.

"C'mon carry us to the main building Korosensei~" Maehara complained. Korosensei on the other hand rejected and told them that they can't always rely on his speed since there are thing that also can't be done with mach 20 speed. He then told them to change into his swimsuits and follow him telling that that there was a small stream nearby along the mountain and told them that they would go there to cool off. As Korosensei left first to call the straw hats, he noticed that they weren't underneath the tree where they were earlier, he then saw a hand come out from the tree where they were and it started writing on a piece of paper with a pen that was left there. Korosensei would have gotten a shock to see a detachable hand but Robin had told them recently of her powers and has been using them in the open now.

Korosensei was watching the pen move and once the hand had finished writing it disappeared leaving a few flower petals behind. Korosensei picked up the piece of paper that read

"Koro-san if you are wondering where we are right now, we are currently at the place that you have built for the class as one of our friends was on the verge of having a heat-stroke so we explored the forest and came across the small place that you have created. –Robin"

"nurufufufu. I wanted to be a surprise for Chopper-kun and everyone else but it seems Robin-sensei beat me to it first Nurufufufufufufu." Korosensei said as he tucked the note into his coat and went to guide the students down the mountain, the students on the other hand was talking about the stream on the other side of the mountain that korosensei was bring them to now

"So the other side of the mountain had a stream huh."

"Sort of, even if you call it a stream, it's about ankle deep at best."

"Well, we'll be able to play around and splash water on each other so it's a bit better than nothing." Sugino sighed

"Nagisa-kun what do you think of Luffy and Robin-sensei's friends?" Karma questioned as they went down the mountain "they're alright I guess though it's not every day that you see things that are never explained before make you wonder where they come from for them to not be able to tell us." Nagisa replied. "I know right! The skeleton scared us all! It was creepy and weird for him to ask all the girls in the class if we could show him our underwear." Kayano chipped in. "though I doubt that they would help in the assassination despite the amount of power they have." Karma and Nagisa nodded when Kayano said that

"Now then everyone! I said it earlier right? That there are things you can't do even with mach 20 speed. One such is taking all of you to the pool. Unfortunately, it would take an entire day." Korosensei said

"A day… you're exaggerating. It's a 20 minuite walk to the school's main building pool" Isogai said voicing out most of the students thoughts. "Who said anything about going to the main building?"

The student then heard the sound of water flowing and splashing and with an expectation they ran through the bushes that Korosensei was standing in front of and when they pushed the benches aside they were met with the sight of a pool with the straw hats with Luffy, Chopper, Ussop and Franky playing around the shallow area, Nami and Robin on the chairs near them, Sanji serving them drinks Zoro sleeping on the tree branch above them with his swords, Brook sitting at the edge of the makeshift pool with his legs in the water while playing a violin, though none of them recognized them yet.

"Seeing as I dammed up the small stream, it takes around 20 hours for the water to accumulate!" As the students were still wide-eyed with shock, Korosensei decided to continue his explanation "the 25 meter-long course is perfectly maintained. If we drained out the water during the off-season, It will revert to its previous state and if we'll be able to keep and observe fish here."

As the straw hats finally noticed them and Luffy was calling for them to join them in the water, Korosensei finished his explanation with an even wider grin on his face as he said "1 day for its creation, 1 minute to get her and in one second you can all jump in." The students now grinning and smiling like they saw paradise took off their gym clothes above their swimsuits and jumped into the water screaming in joy, Nagisa thought to himself that since Korosensei does things like this for them, it's becomes difficult to kill their teacher.

In the pool, there were students racing against each other in the swimming lane, others relaxing and some playing among themselves, some of the more brave students like Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Sugino and Isogai were playing with the Straw hats. Making sure that they stay close to the shallow area as the devil fruits users they learnt would become weak when their in the water and immobile could possible drown when more than half of their body is submerged not to mention that none of them can swim, it also let Kayano have some fun since she could not swim at all.

As Nagisa went to retrieve a ball that went into the deeper ends, he ended up passing by Nakamura and Fuwa, Nakamura then mentioned that he really was a guy to which got a shocked Nagisa and Fuwa making a comeback of Fuwa saying that it's hard to tell.

Then in the middle of all the fun came the loud sound of a whistle that came from Korosenei, telling people what to and not to do while sitting at the lifeguard post. Which made everyone uncomfortable.

"Man he's really one of those types who end up acting like a king when he's in the field that he created"

"Yeah."

"I'm thankful and all. But this is making my level of gratitude sink."

The students said as Korosensei was blowing a tune with the whistle making a lot of noise.

"hey octo-guy can't we play the way we want, since we get to get the chance to relax after all's that happned?" Luffy said tilting his head to the side and making a face that made him seem like a depressed puppy

"A… u…um…" Korosensei began turning his head to the side avoiding the purity and cuteness coming from Luffy as did many other students did as well blushing while the straw hat pirates who were behind Luffy were snickering as they were slightly immune to his puppy face due to being with him for so long "From the choice of location to the layout." Korosensei began again after regaining his composure "this carefully-planned design. Which makes use of nature, will make sure everyone plays in an orderly manner." He finished avoiding Luffy's puppy face that he enhanced as he was talking.

Kurahashi then sprayed water at Korosensei telling him to not be so stuffy and to come into the water and get wet. When the water landed on korosensei he gave a ridiculous shriek and everyone including the straw hats froze and the whole area was quiet. Karma being mischievous swam towards Korosensei's lifeguard chair and shook it.

"KYAAA! DON'T SHAKE IT! I'LL FALL IN!"

All the students stared at Korosensei as he was on the floor beside the chair catching his breath and came to the conclusion that he could not swim

Korosensei tried to not let the student know of another weakness of his tried to come up with a excuse by saying that he didn't really like to swim and gave away the reason why he could not get into the water giving away that his tentacles would become bloated when it gets in contact with water and that he would not be able to move at all.

"But you've got a kickboard with you. You must really want to swim." Mimura said while having a sweat droop and Korosensei replied saying that it was not a kickboard but it was a Fugashi in the shape of a kickboard. Everyone then screamed saying "WHAT IS THAT, YOUR AFTERNOON SNACK?!"

The students then found merit in the fact that Korosensei could not swim and thought of aquassination. Kayano then slipped at the divider of the shallow and deeper part of the pool and started screaming for help as she drifted further into the deeper area from her struggling. As some of the better swimmers tried to get to Kayano and Korosensei was trying to be of help by telling Kayano to grab onto his half eaten Fugashi. Before he could say anymore a blur went pass him and into the water.

Then, hands came out of the water and lifted and lifted Kayano's face so she could breath as she was pulled back to the shore

"there, you're alright now, Kayano-san. Let's go back to Luffy's group where it's shallow okay?"Kayano's savior turned out to be Kataoka as Kayano thanked her, the rest of the period they ended up playing at the pool with no further incidents

During the break the students gathered behind the school building and they had a discussion about their aquassination. "First off, the question is whether or not Korosensei really can't swim."

"We've already seen that he bloats when there's a lot of humidity." Okano said as they recalled the time when it was raining non-stop.

"And before the only places that welled up were the ones that Kurahashi hit with water" Isogai said. "If his his whole body is temporarily swelled up with water… even if it's not enough to kill him, there's a pretty high chance that he'll have an extremely hard time moving around." He finished.

Kataoka then told the class of the plan she thought off "at one point. During this summer, we'll pull Korosensei underwater. That alone won't kill him so… we'll likely also slow his defensive reactions with knives and guns. Then when he's bloated and can't move well, the students who have been lying in wait underwater will strike!" Kataoka said "I'll be underwater so leave that part to me. With the anti sensei knife build into my barette, I'll be able to go at any time." She finished as she held out her pin. As some of the students cheered she continued

"The most important part now is getting Korosensei near the water area without suspicion. We've got the entire summer, so let's keep an eye out for our chance!" Kataoka finished and everyone cheered, unknown to them four members of the class were missing as the class was walking back to the classroom they all were talking about Kataoka and praising her

"You know, when she jumped in and saved me before she was so cool that I think I might have fallen for her." Kayano said and as Nagisa laughed he thought to himself why someone as capable as Kataoka would end up being dropped into class E. after school, while Kataoka was practicing her swimming with Nagisa, Kayano and later Korosensei accompanying her, the rest of the students and the straw hats went back to their respective homes.

In the place that the straw hats currently reside in.

"Luffy can you bring out your wings? I need to apply the salve so that the wound you had would not itch." Chopper said as soon as they settled down and started doing their own things. Luffy nodded and sat down and removed his shirt as his wings came out as he tried to make his wings as low as possible so that Chopper would be able to reach it. "Good you haven't touched the wound at all, does it feel itchy at all Luffy?" Chopper asked as he examined and put the salve on Luffy

Luffy shook his head as he said "it doesn't feel itchy anymore it feels like it used to."

Luffy turned around and folded his wings carefully so that he would not hit Chopper, "anyway how's everyone at moby?" when Luffy asked that question, Robin closed her book she also wanted to know what happened when they left.

"You know you really cause us a lot of trouble you know you stupid captain." Sanji said as he came out with snacks as it would seem to be a long conversion. "everyone was fine but, Ace was frantic since he could not 'feel' you as well and it seemed to have gotten to Sabo as well since he came to the sunny not to long after the moby dick docked beside us." Nami said sighing remembering when Ace and some of the commanders jumped on board demanding (mostly ace the rest was to make sure nothing happened to their youngest brothers ship) where Luffy was only to catch on fire when

"How's thatch?" Luffy asked suddenly surprising most of the crew since they thought that he would ask more about his brothers. "He's as fine as he was before when he barged into shakky's bar when you were taken to impel down and during and after the war. He's a pretty good swordsman as well, it was a great experience to spar against him." Zoro said answering Luffy's question, smirking remembering the spars he had against the division commanders while waiting for the next gate to open.

"Anyway Luffy, your brothers and some of the whitebeard commanders may come here soon." Nami said, which made Luffy both surprised and very confused and Robin chuckled at Luffy's confusion. "How?" Luffy questioned with somewhat visible question marks floating on Luffy's head.

"The poneglyph there said that the gate would open every few days. The next time it would open would most likely be two to three days later." Robin said holding up a den den mushi that was able to take pictures though it seemed that there was more at the bottom that was cut off.

"It doesn't say when the gate on this side would open though…" Luffy said as he peaked at the visual den den mushi. "It seems so, maybe it's further down at the part that was cut off?"Robin replied remembering that her captain was able to read the poneglyph since he was the angel, the other crew members were slightly shocked as well but pushed it aside as the reason for hi being able to read it was because he was the angel.

"If so then maybe Ace would be reading it now since we would need to get back to our world before something happened." Luffy said and Robin nodded knowing that the balance of their world disappearing would cause a lot of problems. After a few more hours of talking about what has been happening in the grandline, they went to do their own things, Sanji returning to the kitchen to start making dinner, some of the straw hats went to have some sleep before they had dinner since no one not even the moby dick (the one closest to Luffy) was able to sleep properly due to Luffy and Robin's disappearance. Chopper slept in Luffy's lap since he wanted to be the close to Luffy after they finally found him, the other straw hats were also around Luffy those who wanted to sleep were around Luffy but was one would always be near to Luffy, even those that weren't sleeping yet were doing their own things at areas where Luffy would be in their sights.

When dinner was ready everyone woke up and dinner was the same for the straw hats again, Luffy stealing food Sanji defending the girls food and the others trying to keep their food from the abnormal length that Luffy can stretch to due to his devil fruit. All in all, the straw hat days have returned to normal for the time being.

The next day, when they were about to go to the pool that Koro-sensei made for them, some of the students that went first came running back saying that the pool had been trashed. When all of the students went there was garbage and the chairs that Korosensei made was destroyed and the wood planks were scattered everywhere While everyone was depressed there were people who didn't think of anything.

"uh oh… what a bummer~"

"No big loss y'know? I mean pools are a pain in the ass."

The Nagisa turned to see Terasaka and his gang, Terasaka seemed to notice Nagisa and walked down the slopped towards him "what the hell are you lookin' at, Nagisa?" Terasaka now infront of Nagisa grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up "do you think that we're the culprits or something? Is that it? That's not gonna get you anywhere."

"You're completely right. Searching for the culprit wouldn't do any good. So there is no need to do so." Korosensei said coming out of nowhere, shocking Terasaka making him drop Nagisa. When korosensei went to do his magic, the moment the trash was cleared it was replaced by brand new materials. As Korosensei told the students that they could go and play korosensei noticed something by the side of the pool that was well hidden and untouched, "um, does anyone know who put that there?" Korosensei asked pointing over at what he saw the students also saw the mechanism that was well hidden behind some of the trees.

"oh I forgot about that!" they turned to see Franky walking towards the unknown object, when he reached the mechanism he pulled a lever that they had not noticed and the trees blocking and hiding the thing moved aside to reveal a slide. Everyone was in awe of what Franky had made and in the span of one day. "How do you guys like it?" Franky asked grinning at them. "How'd you make this Franky-san?"

"hm? I'm the shipwright on the thousand sunny and Luffy-bro asked me to make one like the one we had back on our ship so I made one." Franky said "Franky you're the best! Usopp Chopper let's go!" Luffy said running towards the slide with the two crewmates catching up to him telling him to slow down. Korosensei also told the students to go and enjoy themselves and as soon as they changed some of them went towards the slide. Terasaka and his gang on the other hand had sweat drops on their head at how bad they had failed in their ploy.

After Korosensei played around with his students for awhile he noticed Terasaka walking away frustrated

"is something up with Terasaka?" one student asked.

"Well… those three haven't been active in studying or assassination in the beginning but you could say that Terasaka Kun's been particularly irritated… and he was probably the culprits to the pools destruction." Nagisa said the last part mostly to himself. "Just leave'im be. Guys like him who never give up bullying are such killjoys" Sugino replied "I think not enjoying yourself in a classroom where it's ok to kill is such a waste though~" Karma said smirking

Away from the rest of the class were Terasaka and Muramatsu. "Hey Terasaka, don'tcha think we should change our way of thinking a bit? We went with your suggestion and destroyed the pool, but just like you saw, that octopus wasn't even fazed. Worst still, that brat's friend managed to build a slide without us noticing at all. Even if we keep the other guys in class at a distance, there'd no point to it anymore." Muramatsu tried to reason with Teraska before he left. As he walked away from the spot he was at Terasaka noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Muramatsu's pocket and asked him about it.

Muramatsu then took out the piece of paper that was in his pocket and passed it to Terasaka for him to see "w…well, on the last national mock exam I took, I scored higher than I'd ever done before" he said sheepishly as he turned away and confessed "it's also cause of the 'pre-mock exams afterschool zig-zagginggly intensive study session' that the octopus opened up…"

Terasaka then cursed at him and grabbed Muramatsu by his collar screaming at him "the three of us said we were gonna ignore that zig-zag stuff didn't we?!" Muramatsu tried to defend himself by saying "but there's a huge difference between 'not gonna zig-zag' and 'don't zig-zag' so…"

Terasaka had enough of Muramatsu talking about the zig zag stuff and threw him at the tree "go enjoy the scores you wanted so badly, you fucking traitor!" Terasaka said as he clicked his tongue and walked away from Muramatsu, as Terasaka walked away back to the class lost in his thoughts, when Terasaka was near the class he heard a familiar voice

"I noticed that you were looking at this sort of thing in a magazine earlier. There was enough scrap wood at the pool. So I tried my hand at making one." he opened the door to the classroom to see Korosensei in a bicker outfit with Yoshida being hyped out about something that korosensei made

"What're you doing Yoshida." Terasaka asked trying to be as calm as possible but he was anything but calm he was at his wits end. Yoshida oblivious to Terasaka's fury replied casually "w-well…. I kinda got all fired up before talking with him about bikes. There's nobody in our school that's into this stuff, y'know?"

"Nurufufufu. More so than being an adult, sensei is a man among men. I tend to dabble in this sort of hobby too. But to think that this bikes fastest speed is 300km/he… I'd love to try riding one of these for real." Korosensei said as he changed back into his teacher robes, Yoshida laughed and pointed at Korosensei saying "dumb-ass, you picking it up and flying would be tons faster." As everyone in the class was laughing along Terasaka finally had it and kicked the wooden motorcycle model that Korosensei made with full force breaking it and shocking everyone. As everyone was shouting and demanding apologies from Terasaka of what he did to Korosensei Terasaka walked to his desk and dug underneath his table

"Shut up with all your buzzing and droning. You're like a bunch of bugs, so how about I do some pest control!" Terasaka said as he took out a can of pesticide into the middle of the class breaking it and having smoke spray everywhere giving everyone a shock.

"Terasaka-kun! Even pranks have their limits!" Korosensei scolded Terasaka as Chopper was going around the class to make sure everyone was alright, the others who were around the windows opened it up to let the gas leave the classroom and Nami used her mirage tempo to manipulate the wind to carry the gas out so that they would not have to breath in anymore of the potential harmful gas. "Don't fucking touch me, monster." That made everyone freeze and stop what they were doing. "It's sickening. Him and all the rest of you, manipulated into acting all buddy-buddy with that monster." Terasaka said and as he was about to walk out of the classroom he felt cold steel against his neck. By then all the gas was already out of the class to see Zoro holding both Sandai kitetsu and Shusui against Terasaka's neck threatening to cut through skin.

"so you're that disgusted huh…" they turned to see Luffy sitting at the back of the class now with all the straw hat pirates surrounding him all emitting bloodlust, Luffy openly signaled for Zoro to lower his swords and the swordsman complied sheathing his swords and walking over to Luffy standing beside him. "If you don't like it, why not just kill him." they were shocked by what Luffy had said since he was the friendliest and held no resentment towards Korosensei "this place had express permission to do that, after all."

"what the hell brat. You wanna pick a fight with me? Fine. I've had a problem with you from the start-" Terasaka was cut off when he was forced to the ground and was practically being chocked by Luffy as Terasaka tried to escape and get air through his lungs to no avail while Luffy was on top of him holding him down by the throat. "if you want to fight, shoot first and ask questions later." Luffy said coldly eyes turning silver. Terasaka was scared shitless and as soon as Luffy got off Terasaka he finally could breathe again, there was a bruise forming on Terasaka's neck as he composed himself and stormed out of the class. As he slammed the door, the bloodlust in the air disappeared and the class was silent at what had just happened. Although, Luffy and the others returned back to their normal selves as if what they did had not happened in the first place. The rest of the day had no other incidents but during the night there was a transaction and a plan taking effect.

The next day when Terasaka walked into the class during their break and Korosensei immediately approached Terasaka dripping snot all over him saying how worried he was of how he might not come the next day due to the incident the day before. After Terasaka cleaned his face on Korosensei's tie he challenged "oi octopus. It's about time I get serious and beat the shit out've ya. Come to the pool after school. You're weak againat water aint'cha." He then turned and addressed the class "you lot help out, too! I'm gonna knock this fucker into the water!" everyone was silent at Terasaka's declaration

"Do you think that everyone would say 'yes, of course' if you've never helped them and never treated them like how they should be treated?"

Terasaka turned to see Luffy sitting on the window grill eating his lunch with the rest of the straw hats and clicked his tongue as he smirked at them "doesn't really matter to me if you don't come. When he's through, I'll just take all the reward money for myself." And he walked out of the classroom slamming the door.

Everyone was done with Terasaka's shit and decided that they didn't want to go but Korosensei said that they should go since Terasaka had finally decided to make an effort to assassinate him all the while leaking so much snot that the whole class was covered in hardened snot that no one could move and Korosensei's face could not be seen.

After school at the pond Terasaka was barking out orders as he owned the place making them feel sick, as he was barking at everyone Korosensei came up behind him "I see, I see so it's a plan to knock sensei into the water so everyone can stab him and how exactly are you going to get me into the water you won't be able to make me move one step with that pistol you know." He said Terasaka looked at the gun he was holding in thought and remembered what Shiro told him the day before.

"This is not a gun, but a transmitter to signal us. Once everyone is on standby in the pool, pull the trigger to notify us. Itona will rush in and shove him into the water for you"

Meanwhile at the area where Itona was hiding "… is what I told him, but the octopus isn't so careless so as to be pushed into the water so easily. There needs to be a suitable lure. Having Terasaka-kun destroy the pool also served to camoflauging that very thing.

"You better be prepared, monster." Tersasaka declared pointing the gun at korosensei "I am of course. My nose has also stopped dripping too." Korosense replied. "I've always hated you. It was only a given that I'd want you to disappear." Terasaka told him. Korosensei replied with his mocking face making Terasaka even more enraged and pulled the trigger on the gun without a thought making the bomb that was planted at the dam explode

When the dam had exploded and the students were being washed away by the current Terasaka was in shock by what he had done and was in denial. Korosensei too was frozen for a moment before he went to rescue his students.

Another chapter done! Been busy for awhile but am going to continue now


	9. Chapter 9

When Korosensei pulled the as many students as he could thoughts like 'who did it and why?' 'I have to get them out as fast as possible since there was a steep rocky area and that whether they drown or fall of the edge they would die!' Terasaka on the other hand looked at the gun he was holding shaking in fear he was in denial about what he was finding excuses to prove that he was not in the wrong.

On the other hand, Itona and Shiro were at the drop watching and waiting for the time when Korosensei would arrive. "If he saved the student at mach speed their bodies wouldn't be able to handle it. while he is being careful rescuing them, his tentacles are gradually absorbing water." Shiro said as he stood there waiting "if there weren't much water, releasing mucus would protect against it." Itona interjected while showing a tentacle that was dripping with mucus.

"That's true, Itona. Using mucus to coagulate the surrounding water enables you to regulate the osmotic pressure. Gowever, thanks to the chemical Terasaka-kun spread throughout the classroom, that octopus has exhausted the entirety of his mucus." Shiro explained "he has no means of protecting himself against the water. When he rescues all of his students… his tentacles will become bloated and he will lose that speed he values so highly."

"What's going on? If there was an explosion, the pool was bound to disappear, but…" Karma questioned, when Karma and the straw hat pirates have finally arrived all there was left of the pool was the small stream it originated from. "I… didn't know about any of this" they turned to see Terasaka shaking, "they told me something completely different… I only heard that it would call Itona out and he'd push the octopus into the water…" that was when Karma realized something was up, Luffy and the others were glaring at him but didn't stay there long as they went to do what they could for the students not staying to hear more of Terasaka's nonsense.

"So that's it, huh... this wasn't a plan that you came up on your own. Basically, those two completely used you." Karma said and that broke what remained of Terasaka's confidence, as he grabbed Karma's collar "I'm telling you, this ain't my fault, Karma!" his voice then turned desperate as he continued shouting "the ones who set this thing up are the real bad guys! And everyone getting carried away by the water, it's all because of them!" Karma had enough and punched Terasaka in the face and gave him the truth without sugar-coating it "it's a good thing the target moves at mach 20 speed. If he didn't you'd be quilty of mass murder. The guys in class weren't the ones who got carried away you were." By then only Luffy was left there as Karma jumped down from where he was as the rest of the straw hats were off doing what they could to help as many students as they could devil fruit user or not.

"If you've got time to point fingers… the how about using your head to figure out what you want to do about it?" Karma said as he joined up with Luffy and ran towards where the rest of the students were. With korosensei after he managed to get Yoshida out of the water, he believed that everyone was safe until a tentacle coiled around his own and dunked him into the water like a ragdoll

"There we go, just as I'd predicted. It's been awhile Korosensei." Shiro said revealing the Itona to be the one that force Korosensei into the water. Korosensei got up shocked by their involvement in the incident "by the way, what you have absorbed isn't merely water. There is an ingredient mixed in which weakens in your tentacles' movement. We had that boy add it upstream beforehand." Shiro informed Korosensei "I have made far more calculations than I had previously. There are other things as well, but once you fight you'll see what I mean right away."

"Come. 'Brother' let's once again determine which of us is the strongest." Itona then started attacking Korosensei, to him Itona had gotten faster and stronger than before he was having a huge difficulty fighting him more so with his soaked and bloated body.

"By decreasing the number of tentacles, both power and speed are concentrated into those remaining. They're so easy to handle even the simplest of children could do it. On the other hand your entire body is soaked and your movements have grown increasingly duller. It is only a matter of time until your 'heart' is destroyed as well."

Karma, Luffy and the rest of the crew had caught up with the students at the cliff side, it was a miracle that none of them had gotten hurt although, when they watched Korosensei fight Itona they thought Itona and Shiro was overpowering them way too much since he could only do so much while his had water as a handicap. "It's not just cause of the water." Terasaka appeared panting from the run downhill

"the reason he can't go full power is because he rescued you guys. Take a look above him." Terasaka pointed as they did they saw some of their classmates stranded and within the tenatacles, and since Korosensei is paying attention to the well-being of the students he could not concentrate on the fight was the conclusion that the Terasaka came to as well as Shiro being able to calculate so far ahead making him a formidable enemy

"Don't say that so thoughtlessly, Terasaka! Hara and the other over there are in serious danger! … wait don't tell me… they manipulated you into all this?!" Maehara shouted at him, Terasaka just snickered and admitted to helping them out

"but y'know, I want to be the one to choose who's gonna pull my strings. I've had enough of those guys. Turns out I don't give a shit about taking the reward money either." He walked over to Karma "so Karma! You give it a try! Use that sly head of yours to come up with a plan! One that I'll carry out to the letter to save the guys over there!" Karma smirked and said "sure, but… will you be able to carry my plan? You might die after all." Karma warned and Terasaka agreed readily

After a moment of thinking just as Karma was about to tell Terasaka and the rest of the class of the plan he had just thought of, a wall of fire appeared out of nowhere separating Korosensei from Itona and Shiro

The straw hats with haki knew who was the cause of it and was smirking and Luffy was practically gleaming when he felt **their** presence

While they were all in shock by the fire wall that had appeared, the branch that Hara was hanging on had finally given way and broke, Korosensei tried to catch her, a blue flaming bird came out of nowhere and grabbed her by the shoulders, everyone was in shock at where the creature had come from but, when Hara was in its grips it flew towards the students and put Hara on the ground before landing in front of the straw hats, Luffy was grinning from ear to ear as he went and hugged the creature.

Already confused by what was happening Korosensei then felt a hand on his shoulder, when he looked back to see who the hand belonged too, to see three men. One was a teen that wore clothes that made him looked like a noble, the second one was a middle aged man who was wearing a chef's uniform with a pompadour hairstyle and the third one which was sitting on Itona was another teen that looked to be the same age and looked similar to Luffy was shirtless.

Korosensei then turned back to his students to see Luffy pouting up at the bird that gave a shrill in response and turned his head and gestured over to the three men behind Korosensei. Luffy grinned even wider and the straw hats chuckled seeing the other newcomers, Luffy walked over to the with a grin on his face and they grinned back at him as the older Luffy look alike got off Itona and walked over to his companions Luffy then picked Itona up and threw him at Shiro who caught him without any problem. Unconscious, Shiro hoisted Itona over his shoulder and said "seems you have more companions now Monkey D Luffy I hope to find out what you truly are." And they left.

After Shiro was completely out of sight the two teens behind Korosensei came up to Luffy and wacked him on the head making him welp in pain as he fell on his but in the water holding the bump on his head as he pouted at them. The bird that was beside the straw hats took off and landed on Luffy's shoulder. To their surprise it changed into a human that had a pineapple hairdo Luffy, unbothered by the now human beside him turned and whined at him

"Marcooo~!" the rest of the straw hats laughed at their captains childishness as they walked over to them. "You deserved it kiddo that's what you get for suddenly disappearing and worrying all of us." 'Marco' said petting his head

"We thought we lost you…" Luffy looked at Ace seeing him look depressed and sleep deprived, Luffy just grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss shocking class E and Korosensei. When they separated Luffy apologized for making his family worried and this time Ace was the one who kissed Luffy on the lips though it was just a peck as Luffy immediately went to Sabo after he did so giving Sabo a peck on the lips as Ace did on his and went to sit on his shoulder and hang of him like the monkey he was, being completely content with his family with him

"Luffy aren't you forgetting someone?" Luffy looked at Sabo who gestured behind him, when Luffy did turn behind he saw Thatch and rocketed towards him

"Thatch! When did you get here?!"

"What do you mean when? I've been here the whole time!" Thatch laughed as he swung Luffy around and put him back on the ground. Finally deciding to ask Korosensei asked

"Luffy-kun do you know this people?"

Luffy nodded enthusiastically "they're my family!" that gained shocked looks from the class. Though, when they had finally got back to the classroom the students had the introductions they needed

"Wait… you're pirates?!" some of the students shouted in unison after the explanation of who they were. "You guys didn't know? I mean since they are also pirates as well." Ace said pointing towards his brother in his lap and his crew." The class and Korosensei shook their heads "actually fire fist-san, we were not supposed to say anything about being pirates because of the government here said so." Robin explained

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Marco said as he hit Luffy on the head. "It didn't seem important! I just didn't say anything since Robin said so!" Luffy replied holding the bump on his head as Chopper ran over trying to treat the bump. Marco was massaging his temples as he said "remind me how Luffy managed to recruit all of you into his crew with the way he is?" and the class was thrown into another loop, they never thought that Luffy would be a pirate never mind captain at all!"

"Relax mother hen, Luffy's always been like this! You should have known with the amount of trouble this kid got once he left pop's to start his crew." Thatch said looping his arm around Marco's arm, Marco's head then fell into his hands

"Please don't remind me…"

Thatch then smirked and said "don't say that! Remember the time when Luffy declared war on enies lobby-"

As Thatch was listing the crazy things that Marco was literally breaking down it was amusing to the straw hats since they had never seen the first division commander of the whitebeard pirates be so flustered. The students and Korosensei on the other hand were confused at what they were talking about since they had never heard of the places that they had been talking about and if there was a war how was it not known to the world especially if they caused so much trouble?

Karasuma then suddenly barged in and dragged all the pirates out of the class into the hall, when they were gone the class was quiet and was listening to Karasuma scream at the pirates outside well… mostly at Robin and Luffy "Robin! Luffy! I said you could not say anything about what you do or where you come from that was the deal you had with the government! Wasn't it enough when I let you tell them about your history and now you're telling them about where you guys come from!"

Sabo then held a hand up to stop Karasuma and asked "wait, does that mean that Luffy had not said his dream to the students yet?" Karasuma was confused by what Sabo had meant only to remember what Luffy said he wanted to conquer "u mean the 'I going to' sentance? If so yes he had not said anything to the students yet" everyone then looked stared at Robin and asked simulatniously "how did get Luffy to shut up about 'that'?! It's pretty much his catchphrase!" all at the same time the students and korosensei in the classroom were curious as to what else they were hiding from them other than being pirates.

"I just told him that if he did so there would be no meat and he kept quiet." Robin said, and they thought how handy it would be to keep Luffy quiet using meat.

"Oh right, before I forget. Fire fist-san" Ace looked at Robin probing her to continue "did you read the ponelygraph on the island does it say when we are able to go back?"

"I'm not sure about the exact date but most likely around the students graduation date. Either before or after, however we have to watch out for any enemies coming to the campus since even there are no ponelygraphs here, this mountain is the place where they would always end up the two of you on the other hand were special cases since you were the first one to come here." Ace said. Karasuma understood what was happening as he was told of where they had come from but not what they were so he had thought that Ace was like Robin a person who could read the lost language of their world.

"However, we have to watch out for anyone coming here. Blackbeards on the move again, we're being targeted it's only an amount of time before blackbeard and his crew comes here and we may end up putting the kids in danger." Marco said, the students were taken aback and Karasuma was considering the safety of the students. "How strong is this man and his crew that you are speaking about?" Karasuma asked thinking of ways that he may keep the students safe from harm as they had no relation to this.

"He's on the level of a commander, for one I would have been dead if it wasn't for Luffy." Thatch said and that got Karasuma considering the strength of the bastard that would be able to harm someone that is stronger than Luffy.

"However," Karasuma looked up listening for more information on the man that he should look out for "he is not a real D." "What do you mean by the D. what does it have to do with this." Karasuma questioned, knowing that both Ace and Luffy had that D in their names which means blackbeard is one as well. "The D's that I have meet look's death in the face and laugh at it." Thatch said "take for example this kid here," marco said as he pointed at Luffy "from what I heard when we met his crew, he was brought onto the execution platform by another rival pirate and as the sword was brought down he smiled ready for his life to be taken." Marco said as he sighed remembering the number of time he wanted to leave the ship to bring Luffy back to the safety of pops when he saw the news of what he had done.

Karasuma had a brief idea about the D's now seeing how one would normally be terrified begging for their life to be spared instead of smiling and accepting his fate, he least expect it out of Luffy since he had a dream he was pursuing "he was also busy laughing and smiling when he was on the lowest of impel down when he was captured by Teach." Ace growled remembering the empty cell he saw when he finally reached Luffy. "and the way he acted during the war was as if nothing had happened to him," the looked to luffy who was silently sleeping each remembering what had happened to his wings when he had tried to defend ace who went back because of a remark that was made by a certain magma admiral.

"So you mean that even though that man had a D in his name." Karasuma said "he is a coward and he fears death." Ace finished it for him "however, he has power in his hands one of the devil fruits he has makes him a darkness man, we do not know much about the fruit but it can nullify devil fruit powers, for example, Luffy is a rubber human." Sabo started and Karasuma nodded "if luffy has any contact with the black tendrils he controls Luffy's body would become like those of a normal human. Not to mention that Blackbeard has the power of pops devil fruit that can make earthquakes, if that is used against the now non-rubber luffy, or any of the students…"Sabo trailed off leaving Karasuma to figure it out himself "the bright side though is that Luffy has haki so it would not affect him as much as it would on the other students." Sabo continued

"So, we have a offer for you," Marco said, pausing waiting for Karasma's answer. When Karasuma nodded "since teach would most likely come here sooner or later and if he tries to use pop's powers against them then, with haki-"

"They can block their bodies from most of the impact with armament or dodge by sensing it using observation." Karasuma interjected "exactly Karasuma-san how does that sound?" Robin said smiling at Karasuma

Karasuma thought about it for awhile and nodded agreeing that they would be able to use it in the future. As the pirates and Karasuma walked back to the classroom and explained that they would also help them with their training and teaching them haki as well "although, haki is dangerous so if we ever find any one of you using it outside of school without any of our permission, there will be severe consequences." Marco said as the pirates glared at the students making sure that the students understood that they were not pushovers.

"However even though we are going to teach you not all of you may be able to unlock it and you would also need a lot of paitience and endurance so if you want to back out we will not mind right sensei?" Marco said and Karasuma nodded since he did not want the students to go through another dictating schedule after Takaoka.

"We'll start after school today though…" Marco trailed turning to Luffy who was now awake sitting on Ace's lap. "I think Lu had already chosen some people that he wants to train." Lufffy nodded "I want Nagisa and Karma! Though if you guys don't want to go I won't force you cause you're my friends!" Luffy said grinning at them.

Nagisa and Karma looked at each other and nodded, they then turned back to Luffy and said they would go, Nagisa since Luffy asked and he wanted to become stronger and Karma was just curious as to what they would be doing.

"That's all good and all but everyone don't forget that we have finals as well! Let's do our best!" korosensei said, and when Korosensei started teaching with his clones, near the forest with the help of the pirates (the smart ones at least the two chefs were constantly making refreshments for the students so that they would have the sugar they need to study.) Korosensei was also using one of his clones to teach Luffy with the help of his brothers and when both ace and sabo threatened Luffy with meat, the threat worked and Luffy was busy solving questions once he learnt the basics of each subject. Giving Korosensei more time to work with the other students

"Throughout this semester. You've all gotten a strong grasp of the basics. At this rate, you can expect your grades on the finals to jump considerably." Said one of the clones that was over watching the students Nagisa then asked Korosense "are we all aiming to get into the top 50 again this time?"

"Nope. Last time, sensei was only worrying about your composite scores, each student should have a goal suited to him or herself. So this time, I have created the perfect objective for this assassination classroom!" Koroensei said and the students were waiting in anticipation as to what their teacher had prepared for them. The clones in front of Terasaka started massaging his shoulders "don't worry! It's an objective that will even give Terasaka-kun an opportunity!" they said which made Terasaka pissed.

"Now then, as Shiro-san previously mentioned, losing tentacles make me move slower." As Korosensei pulled out an anti sensei gun and was about to shoot his own tentacle he was stopped by Luffy "what is it Luffy-kun?" Luffy just grinned at Korosensei and turned to Zoro who was watching. When Luffy grinned at Zoro who sighed and got up. "koro stay still we wouldn't want Zoro cutting all of your tentacles!" Luffy said in a cheerful tone while grinning at them. Zoro then covered his blade and his arm in haki making it black and making nagisa realize that, the day when Luffy grabbed Korosensei's tentacle that it was the trick of the eye but Luffy's hand did really change color

"now everyone, that is called armament haki." Luffy said brining his hand up and hardening it in front of them before he released his hardening and let his arm fall to his side again "with armament you can coat it on your body." Luffy said hardening his chest making it black and shiny as the students stared in awe. "Also it won't really hurt when you get hit by a pipe and you can't get sliced." Luffy said with Zoro bringing his sword with full force upon Luffy's once again hardened arm, the students expecting his hand to be sliced off were surprised when the sword could not go through his arm.

"Although your haki would have to be strong otherwise it would not be much use." Marco said

"Also with haki you can hit people like ace and marco!" Luffy said grinning at the fire users as they glared back at him. "Then, Koro don't move kay?" Luffy said to Koro who nodded. Seeing that Luffy nodded to Zoro who brought his hardened blade down on korosensei's tentacle cutting it cleanly off "with haki you would also not need to use the anti sensei weapons although I would recommend that you continue using it." Luffy said confusing the students

When Nagisa asked why they should use the anti sensei weapons instead of haki,

"Because your haki will not work everytime." They turned their attention to Marco "your haki is based on your willpower if your will is weak your haki will also be weak and there are times where even your haki would not be able to help you that's why you don't see Luffy using his haki every time during a fight, he would only use it when needed because you would never know when your haki would backfire on you." He explained and the class understood

Korosensei went back to telling them about the his tentacles as Korosensei now using the gun to shoot anti-sensei bb at his tentacles, showing and telling the difference in strength with each tentacle gone.

"Last time, you were assessed by your composite score, but… this time, you will all be evaluated by your strongest subject as well. On the return of your exam papers, I will allow you to destroy one tentacle for each subject you score the top in your grade. I'm sure you can see that this is a huge opportunity for you, if you take the top spots in composite score and all five subjects, you'll be able to destroy six tentacles. This is our assassination classroom's end of the term exam."

The students were now all smirking at what Korosensei said and continued smirking when he continued "whether this will bring you all closer to the reward of 10 billion… is dependent on your results."

As the students were walking back to their classroom they were all hyped up since some felt like they could finally help the class with the assassination classroom with the subjects they could score in and others were studying for the subject that they were the strongest in to make sure they could score the highest in their grade. As the teachers were out of the class E boundaries, when Nagisa and his group got back to the class, Sugino received a call from Shindou, on the phone Shindou had told him of what Class A were doing

"At the very least, getting out of class E may be on the verge of becoming impossible. Class A has gathered… in one of the conference rooms. Our 3 years of class are divided by rank, from you guys at the lowest layer in class E, to the middle of classes B, C, and D, to the specially ranked class A, made up of students with the absolute best grades in the school." Shindou said as he looked through the window of the conference room where class A was. "The entirety of class A is gathered in one place and is about to start a massive independent study session. It's the first time I've seen something like this." Nagisa by then had walked over to Sugino who had put the phone on speaker so that the class would know who they would have to battle with. "Known as the 'five virtuosos', a group of geniuses who are the pride of our school!" as Shindou started doing a narration of the virtuous five and Sugino cut him to question about Shindou's narration

"And finally…" Shindou began his narration again "the one who ranked 1st in our midterms and national mock exam, the top in our year who rules the student body… sovereignty is in his genes. The student council president, Asano Gakushuu the board chairman's one and only son." Shindou said.

 **Gonna end here for now at a somehow cliff hanger please review for me to improve! I encourage constructive criticism**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter! Will start posting chapters every weekend and if I manage to finish more than one chapter for the week will post that chapter together with the weekly one as well so look out for the timely 2 or more chapters a week!**

As shindou stared looked at class A from outside the conference room he could hear the female students asking Gakushuu to teach them

"Asano Gakaushuu. He's very popular and his grades are top-class. His natural charisma is capable of drawing together the every-prideful class A add to that his own leadership skills, and…" Shindou paused the teaching of the different virtuous 5 students teaching the students of class A could be heard through Sugino's phone

"Travelling a thousand miles in one day is nothing to the joy of a mile spent with you. Come let us study. Until your very veins are filled with the beauty of words."

"Feh. That sorta gramma would make you a laughing stock in my old hometown of LA."

"What's important is the magnitude of change that brough about this incident. If you can't see that, you'll be left in the dust when it comes to social studies you know?"

"CRAM LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! UNIOR HIGH SCIENCE IS JUST A MATTER OF MEMORIZATION!"

"Asano, who had perfect scores across the map, and the others, who specialize in multiple subjects. Those are the guys you're up against the 'five virtuosos.'" Shindou continued "when they're together, they're way more competent than some mess of a teacher. Class A's grades are normally excellent, and now they'll improve even more. Sugino, if this keeps up, class A's gonna monopolize all top 50 spots. These guys don't plan to let any of you in class E return to the main building."

Sugino then thanked Shindou for the information and reassured him that he would be fine either way.

"Still, in order to achieve our goal, we've gotta take those high spots and we're not gonna lose to class A. keep watching, cause we're gonna work our hardest." Okano said in return. Shindou hearing that just smirked and replied "do whatever you want. Class E dong their best or whatever hasn't got anything to do with me."

As the day ended and when they were leaving the school Isogai called out Nagisa and Kayano "Nagisa, Kayano. If you're free after school, how about we go study in the main building's library? All of our school's materials are top-rate, y'know. That's why the seats are always booked up." He then pulled up a ticket that was available for six people including him"I made a reservation some time ago for the end of the summer. Class E basically has lowest priority, so… we get platinum tickets."

As the group that was following Isogai cheered "Nurufufufu. Everyone is certainly putting in quite the effort. It was worth it to risk 6 of my tentacles." Korosensei said as he was snacking while Luffy was watching looking at Isogai's group walk down the mountain towards the main building, once the group was out of sight. Luffy's attention was changed to the main building.

"Feeling the malicious intent little brother?" Luffy turned his gaze from it and looked at his family and nodded "it's uncomfortable, I think they are going to get picked on again."

"Then I guess we should go and make sure they're safe right, Luffy?" Robin asked and received a nof from Luffy as they themselves descended from the mountain towards the library where the group of students would be.

In the principal's office, "Board chairman, as per your suggestion… we have embarked on raising the standard of class A's grades. Is that to your satisfaction?" Gakushuu asked the person sitting in the chair who was the board chairman that was also his father "Asano-kun. What we need are results. You needn't come to report that you will virtually monopolize the top spots you know." Gakuho said as he turned so that he would only need to turn his head to see his son.

Gakushu then took the soccer ball that was on one of his father's large display of trophy's and medals, and started dribbling it

"Class E must not surpass others. I understand that principle of yours, but… I simply don't see why you're so fixated on it. Their grades are certainly higher, but… everything has its limits. It seems highly unlikely that they would be able to reach our level." Gakushu said as he continued to dribble the ball not letting it touch the floor once

Gakuho then turned fully and smiled as he said "and therein lies precisely what I wish to teach you, Asao-kun. Weak and strong are positions which can easily be reversed. Remaining as one of the strong is extremely hard to do, especially here. To put it concretely… alright how's this. To pass everyone in class A must score within the top 50 spots, and class A must monopolize the top spot in all five subjects, as well." Gakuho said as he leaned forward putting his hands on the table

Gakushu kept quiet for awhile, "… let's go with that then, board chairman. We shall clear these conditions through my power. And also… there's something I'd like to ask for, as your son rather than as a student." Gakushu said balancing the ball on his leg.

"…a request? Still want to be spoiled by your father, do you?" Gakuho said as he leaned back into his chair as he smiled at his son. "Not at all." Gakushu replied as he kicked the ball into the air "it's just something I'd like to know." He said as he looked at his father out of the corner of his eye smirking "aren't you hiding something about class E?"

The shock on Gakuho's face was evident as Gakushu kicked the ball at him with full force only to be caught by his father using only his hand. Gakuho was now frowning as the ball that he caught in his hand was slightly steaming from the impact it made.

"I just can't help but be interested. Since the start of this year… you've been a little excessive in your interference with class E's affairs. I wouldn't have thought it possible, but could they be involved in something dangerous that goes outside their education? There are rumors of a suspicious person about, as well. Eye-witness accounts of a giant yellow octopus, a man completely in black buying up all the corner mart's sweers, a young woman with G-cups hearing a voice go'nurufufufu' but finding no one there when she turns around and the like. ….well, they may all be baseless rumors." Gakushu said, though Gakuho just kept quiet knowing who fell who it was. And instead of letting all that information get to him he retaliated instead "what would you do with that knowledge? Use it to control me?" he asked instead

Gakushu then smiled radiating malicious bloodlust "that's a given. You were the one who taught me to rule over everything after all." He said "Fufufu. Just as I'd expect of the pupil who had been under my tutelage the longest." Gakuho replied radiation his own bloodlust in return.

"hahaha I'll be sure to put a collar on you and keep you as a pet for life."

"fufufu what a coincidence. I was just thinking about how I'll keep you as a corporate slave until you die."

Event thought the two Asano were talking cheerfully with smiles on their face there was so much bloodlust in the room that objects were starting to snap and break.

Meanwhile in the library, "what have we here? Why if it isn't all of you from class E!" the student group looked up to see the virtuous five (without Gakushu cause… you know what) "what a waste. For you, this library is like casting pearls before swine, isn't it?" Teppei said as the virtuous five made themselves look as if they were on a completely different level from them. The E group on the other hand just sweat dropped at the way they were acting

"Move it, squirts. Those are our seats, so go scoot on home." Tomoya said. Kayano screamed at him in return "wh-what's with you! We're studying here, so could you kindly not butt in?!" even though the pudding book that she was hiding underneath was visible for him to see.

"We made all the arrangements to reserve these seats."

"Yup, that's right. Studying with AC after all this time is absolutely heavenly~"

"You lot really have shitty memories, huh. In this school, class E can't oppose class A! 'Cause your grades suck." Koyama said "w… we can to oppose you!" Okuda said as Koyama questioned what she had just said "we're aiming to take the top spot in all subjects on the next exam and then we won't let you walk around like you own the place!" she shouted at him Nagisa was amazed by her bravey seeing as she was normally timid Tomoya on the other hand continued to look down on them

"If you ony speak disparagingly, you will overlook what lies before you, Koyama. Behold, even a dunghill has its jewels." Ren said as he tried to coax her into becoming his while she continuously refused while Kayano and Nagisa felt sorry for her and her luck with men. Koyama then remembered about the grades from four of the students in the group that scored higher than expected for the class E standards in the respective subjects. "If it's just one subject we're talking about… the ones you'd probably be against are all gathered up here." Koyama said as he hit Okuda on the head"

"Interesting, well then how about this?" Araki said as he rested his hand on Isogai's head making him uncomfortable. "whichever of our two classes has the higher number of top spots in the five subjects… can order the losing class to do anything." As the challenge was made the E group kept quiet

"What's the matter? You suddenly clam up 'cause you're scared?" Tomoya said as he put his arm on Nagisa's shoulder "what you're only confident in your big mouths? If you'd like… we could even stake our lives on the outcome." Just as it was said all four of the A students had something against their necks whether it was a finger or a ruler threatening their lives "I don't' think… you should be so quick to offer up your lives." The E class turned to the familiar sound to see Robin and Luffy standing there glaring at them "let's go, since Robin has a bigger collection than this library that has more knowledge than this room," the glare that was sent to the students in the library sent chills down their spine making them unable to move as the E students got up and walked over to their side

As Robin and the students were walking towards the door "the contest will be on, however, be careful for what you wish for as you may regret it." Luffy finished as he caught up to the students smiling and grinning at them as the door closed behind them leaving scared students behind. As the E group were at the place that the government provided for the pirates, surprised by the different books not available in the school library, as well as learning more about the pirates. Meanwhile, the incident the library would be known as 'the library rebellion' would be known throughout the whole school. This wager will influence the post-test assassination in a big way.

"There's a rumor going around that you've made a wager with class E. the class which takes the top spot in more subjects… can order the losing class to do whatever they'd like right?" Asano asked as soon as all of the virtuous five were assembled in the morning "s-sorry Asano. I thought it was a pointless bet, but, well… th…those class E guys came charging at us, so…" Koyama stuttered trying to explain for their actions the day before Gakushu kept quiet for awhile thinking of the current situation "I don't really see a problem with it. They'll be under far more pressure than we will." He said as the virtuous five sighed in relief at not receiving any punishment from Gakushu

"Still, we should make the rules perfectly clear. It would certainly be a pain to have complaints after the fact. How about this: the winning class may give **only one** order. That order will be announced after the test' completion. Please pass that along to class E

"Just one… huh. That's a bit disappointing. Have you considered the risks of losing Asano-kun?"

"So, what shall we go for with our order?"

Gakushu then opened up the laptop without asnswering them as he typed one handedly on the keyboard at the speed of light with even looking at the screen. Once he finished, he turned the screen around and showed them of what would happen to class E shall they lose. After the contract was read, "Class E putting on a show for class A once a week?! Gishasha! Win-win my ass they're gonna be servants!" Koyama said/screamed laughing "did you come up with all this on the spur of the moment, Asano-kun? That's frightening…" Ren said as he pointed to the screen in return Asano just laughed

"Frightening? It isn't such a big deal…" his expression then turned serious "this is just a little game that falls withing the boundaries of fellow students governing themselves. I have a good grasp of civil law, so… If I get serious I can even create a contract designed to crush people." Gakushu replied as a shudder was sent down Ren's body by the expression Gakushu has and by what he said in such a light tone.

"Everyone," Gakushu started once again as he stood up to address the class "what I wish to convey through is: if we're going to do this, we'll play for keeps. No matter the opponent, we shall face them will all out strength! That is the duty of our class A which shines down upon everyone!" as he finished his speech the whole of class A were cheering for him, some of the virtuous five however, was thinking of the terrifying power he had and the way he is able to sway his words to get people to follow and agree with him no matter how big the lie is or how hollow it is.

Back in the E class Korosensei was trying to get Karma to study to no avail "I'd be able to get it even without you saying anything, thanks to your teaching methods. But y'know, lately you've been going on about 'taking the top score' and you're becoming as shitty and boring as any normal teacher." Karma said as Korosensei kept quiet at his claim "that aside, what are you planning to do? I'm betting that those conditions class A set in place… have some sort of hidden trick to them." He finished,

"Don't worry about it, Karma. I mean we've got nothing left to lose."

"If we win we can ask for anything right? I'd love to be able to use the cafeteria~"

"Nurufufufu. Sensei has thought of something for that. I was looking at this school's pamphlet earlier, and found something we would definitely want."Korosensei said as he flipped through the schools pamphlet "what do you think about ordering them to give us **this**?" he said pointing to a certain page that made all of them gasp

"You have all experienced the very bottom. That's why next I would like you to experience fighting for the very top. Between my tentacles and **that** , you have more than enough incentive. If you're assassins you will take the top spot that's in your sights!"

During the night, Gakuho was walking through the staff room where the teacher there were typing nonstop creating unsolvable questions for the test

"I'd like to request that all of you 3rd year subject teacher… be sure to make the questions much harder than those on the midterms. Of course, the grading will be fair and definitive. **Asano-kun** is using class E to create the mood of an epic showdown. In my school, that really had no correlation with the improvement of grades"

"Be at ease board chairman. There are hardly any students who will be able to answer these questions to my satisfaction." One of the teachers said panting "these are already no longer 'questions' it would be more accurate to call them 'problem behemoths'." Narrowing his eyes Gakuho said "very good. I look forward to the end of the result." Meanwhile, the other Asano that was in the school was staring at the computer screen lit in front of him.

"Something quite simple has been lost amidst the extremity of all the rest. 'The suppression of class E's secret.' It might seem insignificant compared to the other items on the list, but therein lies my true goal. If my dear old dad is hiding something of importance conceding class E, I will reveal whatever it is if I use this clause and shake those class E guys up a bit. You see, dear old dad, it's all because I am your son. Once I have their weakness in my clutches, I will control them!"

.

"So how 'bout it, Nagisa? You all set for this?" Nakamura questioned, throwing her pencil case in the air and catching it again as they walked to the classroom "Nakamura-san. …well if I'm right about what's going to be on the test. I think so." Nagisa replied nervous, just then Nakamura hit Nagisa's butt making him freeze and straighten up as she said "you've gotta keep your back straight if you're a man! I mean you're aiming for a top spot in English too, after all.

"oh maaaan, this's gonna be good~" the two of them turned to the source of the voice to see that it was one of the students from Nagisa's former class that would harass Nagisa whenever they could when he was dropped into class E "I heard you made a reckless wager with class A~" then the other person that also harassed Nagisa came up behind the fat one and hugged him(I don't know why maysui yuusei drew it like that but… they're gay I guess) "I wonder what sort of things they'll make you do when you lose~" the skinny one said as they both laughed as Nakamura silently walked over to them and stick two pencils up the fat guy's nose and pulled it up as she walked past making him feel pain and bleed. "Well, then….this room's our testing spot." Nakamura said as she threw the pencils she used to attack away while Nagisa sweat dropped at what she had done.

"Oh, someone's already here…" Nakamura said as she looked into the classroom.

"WHO THE HECK?!" ran through both of their minds as they saw the person sitting in the seat. "It's Ritsu's proxy." They turned to see Karasuma standing by the wall "as expected the chairman won't allow an AI to participate in the test. Somehow or another, they settled on using a substitute who Ritsu had taught in an online classroom."Karasuma explained "during negotiations, the board chairman said 'this man certainly has it rough as well'… all the while looking at me with pity in his eyes do you know how that makes me feel?" he said shaking and both Nakamura and Nagisa bow to Karasuma as they though at the same time "you're truly an inspiration to us all!"

"This applies to all of you," he said regaining his composure "so pass this along to Ritsu as well: do your best." Both of the E student there then smiled and replied "we will!"

As the bell rang and the different thoughts rang through the students mind as the paper was being passed down there was tension everywhere from the confident people, the nervous and the overseeing (the pirates are sitting out since Luffy said they did not want to interfere with their assassination)

However, one though ran through all of the E students as they took the test "we are assassins and gladiators on top of that. Today, the gong calls us to battle!"

Back at the E classroom, the three teachers and the pirates were looking at the main building from the hill "this test will be fine. When you're older, you're almost certain to forget information you crammed at the last minute. But that's alright. The experience gained as a result of improving your abilities and broadening your knowledge under a uniform set of rules is a far greater treasure than the results themselves" Korosensei thought to himself as he looked at the building

"Anyway… why are you not taking the test Luffy-kun?!" he said frustrated and sad that his effort was wasted and that he could not convince Luffy to take the exam "'cause I don't want to interfere in their assassination, this is their dream. I would only help them when they need it" Luffy replied simply as he turned to Korosensei "and this would be a good way for Karma to wake up and realize that he isn't as strong as he thinks he is." He finished as he turned back to facing the building.

"I-it's much faster than the midterms!" ran through Nagisa's mind as he dodged another attack from the 'question' "in a combined middle/high school of this level, there's nothing unusual about starting to learn high school material in the final year of middle school" Nagisa thought to himself as he fought the 'question' "in our school, the pace… is especially quick in English, math and science! But everyone is taking the exam is in the same boat!" he said as he continued writing down the answers to the questions

"Everyone and their grandmother are getting beaten back by the last question, but I, Seo Tomoya am different from the rest of you." Tomoya thought to himself cocky a he started running towards the last 'question' "I spent a year in LA due to my parents' work. I learnt plenty about the basics of conversation during that time. The vocabulary and grammar in these sentences are all within the scope of my abilities."

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO GET TRIPPED UP BY JAPAN'S MIDDLE SCHOOL-LEVEL ENGLISH!" he screamed his weapon and attacked the 'question' in the chest expecting a perfect answer only to be marked wrong "… I can't defeat it? No way. That should be an absolutely perfect answer?!" he thought to himself in disbelief as Nakamura ran past him hitting the monster in the head with the end of the weapon "you're sure uptight, huh. C'mon and relax a bit, honor student!" she said as she landed with the 'question' cracking and exploding revealing a perfect score.

"A perfect answer?! Even though she's in class E?!" in shock and disbelief Tomoya was staring mouth agape at her. Nakamura on the other hand turned to him laughing as she said "I'm guessing you haven't read it, right? Salinger's 'catcher in the rye', I mean."

"Just what you'd expect of such a prestigious school. They sure came up with some good questions." Korosensei said as he looked at the final paper for the English exam. "These sentences are using quotes from great works of literature. I expect they intend to… include how much the students have read and their ability to adapt as part of the grading standard. Perhaps you'll lose points if you don't answer in the sort of everyday language that matches the crude nature of the original work. Getting a perfect score here will be a huge factor in the battle for the top spot."

As Nagisa used his weapon the same way that Nakamura did he, himself got a full score for the question Tomoya on the other hand was reflecting on his mistakes "shit!" he thought to himself "the English teacher only mentioned that novel in passing. Still, these class E guys shouldn't know about it either, and yet…"

"You must not have had any good friends overseas Seo-kun." Nakamura smirked at him "like a octopus who enthusiastically recommend books for example."

.

"You know, sensei admires the sort of subtle rebellion in this book. Pease be sure to read it in both languages. I think this will really hit home with adolescents like you. " korosensei said as both Nakamura and Nagisa sweat dropped

.

Meanwhile on the science side "TAAAAKE THAT!" Koyama shouted as he attacked constantly "science is all about memorization! With these memory sparks, I'll strip away the enemy's armor piece by piece!" he thought to himself "however… I just can't peel away the strongest part covering its head. I'm sure I memorized everything perfectly and yet…" his thoughts were interrupted when he heard thuds beside him, when he turned to the source of the noise he sweat dropped seeing Okuda riding on the shoulder of a much more docile 'question' that was willing to listen to her.

"Real science isn't enjoyed through memorization alone." She said as she tapped her stick on the 'question' head creating flower patterns on it which made it even happier than it already was "if you can express in words that 'you understand why it is what it is', you'll make this science very happy." She said as it pulled the rest of its armor off its body and ran of happily making Koyama sweat drop at the sight in front of him

"Korosensei, lately, I've come to realize that…" she thought to herself as she was being carried by the 'questioned' "even in science, you need language skills to get through to an opponent!

"I screwed up…!" Araki thought to himself as he lay on the floor defeated by the 'question' in front of him mocking him "I'd been checking this year's TICAD, but how am I supposed to know how many meeting the Prime Minister held?!" he questioned himself. On the other hand with Isogai "phew, that was a close one. I got it right once I remembered the symbol of the conference's importance." He said as behind him lay the 'question' on the floor shaking in humiliation of being bested

"Isogai you little…" Araki said in frustration at Isogai "to think you'd best **ME** on a social studies question." In return, Isogai replied saying "it wasn't on purpose. Since my family's pretty poor, I can sympathize with Africa's poverty a bit… so I was looking up info on it when I was dragged along to the country itself, and that only increased my interest all the more…"

"Kukuku, don't get all full of yourself just because you answered one question. You know why?"

Japanese Literature… "YOU'RE BETTER THAN I THOUGHT YOU'D BE E-GIRL! YOUR FACE IS BEAUTIFUL BUT YOUR WORDS AREN'T THAT SHABBY EITHER!" Ren shouted towards Kanzaki as she answered the question gracefully "STILL, THIS TEST WON'T BE DECIDED WITH THE COMPREHENSION OF ONE MEASELY FRAGMENT! YOU NEED THE STRENGTH TO MASTER EVERYTHING WITHOUT LOSING ANY PARTS ALONG THE WAY!"

"And we will never let our place at the top be stolen from us. Our class has a monster of mastery in its midst." He thought to himself as his thoughts turned to Asano "Math huh. So class E had Akabae among them. His midterm grade in math was 2nd only to mine, and he even placed 4th overall. For someone in class E, that's outstanding. However, I have no blind spots in math or any other subject! I will control the class showdown and the battle for the top with a complete victory, and I will have class E in my service as the key to ruling over my dad!" Asano thought to himself as the papers were being passed down with his head held high

Another redhead at the back of the class who was arrogant and held his head high said "oh my, the look in everyone's eyes sure has changed, huh…"

"This sorta thing can't be called winning. Winning without a hitch under normal conditions, now that would be a flawless victory." Asano thought to himself as the gates opened "that's the right way to do it. I'll use this guy as a sacrifice to teach that to everyone."

 **Am gonna do the result part in the next chapter, please continue supporting me!**


	11. Chapter 11

The two-day long struggle reached its end, the curtain fell, bringing the test to a close. The assassination, the bet, everything would be decided by the number of correct marks. And then 3 days later…

"Well, everyone, I've received the grades for all of your subjects." Korosensei said holding the folders that had the student's test papers and ranking chart in each folder, making the test outcome painfully obvious. "Well, I'll go ahead and announce the results. Starting with English… class E's top scorer…" as Korosensei talked the whole class was quiet tension in the air "AND #1 IN YOUR GRADE WAS! NAKAMURA RIO!" He announced making everyone get up from their seats in surprise as Nakamura was fanning herself while Sanji as usual kneeled in front of her with a desert (Kayano was drooling at the sight of it) in his hands going 'Rio-chwan!' with hearts in his eyes as the other straw hats and classmates congratulated her normally.

"A perfect score. You weren't always all that motivated, though, so I was worried." Korosensei said as he passed the paper to her as she walked up to him as she went 'ufufu~' taking in the praise as she replied winking "it's all because of that 10 billion yen reward, so don't forget this means one tenacle, mkay?" walking back to her seat she sat down and ate her desert. "Nagisa-kun also worked hard, but you still need to fix that habit of spelling things wrong where it really counts." Korosensei said to him as Sanji put a desert on his table and gave him a reassuring smile as Nagisa replied with a weak 'yeah' to Korosensei and started eating the desert that was given to him.

"Well, then, seeing as you took the top spot in one subject you can destroy one tentacle." He said putting a small flag into one of his tentacle "In addition, since you also have the 5-subject showdown with class A we'll see if you can congratulate yourselves after all the results have been handed out."

"Moving on to Japanese lit…" he started a he took out the next ranking chart "class E's to scorer was KANZAKI YUKIKO!" he said surprising her and Sanji, same with Nakamura kneeled and gave her a desert with hearts in his eyes "BUT! THE ONE WHO TOOK FIRST OLACE IN YOUR GRADE WAS CLASS A'S ASANO GAKUSHUU! You've also improved by leaps and bounds. That in itself is an accomplishment." Korosensei said praising her

"…man, that Asano's really racking up the points. And he took the top spot to boot." Maehara said "he's way too strong. Even in English, he was only one point away from Nakamura and ranked 2nd" Mimura compared looking at the two ranking sheet.

"The tests were tons harder than the midterms, but he still aced them… just what you'd expect of the guy ranked #1 in the country. If he's kept his spot in the other subjects we won't stand a chance. Those called the 'five virtuous' are on par with each other, but in the end, Asano's the one we have to beat, or taking the top spots will be impossible." Hearing that sent chills down the students spine at how frightening he was

"Continuing on, next is SOCIAL STUDIES! CLASS E'S TOP SCOREER WAS ISOGAI YUMMA WITH 97 POINTS! AND THE TOP IN YOUR GRADE WAS…" they were all waiting for korosensei to announce the results "CONGRATULATIONS! YO BESTED ASANO-KUN AND TOOK THE TOP SPOT!" Korosensei said as everyone clapped for him as he jumped out of his seat elated with himself as a desert appeared on his table (courtesy of Sanji)

"On the social studies exam, which had plenty of insane questions, placing along is quite the feat!" Korosensei said as it made Isogai feel more proud of himself. Meanwhile in class A, Asano was speechless and wide eyed as he stared at the ranking sheet.

"Now we're at 2 wins, 1 loss!" Fuwa said as she wrote down the score "the next one is science so it's Okuda!"

Once again Korosensei shouted as he announced "CLASS E'S TOP SCORER IN SCIENCE WAS… OKUDA MANAMI! AND…"

"Asano Gakushuu-kun of 3-A, the board chairman would like to see you. Please come to the chairman's office at once." The PA system stated, as Asano got up from his seat the students were nervous as he walked past them without saying a word as he walked out of the classroom. "… well ain't this just fine and dandy for you Koyama. Seeing as you fulfilled your goal and all." Seo said as they were all nervous with the way Asano would act because of the result. Koyama on the other hand just gave a huff in response

"THE OVERALL TOP SCORER IN SCIENCE WAS…" Korosensei began "EXCELLENT JOB! YOU WERE ALSO #1 IN YOUR GRADE!" the whole class was already celebrating

"3 WIN 1 LOSS! EVEN WITHOUG WAITING FOR THE MATH RESULTS, CLASS 'ES ALREADY BEATEN CLASS A!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"GOOD WORK, OKUDA! THAT TENTACLE IS ALL YOURS!"

They cheered for her as she walked back to her table where another Desert was on her table she looked around wanting to thank Sanji but when she looked around none of the pirates were in the classroom all of them were gone

"So this means we'll also be taking THAT as our prize."

"I can't wait~~

Nagisa noticed the lack of noise in the classroom that would come from a certain rubber pirate and looked around the classroom, his eyes falling on the empty seat in the classroom. As he noticed whose seat it belonged to Nagisa was agape realizing the likely reason as to why he was not in the classroom.

Everyone who was in the corridor was avoided Gakushu as he walked past them as he was emitting a murderous aura and he looked as if he would kill anyone as soon as they came within his sights "Losing to class E in that showdown… I there anything more humiliating than that? Well, in a way… I certainly fulfilled my objective" Koyama said "I wanted revenge against the person who stole the top 4th spot from me, but… he just went and brought about his own downfall. I don't even need to compete with someone that pathetic. "

Karma was in the forest leaning against the tree as he crushed his test papers in frustration at his failure. As Korosensei was about to approach to 'talk' to him but he was stopped when he held a hand on his shoulder to see Robin standing there with a hand on her lips gesturing him to be quiet as she beckoned him over to where the rest of the pirates were, in the shade that you could barely see them if you didn't look carefully. As he walked over to them wondering what they needed him for, Luffy walked past him as he was about to call out to luffy but was stopped once again when his brothers pulled him into the shadows.

"Karma!" Luffy called out to him waving his hand at him slowly walking over to him, when Karma heard him he hid his paper away immediately "the A guys are as strong as expected huh? since everyone worked so hard it would pay for them to be able to score, same for that boss's son as well, though I bet I could probably beat him if I tried" Karasuma who was on the phone with his superiors walked past the group seeing the conversation between Luffy and Karma made him suspicious, and stood there observing as he continued his conversation with his superiors

Karma kept quiet at what Luffy said, he turned away so that he wouldn't see him before asking while masking his embarrassment "is there something you want to say to me?" Luffy kept quiet as he crossed the rest of the distance between him and Karma with his sandals making clacking sounds against his feet and as soon as he was behind Karma leaned in and said "how embarrassing. You must have thought that you were so cool that strong that no one could defeat you~" Luffy said in a mocking tone yet held a point of seriousness and the truth in them made Karma's face flush bright red as he froze in that spot as he moved back letting Karma recollect himself.

"congratulations on maintaining your #1 all-round… is what I would like to say, but for some reason, you made a bet with class E and that ended up not being the case. And then you lost said wager." Gakuho said as he turned around "for some reason you made a bet with class E and that ended up not being the case. Seeing as your bet has become common knowledge throughout the school… you won't be able to refuse whatever class e requests of you easily." Gakuho had put on a fake smile of worry as he said with mock in his voice "what now? Shall I have the school protect you?"

"No thank you" Gakushu spat out the words with hate as he glared harder at the mock that his father was giving him. "as I recall… you said you would 'put a collar on me and keep me as a pet and other such things." Gakuho said as he stood up walking towards Gakushu "declaring your intent to uncover a secret of mine which doesn't even exist…"

"What unmitigated gall from a neophyte who even can't win against those his own age." Gakusho told Gakushuu mocking him in every way possible making veins appear on Gakushu's face as he glared harder

"You think to highly of yourself thinking that you would be able to do everything because you think you are strong. I am not saying that you are weak. But, if you don't use that power properly many around you will be hurt and lives will be lost because of your actions" Luffy said as his brothers started to walk out, the crew and the whitebeard pirates continuing to stay in the shadows.

"…Then what do you expect me to do?" Karma asked actually thinking about Luffy's words and seeing his own mistakes

"Join my crew"

That caught Karma off as well as rendered him speechless. Karasuma on the other hand, was starting to run towards Luffy only to be stopped by Robin's extended limbs that gagged him as well rendering him useless. As he struggled awhile to no avail he gave and went still. Once Karasuma was released he walked over to the shaded group expecting answers only to receive a signal for him to watch

"Join my crew." Luffy said once again but this time bringing out his wings, the sudden wind that came with the appearance of his wings blew his hat off his head as it hung by its string on Luffy's neck showing his halo and the clear lighting showed his now silver eyes. Karma was once again speechless he could not think of anything to say as he too despite the disinterest in the past of others or where they had come from listened to Robin's explanation. The two teachers in hiding with the pirates were also in shock at the revelation that Luffy was the angel

"Why are you showing me this?" that was all Karma could say as Ace sighed and shifted to his demon form with horns coming out of his head, a lizard like tail coming from his lower back and dragon like wings coming from his back where his tattoo was. Karma and the teachers was once again shocked from the stories they heard, both the angel and demon would be enemies but they never expected them so close to each other

"But I thought…" Karma trailed off "those were bull shit it was just because they were on opposite sides in reality all of the previous angel and demon were closer than ever." Ace said as he scoffed as he undid his transformation, although, Luffy still kept his wings out "Will you join my crew Karma?" he once again asked. Karma was about to question Luffy but was not allowed to when he started talking again. "Join my crew and become stronger, to fight to your heart's content. To win every battle no matter how hard it is." Karma was very tempted to say yes from the offer given to him

"But, you will be hunted everywhere you would go. You would have to leave everything here behind for we are not from this world." Luffy said Karma tried to hold his poker face at the revelation and Karasuma was about to go out only to be held back by the other pirates.

"Why do you choose to tell me this? You know I can easily go back to the class and tell them everything right?" Karma coolly stated "you won't, since you're our friend" Luffy said as he kept his wings breaking down Karma's wall as he continued "how about it? Joining our crew and making trouble back on the grand line with us with the freedom of doing whatever we want." Luffy finished his hands outstretched

"In return of getting chased by millions of marines and defying the world huh, sounds like my kind of style. Fine I'll join your crew. But please tell me about everything I don't think going into a world like yours would be fun when you're not prepared." Karma said taking Luffy's hand and smirking at him while Luffy just laughed. "Let's go back to the class and celebrate for a new nakama!" Luffy fisted the air as the straw hats cheered as the whole group walked back save for Robin and the two teachers.

"My superiors will not be happy with this." Karasuma said as he sighed "the government would not hinder Luffy from recruiting someone he wants as a crew member." Robin said chuckling "Luffy would do anything to get someone he wants to be a crewmember on his ship, most of us on his crew now didn't even want to be on his crew at first. But he had always helped us no matter our background or status. That's why Luffy told Nagisa that he would have been able to come with us on our crew since we are already being hunted so these kind of things such as taking a life is a light topic to us as our occupation as pirates means that people die." She informed them and Karasuma gave a resigned sigh "what do you think about this development octopus?" Karasuma asked seeing as Korosensei was quiet the whole time during the conversation without saying anything

"… I… don't doubt that karma-kun would be able to grow more when he's with Luffy-kun and his crew than what I was going to tell him. He has a wealth of talent. However, those blessed with such skill are prone to being inexperienced. It's dangerous for them to grow up without experiencing true competition, because they'll keep winning even without taking the matter seriously." Korosensei said looking at the retreating group "But when Luffy-kun approached Karma-kun he told him of his defeats and explained what would happen if he continued his arrogance and gave him an opportunity and a platform for him to grow stronger than ever." Both Korosensei and Robin were walking back to the class. "Tests offer a perfect opportunity to teach them the meaning of both strength and competition" Korosensei said as he walked back to the class leaving Karasuma standing in the plains

"Now then, you all had excellent results. There were five subjects plus the composite score for 6 chances, and you took the top spot in three of them." Korosensei said once they were all back in the classroom "how about we begin the assassination effort without delay? The three who ranked #1 go ahead and take whichever tentacle you'd like." Korosensei said as his face turned to green and yellow stiped as he thought "well… even I lose three I still have plenty left. Six would have undoubtedly been dangerous though."

"Oi, hold up there octopus. There weren;t just three people who hit #1 in the five subjects." Korosensei was brought out of his daydreaming and looked to see Terasaka and his gang "There were though Terasaka-kun. When you combined the results of Japanese lit, English, social studies, science and math you get…" Korosensei trailed off confused Terasaka on the other hand glared at him "Haah? You missed one, dumbass."

"if we're talking about the five subjects they're Japanese lit, English, social studies, science… and the last one's home ec" The four of them then put their test papers on the table each paper with a full mark for home economics. As he saw the paper he panicked and looked at the paper carefully as he said "hold on a second! Home economics is a _**secondary**_ test subject you know!" Korosensei said emphasizing the word 'secondary' "how could you four only take something like this seriously enough to get a perfect score!" Korosensei was in panic as he looked over the papers

"Nobody said **which** 5 subjects we were talking about" Terasaka said and the four of them were grinning "kukuku. The whole class was fine with the idea." Hazama said snickering as the whole class sweat dropped at them.

Luffy then pointed at Korosensei and signaled him to go and disturb Korosensei "isn't it a bit rude to say home economics is **secondary** Korosensei? It's said to be the grestest among the five subjects you know." And to pin Korosensei even more he said "and isn't it an insult to Sanji-san when you say home economics is **secondary** Korosensei? Since **he** is the one that has coked all those delicious deserts for us" thinking of how he could hurt Korosensei with his words he said "you may **not** get anymore delicious snack and deserts from Sanji-san with what you have just said, since, you're practically badmouthing what he does." That gave a direct jab at Korosensei's heart at the insult Karma had said as the other students also started attacking Korosensei

"Yeah, that's right sensei! you better keep your promise!"

"Home economics is the most important subject and four people got the top spot in it! that's a total of seven tentacles!"

As more of the students started saying Korosensei he was unnerved as he screamed in this mind "seven of them?! EEEEk!"

Isogai then raised his hand as he said "I talked it over with everyone, and we'd like to be allowed… to use the 'loot' from our wager in this assassination as well."

.

Not long after the finals, the first semester's closing ceremony was held. But we still have one more thing to do. As Nagisa and the rest of the class E were walking to the school hall they saw the virtuous five "Oho~ finally shown your face have you, oh great and powerful student council president?" Terasaka mocked "I assume you have some business with me. However with the closing preparations, I don't have time to waste on class E." Gakushu said forcing his way through Terasaka with a glare. "Hey noe, hold up there." Terasaka said as he stopped Gakushuu from advancing "aren'tcha forgetting something?"

With the birtuous five stopped class E surrounded them as Isogai came up and said "Asano, we had a bet, you know. Whichever class had more #1 rankings among the five subjects could make one request of the other." The four highest ranking were sweating hard as Isogai talked while Gakushu continued glaring expression never changing "I e-mailed you our request a little while ago, so I guess you have no problems with it?"

By now the other main building students who were watching the conversation were sweat dropping if not scared of class E with the results they came up with during the exams. "You guys were the ones who came up with the five subject wager." Terasaka said sneering at the virtuous five "and hey, you can stick home Ec or whatever else ya want in those five subjects. We'll still win, though. Heh heh." Nagisa watching the four of them just sweat dropped

Back at the E building, Korosensei and Irina who were forced to stay behind were watching the different spars going on (currently it was Ace vs Luffy, Thatch vs Zoro ) "they sure pulled a fast one on you~" Irina said as they continued watching "Especially that group of brats." Korosensei gave a resigned "yes" remembering what had happened earlier. "their argument was on the verge of sophism, and, of course, I wish they had put in the effort in the true five subjects," Korosensei said "but I'm truly happy." Irina kept quiet as she gave her attention to him waiting for him to explain

"The home economics Exam isn't used in formal testing, so it isn't given as much importance. As a result there's a tendency… for the teacher in charge to give whatever questions they'd like. That being the case, class E's students who have only taken my class are at an incredible disadvantage if they do a bad job, scoring 100 points for 1st place would likely be even harder than doing the same in the five core subjects. They must have asked Sanji-san who's a chef that's on a whole level and has the best knowledge about food to be able to use the ingredients and have done a considerable amount of research on that information as well as research on every possible trend in order to pull that trick on me. Thinking outside the box to find a loophole and having the concentration to strike at it… they are certainly suited to this assassination classroom."

Irina kept quiet as she smiled at hearing what he had said before asking "by the way, why are we stuck watching the classroom?" Irina asked sweat dropping "Well, Karasuma-sensei' going to the closing ceremony, so…" Korosensei said also sweat dropping

"It's all because we've got an octopus here."

"It's all because we have a bitch here."

As the students were coming into the hall for the assembly, "It's rare to see you coming to a school wide assembly, Karma." Isogai said seeing Karma coming in behind him. "y'see, if I skipped out now it'd be like I was running away and I'm not too keen on that. I also don't want to bring shame to my new captain." Karma replied leaving Isogai confused.

A girl then stepped in between Nagisa and Maehara and when Nagisa turned to see who it was he immediately turned back in shock sweat dropping as it was Ritsu's proxy "Karasuma-sensei! The fake Ritsu is creeping me out so much that I can't concentrate on the assembly!" Maehara whispered/shouted at Karasuma "just bear with it. This set up is necessary so no one finds out that Ritsu is a machine."Karasuma replied "that girl is my supervisor's daughter. She's tight lipped and won't ask questions. Her grades improved thanks to Ritsu's classes, so my supervisors in a good mood." Karasuma informed making sure no one other than the class E could hear"

"She was sitting next to me throughout my exams, so I couldn't concentrate and ended up getting the lowest score in the class." Maehara said sighing

"…he may have the lowest score in the class but at the same time, he's in the middle ground among those in his grade. That's sure a long way from being near the bottom of the pack." Karasuma thought to himself "although I wonder how different this exam would have been if Luffy had participated. He made it clear to his brothers and the target that he could easily beat the board chairman's son with the correct push. However, he did not take the exam claiming that he did not want to interfere with the student's assassination."

The closing ceremony went off without a hitch. "Erm… even though it's summer break, don't neglect your studies… so you don't end up like class E" the teacher doing the announcement tried to make fun of class E as they usually did but all the students kept quiet as they looked out of the corner of their eye too look at the students.

The usual class E badmouthing didn't go over well, since the 'bottom dwelling bad example' had won the battle for the top. Korosensei wasn't there with us or Luffy wasn't here to defend us, but… we were able to stand with our heads held high.

"As a result of those semester finals, the entire student body has become much more motivated in their studies. On top of that, the humiliation associated with class E and the danger of falling into it is now an even more compelling force. Though it is a strange time where the fate of the world seems to hand in the balance… my education policy is, without a doubt functioning properly. …still, that is all precisely due to the end class remaining at the very bottom. Over the summer break, we'll be taking measures to ensure It." the board chairman thought to himself as he watched the broadcast of the assembly from his office

"There's one copy for each of you." Korosensei said handing the guidebook to each student "…here we go with the over the top guide book again." Maehara said trying to hold it "it's like an accordion." Okajima commented as he flipped through it "even this much is not enough! The temptations of summer are far too many to name after all." Korosensei said as he handed the guidebook to Karma and Luffy which ended up being burnt and cut to a million pieces (courtesy of ace and Zoro who gave Karma a look when he tossed the book to him)

"Now then, after this, we'll be heading into summer vacation. But, you all still have the main event to look forward to." Korosensei announced after all the guidebook were handed out "yup. **This** , which we snatched up thanks to the bet." Nakamura said holding up the pamphlet "it is a privilege given to the class with the highest grades. In other words, it would normally have been class A, but this time, the top 50 spots were almost entirely monopolized by class A and E. that is enough to qualify all of you for it as well."

As some of the students looked at the pamphlet they had hearts in their eyes seeing where they would be going "SUMMER VACATION! KUNUGIGAOKA JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL'S SPECIAL SUMMER COURSE! A 3-DAY 3-NIGHT STAY AT AN OKINAWA ISLAND RESORT!" they exclaimed in excitement.

While class E was celebrating and planning their assassination class A was not as joyous as they were having a riot against the four virtuous but was quieted by Gakushu's chilling voice and glare as he silently swore revenge against them.

"as you requested, the tentacle destruction you have earned the right to carry out will not take place in this classroom. Rather, it will take place during our stay on this outlying island." Korosensei explained "though seven tentacles is a large handicap, it isn't quite satisfactory enough. You may also use the island itself, which is surrounded on all sides by water, sensei's weakness. You will be aiming flawlessly and avidly take my life." He then turned sheepish as he scratched his head "truth to be told, you have all become formidable students." Hearing that the students visibly beamed at Korosensei's praise

"I handed out report cards for your parents to see some time ago. These are report cards for all of you assassins. From me, your target." Korosensei quickly wrote on the sheets of papers at mach 20 and threw them into the air

The mass of double circle marks filling the classroom were a welcome assessment of these past three months, from our target. "Let's make full use of the fundementals we've cultivated during the 1st semester. And over the summer break, let's play a lot, study a lot and lastly, kill a lot!" Korosensei said as he went outside and as the students had packed their things and went out, he shouted

"THE ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM'S IST SEMESTER FUNDAMENTALS ARE HEREBY ENDED!"

 **Chapter finished! Please review and look forward to the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, look there are tons of them!" Sugino exclaimed.

Summer vacation had started and we were freed from school… or so I thought… "Why are we at school right now and so early too." Nagisa questioned as he held the cage. "well… because it would be embarrassing to collect bugs in front of the others at this age" Sugino replied rubbing the back of his head "I grew up in the city so this kind of stuff always interested me Luckily, Karma said he saw a tree with some bugs." He said picking up another stag beetle.

This isolated classroom, surrounded by nature it teaches us a lot about things we never realized until now. It was supposed to be a place to be loathed. How did it become such a place of comfort?

"But I'm surprised you came too, Maehara I didn't think you'd be interested in this stuff." Sugino said as Nagisa put the beetle that was just found into the cage "we're doing our next assassination on an island resort in the south, right? Then, don't you think we're forgetting something?" Maehara said as Sugino was confused

Maehara's eyes then turned to money signs as he screamed "MONEY! In order to win over the ladies in their swimming suits, we need financial power! A little shrimp like this is probably no good, but… a giant stag beetle? With something like that, we could probably get tens of thousands of yen with that." He said knocking the cage that held the beetles

"I could auction it of online and make a killing at the very least, I'll secure a budget for a high class dinner and a place to relax." Maehara said running off "isn't he forgetting the purpose of the trip, that Maehara" Sugino said sweat dropping as he and Nagisa followed behind him "…yeah I can't see that as the travel plans of a 15 year old." Nagisa commented

"That won't work giant stag beetles are old news." A voice called from atop and they turned to see Kurahashi sitting on the tree branch as they called out her name when they saw her "morning~ so you guys came to earn some allowance too, huh." she said cheerfully as she came down from the branch she was sitting on as Sugino asked "what do you mean giant stag beetles are old news?"

"well, you see~" she started explaining "apparently, they were worth a ton around the time we were born, but now, because artificial breeding increased their numbers and so many of them are on the market, their price collapsed" hearing that Maehara was frozen shock as the truth was said "a…a huge unexpected decline of stag beetle prices , huh I though the market price would at least be 1 stag beetle = I girl" he deadpanned Kurahashi laughed as she shook her hand "no way, girls are the ones that are expensive these days~"

"You really know your stuff, huh, Kurahashi. Do you like bugs?" Sugino asked as they followed behind her "yeah, I love all living things~ since we're all out here anyway, so let's catch some more people means we'll catch more for sure!" Kurahashi said cheerfully as they followed behind her.

The innocent Kurahashi-san is extremely knowledgeable when it comes to biology. She's a reliable assistant for the party of boys who were headed towards the path of becoming sleazebags. As they reached one of the places that she set up her trap they were impressed "hee~ you set this up?" Kurahashi replied positively as she said "it's a handmade trap, I put it together last night." She said as she put the insets from the trap in her cage and took out her map as she said "then, set it up in about twenty different places. If you do it right, you can get 1,000 yen per person!" Sugino impressed said that it would not be a bad part time work. As she continued advancing she thought to herself 'I hope the one I'm looking for comes~'

"Fufufu, that's a useless trap you consider yourselves part of class E with that?!" they looked up to see the class pervert Okajima sitting on a branch reading a porn mag "you guys trying to earn a measly 1,000 yes? Obviously, what I'm aiming for with my trap is 10 billion yen!"

"Ten billion… no way…."

"That's right" Okajima said as he jumped down from the branch and signaled them to follow him "because we're set to assassinate in the southern island… that octopus probably had his guard down because he won't expect an assassination until then that's what I'm aiming for." As they looked through the small hole available and saw Korosensei sitting on top of a pile of porn magazines in a rhinoceros beetle costume which made those watching sweat drop "kukuku, he fell for it, he fell for it" Okajima gleefully said carful so that they would not get caught "for the porno magazines trap I set"

Now they were all whispering "wow… that Korosensei who's so proud of his speed, is so completely absorbed that he's not even twitching. I wonder if it's a porno magazine he likes."

"And what's up with that rhinoceros beetle cosplay"

"Who's he's trying to fool with that? That's just sad"

Each of them commented quietly "it exits in every mountain, the [porno magazine disposal spot]" Okajima started licking his lips "there, a child picks up a dream… and eventually, he reaches the age where he can but e magazines and this time, he leaves the dream there. It's a place where you can see a never ending dream" Okajima looked like a true pervert when he turned to them and said "you guys came at the tight time, with our pervert powers combined, let's show him a dream he won't wake up from" hearing that Nagisa sweat dropped as he thought to himself '…. Ahh… the party had become fatally sleazy…"

"I did a lot of research on his taste, I can't buy any so I picked up a lot." Okajima said looking proud confused, Nagisa asked "doesn't Korosensei like anything with giant breast…?" Okajima then took out his phone and showed them the research he did for a month "in reality, yeah, but porno magazines are a dream no matter who you are, everyone seeks their ideal there. Whether it's pictures or manga the slightest difference can cause a completely different reaction." As Nagisa looked through the pictures he thought of it as impressive for Okajima to monitor Korosensei for a month while Sugino said "more importantly, a full grown adult shouldn't be picking those up to read them for a whole month straight." Thinking that it was pathetic and that he should buy his own

"it's the same as your trap, Kurahashi you research how to keep your prey in a prolonged daze right?" Okajima asked looking out of the corner of his eye and received a positive yes "I'm a pervert and you can despise me if you want. Because I'm the most perverted guy out there, I know but…" Okajima said as he crawled towards one of the porn magazines in front of them and took out a knife looking proud and confident as he said seriously "perversion… can save the world." The four of them watching thought what Okajima was doing was somehow cool despite being as messed up as it is.

"Let's do it" okajima started relaying hi plan to them "under the porn mags I tied together some anti-sensei material and set up a net now while he's completely distracted, we'll catch him for sure. Someone cuts this rope to start it then I jumo out and stab him for the finishing blow" Okajima instructed, while Nagisa was holding the scissors they were all extremely nervous

Anything can be sharpened to become a blade Okajima's blade of perversion… might be able to pierce through Korosensei. Just as Okajima was ready for the assassination to happen Korosensei's eyes became weird. All of them were confused while Okajima was in shock wondering what face it was for. Korosensei's tentacle's shot out towards the trees at mach 20 and slowly came back to reveal Luffy

"You should be careful Luffy-kun" he said as put Luffy down "it's fine, I would have stretched and if I did fall I wouldn't get hurt since I'm rubber" he replied in turn, then more rustles came from the bush "Luffy wait for us!" came two different voices that revealed themselves to be Usopp sitting on Choppers reindeer form as they came into the clearing, as Usopp got off Chopper immediately changed back to brain point and ran towards Luffy worried checking over him "anyway what are you doing here Luffy-kun, Chopper-kun, Usopp-kun"

"We're finding beetles!" Luffy replied bringing up the specially made cage that was filled to the brim "no! We have to get back soon Karma's break is nearly over! Nami will be angry if we get back late!" Usopp said. Which kind of caught the students off handed since they never thought that Karma would be training "is that so? Then I hope you guys stay safe"

"Anyway, before we go can you look at this beetle I think something wrong with it. We have others that are like it as well." Luffy said taking said beetle out of its cage and handing it to Korosensei. As Korosensei looked it over he said "a deep mountain stag beetle and the color of these eyes!" hearing that Kurahashi jumped out from their hiding spot and ran to Korosensei "are they white, Korosensei?!" she asked as she ran "oh Kurahashi-san, bungo, you're right." as she looked at it she visibly beamed in surprise "this is what I was looking for!" Korosensei happy for his student said "yes! It seems they do live in this mountain."

The two of them started jumping up and down in happiness while the rest were confused (in Okajima's case distraught) as Maehara said "I don't get why they're so happy the sight of a giant rhinoceros beetle and a middle school girl jumping on top of a porno magazine is pretty amazing." Just them Koeosensei noticed them and looked down in horrer and ended up sitting on them embarrassed "I'm so ashamed… such an unbecoming appearance for an educator..." he then covered his face with his tentacles as he said "I knew there was a trap under the magazines, but I couldn't resist the temptation from these magazines that I started to like more and more" he confessed as the beetle started crawling around him while Okajima was in shock at the revelation.

"so what is it Kurahashi?" Sugino asked as Kurahashi observed in surprise are the custom made insect tank that Luffy had as the beetle was out back inside it's cage that contained deep mountain stag beetles, most of which had white eyes "those are deep mountain stag beetle's right? In video games they're way cheeper than regular stag beetles." He explained wondering what was so special "lately, the deep mountain one is usually the expensive one because they're still hard to breed" she explained "one of these beetles this size could go for twenty thousand." She explained as Sugino exclaimed. Although, there was a more feminine voice, they turned to see Nami standing there wearing a bikini top with jeans and heels holding her clima tact making Okajima and Korosensei have a nose bleed, on the other hand she had money signs in her eyes as she eyed the beetles. Korosensei then regained his pressure as he explained to Luffy "and Luffy-kun there is nothing wrong with the beetle despite being white instead of their normal black for they are born like that due to them being an [albino individual]" Korosensei started as the students remembered their biology lesson. "It's not limited to their entire bodies. For a stag beetle albino, it only manifest in the eyes. They're called [white eyes] in nature. The deep mountain white eyes are very scarce." He informed "their worth lies in their research potential the 100's of thousands you might get from selling one of these is worthless. So Luffy-kun you must be very lucky to be able to get so many at once especially of those size."

The boys were in shock at the price named as Kurahashi said "I told Korosensei that I wanted to see it just once so he said he would find one for me with his zoom eyes! But I never thought that Luffy would find it instead!" as the guys were inching closer to the cage since the contents were worth millions of money only to be stopped by Nami with her clima tact in front of them as she glared at them "don't you think of it, touch any of my money and you'll find yourself penniless until we leave" she threatened and they nodded feeling that she would go through it, to be honest Nami was glad about what Luffy had found and how much they would be able to sell it for since they would be able to pay for the d's appetites and possibly get some spending money since both she and Robin came across some shops that sold nice clothing

"So how about we go and see Karma-kun and how his training is going." Korosenei said suggesting, so that they would not have a fight over the money, as they nodded the pirates led them back to the school field once they were in sight they were able to see Karma being attacked by both Zoro and Thatch by their swords while Karma was defending against their swords with a wooden sword that was covered with Haki

"Hey guys! We finally got some money for the d brother's appetites" with Nami screaming that as they walked closer, the students and Korosensei were able to see that all of the pirates were in their normal clothing [they had to change out of what they usually wore since they didn't want to bring up any suspicion] and Karma was shirtless although he was wearing his normal clothing though a bit cut up and sweating immensely. Once, they had stopped Karma dropped to the ground exhausted and panting, Chopper ran over to Karma to check him over as Karma sat up for him to check.

"oh~ albino stag's and deep mountain stag well they should be able to cover for Luffy and his brothers appetites… hopefully" Karma commented as he dried himself off eyeing the container in front of him "hopefully yes, Karma can you do the selling of them I'm not really familiar with the technology here but with you blackmailing them we should be able to get more than the estimated prize for each bug in here." Nami said as she ran her hand through her hair

"Karma-kun it's rare to see you training what happened?" Nagisa asked what was on all the students minds since Karma doesn't usually train or study for the matter [not in front of them at least] "I joined their crew." Karma said simply as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The students on the other hand were in shock at the revelation of Karma becoming a pirate yet it somehow fit him at the same time.

Karma started training again this time he was sparing with Sabo on the pipe/ staff, as the spar went on Karma was forced to defend against Sabo's attacks and it stayed like that for a few minutes, with Karma defending against Sabo while getting a few bruises here and there. Just then, as Karma was about to block another attack, his foot slipped and went out of position. Luffy was running towards Sabo to stop the pipe and Korosensei was using his tentacles to try and stop the pipe before it made any contact with Karma but before they knew it a wake of haki was emitted, Korosensei was stunned and was not able to use his tentacles but instead saw Luffy holding the pipe as they all sighed in relief while Karma was panting hard and Chopper ran towards him as he motioned for the E students who were downed by the king's haki

"Was that…?" Karma questioned as he regained his composure breathing hard. "Karma-kun are you alright?!" Korosensei said as he ran towards Karma who held his head as Korosensei spoke "why is everything so loud?" Karma said wincing at the Korosensei's voice "it's because you unlocked the conquerors haki –yoi. Because of the king's haki your observation haki is enhanced that's why everything is louder than usual-yoi" Marco explained, voice low in consideration for Karma "shishishi, don't worry you'll get used to it soon." Luffy said as he gave a towel to Karma to clean himself off.

.

the assassination trip to the southern island is approaching in a week, we've gathered today in order to cram in some training and planning the assassination is in august, there are only seven months left until our deadline to kill Korosensei.

"my, my, look at you brats. Must be working hard to be dripping all that sweat." She said as she wore a reveling outfit as Karma and the rest of the students just stared at her while Sanji swooned over her and Brook asking for her to show her underwear only to be kicked in the face "you should train to, bitch-sensei" Maehara said "your shooting and knife handling skills are pretty much the same as us."

"Adults are cunning, I'll just go along with your plans and take all the good part." Irina said looking down on them. While the pirates just went that were training the students went back to ignoring her, and Luffy went back to sparing with Karma with him using a staff coated in haki as a weapon (Luffy has no weapons and cannot use his rubber abilities "hohoo, so admirable of you, Irina." She froze at the voice turning around she was in shock as she saw the murderous aura around him as she called out his name "he's here as a special instructor during the summer break. He'll be giving us advice regarding out strategy from a pro's point of view." Karasuma explained

"Rest just one day and your body will forget how to kill. GO CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES IMMEDIATELY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN OUT!" Lovro shouted at her as she ran listening to him "you shouldn't shout at a lady like that." Lovro turned to see Sanji glaring at him "she's my pupil this is to make sure she doesn't become complacent." The both of them then started glaring dagger at each other while the students moved away from them

"Bitch-sensei can't lift a finger against her master, huh." Mimura commented as Sugaya agreed saying "…yeah, but actually that guy's pretty scary especially with both him and Sanji-san glaring at each other." Once bitch-sensei had come back Lovro turned away while Sanji walked back to their group with a huff "so, are you positive that Korosensei isn't watching us at the moment? And are you sure we can trust those bunch of rag tags" he asked "yeah, as we told you, he's taking a vacation at mt. Everest right now. My subordinates are keeping watch so there's no doubt about it. As for Luffy and his crew they are trustworthy despite not participating in the assassination as they should for I bet each of them would be able to kill the target without any problem if they wanted since Luffy, was able to catch once of the targets tentacle on the first day he was here and called it slow and I believe that each of them would be able to follow the tentacles movements and probably be faster than it, so I don't doubt that the students or Karma who's with them now are in good hands." Karasuma replied. "Very well, I shall trust your judgment on them and trust them as well although, I would like to have a go with them one day to prove their strength." Lovro said putting on a pair of gloves as Hinata asked "Lovro-san, you're a hit man dealer, right? So for this assassination, will you…"

"No I won't be sending a pro this time." Lovro replied as he put his hands behind his back "or rather, I can't Korosensei is very susceptible to smell… it would be especially easy for him to sniff out anyone outside your group." He explained "without your knowing, I've sent quite a number of hit men and they all failed, but thanks to them. He learned to recognize the strong scent of a pro's uncharacteristic bloodlust… after the first hit man, he wouldn't let the rest of them reach the classroom. In other words it would be difficult to use the same hit man twice and on top of that… I've already been dealing with another problem." He said looking troubled as Yada questioned what he meant

"A number of promising hit men I had on hand suddenly, I can't seem to contact them." That unnerved some of the students at the news and as he turned around and started walking they made a way for him "and so currently, the number of hit men I can offer is zero so it would seem to be best for you guys, who are most familiar with him to be the ones to kill him."

As the Franky and Usopp helped the students with their sniping, with Usopp giving advice and Franky making moving targets for them to aim at. "First, destroy the seven tentacles as promised. Then, without pause the entire class shoots simultaneously to bring him down." Lovro said going over the plan the students had made "I understand that part, but what's this first one here this [physiological attack]?" he questioned confused "first, we agitate him to slow down his movement because when it comes to attack's lacking bloodlust Korosensei has a weakness for them." Nagisa explained as he reloaded his rifle to aim at the moving target.

"Awhile back, when we found out about Karma being part of Luffy's pirate crew. While we were looking for stag beetles we found Korosensei picking up porno magazines and reading them" Maehara explained "… and he gave us each an ice cream bar, but" he and Terasaka and his gang were all emitting a dangerous aura as he said "YOU CAN'T KEEP ANYONE'S MOUTH SHUT WITH JUST AN ICE CREAM BAR THESE DAYS!" While Terasaka's gang said "THE WHOLE CLASS WILL TEASE THE CRAP OUTA HIM!"

"We've also secured other material to shake him so… first, we use this and corner him." Nagisa said holding his rifle by his side as he looked at his notebook and informed Lorvo in a monotone voice while Lovro sweat dropped as he replied "what a cruel method of assassination."

"…so the important part is this simultaneous shooting at the end accurate timing and precise aim are essential. Even with the pirates help…" Lovro trailed off as Karasuma asked "are you worried? About class E's marksmanship"

"No, it's the opposite" Lovro said smirking as he watched Chiba and Hayami take out some of the target that Franky made which was controlled by Ritsu "especially those two. They're magnificent." Karasuma smiled agreeing with Lovro "right? Chiba Rruunosuke excels in spatial calculation. He's a sniper no one can compare to in long distance shooting in this class" Karasuma said not including Usopp and haki in the conversation "Hayami Rinka has a good balance of accuracy in her fingers and kinetic vision. She's an excellent soldier capable of taking down any moving target. Neither of them have very outspoken personatlities… but they're the type to let their results do the talking."

"Hmm, it's enough to make me want them as my students." Lovro said smirking "the others were decent, but with the help of that sniper boy and the cyborg all of them would reach the accuracy or maybe even higher of the assassins. You're raised them well for such a short period of time." Lovro commented as the students were shooting currently "there is plenty of potential in those kids." He said as once the firing was completed the paper dropped to the ground to show that most of the bullets were within the bulls eye area.

. EXTRAS

At the beginning of the training, before Lorvo and bitch-sensei arrived (so only Karasuma was watching over them) they started with the training after the students got over the shock of the revelation that Karma had joined the pirate crew especially since the captain was someone as childish as Luffy as Franky was making the moving targets that Ritsu would control to let the students practice their aim the students were either learning haki from the haki users sitting aside if not they were watching as Karma would spar with every single person and using weapons with the occasional break.

"Usopp-kun, can you show us how you shoot as well as how good your accuracy is with the gun?" Hayami asked and Usopp agreed and took up one of the rifle available and aimed the gun at the target available and fired a round at the target and the entire round of bullets hit the same place right at the center of the target. Seeing that all the students marveled and were amazed as they all started asking for tips on how would they be able to get accuracy like his

"to be honest, I got my skills from my father and a lot of practice. It also helps when you shoot in a position you're comfortable with." He started explaining as they listened intently though they were envious of him since he got most of his skills from his father but continued to listen as they continued listening "for example, I'm comfortable with shooting as I stand or while I'm running since we can't usually sit around and snipe while fend off enemies so there isn't really much of a choice for us" he laughed it off "but for you guys, you can get into any position you're comfortable with before you try other positions." He said and the students listened as they sat around for awhile more listening for more tips before they started practicing whether in haki, sniping footwork or hand to hand combat.

 **The last part was just a last minute idea that came so if it sucks I apologies, I accept all flames and reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

**I managed to do three chapters last week! Yay! I'll continue to try to do as many chapters as I can this week as well!**

Meanwhile, on mt Everest….

"He's not showing any sign of coming out at all is he?"

"Yeah… but his tentacles are moving so there's no doubt that he's still there"

At the supposed place that Korosensei is at, underground and away from the eyes of the government personnel "nurufufufu, I'm conducting my own secret training session as well." He said picking up as sword and axe as he spared two tentacles to make it seem as though he's fooling off to the government people.

He then used the weapons he was holding and cut off seven of his tentacles and sped past the speed detector. Panting he checked the result "My initial speed immediately after cutting off seven legs is… this is horrible it fell to 400km/h" he said as his tentacles healed "for those students who are used to my regular speed, this isn't a speed that especially those who are currently learning under Luffy-kun and his crew that they wouldn't be able to keep up with since Luffy-kun and his crew is already faster than me…" Korosensei then snickered as he picked up a bowl of shaved ice "I wonder what sort of scheme they'll come up with to add to this situation" he said as he poured syrup on the shaved ice "nurufufufu. This should be interesting, I'll accept any challenge."

Back at the class as the students were still practicing their shooting as Lovro went around correcting and advising the students on what they went wrong after Usopp gave them the help he could provide. As Lovro was giving more instruction to the other students Nagisa watched him in thought as he reloaded his gun.

'I want to try asking him something, this guy who knows everything there is to know about hit men.' Nagisa thought to himself as he approached Lovro and called out to him, Lorvo just looked at him shock evident on his face as Nagisa asked "when it comes to professional hit men… personally, I only know bitch-sensei and you. But, from the hit men you now. What kind of person is the most skilled hit men." He asked as Lovro studied him

'The closer I look, he's got good qualities. Fufufu, and as a bonus…'

"Are you interested in the world of hit men?" Lovro asked as Nagisa reverently refused, "Let's see… he doesn't exist among the hit men I employ" he started as Irina looked over at them nervously "the best hit man, there is only one person in this whole world who can claim that title." He said as Nagisa listened interested "this is common in this business, but…. No one knows his real name. He's only known by one nickname."

"They call him the 'god of death'" hearing the name Nagisa was in shock that there was an assassin that had that title, reading his expression Lovro smirked as he continued "it's a trite nickname right? But in our business, where we deal with death when you say' god of death' he's the only one it ever refers to. An elusive phantom with unparalleled cruelty, you couldn't count the number of corpses he's piled up he's become a man known as death itself. If you kids find killing him to be too big of a task for you… he'll probably show up eventually. It's possible that even now… he's patiently waiting for an opportunity."

Hearing that Nagisa thought to himself that he would not let the chance they have on the southern island go to waste. Seeing his expression Lovro said "well then, boy let me teach you a 'secret killing technique'" pulled out of his thoughts Nagisa repeated what Lovro had said "That's right, straight from a pro hit man you get to learn… a 'secret killing technique'"

.

The day has arrived and the E class was taking a ferry to the island they were supposed to kill Korosensei. "Nyahh… boats are bad… boats are really bad your teacher feels like his brains are about to come flying out." Korosensei said heaving and panting as he leaned against the railing suffering motion sickness when the medicine that Chopper made last minute wore off as he dodged an attack Kurahashi gave as she said "Korosensei, get up, get up! You can see it!" Korosensei quickly turned around motion sickness forgotten as some of the other students came running out hearing what Kurahashi said "It took six hours from Tokyo! That's where we're gonna kill Korosensei!" Maehara and Sugino said as some of the other students exclaimed at seeing the island.

"Welcome, to Fukumajima Resort Hotel, please have a complementary tropical juice." One of the servers came out and served them while some of the students who had the drink exclaimed that it tasted great and enjoyed the scenery, though none of the pirates as relaxed as the that the hotel and that person was suspicious and to keep their guard up while not letting anyone know. That moment the pirates left discretely and went into the forest to get ingredients for chopper to make antidotes with.

Back at the hotel while no one realized that the pirates had left they had started with their plan to distract Korosensei while each group not occupied with him would prepare for the assassination. The first group that was occupying korosensei went hang gliding

"H-hey… one of the gliders is moving unusually quickly." One of the people managing the air resort said "it should be impossible to do vertical loops, and left banks like that…"

Meanwhile, in the air… "That's not fair, Korosensei! Our maneuvering capabilities are way too different!" Kimura and Yada shouted as Yada shot anti sensei bullets while Kimura steered the glider "Nurufufufu the abilities of a fighter aircraft ultimately falls on the difference in engines" Korosensei replied while in cosplay "AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE WITH THAT COSPLAY?!" Maehara shouted as the glider flew over to their side showing Koroensei in his ridiculous get up as he simply replied "Horikoshi Jirou."

"THAT'S NOT EVENT THE RIGHT PERSON!" Isogai shouted at him this time, Nagisa and his group just watched them shouting at each other in the air just sweat dropped "Group one's doing a good job of distracting him" Sugino saidas he geared up in the water Karma who was with them participating in the assassination watched them as he said "not bad~" as his suit was being zipped up by Nagisa "They're trying to assassinate him… while at the same time, diverting his attention from the other groups."

"He's coming to our group next we have to hurry up and take care of business and get changed!" Kayano told them as they dived into the water to do what they were supposed to do splitting up to their different positions underwater

While appearing as if we're having fun, we're actually taking this seriously whether or not things will go according to plan… we're carefully checking the details of the different locations.

By the time Korosensei had gotten to them, he had a weid design on his head "what's up with that design Korosensei" Sugino asked as they all sweat dropped in which he replied "I got sunburned since I was only shaded by the front point of the glider. Now then, it seems your group four is supposed to go see dolphins."

"Yeah! Will you be alright on the boat?" Kayano asked as they they walked onto the boat they were supposed to take and during the trip korosensei ended up in that swimsuit of his swimming with the dolphins. And while group one was with Korosensei, in another location the snipers of the class were scouting places in the forest to set up their decoy

"Where's Korosensei?" Chiba asked as they were walking around the "he's exploring an underwater cave with group three he won't be able to see what we're doing for sure" Hayami replied as she followed behind him mindful of her heels as she walked up "then we're free to choose a location to shoot from" Chiba said as they crossed over the rocks "let's decide on a spot, chop-chop" Hayami said mindful of her heels "they're so serious, those two" Okajima commented "yeah they pretty much seem like working adults" Fuwa commented as they sweat dropped

The other groups are steadily proceeding with their preparations Bitch-sensei went to the beach in her swimsuit to find that no one was there not even the pirates with their feminizing cook. "The person that just left after swimming was the last patron class E reserved the hotel and the entire area around it." Karasuma said as he came up behind her explaining the situation as she just got mad at him questioning why he did that. And while Karasuma was looking through the plan that the E class came up with themselves Irina tried to flirt with him only to get ignored.

Although, when he picked her up she became bashful expecting things from him only to be thrown into the sea, and when she came up she shouted at him only to be silenced when he asked "Irina, I want to ask you something. As a pro hit man, you told me this before that [it's rare for your work to go as planned]" hearing that she was silent for a moment before her face turned serious and she swam up to the edge and leaned against it "yeah, that's right I saw your plan, but for something this complicated, there's bound to be one or two things to go wrong." She said as her face turned smug as she continued "does it look like I'm messing around? I'm serious in aiming for the leftovers. When the students' plan goes wrong and a chance comes my way because of it I'm not letting it slip by."

Hearing what Irina had said he thought to himself "unsettling factors, the hit men whom we can't get a hold of, and also a problem developing in the ministry of defense. Moreover there are suspicious rumors about this island floating about, the atmosphere surrounding this assassination has become uneasy I hope the assassination ends well while things still look clear."

"My, that was a lot of fun" all the students surrounding him were sweat dropping at how he looked currently "thanks to it, I'm completely burnt to a black crisp." Korosensei said breathing out as the students shouted that he was too dark "even your teeth are burnt black" Kimura said as he stared "we can't even read your expression anymore" Okano commented "alright, Korosensei after some food, we're gonna do the assassination" Isogai said "then, let's go to the restaurant first." Korosensei excitedly cheered as he walked towards the restaurant ahead of the students "he's really enjoying himself that octopus" Muramatsu commented as they watched him walk away "and here we are, pretending to have fun while we're bustin' our butts with our preparations"

"Well if we kill him today we can have all the mindless fun we want tomorrow." Yoshida said smirking as Muramatsu replied snickering as he said "guess so~ guess I can get pumped up for the kill, this one time!" Bitch-sensei who was wearing a gown and overheard what they had said looked over in thought. On the boat, since Korosensei had left ahead of the students he saw the pirates who had left early in the dining room half dead "I take it that you all had fun? Though I would have liked if you had interacted with the students today" Korosensei said as he walked over to them "we didn't have fun today," Korosensei turned in shock to see Marco walking past him and plopping himself down on the chair half dead "Nyaa! Don't scare me Marco-san! Although where did you all go today?" he asked after regaining his composure "we went to find ingredients of what Chopper needs to make a medicine." Sabo replied his face on the table so the sound came out muffled Korosensei on the other hand was wondering why they needed to find the things ingredients for a cure when no one was sick as far as he could tell but kept quiet when he felt that none of them would answer the question.

When the students came on board and the boat was on the seas, "dinner will be served on this reserved, dinner boat let's have our meal while enjoying the night sea" Isogai said as he gave the charred black Korosensei a glass of water, already feeling nauseous Korosensei replied the best he could "…I … I see… so first you're trying to get me seasick to lower my fighting." Sweat dropping Isogai replied with a smile on his face "of course this is basics for an assassination."

"Indeed, you are correct" Korosensei replied as he held up the glass that was given to him "however will it really go over so well for your teacher who's completely in high spirits right before the assassination the fear of seasickness-"

"YOU'RE TOO DARK!" the students shouted together cutting Korosensei off as he sweat dropped as he asked "am I really that dark?"Nakamura replied leaning back in her seat "forget about your expressions, we can't even tell where the front or back of your head is."

"It's too confusing, so do something about it" Kataoka said as Korosensei made a peace sign with his tentacles as he told them "Nurufufufu have you forgotten everyone about your teachers molting ability" he said as he took of his hat while the skin started to break "there, I'm back to normal!" he said taking off the black skin as he was once again yellow "ah, that shedding thing you can do once a month." Yada commented as Korosensei held up his skin "I can use it in this manner as well. Originally, it's supposed to be a last resort in a dangerous situation…" pausing and recollecting at what he had just said proudly he looked at his previous skin with an 'ah' before going in full shock and sitting back down in his chair at his failure

"That was so stupid he lowered his own fighting power before the assassination." One of the students commented as they all sweat dropped while another student said what was on all of the students mind "how have we not been able to kill this idiot until now"

As the food made by Thatch and Sanji were brought out despite their exhaustion and served everyone as Nagisa was about to start eating he thought to himself as he looked at Korosensei who was eating continuously as Kataoka and Yada kept serving him "for this day we secretly trained during our summer break and our preparations are flawless this time, for sure our blades will reach Korosensei for sure"

After the dinner and when the boat docked, Korosensei had gotten sick after all he trailed after Maehara and Sugay with a walking stick "alright Korosensei the food's done, so, **it's finally time**." Maehara said as they led Korosensei in front of the others "the venue is this way"

As the venue came into sigh Korosensei froze seeing the students inside as Isogai continued when Korosensei had walked in "it's over here, away from the hotel… the party room above the water. Here… you have nowhere to run." He said as they all took out their weapons "Now… have a seat, Korosensei." He looked over to the front to see Okajima talking

"It's a fun assassination."

"But first, let's start by enjoying a movie."

"First, we'll have you enjoy a movie edited my Mimura." Isogai said as he walked to the front informing Korosensei of what they had in store for him "then, the seven winners of the exams will destroy your tentacles. And that'll be the signal for everyone to being the assassination. Is that alright with you Korosensei." He asked as the rest of the students were walking in to take their place while the pirates left the area to join Karasuma and bitch-sensei in watching the sidelines uneasy of the promotion that Luffy gave them.

"Nurufufufu. Very well." Korosensei replied "nice work setting everything up Mimura." Sugaya said as he walked past Mimura as he replied "it was tough, man. I was still editing while everyone else was eating." Meanwhile Korosensei was observing the surroundings of the place where the assassination would take place. Only to be interrupted from his thoughts by Nagisa who came up to him "Korosensei, I need to do a body check first. Even if the area's surrounded by water, if you're hiding that swimming suit of yours you could easily run away." Nagisa said as he patted Korosensei down "how cautious of you. I wouldn't resort to such tricks though." Came the reply of Korosensei as he stood there letting Nagisa check him

Even now, while I'm directly touching him, this teacher could easily dodge any of my attacks. But, with everyone, with this plan!

Once the check was done korosensei sat down on the bench "is everyone ready? I look forward to everyone giving their all in this assassination. An exhibition of everyone's knowledge, ingenuity and genuine efforts I could not be any more exited to witness this. Don't hold back now. Come at me with a bang." Korosensei told all of them which brought a smile to their face as Okajima turned off the lights and the students other than the seven students that were entitiled the seven tentacles left the hut.

As the movie started playing, "the constant entering and exiting of people in the darkness in the rear it must be so that I can't get a firm grip of their positions and numbers… but that's not good enough. I can tell that the scent of two people other than the pirates that aren't here. This hut is surrounded by water in all directions, but there is one path to the hotel, which is the nearest piece of land. From the direction of that window…. Class E's best snipers I can smell Hayami-san and Chiba-kun." Korosensei analyzed as he turned his attention away from the assassination and focused on the movie "but anyhow, this movie is rather well produced. So the editing and narration was done by Mimura, I see the camera blocking and song choices are pretty good. He has an all around good sense for this. You're unconsciously drawn in…."

"….first, we'll have you take a look at this, the shameful state of our homeroom teacher."

.

.

.

"Nyuaaaahhhhhh!" Korosensei screamed internally and as the video continued playing and the narration continued "no… wai- okajima-kun, guys. I thought I asked you guys not to tell…" Korosensei said as he turned to the snickering faces of the students as it continued rolling showing and telling about what Korosensei did Hazama remarked "kukuku man… porno magazines and cross dressing aren't you ashamed you super freak." Which made him embarrassed turning even redder as he covered his face

"And it doesn't end there. We're going to show you a full hour of this teacher's embarrassing movie." Hearing that Korosensei got a shock hearing that he has to sit through this for an hour, after the hour, Korosensei was deflated and half dead "…dead. Your teacher had already died after everyone finding out about these things, I can't go on living anymore." He wheezed out as he leaned his head against the back of the bench "now then, we ha you join us in watching this prize-winning movie, but isn't there something you haven't noticed yet, Korosensei?" the narrator said before the screen went black.

Hearing the sound of waves and what the Narrator said Korosensei looked down and saw his tentacles bloated "when did the waters reach floor level…?!" Korosensei thought to himself in shock seeing the water "I didn't sense anyone pouring any water…" he paused as he realized that the water was from the high tide. "We haven't done anything yet." Terasaka said as they stood up and surrounded him. "After getting seasick, and getting embarrassed, and taking in seawater, you've become pretty sluggish, haven't you?" Nakamura said as they rounded him. "Now, it's time for the real deal. You promised, so you can't dodge."

"They got me…" Korosensei though sweating "but I know the direction of the snipers. As long as I'm careful of that window," he thought to himself as the seven tentacles were shot the building came down surprising Korosensei as he was wondering what was going on when the students came out of the water as he looked around "this is… they're using water pressure to fly…" as the students went higher they formed a hydraulic cage trapping him as outside Kurahashi was using the dolphins to make splashes as they came out of the water so that he would not have a chance to escape from the below and the other students such as Kayano and Nagisa were using hoses to make sure That Korosensei would have no chance to escape at all.

Back in the cage, Ritsu's machine came out with multiple guns coming out of her machine "I shall commence shooting. Aligning spherical area of one meter surrounding Korosensei." As Ritsu and the other students who were inside the hydraulic cage started shooting simultaneously, Korosensei looked around to find a way to escape to no avail as part of the cage opened for the two shooter who were in fact underwater to aim and shoot for the kill. As both of the bullets were shot and approaching Korosensei, he turned around sensing it and as the bullet came closer

"you've all done well… to come this far!"

Korosensei thought to himself in pride before he shot off in an explosion which blew the surrounding students away and into the water

"D… did we get him?!"

This was clearly different from our different assassinations! Korosensei exploded, and now… there's nothing left of him! It feels like we got him! "Don't get your guard down!" Karasuma shouted "he has regenerative powers. Kataoka-san, you take point and keep watch of the water's surface!" as Kataoka started swimming and the students looked around confident…

"Wait."

They looked to the voice and saw Luffy standing at the edge of the water as he pointed at an area in the water and told them to watch. At first there was nothing in that area and they were wondering what Luffy was talking about, Karma and a few others like Nagisa and the two snipers who were trained in observation Haki could sense a presence and in that particular spot that Luffy pointed at. Karma on the other hand who's haki was more advanced than theirs knew who it was and swam towards it. Just then, there were bubbles from that area and all the students gave their full attention and what came up was Korosensei's strange round form, which was clear and orange, with his face inside of it.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" ran through the mind of the students. "This is the last of my last resorts. The ultimate defensive form!" hearing that everyone sweat dropped "the transparent part on the outside… is the crystallized form of extremely condensed energy. I contract my flesh as much as possible and with the excess energy resulting from that stat… I tightly fortify the area surrounding my flesh." He informed them. "While in this form, I am truly invincible! Water, anti-sensei material, Haki, any and all attcks will be returned by this crystal wall." The students were in shock

"Oh really?" they looked to see Zoro bringing out his blade looking like a demon "let's try this theory of yours" even while in his invincible state Korosensei was scared from the emotion that Zoro was giving him as the students quickly swam away since if the attack was repelled they would get hurt if what Korosensei said was true

"Santoryu…. RENGOKU ONI GIRI!" when the blades met Korosensei's glass ball the move blew the students in the waters away with the wind it made and Korosensei was screaming as he was being thrown around by the water. When the water finally settled Korosensei's was still intact but backed as far as he could in the crystal. Zoro then kept Shusui back in its sheath as he clicked his tongue and walked away Luffy on the other hand was sitting on the walk way (the undestroyed part) while dangling his legs in the water "so that means we can't kill you at all huh?" he nonchalantly said bringing down the spirits of the students shakily as Korosensei regained his composure replied "actually, it's not that simple. This energy crystal… it naturally collapses after about 24 hours. At the moment, my flesh expands and it absorbs the energy to return to its original state. But on the downside, during the 24 hours before the crystal collapses, I'm completely incapable of any movement." He explained "this entails various risks. What I fear the most s, being stuffed into a high speed rocket during that time and being thrown off into some distant part of the universe…" his face then turned smug again "but I've thoroughly looked into this issue. There isn't a single rocket in this world capable of doing that within 24 hours."

Hearing that they all knew that they had failed in their assassination "I see~ I guess there's nothing we can do if there aren't any weakness." Karma said giving a mischievous grin to both Thatch and Ace who gave him grin of their own as Thatch took off his shirt and swam towards Korosensei, Karma took his phone from the bag where they kept their mobile devices as Thatch swam back and faces korosensei towards the screen as he looked in confusion only to scream when the photo of him was displayed on the screen "STOP- I DON'T HAVE ANY HANDS SO I CAN'T EVEN COVER MY FACE!" Thatch dived into the water once again putting Korosensei on the floor "sorry, sorry. Then, let me put it right in front of your face…" he said placing the phone right infront of him balanced by a rock "YOU'RE NOT LISTENING AT ALL!" Korosensei shouted at them.

"Here Koro-san, here as a gift a sea slug I found that I found when I dived" Thatch said as he resurfaced and put the creature on Korosensei to which he screamed in horror. As Thatch dived once again only to resurface with a armful of slugs both he and Ace piled it on Korosensei as he screamed in absolute horror while the rest of the pirates were laughing/ chuckling.

Picking Korosensei up, "hey~ let's some dirty old man I wanna stick this in his underwear."

"HELP ME!" Korosensei screamed while having the slugs still crawling over him. Taking pity over him Karasuma took Korosensei off the prankster's hands "let's disperse for now, everyone. I'll investigate a way to dispose of this guy with the higher ups." He said putting him in the plastic bag "Nurufufufu. Are you perhaps planning to seal me in a pool of anti-sensei material? It's useless. In that case, I would set off a portion of my energy and blow away the surrounding area with the blast like I did earlier." He said taunting Karasuma making him have second thoughts on whether or not he should give Korosensei back to the three pranksters "however, everyone should be proud." Korosensei said addressing the class now "even the world's forces weren't able to corner me to this point. It was thanks to the magnificence of everyone's plan." He said as all the students swam back to land with dejection and minds filled with what he had said as they walked back to the hotel with the biggest sense of disappointment and the shock of all of their efforts have gone down the drain.

 **Chapter done! To be honest the last part was a bit difficult to write since I had no idea how to phrase it but I managed to do it so yay!**


	14. Chapter 14

After everyone went back to the hotel the only people left were the snipers and Ritsu whose machine had yet to be brought in by Koroensei "Ritsu." Chiba called out to her "were you able to recor everything?"

"Yes" she replied as she pointed to the camera installed on her machine "with the fastest possible high speed photography, I recorded this assassination from beginning to end." There was silence for a moment "you know, I could tell the moment I pulled the trigger. [It's a miss.] That [this bullet won't kill him.]" Chiba said as Ritsu analyzed the video feed and replied "I can't say for certain. The excact amount of time it takes for him to transition into that form is unclear. However, if chiba-kun's shot was just 0.5 seconds faster, or if Hayami-san's shot was just 30cm closer to the target, there was about a 50% chance that it would have killed the target before he realized it." she said as she showed them while pointing out on her screen. Hayami seeing it frowned

"I was confident. Of course, during rehersals, I practiced on even more unstable surfaces, and I still wouldn't miss. But, when the time finally came, my finger went stiff and my field of vision narrowed." Chiba confessed as he looked at his hand which was still shaking, Hayami agreed with Chiba "the pressure of not being able to afford to miss, that precious moment of [this is our only shot!]… yeah. Who knew it would be this different from practice." She said as they both started walking back to the class. Korosenei who was being carried away by Karasuma looked at them in thought, while in the forest the pirates especially Usopp was watching them in deep thought as well.

Back in the restaurant, "man, I'm brat…." Maehara said sighing as he leaned back in his seat "should we just go back to our rooms and rest… I don't have any energy left to do anything else." Mimura said as both of their faces were flushed as they slumped against the table/ chair respectively. "What's wrong with you guys, getting depressed after failing once? We did everything we planned to do so let's just kick back tomorrow." Terasaka said growling at the way they acted

"you're right. Tomorrow, I'm gonna take my time to enjoy watching the girls in their swimsuits. No matter how tired I am, I'll make sure to bleed out my nose with everything I got." Okajima said as he and some of the other students faces were also flushed panting in their seats Nagisa was the first one to notice that something was wrong as he realized that everyone was too tired. As he was about to go and find Luffy and his crew who had yet to come back

"Hey, Nagisa-kun. Can I lean on your shoulder for a bit…?" Nakamura said as she brushed Nagisa's shoulder before collapsing onto the floor "I wanna hurry up to my room and get changed already, but my body won't move at all~…" Nagisa immediately went to support her worried as he heard Okajima and looked up sharply as Okajima started coughing up blood and some of the other students had already collapsed thankfully Luffy and the others had already arrived and they were following Choppers orders of what to do and pushed the table and chairs aside while some of the others were helping to lay out sheets to lay the sick students on it so that Chopper would be able to have a look at them. Karasuma on the other hand went to the hotel's counter and asked [shout at to be honest] for where the islands doctors were terrified the man replied shakily "this is a rather tiny island, so we only have a small clinic, but the doctor on duty returns to another island at night you would have to wait until 10 o'clock tomorrow." He said quickly as Karasuma cursed under his breath receiving a shock when his phone rang to see that it is a restricted number as he picked it up "hey there, teach. Looks like your cute little students are suffering quite a bit," the unknown voice said as Karasuma was frowning and if looks could kill the offender would have already died "who is this?" he asked sounding as calm as possible but his expression gave away how he really felt "are you the one behind this?"

"kukuku. Your intuition's not bad lately teach." The offender said "it's an artificially produced virus. It's not very infectious, but if it does infect you, it's over… the incubation period and development of symptoms can be different for each individual, but after a week, every cell in your body will be stunted and you'll soon be dead." The offender said to which they both sweating at the news of what was infecting the students "Sorry to tell you this, but there's only one cure, and unfortunately, I'm the only one that carries it." the two teachers could see the smirk the offender was wearing through his voice "it would be a pain to go give it to you, so… won't you come here and get it yourself? You see the hotel at the top of the mountain right? As for a present you can being me the bounty in that bag." Hearing that Karasuma looked around finding the source where the enemy was watching them. As Karasuma found the source he enemy continued on the phone "from the looks of things, it seems like half the class has been infected. Fufufu, not bad, not bad." The person said as more of the students started bleeding through their nose, mouth etc as those who were well as well as the pirates rushed to help the student as Chopper was brewing different combinations on medicine for the students to get better as Usopp and some of the other straw hats went back into the forest to find what Chopper needed.

"I'm not going to ask you one more time. Who are you…?" Karasuma asked glaring once again "it doesn't matter who I am. Those kids aren't the only ones who are aiming for the 10 billion bounty I can blow up the antidote with the press of a button. If you don't keep us happy, the infected people won't be saved." He threatened "this plan built on the assumption was that the octopus wouldn't be able to move. Now that he can't move all more the reason for us to do as we please." The enemy threatened "the [fukumajima palace hotel] on the mountaintop, the top floor. Come here with the bounty in hand within an hour." The man threatened "but, you know, teach, you seem pretty skilled, so you might be kinda dangerous, huh? Let's see… among the students that can move, have the shortest boy and girl bring it here." Hearing that Karasuma sweat dropped as he eyes darted to both Kayano and Nagisa who looked at him in confusion. "The front desk already knows of the situation. If you come here obediently, we can trade the bounty and the antidote without a hitch. But, if you contact anyone on the outside… or if you're late by even a second I'll destroy the antidote immediately." Before anything else could be said by the culprit Luffy grabbed the phone from Karasuma "fuck you asshole." He said calmly as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Luffy as hung up abruptly and destroyed the CCTV's around the students and walked away towards the forest helping the pirates there with finding the ingredients that Chopper could have needed for the medicine while Karasuma banged Korosensei on the table shaking in fury at what had happened to the students

However after a few moments Karasuma had collected himself as he explained the situation when all the pirates had come back from the forest. "That's terrible. Who is this guy that could do such a thing?!" Yada asked as Karasuma kept quiet thinking of a certain person when his colleague called out to him "just as we though, it was no good. Even though I tried to ask about their guest as a government official… they kept repeating something about [privacy]" she reported to him "…I guess it's true." Karasuma said as Korosensei questioned what he was talking about "I heard this from an acquaintance in the police department. This small resort island [fukujima], it's known as [Demon Island]" he started explaining to the nervous students who already felt uncomfortable what was already said "the actual resort hotels are legitimate businesses, but with some help from an area called the solitary island in the southern seas, influential members of domestic and foreign mafias, and people of the financial world who are connected to them, are said to often visit that hotel." He explained "while under strict watch from security consisting of personal guards… it seems they discuss illegal business and throw drug parties night after night. They even have connections to people high p in the government, and the police aren't able to carelessly lay a hand on them."

"H-m there's no way a hotel like that lend us a hand, huh?" Karma said as he buttoned up his shirt ready to go at any moment "what do we do?! A bunch of people are gonna die at this rate!" yoshida screamed scared "we… we didn't come to this island to be killed!"

"No one said that you needed to go and fight you know?" they all turned to see Luffy sitting one side watching them as sat on the chair "I can easily go up there and destroy whoever did this to our nakama you know? I did it before and I would do it again even though it's in a different place. I said before and I say it again now. I don't care about the government here we are pirates and we are free, no one can take that away from us, if they even try we will fight our way out even if it cost our life for we will always be free." Luffy said lightly as his eye was glowing silver as his hair cast a shadow on his face making him look menacing "besides, instead of bitching around shouldn't we be doing something about the current situation first? Chopper how are they?" he asked without turning around as Chopper paused what he was doing to take a breather as he replied "it's not contagious, although I have yet to figure out what it is." Chopper said which made some of the students nervous "thanks, Chopper. Now those that are not infected, shall we go up and let the people there know not to mess with our nakama?" Luffy said which received a whole group of cheers.

In the end the group that was going on the infiltration mission was just the non infected students along with Luffy, Karma, Robin and the whitebeard pirates. Back when they were in the hotel, the straw hat pirates were not exactly happy with them staying behind but quiet when Luffy pulled out the captain's orders card, though it did not stop the whitebeard pirates from coming with him as well as Robin who managed to convince him with a reasonable excuse. Terasaka on the other hand was stopped by Zoro with a sheathed sword against him when he argued Chopper said he was also infected. Hearing that, Terasaka clicked hi tongue at being found out but obeyed nonetheless not before giving the weapons he had to Luffy telling him that he would know when to use it.

"so tall…" some of the students said as they looked at the mountain from the bottom "I hacked into that hotel's computer and obtained a blueprint of the interior. I obtained a map of their security placement as well." Ristu said as she informed them "the main entrance and one of the areas on site is heavily secured. It would be impossible to enter without going through the front desk. However, above this cliff there is one side entrance. Because it seems the landscape doesn't allow for infiltration… there is no security there." The students were silent as they stared at their phone at the information that Ritsu gave them. "If you don't want things to go to the enemy's way. There is only one option. Excluding those infected and the pirates who stayed behing. Most of the students capable of moving infiltrate though here launch a surprise attack on the top floor and seal the antidote!" Koroensei said as the group there marveled at his plan

"It's too dangerous. Looking at the practiced skill in their method of correction, you can clearly tell that the enemies are pros." Karasuma said bringing the immobile Korosensei to his eyelevel as he informed him "yes. And furthermore, I cannot protect everyone's safety. It's possible that it would be a better plan to quietly hand it over. It's all up to everyone… and the commander, Karasuma-sensei, what move to make." He told them plainly as the student s kept quiet as they looked at the height of the mountain and hearing that some of the students just said that it would be difficult "of course, it's obviously impossible!" bitch-sensei shouted at them "first of all, there's this cliff! Other than those pirates and the powers they have the rest of you would fall to your deaths before you even reach the hotel!" she said pointing at it. Karasuma was conflicted and as he thought it would be impossible "Nagisa-kun, Kayano-san, I'm sorry, but…" he started but trailed off when he turned to see that no one was there.

"No, well… it's just a cliff, it's a piece of cake." The students said as they all climbed the mountain at insane speeds leaving the two teachers speechless. "Especially if you compare it to our regular training right?" Karma mused and received collective agreements from the other students Thatch, Robin and the asl trio were already at the top looking down while Marco was in his phoenix form following the students in case they fell by accident as the students stopped when they reach midpoint and looked down at the teachers "Karasuma-sensei it might be difficult, but we need you to firmly direct us." Isogai said "but, we've never had training or experience for fighting an unknown enemy in an unknown hotel, so"

"As you can see, they are no mere students. What you have under your command are fourteen members of a Special Forces unit. Now, you know you're running out of time right?" Korosensei said as he supported Karasuma in his own way. Karasuma then closed his eyes in thought before shouting so that they all would be able to hear what he had to say "Attention! Our objective is the top floor of the mountain top hotel! This mission will entail a covert infiltration and a successive surprise attack! As for hand signals and coordination we will use those from our regular training! The only difference this time is our target! Drill the map into your heads in three minutes! We begin the operation at 1950!" he said receiving a collective shout of "YEAH!" from the students from their position.

As the students continued advancing, Okano was taunting some of the boys with her nimble and flexible body as she advanced the mountain faster than the rest of the students and getting closer to the pirates waiting for them at the top. "Okano sure is nimble" Kimura commented as he saw the way she climbed the mountain "yeah, if we gotta do stuff like this, she's number one in the class." Isogai said as Kimura paused for a moment and turned behind "…our teacher on the other hand, only one of those three can move…." He said as while Karasuma was climbing Irina was clinging on him and demanding that he be more careful. Marco hearing the conversation looked down himself and saw how bitch-sensei was screaming hysterically and swooped down grabbing bitch-sensei with his talons. Bitch-sensei was screming in fright which was deafening to all of their ears as she continuously threatened Marco of what she would do if he dropped her which went in through one ear and out the other.

Karasuma feeling the missing weight and the increase in the noise from Irina looked to see the phoenix staring at him with his lazy eyes, Karasuma gave a silent thank you as Marco just gave a shrill in return and flew up to the top and dropped Irina unceremoniously on the ground to which she screamed at him as he stared at her with half lidded eyes as he scoffed at her before flying back down

"My everyone had an amazing sense of balance." Korosensei commented watching the students while Karasuma was able to advance even faster without bitchsensei hanging off him as they all ignored the screaming that bitch-sensei was doing while at the top of the mountain "I've had them practice climbing on the mountain behind the school. In order for them to be able to carry out an assassination no matter the location… good physical strength and balance strength is an essential foundation." He explained "I see. So that's how they were able to control the fly boards with such ease." Korosensei said impressed as bitch-sensei was still shouting hysterically at Marco who was effectively ignoring her while Robin was able to tune her out Thatch and the brothers were going deaf from her voice

"…actually, why are you coming along in the first place, bitch-sensei." Chiba asked as they continued climbing up "she said she didn't want to just sit back and be left out." Kataoka replied as bitch-sensei didn't look as beautiful as she usually was "it would be nice if you didn't hold us back." Ace mumbled as he huffed irritated from her voice. Once they had all reached the top of the cliff "I can override this electronic lock to open the door." Ritsu said as she clicked her fingers and the lock was opened "also I can control the security cameras so that they don't capture our images. However, the hotel's maintenance system is separated into multiple systems, it would be impossible for me to take hold of all the equipment by myself." She said as she showed them the areas she was able to take control of, seeing the grid of what Ritsu sent to their phones "…as expected security is pretty tight. Ritsu, make final confirmation for the infiltration route." Karasuma told her as she displayed the interior map to the mobile devices "we are unable to use the elevators. This is because we would need the private IC keys from the front desk. And so out only option is to climb the stairs, but… the placement of the stairs are all scattered… we must walk a long distance before reaching the top floor." Ritsu explained to the group as the students marveled at it while Karasuma opened the unlocked door and sneaked in with the rest of the students following behind

However, past the door the area where they had to go through was filled with security guards "this place is set up so that you can't move without passing through this lobby. Obviously, the security check is much stricter. The emergency stairwell is right there, but… there's more security than we anticipated. For now, it would be impossible for all the students to get through without being spotted." Karausuma thought as he was trying to come up with a plan for the students to be able to go through and was interrupted when "what's the problem? Just walk through casually." Bitch-sensei said as twirled a wine glass in her hands.

The students hearing what she had said were hysterical wondering whether not she realized how dangerous the current situation was bitch-sensei on the other hand ignored them and looked around the hall and walked out telling them to look casually. As she walked out the students were in chock while Korosensei, and some of the pirates that knew what she was up to chuckled. As she neared the guards she wobbled as she walked. The sound from her heels alerted the guards and as they turned around they fell in love with the sight of bitch-sensei. as she walked towards one of the guard she bumped into one of the men "excuse me. I'm a little drunk from the alcohol in my room." She said as winking at him face flushed.

"Ah, p-please don't worry yourself, ma'am." The guard that bitch-sensei bumped into said blushing at how cute she looked "I'm supposed to be playing that piano next week." She lied walking towards the piano as the two men were distracted "while I try to sober up, I want to check if the piano's in tune." She said as she sat down on the chair at the piano quietly smirking at the men who fell for her act "would it be alright if I played for just a bit?" she said asking drunk again. The man who was most likely the pianist said "u…m then, let me confirm with the front and,"

"Come on. I want you guys to listen too. And critique me." She said pulling on her puppy eyes as the men entranced by her questioned what she meant when she said 'critique' "yes, I want you to critique me carefully, and scold me if I do anything bad." She said sounding slightly dirty as she stated playing the piano so gracefully that anyone watching would not be able to look away. The students listening were in amazement at how good she was, while Thatch whistled in amazement

"It's a 'phantasmic impromptu piece', isn't it?" Korosensei thought to himself as he became relaxed just by listening to bitch-sensei "on top of possessing such skill, the way she enchants you is truly amazing. An assassin who has mastered the art of seduction… she elegantly uses her entire body to produce these sounds. It truly is 'audio seduction'. It draws in anyone's gaze."

Pausing, bitch-sensei turned around "hey, don't watch from so far away." She said to the guards that were further away blocking the path "come listen a little closer." She said beckoning them over as they went without a thought. While they were walking towards her, bitch-sensei secretly signaled them that she would buy them twenty minutes.

Even as the students left after bitch-sensei gave them a chance it was difficult to stop watching her and without knowing they were all also captivated by their teacher

The last person to leave the lobby was Kayano. She breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the stairs "bitch-sensei's amazing." Sugaya said as he looked back to where they came from the music from the piano still audible "yeah. She never mentioned a thing about being able to play the piano." Isogai said as they all looked back to where they came from "you shouldn't underestimate her by looking at her everyday self." Karasuma said as they advanced "she's as capable as any other outstanding hit men out there. If you reach her class… you have any skill that would be useful in an infiltration assassination mastered. The person teaching you guys about the art of communication is arguably the best honey trap in the world." He said as the students were silenced by the information of their usual bitchy teacher

"Nurufufuf. I suppose there's no need for me to worry, even if I can't move." Korosensei said as the students realized that they were once again reminded of the power of pro assassin's techniques and that even though Korosensei is unable to move the group of teachers and pirates of class E were totally reliable.

In the concert hall, "Hey [smog]. Go patrol the staircase route to see if there aren't any intruders. There's nothing unusual on camera, but just in case." A man standing on the stage with a gun in his mouth said "kill on sight if you find anyone, says the boss." The man he was talking to was shadowed as he stood up and walked out of the concert hall saying "aye aye, sir."

Back in the hotel, "s-sorry about this Chopper." Sugino said as he held the ice pack in place. "Don't say that! It's my job as a doctor to treat injured and sick people!" he said as he finished with a potential cure and told the straw hats around to feed it to the students the two well students who stayed back to help Chopper and the rest of the pirates were putting ice packs on the students heads to cool down their body temperature and to avoid any brain damage from the fever while feeding their peers the medicine at the same time

"Now, there's a reason I had you guys come dressed as you are. As long as we could get past the strict check point… we could act as if we were regular guest." Karasuma informed them

"Guest? Isn't this a hotel where bad guys stay?" as Sugaya questioned "would a bunch of middle school kids be here?" sighing Karausma explained "from what I hear, they're quite a few. The sheltered children of performers and the wealthy these kids who were raised as if they were kings… they stain their hand in immoral deeds while keeping an innocent face." hearing it the pirates [exception of Karma] frowned as they were too familiar with those type of people for they too have met people who thought higher of themselves, namely the stuck up nobles and the celestial dragons "that's right. So you will all pretend to be one of those children…let us all walk as if the whole world were beneath us." Korosensei said as the students paused for a moment before making smug faces as they walked through

Seeing those faces, Robin chuckled as the pirates themselves only emitted strength "yes, yes, that's the way!" Korosensei encouraged as he himself put on his smug stripped face "that's the way… huh? And we don't need you to join them." Karasuma said as he stood behind them with the pirates as he sweat dropped at the faces they were making "however… we still do not know who our enemy is. There's a chance that our enemy may also act as a guest to attack us. Let us be on high alert as we proceed." Korosensei warned them as they advanced

"I guess we couldn't get the entire hotel to cooperate after all. Because I can't mention that we're after ten billion yen." A man with a crazed expression said "you're fully prepared to take care of any unwanted surprises right? [Gastro]?" he asked the man who was previously in the music hall who had a gun in his mouth "no problem, boss." 'Gastro' said as he opened a packet of plum jam "in order to comply with the trade… they need to come through that elevator. At that time, the front desk will contact us. Even if they snuck in without using the elevator, it's a long path to this room. 'Smog' went out on patrol, so he'll find them." 'Gastro informed now poring the plum jam on his gun "we're getting more money from you than from the Japanese government. As pros, we'll be sure to do our jobs properly."

"Kukuku. That's all I ask." The perpetrator grinned as his expression became more crazed expression

Walking past one of the guest that had a body guard with him, Chiba commented "it really does feel like we're one of the guest. Actually, they're trying to avoid looking in our direction. I guess they want to stay away from trouble too." He said quietly not wanting to be heard "or more like it's because of the power radiating off Luffy and his brothers." Kimura said as they all sweat dropped "I thought everyone inside the hotel would be our enemy, but at this rate, we can probably just walk on up to the top floor, huh." Kayano commented as they advanced to the third floor center hall "but just in case, if there are any problems… Karasuma-sensei and Luffy would fight it for us as our vanguard."

Just then Luffy picked up the pace walking past Karasuma towards the guest. As soon as the man's face was visible, Fuwa recognized the face and told Luffy to look out. Luffy continued on as if he didn't hear her. Karasuma taking note of her warning saw the presumed guest take out a spray like device as he pulled up a mask aiming the device right in Luffy's face as he was in the air about to kick the daylights out of man just then Karasuma grabbed Luffy's collar and pulled him back taking in the blast of gas in Luffy's stead. As Karasuma breathed in a handful of the gas Karasuma kicked the device out of the gas user's hands and retreating "How did you know? Without giving off any bloodlust, I kill as i pass by. This is supposed to be my specialty, little Miss Kappa, straw hat boy."

"Mister. You were the one that gave us those complimentary drinks when we first got to the hotel." She said as the other students recalled who he was "that's not much to go on to make a decision. Even if it wasn't in the drinks… there were plenty of other chances to serve the virus?" just as he said that Smog found himself pinned on the floor by Luffy "don't you dare say anything about Thatchy or Sanji's cooking. They would never poison their food, besides the only food they ate that was not from their cooking was the drink that you served us in the morning. Besides you smell of poison, so it was pretty obvious of whom you were" Luffy told him as the pirates were all emitting dangerous auras.

"Kukuku." Smog laughed as Luffy got confused as to why he was laughing until he heard a thud from the back. Turning around he saw Karasuma collapsed on the ground getting off the assassin to help Karasuma up "a poison user… and one that is extremely skilled at practical application." Korosensei said "it's my own special anesthesia for indoor use." Smog started explaining as he got up "breathing it in for a single moment could bring down even an elephant as soon as it's exposed to the air, it breaks down and there's no sign of it."

"Are you the one who spread the virus?" Korosensei asked for a confirmation "you should know that I will never be affected by them. So it's useless to use it to exchange." Smirking he replied "who knows… well… seems that you don't really want to exchange anyway. So this negotiation was a failure, I'm going to go back to tell the boss now." Turning around to be met with a sword in his face as the other pirates and the students were blocking the exit "now, now we can't let you go back now can we? Especially not after you insulted my cooking" Thatch said as he pointed one of his swords to the assassin's neck "so fast!" Smog thought in shock dumbfounded "when did they get to the exit…?!"

"In the instance we come across an enemy immediately close off their escape route, and cut off their line of contact. They've fulfilled all their orders." Karasuma said as he tried to stand up while in his weakened state "you… the moment you saw us, you should've gone back to report it instead of attacking." He said smirking at him "hmph, I'm surprised you can still talk." Smog said as he turned around facing Karasuma who was on the verge of unconsciousness putting his mask back on he said "but, it's ust a bunch of brats. If you die there won't be any orders to follow and they'll probably just run away." He said as the two of them were standing in front of each other not moving

The moment Smog brought out another one of his gas devices he was kneed in the head by Karasuma knocking him out. "He's strong." Smog thought to himself as he fell "that's ot the speed of a human being…" he then smirked "but, you know, mr scary teacher, you're… command… ends, here…" he thought as he saw Karasuma fall before he himself lost consciousness.

 **Hihi! Sorry for not updating earlier… I went overseas and I have not been feeling well recently. But happy new year everyone! School is going to start soon for me so I may not be able to update regularly but I will do my best so please continue supporting me! I apologise if the second half of the chapter didn't make sense but it was done today when I was not at my best so please forgive me…**


	15. Chapter 15

As the students hid the unconscious Smog under the furniture in the hall "it's no good. It takes everything I have just pretending to walk normally. Karasuma said as he tried to walk with the help of Isogai "to get to a state where I can fight again… it may or may not take about thirty minutes." He said as he advanced even in his weakened state "it doesn't make sense for someone who was sprayed in gas strong enough to take down an elephant to be walking at all." Sugaya said as they followed behind Karasuma once they had gotten Smog's body out of sight "that guy's pretty much a monster too."

The students on the other hand were nervous since they didn't have anyone they could count on, not that they think that the pirates were weak but with what they saw in the short amount of time and the pro's they have seen… they were unsure if they would be able to win with their strength only.

"My~ It's finally beginning to feel like summer vacation."

.

.

.

"What are you acting all happy go lucky for?!"

"Just because you're in a safe form all by yourself!"

"Nagisa, spin him around until he gets sick!"

The students shouted at Korosensei pissed at what he said as Nagisa spun Korosensei around as he was told to sweat dropping "okay, Thatch, I'm gonna screw this in, so drop you r pants and spreak your cheeks." Karma said to Thatch while pointing at his pants while he screamed that he would die in return "Korosensei, how does this feel like summer vacation." Nagisa asked Korosensei who was sluggish in his safe haven after being spun around hearing the question, Korosensei went out of his sluggish state and explained

"Teachers and students do not share a familiar relationship. And so, during summer vacation, there are times when students stray from he care of their teachers to a place where they must be independent and stand on their own two feet. It'll be okay. As long as you do what you've learned during your regular physical training sessions… yes, there's no need to fear any enemy if it's you guys, I know you all can do this. This assassination summer vacation." He encouraged the students as they continued advancing

Korosensei's characteristic as an instructor: physical training is the one thing he's extremely strict about. For our studies, he teaches us in a kind manner, but… when it comes to a mission involving moving our bodies he imposes his own ridiculous standards onto us… but, with the time we have left, there's no going back. After coming this far, there's no other choice but to do this!

"Oh yeah Luffy-kun even when the poison user sprayed the gas why did you continue attacking?" Korosensei asked as they continued moving "hm? I'm immune to poison." Luffy replied as a matter of fact while the students and the two teaches sweat dropped at the revelation as they partially wondered how he was able to be immune or what did he do to be able to be immune "I was poisoned before" he said suddenly scaring them all "poisoned in a large amount when I went to save Ace. I think I would have died if bon-chan didn't bring me to iva-chan." He said as his facial expression became nostalgic as he missed his okama friends. "And somehow after that I became immune to poison." He told them as he turned another corner and stopped abruptly pushing the students and pirates the closest to him back. Face turning serious.

Getting the hint that there was another enemy some of the students peaked through to get a look at the man who had parted wavy blond hair that reaches past his chin wearing a beaded necklace like ace and with dark clothing "…h, hey. That guy standing over there looks like a total badass." Sugaya said as they strained their necks to look at the assassin leaning against the glass "his atmosphere…"

"…yeah. You can totally tell. No matter how you look at him, he's on the side of [kill]"

The students commented as they observed him from their hiding spot "the lookout hallway is narrow so we'll be spotted for sure!" Karasuma cured himself silently from his view point as he observed "damn it. I wish I had a gun with live rounds. I never thought I would need it on this island."

Just then the assassin rushed the glass he was leaning on with his bare hands, students were shocked by his strength "how boring –nu" he said as he removed his hands from the crushed glass "if I can hear your footsteps… I can't consider a single one of you as being [formidable] –nu. There was supposed to be a teacher from an elite force in command and a kid with formidable strength –nu… I thought. It seems… the commander was done in by 'smog's' gas and the kid doesn't seem to be helpful –nu did you fall short of defeating each other –nu?" he said walking to the center of the path way then beckoning them to come out as he said so. As the students slowly came out they were appalled by his strength

"but more importantly…" the students thought to themselves "everyone's to scared to say this, but he's kind of, umm…"

"You use 'nu' a lot, don't you old man?" Karma and Luffy said at the same time one oblivious to the tension while the other just wanted to irritate the assassin, the pirates laughed out loud/ chuckled (Robin) at the similarities between the seventeen and nineteen year old. "I heard that if you add 'nu', it gives your speech a samurai's tone. I thought it would sound cool so I tried it –nu." The assassin explained while the students came to the conclusion that he was a foreign assassin "if not, that's fine too –nu. If I kill everyone here and use the 'nu' it won't be embarrassing –nu" he said as he cracked his knuckles "bare hands…" Korosensei said out loud seat dropping "it that your assassination tool?" he asked

"There's actually a high demand for this –nu. It's a huge plus not being caught during a body search. Once I get close, I just readjust their vertical vertebrae. If I felt like it I could crush their skulls too." Grip said explaining his method of killing, unconsciously when the students heard what he said some of them unconsciously held their head as they shivered "but it's interesting –nu. The more I forge my powers for killing… the more I want to test it out on things other than assassinations. In other words, a battle a death math with a strong opponent. But I'm disappointed –nu." He said as he brought out his phone "with this sad view in front of me, I lost my will to test out anything. It's a pain in the ass to kill even one runt. I'll call my boss and pal to kill you all –nu."

At that moment the phone was knocked out of his hands and smashed into the class creating another crater, the source of it…

"Hey, old man –nu."

…was Karma as he removed his hand covered in haki form the glass wall revealing a destroyed phone. "For a pro, you seem ice a pretty normal guy. If it's just a glass or a skull, I could break it too." Karma mocked him as his hand went back to its normal color "But wait, the way you're so quick to call your buddies, are you afraid to go one on one with a middle school kid?"

"Don't that's reckless…!" Karasuma shouted but was stopped by Luffy Karma looked over his shoulder making eye contact with Luffy before turning back to face 'Grip' chin down and Korosensei took note of this "until now, Karma-kun would always stick his chin out with an abundant sense of composure. His stance was that of one looking down on his opponent." Korosensei mused to himself as he watched the exchange between the two of them "but now, it's different. His foul mouth hasn't changed, but his sight is set straight and lacks hesitation. He's observing his opponent head on. After the test, he's been quiet and continuously training, I wonder what did Luffy-kun say to him that time after the test for Karma-kun to change so much…."

Taking off his jacket "alright, I'll test it out –nu." Grip said as he threw his jacket aside and flexed his arms. As the two of them stood across each other in silence before Karma ran towards Grip grabbing a plant as he ran by and attacked him although it was caught and crushed "weak. You should look for a better weapon –nu." He taunted as Karam replied "don't need one." Kicking Grip in the head faster than he could see leg coated in haki as landed from his attack he threw the plant away as Grip moved to attack with his skull crushing hands while Karma dodged from it

As Grip continued attacking Karma blocked and dodged the attacks, students and teacher watching were amazed by the moves Karma had and how he was able to keep up with the pro assassin "wow… he's evading and deflecting everything" Kayano commented amazed by the way Karma moved. "Those are Karasuma-sensei's defensive techniques aren't they?" Korosensei said in a knowing tone as he watched Karma fight. Karasuma on the other hand was watching wondering how Karma was able to find the time to watch and learn the moves by himself since he knew that he didn't teach the students any defensive moves since the importance for defensive moves were rather low, he wondered how Karma was able to find the time to observe especially since most of the time during his class Karma was busy sparing against the pirates. "He learned them when he was resting in between each spars." Luffy said watching him knowing how Karma learned of the moves because whenever they had their breaks Karma would always watch Karasuma working with the student's knife works and putting it to use during their spars

As Grip was about to make his next attack "what's wrong? If you don't attack, you'll never be able to get past here –nu." He said unsure of what Karma was planning "I wonder about that~ the more I keep you busy the easier everyone else can get past you." Karma taunted as Grip stood there unmoving at Karma's provocation "don't worry." Karma reassured as he cracked his knuckles "I won't do anything sneaky like that. I'll go on offensive this time." Karma said as he got ready "I want to fight you fair and square. Let's do this hand to hand, man to man." He challenged as his hands became coated in haki. While the others were still unsure whether or not he could win "that's a nice expression –nu, young warrior." Grip said smiling to the challenge "I feel like I can experience it if it's you –nu. Young warrior. I feel I can experience it if it's against you –nu. A fair fight you can't find in the assassination world, that is." He said responding to Karma's challenge as Karma ran towards him kicking him to which it was blocked with difficulty due to haki, taking vantage of that Karma continued attacking using his limbs at every possible chance and when Karma attacked his leg Grip faltered and left his back wide open while trying to recover. Seeing the chance Karma ran towards him ready attack but as he went close, as Grip brought his hand up and sprayed in Karma's direction.

Instead of getting hit square in the face by the gas Karma ducked down quickly before he could breath it in while covering his nose with a handkerchief he had at hand bringing out the same gas device that he swiped from smog before they left the hall and sprayed it in Grip's face before he could dodge. Everyone was in shock at the trick Karma pulled as Grip fell "wh… what the hell…"

"What a coincidence. We were thinking the same thing." Karma smirked at him as Grip was trying to stand after being hit by the gas wondering why Karma had the gas and how was he able to dodged the attack when there was barely any time to react as he reached his hand into his shirt and pulled out a knife with a shaky hand he ran towards Karma screaming in a last attempt as Karma moved aside and pinned him down while getting rid of the weapon in his hand "hey, caption-san we need duct tape and numbers to win against a monster like this." Hearing that the male pirates grinned as they all ran towards the assassin and body slammed the poor assassin whose eyes nearly came out in shock due to the amount of weight on him. Meanwhile, Marco was at the side with the other teachers sighing from his brother's childishness while Robin and Korosensei were chuckling at the childishness of the pirates

"Be careful when you tie him down. You need to watch out for his superhuman strength, even when he is paralyzed." Karasuma warned them as the students were on top of him restricting his movements "pay attention especially to his palms because you can get caught in his grip if possible leave it to Luffy because he's rubber and these kinds of attacks won't hurt him." he said as the students gave a synchronized "got it" as the student with some help of the parents tied Grip up

"I swiped the leftovers that the poison-man didn't use. I thought it would be a waste to just throw it away." He said smirking deviously "how…" the restricted assassin started "my gas attack… how were you able to dodge at the last second especially when there was barely any time for you to move in that moment so how…" Karma kept quiet as some of the students such as Nagisa and teachers like Korosensei and Karasuma were curious as to how Karma was able to dodge when he was at point blank range. He should have been hit but it was as if he had disappeared and reappeared in front of Grip and sprayed the gas

"Well~ I used observation haki." He said simply as Grip was confused by what Karma meant the rest of the class understood what he meant and partially understood the exchange between both Karma and Luffy "just think of it as a sixth sense. I'm sure you really did want to have a barehanded fight, but in this situation, a pro wouldn't continue to use their bare hands." Karma said as he sat down on the floor across of Grip "in order to stop us here, you would need to use any means necessary. If I were in your shoes, that's what I would do. And we knew it, that's why I was on alert the whole time and was able to see your moves beforehand dodging it and making a counter attack against it."

Seeing the exchange "Karma-kun… you've changed a bit, haven't you? In a good way." Ran though Nagisa who watched Karma at the side smiling softly at him "the Karma-kun who had never experienced a huge defeat… once he became a loser after the final exams, he must have realized. Losers are the same as me. They're human beings living with various thoughts on their minds." Korosensei said as he observed Karma while in his vantage point in Nagisa's arms "inevitable, those who realize this… learn not to look down on their opponents during battle. Just as you yourself are doing, is the enemy thinking the same way? Is he putting in the same effort? You begin to look closely at your enemy's abilities and situation. You became a person capable of respecting your opponent and become vigilant of him. When such a person stands on the battlefield… you can say that he [has no openings.]"

"You're really something, young warrior. Although I lost, I had a fun time-nu." Grip said smiling resigning to his loss. Hearing that, Karma kept quiet for the time being holding a poker face before taking out tubes of mustard ad wasabi from his pocket saying "eh, what are you talking about? The fun is just about to start." Karma said smiling while Grip was dumbfounded sweat dropping "…what is that-nu? What are you holding?" he asked uncertain on what would happen to him "wasabi and mustard. I'm going to stick up your nose –nu, old man." Karma replied as he unscrewed the caps with his thumb while Grip shouted in shock "I was on full alert earlier, but, with you all tied up, that's pretty much all out of the window now, right?" he said grinning deviously

"After I put this in, I'll plug your nose with a special clip, then…" Karma said as he emptied the bag he brought with him "I'll shove these ghost peppers which are 1000 times spicier than chili peppers in your mouth…" Karma started explaining "and then finally, I'll gag your mouth, and then the punishment will be complete. Now old man-nu, this is when you show me the spirit of a pro." Karma said smiling cheerily as he stuffed both tubes ad pressed the contents into the assassin's nose the students all felt sick as they watched the assassin scream from the ways that Karma was torturing that even the hardened pirates felt quite sick while Ace and Sabo was covering Luffy's eyes to keep their innocent brother from witnessing such a gruesome scene

"…korosensei, it doesn't seem like Karma-kun has changed much." Nagisa said shaking as he watched disturbed "…yes, I fear for the future…" Korosensei agreed as he himself was shaking from the disturbing sight in front of him

At the sixth floor terrace lounge, at the hotel he reserved through his parent's connections. He comes to spend time with girls who are after his parents' money. "Lame. This summer vacation is so lame." A kid name yuuji said as he leaned back in his chair smoking "the girls I brought with me… some foreigners came and just took them away. It looks like they went up the stairs in the back, so… those foreigners must be VIPs form above the 7th floor." He thought to himself as he sat alone "of course there's security in front of the stairs, but… they're pretty lax with the younger girls well… I guess that would be normal even for a regular club." He said as he picked up the glass of beer in front of him and drinking it despite being under aged "they ditched me… and try to keep me busy with alcohol and drugs. Of course it's all completely legal in this hotel." He thought as he drank the beer while looking out of the corner of his eye seeing a group of girls and an adult with them "more girls…" Yuuji thought to himself "they look like middle schoolers… probably about the same age as me. The older women though is probably one of their sisters…" he thought to himself as he put down his mug and sneered at them "they all look pretty good, especially the older one with her figure, but they're probably just a bunch of airhead bimbos." As the girls whispered among themselves the older one quietly called one of the other girls that were not in view whispering something to her.

"Come on Nagisa-kun, you need to walk in front and protect the girls, Luffy's alright with it, look at him walking without a problem at all." Robin said encouraging Nagisa to come out "I can't, Robin-sensei and Luffy's on a whole different level. Besides with both you and Luffy here do I really have to be here?" Nagisa asked nervously as he walked up to them shyly and fidgeting

"She's not bad… that uneasy look is so refreshing, the girl beside her is not bad too, she's pretty cute now that I look at her carefully" Yuuji thought to himself as he watched the interaction between the group

"Don't give up Nagisa, it's just a while. Let's try to enjoy it." Luffy said as he pulled Nagisa's hand encouraging him. Nagisa was wearing those Lolita clothes while Luffy was wearing a white sleeveless shirt like Nagisa with short shorts bringing attention to his legs

"The both of you look too natural. You don't look like pure maidens." Hayami commented a she looked at them while Nagisa shouted in defiance "especially Luffy, to be honest we're getting the most attention from the lustful males in the club due to Luffy from how pure and innocent he looks." Kayano said as she sweat dropped at the lust directed at him.

"Where did you get these clothes from anyway?" Nagisa asked sweat dropping at how they were able to obtain the clothing's for the two of them "someone left them by the poolside." Robin said chuckling at how uncomfortable Nagisa was "no idea where the owner went though." Kataoka said nonchalantly as they advanced "ha-ah, I can't take it anymore. I wanna get away from this filthy place already." Fuwa said although her expression contradicted her words

"Hey, where are you guys from?" a hand came up grabbing Nagisa's ahoulder as he visibly flinched from the touch "wanna have a drink with me over there? I have money so I'll pay for whatever you guys want." Yuuji said as he pointed to the dance floor in the center grinning at them. All the girls and Luffy were looking at him as they could care less about who he was. While Robin simply looked amused at the development "why don't you keep him company Nagisa-chan." Robin said as she lightly pushed her towards him while Nagisa was in shock as to why he would have to go "you should be alright by yourself, if anything happens Luffy would get you out of it as he would at one side. We'll call you when we finish preparing for [the plan]" she whispered to him as they ended up separating with Luffy standing nearby watching them in case anything would happen, while Nagisa was internally crying at the development even though there was a cause for it

"I see, so your name's Nagisa-chan, huh~ I'm Yuuji." He said as he tried to court Nagisa who was forced to accompany him while the rest of the girls were getting to the exit. With the other group "yo ladies, just you girls? Wy don't you hang out with us tonight?" two men clearly more than a decade older than them came up to the courting them. Although, they were clearly focused on Robin's revealing clothing and her hourglass figure and huge chest, most of the girls were irritated by the numerous men approaching them as they were trying to get to the exit "you know, let me tell you something…" Kataoka was about to shout at them when she got a pat on the shoulder turning around to see Yada signaling that she would take care of it

"You guys look pretty cool, and we wanna hang out, but we're out with our daddies tonight." She said getting closer to them looking disappointed "my daddy's kinda scary, so you should forget about it." she said throwing a pin in the air and catching it again "hyahyahya. If your daddy's so scary we'll just do some light partying." The man said still trying to get them to go with him and his buddy but stopped laughing when Yada waved the Yakuza pin she was carrying around "then, should I introduce you to daddy?" she said menacingly as she smiled at them. The man seeing the emblem was terrified seeing the emblem that he recognized

"Hey, can you give that to me? Maybe I'll use it as a scuba charm or something" Fuwa said playing along with Yada's act. "E...excuse us." The men said as they then cowered and quickly walked away from the girl's group "wussies. It's obviously a loaner." Yada said as they two men left with tails between their legs afraid as the girls watched the guys leave before they advanced

"Come on. Drink up, I'm buying. Let's go all out." Yuuji said as he gave Nagisa a cup of beer as he took another cup for himself "n-no. I…I," he paused as he corrected himself "I can't drink alcohol." He said as he sat down refusing Yuuji's offer "until the girls' team accomplished its goal I have to be sure not to act unnaturally and cause trouble for Luffy-kun as it seems that he himself is in the same situation as me." Nagisa thought to himself as he looked out of the corner of his eye as Luffy even though he was out of sight and out of the light barely visible there was a bunch of guys surrounding him trying to court him as he ignored all of them as he made eye contact with Nagisa giving him a reassuring smile as Nagisa nodded and turned back to Yuuji with a tad more confidence

"Yuuji-kun… did you come here with your parents?" Nagisa asked as Yuuji was drinking the beer "my parents? No way. My parents don't have that kind of time." He said as he stopped drinking to answer Nagisa "this is just between you and me, but my old man's a famous chairman on TV. I'm sure Nagisa-chan knows him too." He bragged gleefully "because he's a big shot that get away with everything, he always grabbing some girl's ass. Last time he was bragging about how he had his hand on this girl's ass for 24 hours straight." He said as he leaned back in his chair bragging

"…Does your father have a grudge against asses or something?" Nagisa said as he sweat dropped. Hearing Nagisa's comment Yuuji froze realizing what he said he stopped grinning and tool out a drug and stared smoking on it while thinking "shit… I'm so stupid. I always use my old man's influence on reflex. I should at least hit on girls on my own." as Nagisa noticed what Yuuji was about to smoke he asked "those… aren't cigarettes, are they? They're…" Nagisa trailed off thinking of where he had seen those before "nope. Well, these things are legally banned." Yuuji informed as he took out the one in his mouth to show Nagisa what it was "I just started knowing about this stuff at our age makes you cool." He said as he put the drug back in his mouth about to light to when Nagisa snatched it out of his mouth. As he did so he thought "…. I think our girls… have more on their minds than just that though."

"So you borrowed that pin from Irina-san, Yada-san" Robin stated as she observed the pin in Yada's palm "she's amazing, that one. Yakuza, attorney, racehorse owner… she says they come in handy during jobs. She keeps all sorts of badges." Yada said as she remembered her private lesson with bitch-sensei as she poured out all the pins she had onto the table in front of Yada "oh yeah. You're the most enthusiastic one when it comes to listening to them, huh, Yada-san. Stories about bitch-sensei's jobs I mean." Kayano said as they advanced while Kataoka was looking out for any other enemies "yeah. Not that I want to use seduction to accomplish things, but Korosensei mentioned it too. To 'carry a second blade.'" She said sheepishly embarrassed "skills for entertaining and negotiating… don't you think that these would be the ultimate blades when going out into society?" Yada asked the girls "ohh~ Yada-san, you're so cool. You're such an adult." Fuwa said cheergully to Yada "u…mm… I think I'm falling for you, even though you have big boobs." Kayano said slightly drooling at how mature Yada was "the Kayano-cchi ho despises big boobs has opened her heart!" Okano thought in shock jaw dropped as she saw the way Kayano's expression

"You guys, we made it all the way inside, but looks like this is the hard part after all." Kataoka whispered looking past the wall to see a security guard patrolling there "depending on the situation we really might need the guy's help."

"Then I'll call Nagisa-kun and Luffy back." Robin whispered as she crossed her arms with her eyes closed in concentration "we want to open up that back door and let the guys in, but even if we want to open the door or climb the stairs, the guars is in the way." Kataoka informed "we need to do something about that guard… maybe we can send out a decoy and slip through." Okano observed "I want to avoid any kind of forced entry. He's a hotel employee, so if we took him out, we'd be caught right away." Hayami said cautious

"Luffy, the girls might need both of your help right now." Robin informed as she created a mouth and ear right behind Luffy's ear so he would be able to hear her "kay, I'll go get Nagisa and come over to you guys." Lufffy told her as the appendages disappeared leaving behind cherry blossom petals as its only evidence there. "So how about it sweetie? You wanna follow me and have a good time?" said one of the many guys surrounding Luffy trying to court him as he looked like an innocent girl. He then finally moved to the men's delight as they thought he was going to choose who to go with, instead, he forced his way through them and walked towards Nagisa.

"Nagisa we gotta go everyone's waiting for us." Getting up and walking away/ slightly running Nagisa turned back briefly "Ah, well, I- I gotta go. see ya!" Nagisa said as the two of them left tried to get away quickly due to the many men trying to get to Luffy as he left ahead while Nagisa followed behind him after giving Yuuji a brief good bye while Yuuji got up in shock that he had to leave already

As Yuuji saw Nagisa running towards the group of men that were following Luffy "shit…" he thought to himself as misread what was happening as he tried to catch up with Nagisa not caring about Luffy anymore "are you saying you don't see me as a guy? To follow that group of men that is already following another girl? I'm not letting you get away before I show you how much of a man I am." He thought to himself determined

Once Nagisa and Luffy got back with the girls group after losing the guys following Luffy [Robin was just amused since she had an eye on him the whole time] as they thought they were rid of the guys "h-hey girls, hold on a sec." they turned around to see Yuuji dancing as he said "this is a major service. I'll show you my specialty dance." He said as tall of them just thought of him as a nuisance and wanted him to go away Yuuji on the other hand… "I've been dancing since I was a kid! I'll win their hearts with this..." he thought to himself confident dancing but stopped when his hand hit into a yakuza looking man spilling beer onto his coat.

"What the hell brat? Come here a sec." the man grabbed Yuuji by the collar and started threatening him as he cowered seeing the exchange Yada thought of an idea and signaled Okano as she nodded "including damages, three million. If you pay up I'll only kill you half way." The man threatened grinning "eh, my old man will pay, so, just don't hit…" Yuuji trailed off pathetically as terrified of the man as the two of them were not looking, Okano brought her leg back and kicked the man in the chin effectively knocking him out and shocking Nagisa and Yuuji.

As the man fell unconscious Kataoka and Hayami caught him and positioned him so that he would look as if he fell from the alcohol as Yada went to the guard and lied to him making an excuse asking if the guard could carry him out since it seemed as though the Yakuza man had an overdose of alcohol. Once the guard was gone Kataoka told the group to go as Yada told him to go back to the dance floor and requested him to keep it quiet. As the girls ran past him and unlocked the door while Yuuji sat there dumbfounded "yes, it's so easy for girls to be cool, but you guys need to try so hard to act like it. It sucks right being a guy." Nagisa said smiling at Yuuji as he blushed.

While Robin went on ahead, while listening to Nagisa's conversation with Yuuji, as Luffy was about to follow as the doors was opened and the students started advancing someone grabbed his hand. Turning around, the captain saw the group of men that was surrounding him earlier looking more lustful "hey, sweetie. It's enough with the hide and seek how about that let's go and enjoy ourselves." The man said as the group started surrounding Luffy by then Nagisa had finished telling Yuuji his advice while still being mistaken as a girl and were watching the commotion now as Yuuji was just distracted while Nagisa was just worried about Luffy though he didn't need to.

As the group of men was about to feel Luffy over, two pairs of hands stopped them "hey, what do you think you're doing huh." it was Ace and Sabo "that's our sister you're about to touch." Sabo said as the two of them knew the plan of Luffy being disguised as a girl in the club despite their disapproval. Both Ace and Sabo had their hands on the men that were trying to feel their angel and were about to break the men's wrist as they started grunting in pain at their hand being bended the wrong way "you shouldn't have touched her. She's important to us you see?" another voice came up, it was Marco and Thatch. That was using both of his swords pressing it against the men's neck within his reach while Marco had the rest of the group of men's hands pressed behind their back as they struggled.

Luffy was brimming in happiness at his family not bothered about the group of men that used to surround him now on the ground. The men and Yuuji seeing the way that the definitely strong and well built {Ace was shirtless, Marco's shirt was open and the two fully clothed men's mussels could somehow be seen through their clothes} and seeing the visible tattoo's that could be seen on two of the men, they cowered thinking that they were hitting on a Yakuza heiress and immediately begged for forgiveness. Although, one man that had yet to be restrained [due to the lack of hands] went for Luffy as he was excited to be able to feel the angel looking girl before being restrained her bodyguards. Instead, was given an uppercut by Luffy as he fell to the floor unconscious jaw broken as the men cowered while Ace and Sabo broke the men's arms they had within their wrist as they fell to the floor screaming in pain as the other two division commanders felt no need to hurt their hostages as they walked over them and smiled darkly to the man giving the message [touch him and you're dying] as the group of men cowered and nodded before running away and walking beside Luffy listening to him talk.

While Yuuji was shocked by the incident "next time we meet, try to act cool again. But something other than drugs or dancing would be nice." Nagisa said snapping Yuuji's attention back to him as he ran up to Luffy and the whitebeards and started having a conversation with them while Yuuji watched him go off love struck.

Once Nagisa and the pirates were back "you got us in through a dangerous area. Did you have any trouble?" Korosensei asked as the girls all replied that they didn't have a single problem while Nagisa was just silent, noticing this Kayano asked what was wrong as he held back his shirt as he said "…nothing. Well, since the girls ended up doing all the work this time what was the point of the both of us dressing up like this…?" Nagisa asked sweat dropping questioning his presence there while wanting to go and change already since, Luffy had already changed due to the two overprotective brothers both Ace and Sabo who after dealing with the lustful guy following their brother pushed him into the guys toilet for him to change

"Because it would be funny, obviously." Karma said as he snapped pictures of Nagisa while in the female clothing, slightly disappointed that he could not snap any pictures of Luffy in female clothing but settled for Nagisa's clothing instead. While Nagisa shouted at Karma for him to not take pictures of him in the girls' clothing. "I think you're wrong Nagisa-kun. I'm sure guys can become cool for that special someone

 **Emm. So school has officially started for me so forgive me if I am unable to update every week since I'm going to be busy from now on. Many thanks to those who have been following till now!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Umm… so I went to see the chapters and found out that my chapter nine has the least views and…. I can kinda understand it. The chapter was a bit forced since I had lots of troubles trying to introduce the whitebeard pirates so please forgive me if you didn't like the chapter!**

Once Nagisa had come out of the toilet after he changed back to his normal clothes still embarrassed from what had happened in the hotel club. "You're so quick to change, Nagisa-kun" Robin said quietly chuckling as they were advancing up the stairs "you should have just gone on like that, Nagisa." Thatch said winking at Nagisa as he put an arm around his shoulders. "Thatch-san!" Nagisa shouted at him in embarrassment still mindful of his voice. "That's right. There are a lot of instances of assassins dressing up as women in history books." Isogai said smirking at Nagisa as he screamed at him while Kayano sweat dropped as she put the clothes that the both of them wore on the tray at the stairs hearing the conversation between the guys "Nagisa-kun." He turned to Karma "if you want to get rid of it, the earlier the better." Karma said pointing to his lower half "I'm not getting rid of it! I'm keeping it!" Nagisa shouted at him horrified that his friend would even suggest something like that

"Can you guys save that for later?" Karasuma told them as he was ahead of the class while Nagisa muttered under his breath that he would never do anything like that again. As they reached the VIP level, "This is the last leg of our infiltration, Ritsu." Karasuma called out as they watched the guard's movement. "Yes." Ritsu replied "from here on out, it's the VIP floor. In addition to the hotel's security, it seems that the guests' own personal guards are placed on watch." Ritsu informed

"So we already ran into the guards guarding the stairs leading up, huh? they look crazy strong" Sugaya said as the class observed the guards "are they with the guy who's terrorizing us? Or do they work for someone that's completely unrelated?" Fuwa asked out loud

"Does it really matter? I mean we still have to take them out to get through don't we?" Luffy said as he looked over a he had a back pack "correct Luffy-kun." Korosensei said "and in order to defeat them. It would be the most appropriate to use the weapon you are carrying that was given to you by Terasaka-kun right?" Luffy looked confused for a second as his head tilted only to remember what it was when Sabo and Ace whacked his head and reminded him before he bumped his fist into his hand before taking the back pack off his shoulder and opening it up searching for what he was given inside

"…can you do it?" Karasuma asked as Luffy continued to rummage through the bag "unless you take them both out at once, they'll call for help." He informed as Luffy still seemed so carefree despite the circumstances they had currently "hmm… Thatchy, think ya can do it?" Luffy looked over to his brother pausing in his rummaging "well it would work since Thatch is the one that could make anyone including the ever calm Marco so pissed that he would get thrown into the ocean." Ace said thinking about what his brother had said while Marco shot him a look "don't think you're not in cohorts with Thatch, Ace. Though, Thatch put your hair down and you would look like the normal stuck up guest in the hotel."

Hearing that, Thatch grabbed his pompadour "how dare you suggest such a thing such as getting rid of this fabulous hair! What have I done to you to suggest such a thing!" he said pretending to be innocent. "Just go and do it Thatch, we have antidotes to get." Marco said as Thatch gave him a pleading look. Still looking indifferent Thatch sighed as he took his swords and gave them to their youngest for safekeeping, putting his hair down and borrowing a rubber band from one of the girls and tied his hair in a low ponytail. With his new look he actually looked more mature and hot as some of the girls blushed at how hot he looked "so the usual?" he asked turning over his head for a confirmation to what he needed to do "what do you mean 'the usual' it's what you do every day." Marco said as he sighed. Thatch then put on a hurt face saying "you hurt me brother." Before it turned into a grin as he walked past the corner into the hallway.

As the guards noticed Thatch walking to them acting all high and mighty nonchalantly "do you need anything sir?" the men spoke cautiously wary of Thatch thinking that he may be part of a Yakuza gang due to the crescent stitch running down at the side of his eye. As Thatch was walking smugly he stopped near the guards, looking around he said "Wait a sec~ are there any brains around here~? These guys are just pure muscle, right down to the inside of their heads~" Thatch then turned around and started walking back after dissing them as he said "you shouldn't pretend to be people, you meatheads." As a last scar to their pride

The two guards stood there for a moment before chasing after Thatch who had already started running, Thatch who was grinning manically as he ran ahead of the guards who were having trouble catching up to him. Once, the guards were nearing the corner where the students were waiting Luffy and Ace jumped out from their spot and tackled the guards pinning them to the ground and shocking them with the stun gun. Once the guards were out, Luffy got up wiping a sweat that formed on his forehead "Terasaka gave these to me though I don't think he wanted them to be used like this though," Luffy commented as he looked down on the unconscious men

"Terasaka bought them? Aren't they expensive where did he get the money from?" Kataoka commented as they were taking a breather with the guards down. Meanwhile, Karasuma got a good look at the downed guards and their faces seemed familiar to him.

"It's a nice weapon but, Luffy-kun can you try searching under their breast pockets?" Korosensei told Luffy who was confused but complied "judging from the bulges…" Korosensei said as Luffy brought out the weapon to which the students froze at the reveal of what it was "you should find… even better weapons." Korosensei finished as the weapon was revealed to be real guns.

There was a whistle and they turned to see Thatch observing the two guns in his youngest brother's hands with his hair still in a low ponytail since he had no gel and wax to put his hair back into a pompadour "do you think Izo would like these pistols? I mean they look like they could do some damage. Though would Izo replace his flintlocks for these pistols?" Thatch asked out loud as he examined the pistols in their youngest hands. "I think Izo would castrate and kill you for even suggesting getting rid of his flintlocks." Marco said leaning against the wall as Thatch grinned while having cold sweat at what Marco said

While still in shock at the two real guns "furthermore, Chiba-kun, hayami-san. You two will hold onto those guns." Korosensei stated to which the said gunners froze "Karasuma-sensei… has not recovered enough yet to fire accurate shots." Korosensei continued "currently, the ones most capable of putting those to use are you two."

"E…even if you say that, this is so sudden…" Chiba trailed off trying to reason with Korosensei "However!" Korosensei interjected again "your teacher will not allow killing." He said as his forehead had the words and had a scar on his face "using your skills, there should be any number of ways to defeat your enemies without harming them." He said as the two guns were given to the students who as they held the guns were feeling contemplated since they had just failed using air guns. "Well then, let us move on." Korosensei continued overlooking the uncertainty his students had for the time being "judging from the state of the hotel… it doesn't seem as though the enemy ha large numbers at each position. There should only be one or two remaining hit men at best!" Korosensei analyzed as he addressed everyone "hmm~ then let's hurry up and beat the shit outta them~" Luffy said nonchalantly as Nagisa who noticed how relax the pirates were during the whole mission thought about their behavior.

In the top floor "it's odd… it's almost time to make the exchange, and yet everything on the surveillance cameras looks too normal." The gunman thought to himself as he observed the surveillance camera "and 'Smog' and 'Clip' won't answer their cells. I thought it was a problem with reception, but…" he trailed off as he stood up from his seat and turned to his boss who was behind him looking at another screen that was blank and disoriented "you know, boss…" he started but trailed off as the man started to scratch his face continuously and hard enough to bleed

"If only that straw hat brat didn't destroy the cameras. If it wasn't for him I would be watching those rebellious kids suffer right now. That would be nice… the suffering faces of middle school students. If I get my hands on the ten billion yen, kukuku, I think I might buy a bunch of middle school kids and make them drink the virus every day." The man said manically as he scratched his face hard enough to leave marks. Sighing, the gunmen turned and walked towards the door "I'll go out to patrol. If anything happens, please contact me." He said as he left the room and walked to the corridor "this job's starting to leave a bad taste in my mouth." He thought to himself as he walked through the corridors "the mission was supposed to kill some super bring. At some point, it turned into just greeting some brats. All those guys directly under the boss are just standing around. I'm practically a gofer." He thought as he walked down the steps after notifying the guard on the top floor. Once he reached the eighth floor concert floor with his gun in his mouth "this fuckin' sucks." He said as he sucked on his gun as if it was a lollipop "I knew it. Nothing tastes as good as guns…" his thoughts trailed off as he sensed some presence "…13? No, 14?" he said out loud treating them as animals. "The breathing sounds young too, it mostly sounds like mid-teens. I'm surprised. So everyone who could move busted in here, huh?" he said taking the gun out of his mouth and shot one of the stage lights behind him "I'll tell you this. This hall is completely soundproof, and this gun is real." He warned them as the students behind the seats froze at the sound of the gunshot and shattering of glass "that means no one's coming to save you guys before I shoot everyone dead."

"YOU GUYS AREN'T PREPARED TO KILL RIGHT?! JUST SURRENDER QUIETLY AND GROVEL INFRONT OF THE BOSS!" He shouted at them spinning his pistol. But was shocked when a bullet wheezed past him hitting the stage light that was beside the one the assassin shot.

"…I missed! I was aiming for the gun…!" Hayami thought to herself as she quickly hid back at her hiding spot after she fired the shot. Meanwhile the assassin's mind was racing "live ammo?!" he thought in shock "and the sound of the discharge… did they steal one of the M60s from the boss's men?!" he then calmed down and collected his thoughts "they couldn't have planned this. They sensed my approaching and quickly prepared a counter attack position with the stolen guns. These middle school kids have received assassination training… huh?" he thought to himself although, unknown to him, he wasn't able to sense the presence of all the people in the concert hall. A few of those were the pirates who were able to suppress their presence.

As the assassin on the switch of the concert hall lights "WHAT AN UNEXPECTEDLY DELICIOUS JOB!" he shouted in excitement as the lights shined behind him

.

As the lights lit up behind 'Gastro' the students hiding were at a disadvantage since the lights were too bright and it was difficult to see the stage because of the backlights. "I feel good today. My gun is delicious!" 'Gastro' said as he took the pistol that he had put in his mouth aiming and shooting it through the space tiny gap between the chairs of where Hayami was. Seeing the shot the students froze while Hayami who nearly got shot in the head from the bullet quikly shit his back behind the chair she was at "I never forget the location of an enemy who had fired a shot." He said throwing the gin into his other hand as he equipped it "you won't be able to take a single step from where you are." He said grinning "the two hit men guarding the lower areas are assassins, but I'm different. I'm a military man. I'm no stranger to being outnumbered like this. Through my numerous experiences, I've developed a method of grasping the location of my enemies, and I've learned to get a feel for the conditions of their guns from their taste." He said as those listening had cold sweat running through their body "you juniors are way too early to take me on. …now then, there should be one another stolen gun." He said as his eyes became dilated and he truly looked crazy then as he licked his gun

"Hayami-san, continue to remain on standby!" a shout came from Korosensei whose position was still unknown as 'Gastro picked up on the information being shouted at towards the students "it was wise of you to not fire right now, Chiba-kun! The enemy has not yet determined your location! Sensei will command everyone while watching the enemy, so…" Korosensei shouted as Gastro was looking around trying to find the target and the owner of the voice as Korosensei continued shouting orders to the students "Let us wait for the right moment!" as he looked around questioning where he came from his eyes landed on the lone occupied chair that was occupied by Korosensei's invincible form that was smirking at the assassin.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT FROMT EH FRONT ROW?!" Gastro shouted baffled as he shot korosensei "nutufufufu, it's useless. This is the true definition of being invincible." Korosensei snickered at him while Karasuma who was behind the chair sweat dropped "a skilled marksman is being challenged by middle school students. Wouldn't a visual handicap of this level be acceptable?" Korosensei questioned as Gastro stopped shooting Korosensei and emptied his gun of the empty bullet shells while putting new bullets in the barrel as he replied while clicking his tongue "what aort of commands are you planning on giving in that state?"

"Well then, Kimura kun." Korosensei started "dash five rows to your left!" he said as Kumura did as he was told and moved getting the assassins attention "Yoshida-kun move three rows to your left!" as he moved Gastro turned to the where he heard the movement opening a blind spot to which Korosensei told Kayano to move and taking advantage of that he started moving everyone quickly confusing Gastro who was trying to keep up

"A…a shuffle?! He;s trying to make things complicated!" Gasto thought to himself "but, as he commands them, he lets me know the name and position of each student. If it's only around ten people, I can memorize them in the blink of an eye!" he thought to himself regaining his composure as he listened closely. Just then, "seat number 12!" korosensei shouted "move one row to your right and continue your preparations while on standby!" hearing that Gastro became confused once more

"Seat numbers four and six record the target from the between the seats! Relay the state of the stage to Chiba-kun and Ritsu-san!" as he continued to give orders to the student changing the way he addressed them Gastro in confusion was trying to follow the movements while aiming his gun. Soon, he was completely unable to follow the movements as well as who were who only seeing blurs "moreover… they're closing in on me by weaving in through my blind spots! It'll become a problem if I get caught by anyone who specializes in close range combat." He thought to himself as he now tried to single out Chiba

"…now then, it's about time for your assault, Chiba-kun. After sensei's next instruction… fire at your own will. After that, Hayami-san, you will follow suit. Your objective is to seal the enemy's movements. At that the two student gun men froze at the role given to them once again "…However, before that, both me and Usopp-kun have some advice for you two emotionless workaholics." Korosensei started which interrupted the two snipers from their thoughts "you two are extremely nervous right now, correct? After your shots missed me both of you have developed some doubt in your own abilities. For you two who never give any excuses or complaints… [if it's them, they can probably handle it.] I'm sure people have begun to rely on both of you and even if you are distressed, I'm sure you would never show anyone." Korosensei told them as they had reminders of their parents

"But it's alright. Theres is no need for you two to embrace the pressure on your own." Korosensei continued snapping them out of their thoughts "if you two miss, we can just shuffle the guns and everyone here and then change to a strategy where anyone from the class can shoot. Everyone here has ecperienced training and failure, so they are all capable of carrying out this strategy." He encouraged "by your side, you have fellow companions who have experienced the same things you have. Be at ease and pull the trigger." He finished as the gunmen gained back their confidence

"…hmph, thanks. During your lecture, I was able to find my mark to a certain extent." Gastro smirked "seat number 12 huh? There should be one person on standby and not moving, but the breathing is erratic from planning something I'll keep an eye out for other spots too, but as soon as they move from that spot, I'll shoot them down!" he thought to himself as he put his gun back in his mouth as Korosensei began shuffling once again "this taste is the best." He thought as he tasted his gun "as of now, I'm once with my gun. I'm not going to miss."

"SEAT NUMBER 12! STAND AND SHOOT!" Korosensei shouted as a figure came out and was shot immediately by Gastro as he smirked in triumph only to be shocked to find that it was a doll while Maehara breathed a sigh of relief as he thought to himself that it was difficult to put together without making any noise "results from the analysis if you're going to aim for something, it should be that point." Ritsu whispered to Chiba as he acknowledged it standing up and smirking as he shot towards Gastro who thought he would have died but, when he missed Gastro steadied his beating heart laughing he aimed the gun "you missed, now I know where the 2nd person…" as he was about to shoot he was hit by the hanging light's crashing into the other pillar as his realized their plan, in the last attempt to shoot before he lost consciousness but his gun was shot out of his hand by Hayami who breathed a sigh of relief as the pirates and some of the male students came out of their hiding spot and went to tie Gastro up. As Karasuma came up from his spot behind Korosensei "I was scared stiff." He admitted "I'm surprised you let them take on such a dangerous fight especially, one where you specifically tell the pirates not to intervene."

"For anyone, there are many chances for him to break through his shell to grow immensely." Korosensei started explaining "but alone, he cannot realize that chance. You require an enmy that brings out your concentration and are surrounded by comrades who share your experiences. And so, I, would like to be an instructor who can provide those things in order to prevent the students from missing out on a chance to grow, a tall wall and good friends, are what I wish to gather and provide for them."

As Karasuma watched the students celebrate over their victory especially the student gun men he thought to himself "such training. Even though they just finished a life or death shootout… their expressions look more like middle schooler's now than before the fight."

.

"Fuu~ I can finally move my body to a certain extent." Karasuma said as he had the guard in a headlock while the students behind were terrified while the whitebeard pirates that had yet to see his strength marveled at his strength for someone who had not eaten a devil fruit "I've only recovered about half way, though." Karasuma said looking over the corner for any enemies his body still visibly shaking "even only at half strength, he's still so much stronger than us students." Kimura said in awe "maybe it would've been better for him to break in here on his own." Kataoka said as they sweat dropped

"Everyone," Ritsu called out to them "I hacked into the personal computer's camera on the top floor. We can observe the situation above." She informed holding the window of the footage as all the students quickly took out their phones and the pirates looked over at Robin (she got one so the pirates could be contacted) or Karma's mobile "the entire upper floor has been reserved. As far as I can tell, the only one remaining is… this man here" she informed as she zoomed in on the face of the mastermind who was staring at a blank screen but due to the poor lighting they could not identify who it was. As the students and the pirates were disgusted at the man since they knew that if it wasn't for Luffy destroying the cctv the man would be watching their suffering classmates

"Regarding that boss," Korosensei interrupted their train of thoughts "I've figured something out. That mastermind is not an assassin. He hasn't put the hit men to proper use. Originally, those hit men were hired to assassinate me. However, I have entered this form. Because the need to b on alert lessened, he probably spread out his watchmen and guards. But that wasn't the original assignment for the hit men. Had they displayed their skills to their fullest extent, it would have been a fearful situation even with Luffy-kun and the others." Korosensei told them

"… Indeed." Chiba agreed "we won the previous firefight through tactics, but… that man, he was like Usopp, he did not miss his target by even a single cm." he said as Korosensei continued his point "Karma-un's situation as well. Had the enemy not been guarding the hallway and had instead snuck up behind like he normally does, you would have most likely been killed instantly from eh power of his grip if you were not able to sense him." he said not sugar coating his words as Karma replied with a 'I wonder' since he knew he still had his flaws in his haki meanwhile, Karasuma had thoughts racing through his head "… the enemies are not hit men." He thought as he observed the man he took down "these guards and even the two guards from the 7th floor… could it be?!" Karasuma thought thinking of a person but his thoughts were interrupted when Kataoka called out to him and he erased the thought of who the person could possibly be

"now, we're running out of time, this guys' assuming we're coming up from the elevator, but if there's no activity until the time limit for negotiations, then he'll probably remain on high alert." as Karasuma started explaining Nagisa quietly crossed over to Luffy who was standing one side not paying attention "luffy-kun, is it alright if I ask you something?" he whispered to Luffy who hummed in response breathing in Nagisa took that as a 'yes' and asked "why are you not concerned with the current events? I mean, I don't mean to offend you but our friends are unwell due to an unknown virus that could possibly kill them and it due to an outsider who is after Korosensei's bounty so why do you seem as though you don't care especially when you were so angry during the call just now?" Nagisa asked afraid that Luffy would lash out at him at his question since he knew that the pirates were very defensive of their nakama.

Instead, Luffy hummed again "it's not that I don't care ya know? I'm angry but I can't do anything **yet**." Luffy said emphasizing the last word "besides, I trust Chopper, he is the best doctor that can cure anything after all." He said simply smiling at Nagisa who remembered the dreams that the pirates told them as his made a face of recognition. "Chopper would never give up until he finds a cure for the virus. But we're still here because Chopper told me to. In case he could not get the medicine in time. He also wants to study the cure so that he may use it in case of future events." Luffy replied reading the thoughts that Nagisa had.

When they had reached the top floor, "we need a key card for the top floor, too. We thought of the possibility of infiltrating through the window, but…" Karasuma thought to himself as he signaled the students to stop and be quiet as he took out the key card from his pocket "the quard on the 9th floor had the card. This is proof that… they truly weren't prepared for any intruders coming from the stairwell." As he opened the door quietly he examined the interior "the room us extremely wide, but there are plenty of placed to take cover." Karasuma signaled the students to sneak in after him "we can hide our presence and sneak in as far as possibly. They should know the procedure from their physical training." As the students nodded they all started to advance all walking using the same technique including the pirates. Korosensei lit up in recognition "ohh. 'Nanba!'" he thought "a walking method said to have been used by ninjas. By moving the arms and legs forward at the same time, the torso is twisted and the axis is blurred, which removed any wasted movement. It also retains the sound of your sleeves and shoes." Korosensei explained in his thoughts surprised that even the pirates had learned it with the training and attention that they were giving Karma and their constant absence. But in truth, Karma and Luffy still attends Karasuma's lessons and the other pirates would be one side either training or observing the lesson

"Indeed, they are executing it beautifully! Honestly, the number of noisy assassination attempts has dropped as of late!" Korosensei praised "even though it's a situation in which they much urgently battle, there isn't a shred of impatience or pessimism" he thought as he watched his students advance together at the same pace not making a single sound "each and every students here has become my pride and joy… which is all the more reason, that no matter what, we must not yield to the enemy before us."

 **Another chapter done! I actually wanted to end the chapter at the assassination classroom chapter 69 but I decided not to since it would end as a cliffhanger I guess this would end up as a cliff hanger but it isn't so bad right? Although please give me any thoughts about this series so far and how you think it could improve. I've been very tired recently so the chapters aren't really coming out as they should be but please forgive me I always run through each chapter before uploading it so if there's anything you're not happy with please let me know and I will try to improve it.**


	17. Chapter 17

As they were behind the mastermind watching him for any movements as they observed his surroundings, "the suitcase next to that guy with the wiring… that must be the antidote for the virus infecting class E. the wirers are hooked up to a plastic explosive detonator." Karasuma thought to himself as his eyes laid onto the suitcase beside the man before turning to the switch beside the man thinking to himself "that must be the remote for the detonator in front of his hand. How can I tell?" he asked no one in particular "because I've made the same device before." He thought to himself as he answered his own question. "This is the same as any other battle, you guys." He told the students through sign language as he readied his own gun now filled with real bullets that he took from the last guard. "First, we close in as much as possible. If we're able to capture him, that would be best." He told them the plan "If he notices us from a far distance… I'll take the responsibility to shoot him. Even in my current condition, I should at least be able to shoot his arm. I'll slow him down from grabbing the remote. At that time, everyone will close in and retain him all together!"

As everyone closed in on the perpetrator each had different thoughts going through his mind but they all wanted him to suffer for making their classmates suffer. As they got nearer…

" **Itchy**."

Everyone froze at the familiar voice, the pirates were confused but the two straw hats were fuming, releasing their bloodlust as they stood up strait no longer needing to hide their presence "but," the man continued "I wonder if that's why. Because my wounds are always exposed to the air, my senses have become sharp." He said as he then took a bunch of controllers that looked exactly identical and threw them all in the air as the students gasped in shock "I told you, I originally came prepared to kill a mach 20 monster. I made spare remotes so that it wouldn't be stolen. Enough so that I can still press it even if I am carelessly defeated." He said as more controllers dropped to the floor

"This voice…" Nagisa thought scared as chills ran throughout his body "I've heard it before. And… it's filled with even more malice than before." On the other hand Karasuma's glare intensified at the voice as he said "the reason we couldn't contact you…" he started "other than the 3 hit men, there were others also closely involved. The ministry of defense's secret funds, the money meant to be used for assassinations were completely withdrawn, and a colleague disappeared." He said as Korosensei had cold sweat able to piece and identify who it was. The man on the other hand turned slowly in his chair as Karasuma asked "…what's the meaning of this, Takaoka?!" he shouted the name with disgust as Luffy's bloodlust skyrocketed [it shocked his brothers since they had never seen their youngest so angry before] making those around him take a few steps away from him [Robin and his family stood where they were although Ace being the demon felt enticed and uncomfortable (he didn't want to be consumed by the extravagant feeling) from the bloodlust coming from his angel and the crazed man now dubbed as Takaoka]

"What naughty children…" Takaoka started as the students were still gaping in shock "you come to see your respected instructor, and you come through the back entrance. Papa would never have instructed such children. Guess I have no choice. I'll give you guys supplementary lessons for your vacation." He said licking his lips as his pupils were dilated and shaking as well as with the scars on his face he truly looked crazy as he had that constant smile on his face. As he stood up from the seat "shall we… go to the roof? I've prepared a reception for my dear students and the guest they brought with them." He said referring to the whitebeard pirates who had a very bad feeling about him and were very cautious around the crazed man who seemed to pose a threat to the students. Ignoring the way the pirates acted, holding up the switched he looked over his shoulder grinning at them "you'll come along, right?" he threatened, his finger hovering over the button on the switch. "Because your classmates… are only alive thanks to my benevolence."

The students were all in shock as their bodies were frozen where they were by Takaoka "Takaoka-sensei just laughed it off," Nagisa thought in shock and fear "with a face etched with madness and hatred. What I can recall, id the memory of my classmates suffering at his hands." Nagisa thought as his mind went back to the memories when Takaoka had control over them before their teachers and Luffy helped them.

When they followed Karasuma to the rooftop reluctantly, "did you have a change of heart, Takaoka? You hired hit men with money stolen from the ministry of defense, and you violently threatened students with a virus!" Karasuma shouted at him as he and the pirates stood in front of the students protectively "hey, hey" Karasuma replied cheerfully as he held up the suitcase with the cure for the virus "I'm extremely upright! This was a plan to save the world." He said as Korosensei who was in Nagisa's hands had a bad feeling as to what was happening and what was to come

"If you has let those two obediently bring me the bounty, my assassination plan would have gone smoothly." Kataoka continued as Karasuma was questioning what Kataoka had meant knowing he wasn't and never had been sane "in my plan," Kataoka started explaining "that girl, Kayano or whatever… I was originally supposed to use her. I completely filled the bathtub in the room with anti-sensei material, and then, I'd have her go in while holding the bounty. Then, I'd bury them alive in cement. In order to return to his original form without touching the anti-sensei material, he would have set off an explosion, which would affect the students and all. But Korosensei is so considerate of his students. He wouldn't do such a horrible thing, right?" Kataoka said his grin growing wider as he said "I thought he would just quietly dissolve."

Hearing that, the students all had Goosebumps disgusted with Kataoka as the teachers as well as the pirate's blood lust were skyrocketing as they listened. Korosensei on the other hand was angry but had cold sweat at the same time because he knew he could not stop the explosion that came when he returned to his original form.

"The moment I realized you had all snuck in here, I was shaking in my boots, but… my goal is still pretty much the same. Because my mood will determine how many of you live." Kataoka said threatening. Hearing how his students were treated as and the treat against them, "Do you think you would get away… with an act like this?" he asked fuming as he listened to Takaoka talk. Hearing what Korosensei said, Kataoka started fuming, gripping the controller tightly "this is still a humane method." He said in his crazed state as he kept silent before answering "compared to what you guys did… compared to that inhumane treatment…" Kataoka trailed off as he remembered being mocked by his colleagues after his defeat by Nagisa as they made fun of him

"The humiliating gazes." Kataoka started as he scratched his face hard enough to bleed "and that knife from the sneak attack… they all feel so itchy whenever they cross my mind. I can't even sleep at night!" Kataoka said only remembering the duel he had with Nagisa forgetting about Luffy and the other straw hats beating him and cutting his spirit [Zoro's fault] "I'll respond to my lowered reputation with results." He said regaining his composure as he breathed hard grin returning to his face "I'll return the humiliation I received with even more humiliation." Pointing at Nagisa "especially you, Shiota Nagisa. I'll never forgive you for tainting my future!"

As he was called out by Takaoka, Nagisa froze where he stood fear taking over him "the fact that he wanted the short students… so he was aiming for Nagisa." Chiba said disgusted "this grudge is totally unfair…!" Yoshida said completely disgusted

"Heh, so that means you called Nagisa-kun over to clear your resentment." Karma said standing in front of Nagisa blocking him from Takaoka's view "would you really be happy from going all out on this little guy?" he said not meaning anything to Nagisa "I might be able to provide you with a little more entertainment, though." He said glaring at the man

"You're going senile." Luffy said as he walked in front of Nagisa joining Karma by his side in blocking Nagisa from the insane man's sight "you just lost to Nagisa with the rules you set yourself." He said bluntly not having any pity for the man as he spoke the truth "let me tell you something. Whether you won or lost back then, they still would've hated your guts, and we would have never let you near them ever again." Luffy spat out directing his bloodlust only at Takaoka as the students agreed with Luffy

"I NEVER ASKED YOU RUG BRATS FOR YOUR OPINIONS! DON'T FORGET THAT I CAN GET RID OF HALF OF YOU DAMN RUG RATS WITH THE TIP OF MY FINGER!" Kataoka screamed at them having enough of what they had said. Everyone kept quiet at the threat while the pirates wanted to scoff but kept quiet for the time being playing along with the insane man despite wanting to gut the man right now. "Hey shrimp," Kataoka called out to Nagisa when everyone had kept quiet "come up here alone, all the way to the top of this heliport." He said walking up the steps to the port.

As some of the other students tried to convince Nagisa to not go, he passed Korosensei to Kayano as he said "I don't want to, but… I'll go. If he's that agitated, who knows what he'll do." Nagisa told them looking back at them as Kataoka who was at the top of the steps shouted for him to hurry up "I'll try to talk to him and calm him down, and I'll try to get him to hand over the antidote without destroying it." nagisa said as he walked up the steps.

While his classmates and teachers were worried about him, the pirates knew that negotiation would not be possible for a person like him whose mind was filled with revenge to be negotiable

When Nagisa reached the top, in the center of the platform there were two knives. Once Nagisa was in front of the knife and far enough from the ladder, Kataoka grabbed the ladder and threw it down. Grinning he said "now, no one else can climb up here. You can tell what I want from that knife by your feet, right? It's a return match from last time." He said as he walked towards Nagisa with the antidotes in hand. As he stood opposite Takaoka, Nagisa tried to negotiate with Takaoka "…please wait a minute, Takaoka-sensei. I didn't come here to fight." He said "I'll bet." Kataoka said ignoring what Nagisa had said "the same sneak act won't work on me twice. I can picture you being done in by me in an instant." He said grinning

Karasuma knew what Kataoka said was true seeing as he wasn't overconfident like he was before. "But, you know, if I end it in an instant, I wouldn't feel any better. That's why, before we fight… I need you to do something for me." He said as everyone went silent, Kataoka then pointed to the floor as his expression became more sadistic

"Apologize." He said

"Prostrate yourself" he demanded

"For using a cowardly surprise attack because you have no skills," his finger hovered over the button threatening to press it "I want you to sincerely apologize."

Nagisa was reluctant but he kneeled. Before he could even say a word "YOU CALL THAT PROSTRATING YOURSELF?!" Kataoka shouted at him stomping his foot on the floor "YOU STUPID BRAT! SCAPE YOUR HEAD ON THE GROUND AND APOLOGIZE!" locking his emotions, Nagsia put his hands in front of him and bowed low enough that his head was touching the ground. "I, for using a cowardly surprise attack because I have no skills… I apologize." He said.

Luffy, watching what was happening was about to let his wings out and knock out the man, his wings about to surface but before he took a step, both of his arms were grabbed by a gloved hand and an extremely warm hand. His demon and star, his soul.

"Luffy,"

They both called out softly, none of the student or teachers had noticed what was happening except for the whitebeard pirates and the two straw hats who were observing their brother/ captains actions. Both Karma and Robin were waiting for the moment they were allowed to intervene although they both knew this was not the right time and waited knowing they could not calm down the raging angel and left it to his brothers. Marco and Thatch on the other hand was ready to go and bring down the man, they were ready to follow suit but they too knew this wasn't the right time because they had to control their brother and keep him from going on a rampage.

"Luffy,"

They called out again this time with a hint of warning in their voice, relenting he suppressed his urge to change and stepped back as they let go of his arms knowing they could keep their angel from ripping the wretched man apart for treating one of their nakama in such a way.

"Oh, and after that, you got on your high horse and said something cheeky, right?" Takaoka continued as he didn't sense the killing intent directed at him from the pirates in his insane state and stepped on Nagisa's head and started shouting "FOR A BRAT LIKE YOU TO AN ADULT LIKE THAT…" he screamed as he stomped on Nagisa's head "FOR A STUDENT TO TALK TO THEIR INSTRUCTOR LIKE THAT…!" Nagisa then repeated what Kataoka said in as monotone voice while his head was bowed without showing any sort of expression as he apologized.

All the students were frustrated and angry while Kataoka smiled in satisfaction at the apology given to him "alright, you finally expressed your true feelings. Papa is happy. As a reward, I'll tell you something." Kataoka said smiling as he did when he first met them when they were unaware of his true nature treating them as a family again referring to himself as their 'father'. The whitebeard pirates and Luffy were disgusted with the way Takaoka used the term 'family' he used I to dominate and control them instead of treating them as one of his own and it utterly disgusted them, yet they stood there not making a single movement because they were waiting for the moment when he revealed his true colors.

Takaoka walked to the suitcase and picked it up "for the aftermath of those that die from the virus, 'smog' showed me a video of what happens." He said holding up the suitcase in one hand and the controller in the other. "It was pretty funny. The entire body is covered in tumors, and the face swells up like a bunch of grapes."

"You want to see, right? Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa had a hunch of what Kataoka was going to do when he said that became real when he threw the suitcase and pressed the button while the suitcase was in the air effectively blowing it up as if it was a firework. Seeing the broken vials falling from the air with the contents, the students and the teachers truly felt despair as the broken vials and debris landed in front of them. Nagisa who tried to reach Takaoka before he blew the cure up felt as if he failed.

Kataoka laughed crazily pointing a finger at Nagisa's despaired face "YES! THAT'S THE FACE I WANTED TO SEE! WHY DON'T YOU WRITE ABOUT THIS IN YOUR SUMMER JOURNAL? ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS' CHANGING INTO A BUNCH OF GRAPES!" Kataoka said as Nagisa slumped down in despair before the knife in front of him enters his vision "don't worry. You were the only who wasn't served the virus. Because from here on, you…" he trailed of as Nagisa slowly stood up panting as he held the knife in his hands

Korosensei who noticed first froze, the students who slowly realized what was happening gasped in shock at the amount of bloodlust radiating from Nagisa while Luffy frowned at the development. As Nagisa held the knife declaring that he would kill Kataoka while said man licked his lips "kukuku." He said "that's it. That's how it should be. Come and kill me, Nagisa-kun!"

.

"Nagisa… he lost it." Kataoka said as the bloodlust radiated off Nagisa "we wanna kill that piece of trash too, but, is Nagisa seriously gonna do it?!" Yoshida said as they watched Nagisa in shock. Just then, Luffy walked past them all bringing their attention to him and before Korosensei could say anything Luffy threw the stun gun at Nagisa effectively hitting him at the back of his head.

"Cool down Nagisa!" Luffy shouted at him as Nagisa stayed where he was not turning "when the antidote blew up, you thought that it was over wasn't it? Remember what I said earlier?" Luffy said which confused everyone except for the pirates and Nagisa who was remembering the conversation he had with Luffy"believe in our Nakama, Nagisa." Luffy said grinning "I always said even if you murder we would accept you for we are outlaws. But killing that scum holds no merit Nagisa, it would a waste to stain your hands on a man like him. Remember what you were taught and use them against him." Luffy said as he stood where he was and watched Nagisa

"It is as Luffy-kun says, Nagisa-kun." Korosensei said "there is no merit in killing that man. If you become frantic, it will only put you at a disadvantage. Besides, he doesn't have any knowledge regarding the antidote. Let us question the poison-user below. Simply stunning this man should be enough." Korosensei told Nagisa who still made no movement

"Hey, hey stop trying to put out the fire." Takaoka said furious "this'll all be meaningless if he doesn't seriously come at me for the kill." His frown then turned into a sinister grin once again "I'll destroy this kid's earnest intent to kill in a humiliating way, and then, for the first time ever, I'd be able to erase my shame."

"Nagisa/ Nagisa-kun." Both Korosensei and Luffy said at the same time "pick up the stun gun."

"That man's life and sensei's life." Korosensei said "that man's words and Luffy-kun's words." Luffy then cut Korosensei off again "you need to decide which of these carry more worth." Nagisa was still unsure but he was leaning towards Takaoka's life when…

"Nagisa!" Said person turned to Luffy "cool, down, remember what you learnt, believe in our nakama and beat his ass just shy of killing him!" he said grinning at Nagisa who seemed to make a decision. Picking up the stun gun on the floor he put it aside and took off his button shirt wearing a tank top underneath. Seeing the way Nagisa looked Kataoka took off his own coat as he taunted Nagisa once again

"Korosensei…" Kayano said worried as she held Korosensei in her arms "Nagisa put the stun gun away." Korosensei himself was unsure of what was about to happen "so you're all fired up to use the knife, huh? That makes me feel better. Did you pick up the stun gun because you felt a sense of duty to your friend?" Kataoka said as he reached into his pocket and took out three vials with the antidote "let me just get this out there, I have about three doses of the antidote prepared here." He said "if Nagisa-kun doesn't seriously try to kill me," he then pointed to Okano who was trying to climb over the railing with a rope with Chiba supporting her with his loaded gun "or you guys below try to get in my way somehoe, I'll destroy these too."

Takaoka then held one of the vials in his mouth "these take about a month to make. It's not enough for everyone, but it's your last bit of hope."

"Karasuma-senei," Korosensei whispered "for the most part, you are able to make precise shots, correct? As much as I trust Luffy-kun's judgment if you sense any danger to Nagisa-kun's life… please do not hesitate to shoot Takaoka-sensei." Karasuma, hearing what Korosensei said had cold sweat as he did not say anything in return "for a guy who can see so far ahead to say something like that… to the extent of doubting Luffy's judgment, does that meant that this is the most dangerous situation we've been in so far?" Karasuma thought to himself as he gripped his gun "… well. Even from my perspective, there's no doubt that this is bad. A hit man's occupation is not to fight. His job is to supply one fatal attack before the situation turns into a battle. Class E has been trained in accordance to that principle. We dragged the three hit men into battle and were able to defeat them, but now," Takaoka lost his grin as he became serious and looked serious "even if shiota Nagisa tried to turn this into an assassination first…"

As Nagisa tried to use the same move to bring Takaoka down, he was given a kick into the stomach by said person. As Nagisa landed, he got up immediately coughing as saliva dripped out of his mouth "hey, what's wrong? Weren't you going to kill me?" Kataoka taunted

Takakoka is completely different from before. He's in full battle mode right from the beginning! Nagisa gave an aimless swing as Kataoka got nearer but got attacked once again, and consecutively after that Nagisa kept on getting hit again and again without being able to fight back. He was at Kataoka's mercy, as he moved back Nagisa crumpled to the floor bruised and bleeding as he panted trying to recover

"This isn't fair…"

"He can't win against that monster."

Nagisa's classmates felt bad for him as they despaired further seeing their friend and only hope being defeated and beaten the way he was "don't tire out on me. That was just the beginning." Takaoka said walking away and bending down to pick up his knife "noow then, should I start using this guy too?" he said sticking out his tongue that was also cut by unknown means. Nagisa was shaking as he looked as if he was going to pass out from the fear and pain as he stood there

"There was a traumatic image that appeared in my dreams along with a knife. It was that smile that this guy showed me at that time. After he caught me off guard with that smile, everything fell apart." Takaoka thought to himself as the memories came back to him of that day "I'll never make the same mistake again. I'll torture you to death after I see your face full of fear and agony. I'll repaint that smile that haunts my heart!" he then pointed his knife at Nagisa "I'll cut off your arms and legs and make you an example. I'll keep them on me at all times, and show them lots of love." He declared.

"Karasuma-sensei! Please shoot him already! Nagisa's going to die!" Kayao told Karasuma panicking but not at a voice that was audible to Kataoka.

Luffy then raised his hand and brought Karasuma's gun down shaking his head "stay out of it. Nagisa has not lost yet." He said simply, Karma was frowning "captain, you still want us to leave him alone? I'm about ready to interfere already." He told Luffy who still didn't relent and say anything "Karma-kun." Robin called out to Karma deciding to answer for him since their captain didn't wish to do so "since you were training and practicing with us most of the time so I doubt you would have known, but Nagisa-kun seems to be still hiding something up his sleeve."

.

Nagisa was on the floor in shock "that just now was the… [secret killing technique]…?" He asked from his position on the floor still in shock at what just happened "correct." Lovro replied to Nagisa "…or so I say, but it doesn't come to you right away, does it?" he asked in return "but this technique, when used in an actual battle, exhibits fearful power." He informed barely sensing the pirates that were taking a break from sparing were watching them [mainly Luffy and Robin]

"During my greatest pinch as a hitman, I was able to escape alive because I came up with this." Lovro continued "there are conditions to be met before using this technique! Generaly speaking, there are three!"

.

"One! You must possess two weapons!"

Nagisa checked his weapons as he stood up seeming to be in thought seeing this Kataoka wondered what Nagisa was up to this time and held up his guard.

"2! The enemy must be skilled!"

Regaining his strength and composure he steadied his breathing, his hair covered his eyes as the wind blew through his hair as he slowly looked up

"And 3! The enemy must know the fear of being killed!"

Nagisa looked up bloodlust in his eyes smiling at kataoka "good." Nagisa thought to himself. "They're all present…" Kataoka shivered at the current sight of Nagisa "Takaoka-sensei, please become my guinea pig." He started walking calmly towards Takaoka as said military became nervous

"Nagisa... He's laughing while he's walking…"

"This is the same as before."

The class commented as they watched Nagisa "no… something is different." Korosensei told them having cold sweat

"a secret killing technique… but, that doesn't mean it's a 'sure kill technique.'" Lovro's wods played back in Nagisa's mind as he walked towards Kataoka

"First of all, if you're an assassin who has received any training, you'd know that an ideal situation would allow for the 'sure kill'." Lovro told Nagisa as he stood up "but, reality isn't so kind, especially when the target is skilled and shows no openings. If an assassin is unable to decidedly create an advantages situation and instead has his presence detected, they are dragged from an 'assassination' to a 'battle'. If you have trouble dealing with battle, reinforcements will come. You must kill as quickly as possible!" Lovro informed "in such a pinch, this technique creates the ideal situation of a 'sure kill'. By taking an action which strays from the common sense of battle, it returns the scene from a 'battle' to an 'assassination'. It's a 'technique used for a sure kill', that is what this 'secret killing technique' is."

"For… a sure kill?!" Nagisa thought in amazement "boy," Lovro interrupted Nagisa from his thoughts "try mimicking what I did just now. From a non-moving position, as quickly as you can, as far as you can. Make it ring out as loudly as possible." Lovro instructed as Nagisa stood there unsure before he breathed in and…

"…ah!" he shouted as he clapped his hands together. With his hand under his chin "it doesn't ring out as loudly as you'd think, does it? That's because it's not an everyday motion," Lorvo told him as he put his hands at the position he used the skill on Nagisa "which makes this action stray even further away from any common sense. Practice it until you can pull it off with 100% certainly."

"…But, Lovro-san, isn't this..." Nagisa trailed off "yes." Lovro gave Nagisa a reply "it's what they call 'nekodamashi' in sumo wrestling. This 'sound should have no relevance whatsoever as a sumo wrestling technique and the way the sound rings is usually imperfect, however, despite that fact, for just the moment, it completely blanks out your opponents conscious and created an opening."

Nagisa was walking closer to Takaoka who took on a defensive position scared of Nagisa from the smile he had and the bloodlust covering him like a coat "and you're standing on the stage of a death mathc, no less! Sumo wrestling doesn't even compare to the fear and tension of a loss leading to instant death! Those nerves, strained to the utmost limit… you destroy them with an explosion of sound!"

"…but, in order to clap my hands, I need to let go of the knife" Nagisa thought to himself as he remembered the conversation between him and Lovro

" **That's** why it works that action also falls outside the boundaries of common sense in battle. If your opponent is skilled, he'll be watching each and every one of your movements. And that's precisely why you'll be able to attack when he's unguarded! The method of clapping your hands! From the center of your body, aim one hand directly towards your enemy! Aim your other hand precisely at the flat part of the one that's out and imagine that you're firing off a concentration of sound! The timing is just after you drop the knife! The closer you draw towards your opponent, the more he focuses his attention on the knife! That consciousness,"

Nagisa then threw his knife covered in his bloodlust with Kataoka's attention to it and in that split second did the nekodamashi to Kataoka shocking him as he fell backwards "wha…" he said as he fell backwards "what the hell just happened…" he said in shock and in that second as Kataoka fell Nagisa quickly drew the stun gun he kept aside and striked Kataoka in the armpit stunning him jumping as a boost. As Kataoka fell stunned and in denial kneeling in front of Nagisa, Karasuma and Korosensei were in shock the students were amazed, Karma, and the whitebeard pirates were stunned, Robin was chuckling and the ASL trio were grinning ear to ear.

Nagisa was panting from the adrenaline coursing through his veins "finish him off, Nagisa." Luffy told Nagisa "fire it off around his neck, he'll pass out." Sabo called out to Nagisa telling him where to shock Takaoka into unconsciousness. As Nagisa did so using the stun gun to lift the shaken and immobile Kataoka's head up "I was taught bloodlust." Nagisa thought to himself as he held the stun gun at Kataoka "a type of bloodlust which I wasn't supposed to embrace." He remembered the moment where he lost himself "also, the importance of having friends who can pull you back from that bloodlust." His mind went to the grinning pirate captain "the pain of being hit. The fear of a real battle, this person had taught me a lot. Although he did a lot of horrible things, I feel like I have to properly express my gratitude for his lessons."

Kataoka fininched

"If I were to express my gratitude,"

"Stop it…"

"I thought I should make **THAT** face."

"Please, don't end with **THAT** face. I'll never be able to get **THAT FACE** out of my nightmares."

"Takaoka-sensei, thank you very much." Nagisa smiled at him before he shocked Takaoka. As Takaoka fell face flat against the ground, the students were in silenced for a moment and when Luffy catapulted himself at Nagisa the students started celebrating as they got the steps and all went onto the heliport all congratulating him.

"You did well, Nagisa-kun. This was the one time I wasn't sure what would happen. I'm glas to see that you only seem slightly hurt." Korosensei congratulated him as Nagisa wiped the blood that dripped from his mouth when he was hit by Kataoka "…yeah. I'm fine, but… but… what do we do? Everyone's antidote… the amount I took from Kataoka-sensei is nowhere near enough." at that everyone kept quiet "…at any rate, we need to escape this place. I called for a helicopter, so you guys are on standby." Karasuma told them "I'll go bring the poison-user.

"hmph. You guys don't need no antidote." All the students flinched turning around thy saw the three assassins glaring at them "brats, did you guys think that you'd all leave here alive?" Gastro threatened as the students readied their own weapons "your employer has been defeated. You should have no reason to fight us anymore." Karasuma reasoned with them as the three assassins kept quiet. "I've recovered for the most part, my students here are pretty strong and we have our won batch of fighters here." Karasuma said threatening them as the pirates seemed relax but they could feel the strength radiating off them as they held their weapons loosely

"mm, su-re."

"Don't know when to give up?! We're pissed here too because we don't have the antidote and…" Yoshida shouted at them before he trailed off confused by their answer "'revenge for the boss' wasn't included in our contract. Besides didn't I already tell that kid over there? You guys don't need any antidote in the first place." The assassin told them as they became confused "what I served you guys is this. It's an improved version of the food poison bacteria." Smog told them holding said poison in his hands "it'll stay active for about another three hours, but after that, it'll quickly become inactive and become innocuous." He informed them "and the one the boss told me to use, is this one." He snickered holding up a test tube "if I used this one, you guys would've been in some serious trouble."

Hearing that Nagisa was frozen in his place "right before using it, the three of us had a discussion-nu." Grip told them. "The time limit the boss set for negotiations was one hour which meant, even if we didn't use the deadly virus, we could still accomplish the trade off. I had a large variety of poisons to meet all sorts of negotiation conditions. But it was enough for you guys to fear for your lives, right?"

"… But that means, you guys went against that guy's orders right? Is it okay for you to do that when you're receiving payment?" Okano asked them "you idiot." Gastro said to her "I you think a pro will do anything for money, you've got another thing coming. Of course we do our best to act in accordance with the will of our client but"

"This antidote, I'm gonna blow it up right in front of them. I can't wait to see their faces of despair."

"The boss was never planning on giving up the antidote to begin with wither we become the perpetrators of a mass murder of some upstart middle school students, or we get caught for going against orders and our reputation as pros drop. Which of these carry a higher risk for us after all this is over? All we did was calmly weigh these on a scale."

The students were speechless "well, because of that, I'm sad to say, none of you are going to die." Smog said throwing the antidote to Luffy who caught it, though before Smog could say anything else

"Thanks, but we don't need the antidote."

Luffy said simply that the students were in shock and the assassins were downright dumbfounded "why?! Don't you want your friends to get better?" Smog asked completely speechless while the pirates were laughing uncontrollably "what Luffy-kun means is 'this'" she held up the phone showing the student completely well as they called out to their classmates. They were shocked speechless once again. "Since when?" Gastro asked shocked seeing the antidote being cured so quickly "hmmm…" Luffy started thinking "I guess somewhere during Karma's fight." He said simply as their eyes popped out of their sockets

"WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR DO YOU HAVE WITH YOU?!" Smog shouted at the shock of his virus being cured so quickly "the best kind, the one that will cure any sort of virus." Luffy replied simply grinning while his doctor who heard it through the phone was doing his spaghetti dance out of happiness "although, we would be taking these three vials with us if you don't mind assassin-san. Our doctor wants to go through it and see what he can do with it." Robin said holding up the three vials, as Smog nodded regaining his composure "well, I would like to meet that doctor of yours that is able to cure all viruses" he said in return

"… since it's settled, I want to question you guys for some information as well, so I'll have to restrain three for a bit." Karasuma ran a hand through his hair at what was revealed as he sighed "…well, guess there's no choice. I have another job coming in next week, so only for that time period." Gastro replied as the assassins looked up seeing the helicopters coming towards them.

Once the helicopters landed, those in cahoots with Kataoka were tied up and dragged to the helicopter while Kataoka was brought in heavily tied up in a strait jacket despite being unconscious. As the assassins were walking to the helicopter accompanied by a soldier each "…wha-t? so you don't want a revenge match, old man-nu" Karma taunted "don't you hate me enough to wanna kill me?" he said holding up the two dreaded tubes "I can't explain how much I want to kill you, but I've never killed a person for a personal grudge-nu." Grip told Karma as he walked closer to him "I'll wait until the day someone sends a request to kill you. So you need to become a person worth targeting-nu." He said patting Karma on the head as he walked past him as the three assassins boarded the helicopter as it took off.

"a-nd there you have it kiddies!" Gastro shouted to them as he opened his barrel and threw his bullets at them as the three assassins were at the entrance of the helicopter watching the students "if you guys really want us to come and kill you, you need to become someone worth killing! When that time comes, we'll show you a professional hitman's course." He told them as the students watched in awe when the assassin's disappeared into the distance as the bullets landed around them.

"The hit men left." Nagisa thought as he caught the bullet holding it as he saw the helicopter leave "while leaving us with an assassination warning in their own way."

"…how should I put this? Even though we beat those three and we had the antidote from the very beginning, it doesn't feel like we won, does it?" Hayami said as they watched the helicopter "that was a sneaky way of saying it." Karma sighed while holding his head "you guys ended it by making us feel like we were the ones being comforted, damn it."

…and this is how, our large scale infiltration mission… ended without a single person on the hotel side without getting hurt.

In the helicopter everyone was quiet "…Luffy-kun." Nagisa called out, said person looked up in question "thanks." He started "for calling out to me back there. I was about to make a mistake." Nagisa told Luffy while semi bowing in his seat, crossing his legs and looking to the ceiling "I didn't say that for you, Nagisa. It just wasn't worth it for the you to even fight that trash. Much less apologize and bow to him. But, if **they** " he said emphasizing the word referring to the rest of the class "the level of difficulty in killing the octopus would go up wouldn't it?" Luffy told Nagisa In return.

As they returned to the hotel where everyone was waiting, the moment they landed the now well students ran towards the group that went to get the antidote and literally jumped them all happy for each other till Chopper told them to get off and away for the him to be able to bandage the injured [which was only Nagisa to which Chopper lectured him for his recklessness] and after Chopper was done bandaging the injured up and giving everyone one last check and declared them alright to go each of them went to sleep, with their own source of exhaustion and slept like logs.

Only the pirates were left awake by the time the students slept, to which Robin passed Chopper the three vials of antidote for and the deadly virus that was supposed to be used against the students [that she took using her devil fruit] and the virus as well as the antidote for what was used against the student [once again using her devil fruit] which Chopper thanked her for and put in safely in his back pack where it wouldn't break or spill so he could go back to their current home for the time being and examine them as well as see what cure he could make from them, and after everything was done most of the pirates went to sleep but others like the chefs stayed up to prepare breakfast for everyone after their difficult night and some others like Marco and Zoro stayed up as a look out of habit on their ship back on the seas but ended up talking about what happened during the trip at the hotel and their pirating lives when they were separated on seas about what Luffy normally did and the trouble they ended up in and how they ended up in those situations to which the two of them would sigh at what Luffy would normally do.

Once everyone woke up the next day [some woke up earlier and had breakfast namely the pirates because Luffy, but the students slept for the whole day] it was already evening. The students as they appeared one by one on the Cliffside seeing the ministry of defense doing their work of sealing Korosensei up in ati-sensei material before he explodes "good morning. How are you guys feeling?" Okano asked as she and Kayano were came up to the other students on the Cliffside "yeah, sorry for wasting your effort though, but everyone's in their jerseys after all." Sumire told them to which the hotel group brushed it off

"Well there aren't any other guests, and these are comfortable." Kimura said "and it would be cruel to have to think up clothes for everyone for a 2nd day." Fuwa said sounding suspicious as Nagisa questioned what she meant with a comical sweat drop. "By the way where are Luffy and the others? And to think about it karma's missing as well" Kayano asked looking around referring to the pirates when they shrugged their shoulders in confusion looking up when they heard a familiar shrill as the blue and gold phoenix landed in front of them "is the octopus inside that thing right now?" he asked as he changed back to his human form revealing that he wore what he had worn when he had first appeared with the rest of the whitebeard pirates.

"yeah." One of the students replied "it probably won't work, but… they said they'd fortify it so that it'll be able to kill him when he returns." Another said "Karasuma-senssei's been taking command without rest or sleep. He's really something else, not showing any signs of fatigue."

"…he's amazing. Can we become super humans like that in ten more years?"

"who knows?"

"and even though bitch-sensei looks that way she's pretty amazing too. The hitmen we met at the hotel were the same way. After many years of experience, they've mastered amazing techniques, and they have firm mindsets regarding their work." Some of the students mused as they said seach sentence "… and now that I think about it, there's also Takaoka, who made me think, "I don't want to become like that."

"Chasing after the people who you think are respectable, and leaving behind the people who you think are useless." Marco suddenly spoke up cutting through the student's musings as they watched the preparations. "It's probably just a repetition of that, the road to becoming an adult. Us pirates have people like that too you know? We don't always end up becoming pirates on a whim ya know?" Marco said to the students bewildered faces as chuckling as they stared at him in awe. Just then, there was a tremor as the students all looked to where Korosensei was to see the explosion.

There was debris everywhere as they were all shouting questioning whether or not Korosensei was killed "…so we said, but everyone had a vague idea about the results." Nagisa thought to himself as he had stood up during the explosion, seeing Karasuma turn to them and look at their direction, he sighed a moment later

"Sensei's useless state has caused trouble for everyone." The source of Karasuma's sigh came from behind the students "but, fighting against the enemy, and fighting against the virus, truly, you all did well!" he praised them, turning around "good morning, Korosensei." Nagisa greeted "you're really not the same without your tentacles."

"yes, good morning." Korosensei said in return back in his original form "well hen, shall we continue and enjoy our trip?" he asked them "continue our trip… but it's already nighttime. And we're leaving tomorrow. Mimura informed Korosensei "it feels like we lost a whole day, doesn't it~?" Nakamura said as she crossed her arms smiling at Korosensei "nurufufufu" he laughed instead "it's good that it is nighttime." He said as he threw his shirt aside. "In return for yesterday's assassination… I've made sure to prepare a special event." Korosensei informed them using his tentacles to make it eerie aound him as he dressed up as a ghost holding a sign board that said assassination test of courage "there's only one thing to do on a midsummer night, isn't there?"

.

"Assassination…? Test of courage?" the students asked collectively as they read the signboard "sensei will take on the role of the ghost." He said stretching "it's been a while, so I'll be sure to move around with plenty of clones. Ah." He said suddenly, stopping in his explanation of the game "Marco-san can you please tell Karma-kun to come back?" Korosensei asked Marco who signed but changed into his phoenix form and flew off "of course, if you want to kill sensei, that's ok!" he said continuing his explanation "that would be the perfect ending to an assassination trio, wouldn't it?" he told them as the students were getting excited by the sound of the activity "sounds interesting." Maehara said as he held up his gun "I need to woek off the frustration of not being able to move last night!"

"Eh, but it sounds scary. I don't wanna~"

"It's alright, it's alright!"

The students all said in a gleeful manner as Korosensei looked relaxed ans happy that his students would want to participate but at the back of his head revealed his true intentions of wanting o set the students up.

.

As the students were all set up and in the cave, "ah, everyone! Welcome back!" Korosensei said leaving a clone outside in his teaching clothes "hey Koro!" Thatch said as he walked towards Korosensei "seems like you're having some fun paring the students up huh? Too bad Izo isn't here he would have loved to take part in this, he loves this kind of things after all!" Thatch said grinning as he looked into the cave, grinning wider korosensei asked "then would you like to help me set up the students in their pairs by scaring them?" he asked them to which Thatch shook his head "nah, I would like to watch over my troublesome brothers instead." Thatch told Korosensei shaking his head though, Thatch could hear Marco beside him mumbling "as if you yourself aren't trouble." But ignored him

"That's right! Where's Luffy-san and Ace-san? I don't see them with you after all." Korosensei asked to which he received a collective sigh from the group although Thatch was just snickering, as Sabo who was holding onto Luffy and Ace's hat reached a gloved hand into the hat and pulled out a pure white feather that seemed to be glowing. "ah," Korosensei drawled out coming to a conclusion "they're stretching their wings it seems." He said as Sabo nodded "they tend to become quite irritated if they are unable to use fly for a long amount of time and with the stress that Luffy gave us, Ace had to stretch his wings before he starts burning things." Sabo informed.

Just then, both Ace and Luffy landed in front of the cave where the group was at Korosensei's clone disappeared as the two of the kept their appendages. Looking confused at what had happened, their questions were slightly answered as they could hear Korosensei's coming from inside the cave, deciding to find out what was going on as well as regroup with the students they started walking through the cave seeing the atrocious things that Korosensei had set up as well as what he got scared off. As they continued walking they were snickering and laughing at what they saw as they put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Once they exited the cave, the pirates saw Korosensei on the floor face down in his ghost costume with the students surrounding him. "In other words," Maehara said not noticing the new arrivals "you were trying to set up couples by scaring us and using the suspended bridge effect?" they were all glaring at the Korosenesei on the ground

"You tried too hard to rush things." "

Even before you tried to scare us, it as obvious what you were after when you paired us!"

"B….but I wanted to see it!" Korosensei told them crying as he raised his head from the ground "don't you all want to hold someone's hand and look embarrassed with a big grin on your face?!" he asked them as the students all thought of him as a sleazebag adult. "Korosensei, you have to do that kind of stuff gently." Nakamura explained to Korosensei "kids like us wouldn't like to be pushed into things like love affairs. It's not like we're all sleazy like that." She told him nicely as Korosensei got up saying he understood learning his lesson, as the conversation was over and the class finally realized the pirates were watching them… "What that hell?!" came a familiar shriek "there was no one there the whole time!" the person screamed "I felt like a loser, walking around scared!" they turned around seeing Bitch-sensei clinging to an uncomfortable Karasuma's arm as he told her "I told you, sticking to me wouldn't do anything. I picked up some nice luggage after that all nighter." Karasuma said bags visible under his eyes needing some rest as he tried to get Irina to get off him "what the hell, aren't you a man?!" she screamed at him instead "if there's a beautiful girl, you have to act kindly and escort her!" she screamed as she mumbled in English calling Karasuma stupid.

Well, Sanji had to restrained since he tried to start a fight with Karasuma with the way he acted towards Bitchsensei…. But when bitch-sensei still latching on Karasuma's arm as he sighed locked eyes with the students, she immediately let go trying to sneak away as Karasuma gave her a single glance at her sneaking away before ignoring her and walking away

"Hey, I was kinda thinking, bitch-sensei…" once students said as they observed the whole thing "…yeah."

"…so, what'll you two do now?"

"There's still time until we head back tomorrow morning."

.

.

.

"Why don't you stay together?!" majority of the students as well as Korosensei thought at the same time looking and acting like sleazebags as they zeroed in on their targets looking like predators as Franky and Ussop put a struggling Sanji one side as Thatch was snickering at the side wanting to be in on their final operation.

 **Well that's all for this chapter. umm sorry guys but there would be another change in my schedule. Since my school has started I decided that I will be uploading every month instead [with longer chapters of course] most likely near the end of the month but during my holidays I would be uploading weakly and my exams period I may go on a hiatus so now uploads wil be shorter which I apologize for but the chapters will be longer.**


	18. Chapter 18

"He won't even look at my expression. There's a limit to how dense you can be." Bitch-sensei thought to herself as she saw Karasuma's retreating figure, as she watched him she felt a tap on her shoulder, tuning around she saw most of the class looking at her smiling sleazily with a thumbs up as Korosensei was turned around showing the word 'couple setup!' on his head as he pointed to it.

Back in the hotel lobby "who would've guessed~ and she's usually able to keep men at the palm of her hands" Kimura said with his hands crossed smiling sympathetically at her "I guess she's a late bloomer when it comes to her own love affair." Kayano said doing the same, as she heard what her students said right in her face she snapped "I can't help it! That guy's straight-laced ways are world class!" she shouted at them tick mark appearing on her forehead before she cooled down "I have my pride too, you know. I'm the best when it comes to bringing men down…" she told them "I tried to get serious and have him fall for me… but instead, i…." she trailed off looking to the floor blushing. Seeing that some of the guys blushed

"I thought she was cute for a second there."

"I'm kind of ashamed to admit it."

"Why would you say that?!" bitch-sensei screamed at them hearing what they said "bitch-sensei can be a clumsy person at times like this." Nagisa thought to himself smiling softly as he saw her biting her nail obviously thinking of a plan "all the experience she's built up is probably actually getting in her way and keeping her from being honest with her feelings."

"Leave it to us. We'll set the mood for you 2!" the students told her as they decided to carry out the plan during dinner time and as they started to plan among themselves and even though bitch-sensei had comical sweat drops she was touched by her students effort. And well the pirates decided to help out this time since they thought it would be fun and well some of the guys [cough cough Thatch, Brook, and Franky couch cough] were quite sleazy as well.

"Now then, we shall begin the meeting for class 3E's love consultation." Korosensei said as he was dressed up as a suit with his ever present crescent moon tie with a student holding up the board and marker "you're really into this, aren't you octopus?" Bitch-sensei told Korosensei sweat dropping as he replied "it's only obvious that I would support my colleague's love." He said sounding genuine before losing all genuine as he said "the passionate days of a female instructor falling head over heels for a man… I feel that I could write a bittersweet novel about a pure love with this." He said blushing as Bitch-sensei shouted at him

"First of all, bitch-sensei, your fashion style is a problem." The students said pointing out her clothing choice which showed plenty of skin. "Yeah~ yeah! Too much skin is no good." They said "it's not what a conservative Japanese person like Karasuma-sensei would like. You have to attack with a cleaner look."

"Mm. hmm…" Bitch-sensei hummed in deep thought as she listened to her students "clean, huh?"

"If we need clean, we need to turn to Kanzaki-chan, right?" Nakamura asked as she turned to Kanzaki "if they're fry, can we borrow the clothes you were wearing yesterday?" she said as Kanzaki smiled being alright with it although she seemed worried as she replied and left and when Kanzaki brought her clothes and when bitch-sensei changed, "see, a simple change of clothes can…" the student trailed off as bitch-sensei looked very erotic in Kanzaki's dress as they all blushed and some of the students were shocked at the ero of the assassin.

"First of all, none of the sizes match." Yoshida said sweat dropping as he saw bitch-sensei as said teacher stood there dumbfounded "to think that Kanzaki-san was wearing such ero clothes…" Okajima said as he looked back slightly drooling to Kanzaki who was covering her face blushing. "Alright enough! We can't do anything about her ero-ness! Rather than her titties, what's important is the compatibility between the two people!" Okano said with Kayano nodding furiously at the background "does anyone know what type of woman Karausma-sensei likes?" Korosensei asked bringing his students attention away from the clothing and body of bitch-sensei

"Ah!" Yada said remembered as she pointed to the tv as it was screening "now that you mention it! Earlier, he was really talking up that in from eh commercial on tv!" as Yada said that both Korosensei and bith-sensei turned their name sharply as the students also brought their attention to the television "he said "that's my ideal type!" as Yada told the class of what she had seen and what the students were seeing on the screen was of three really buff woman in tight suits. As they saw what Karasuma was interested in, their eyes were all bulging as they saw what was on the screen and realized that the three women's body type was ideal for battle."

"no… it's possible to think that he likes strong women." Takebayashi reasoned "if so, then all the more, with bitch-sensei's muscles, it's hopeless." Takebayashi said , as bitch-sensei heard what he had said, she froze "th, then, how about some of Sanji-san and Thatch san food? Although their food we can still give it a try since Karasuma-sensei also like's their food along with Karasuma's favorite food made by them." Okuda suggested to them

"I've never seen Karasuma-sensei eat anything but hamburgers and cup noodles." One of the students said recounting "…eating that with just the 2 of them would be kind of sad." Another said. Realizing what they were dealing with they were infuriated seeing as he was the biggest problem here and since they had no options to go on, they began to diss Karasuma. After they had all vented out their frustration in dissing Karasuma "a, anyway, let us prepare what we can by dinner time." Korosensei said sweating over his ranting with the students and bitch-senei as he straightened his glasses "the gils will help style her in a way a conservative person would like." He told them "the boys will split up and one group will with the help of Franky-san and Ussop-kun work on setting the mood for their dining area and the other would help Thatch-san prepare the dishes." Korosensei said as the students dispersed the boys going to the kitchen and garden respectively and the girls starting on the clothing for Bitch-sensei."

Seeing what her students were doing for her she was speechless seeing as they were completely different from the way they acted towards her despite them being sleazy. At the time when the dinner started, when Karasuma walked into the dining room, he stood at the door "….what is this?" he asked as he saw the students occupying all the seats through different means whether it be they were doing splits, lying on the chairs or occupying more seats than one.

"You teachers cramp our style, so you can eat as much as you want outside." Nakamura told him as she pointed to the table and seats outside. Confused, but complied as he walked out of the door "…what is this, all of a sudden?" Karasuma questioned himself as he looked back at them "I don't understand what middle school students are thinking these days." Once the door had closed and Karasuma could be seen walking towards the table every single sleazy person present rushed towards the window trying to hide themselves while having a clear view at the same time. (which includes Thatch, Franky being the main ones while the brothers were in their room sleeping after a day's worth of spars and playing and the other straw hats were either sleeping [as it was quite late] or watching the scene from their room or through other means, cough cough Robin, Brook cough cough)

As Karasuma was outside when he was able to see who was in the other seat it was Irina who was in decent clothing other than her usual showy clothing. As Karasuma took a seat "why are we the only ones that were kicked out?" he asked pointing to the students in the dining room which he assumed were having their supper as Irina feigned ignorance while being able to see the sleazy students [and pirates] watching them. "Where did you get that shawl?" Kayano asked as she saw bitch-sensei's appearance "I bought it at a shop and borrowed a machine… then I looked online and arranged it to look brand-ish." Hara responded "Hara-san, you're really good at home ec stuff, huh?" Sugaya commended her as Kurahashi was crying in the background

As the students cheered bitch-sensei on from their place in the dining room and their respective places, bitch-sensei on the outside was running her hand through the shawl in deep thought "you would never see this sort of shawl in high society." She thought to herself "and the table sting looks like to be done by an amateur." She observed "compared to the first rate restraints I've used for my jobs, no, even more than that, compared to that pirate cooks there's a world of difference. And." She sweatdropped as Karasuma who was clueless looked at her confused as bitch-sensei was looking towards the sleazy people "forget about any privacy with all those damn spectators." She thought to herself before she smiled as she ate "…what is this?" she thought "this is pretty fun." As they finished eating "I love you guys. Just a little! You guys really did it! I'll try and bring this hardass down!" She thought determined. But before she could say anything

"…a lot happened during this trip, hasn't it?" Karasuma said as he drank his coffee catching Irina's attention "but there were good results." He continued "it wasn't in the way I imagined, but it was made clear that the students have mastered the basics with some more advanced than the others due to the pirates and their own attempt. We'll keep this up and definitely make the kill during the 2nd semester. Irina," he called out to her "I'll be counting on your strength as well." He said which triggered a switch inside her as she had a solem look on her face. the students and Korosensei who were inside the dining room were unaware of what were going on and were still cheering her on, while Robin and Brook, despite not having any romantic encounters seems to understand what was happening and whay Irina looked dejected.

Despite being dense, Karasuma saw the look on Irina's face and asked her what was wrong. After keeping silent for awhile "…is it okay if I talk about my past?" she said at last "it's about the first time I killed someone. I was 12." She started, Karasuma was confuse as to why she wanted to talk about her past but kept quiet.

As Irina talked about where she came from, she started about how bad the war was at her hometown, how her parents were killed without hesitation or question and when the enemy that shot down her parents reached where she was hiding and how she shot the enemy with her father's pistol without hesitation. Hearing what Irina had said thus far had somehow unnerved Karasuma. As she continued saying that she stuffed the enemy's corpse into the underground cellar as she crammed herself with the corpse till the enemy left and she was able to get away as well as how clearly she could remember the warmth of the corpse as it turned lukewarm throughout the night as she hid with it.

Karasuma was struck silent in thought at what Irina had said, and as Irina cleaned the knife she used to eat, she then reached behind and cut the rubber band holding her hair in place. As he hair came loose and fluttered in the wind "'to kill', do you know, what that really means?" she asked, as Karasuma kept silent she continued "sorry, that story was a downer, wasn't it?" she said as she tood up from her seat and walked over to Karasuma "by the way, your napkin is on way too properly, are you trying to copy that Blond top hat brother?" she asked before she took the end of the napkin kissed it and placed it on Karasuma's lips. As she walked away, she turned around one more time "I like you, Karasuma. Good night." She confessed as she walked back to the diner calmly, her mind was in a mess at what she did and when she was in the dining room, the students were all booing her telling her to use her tongue as she had always did to them. As she listened to her students she shouted back at them retaliating.

"No,no," Korosensei stopped the students as he stood beside bitch-sensei face against hers "from here, she will take her time to bring out the lewd developments. Right?" he said inching closer to her as she, still furious screamed back at him "what do you mean 'right?', you damn ero octopus?!"

As Karasuma looked inside to see a raging Irina and the students ganging up on her, since it was sound proof and all he could not hear anything as he watched the mayhem happening inside the dining room in confusion as he took off the handkerchief that he put on his neck which was the one which's corner was kissed by Irina

Outside, "…I don't intend to think too deeply about it. Because that is my mission." The thought to himself as he stood up from his seat "steel yourself. Continue to relentlessly to train even more during the 2nd semester. We will continue to relentless kill." He reaffirmed himself.

While Karasuma was walking back to the hotel, he touched his lips "…by the way, what was that at the end? If she practiced a new move, it was well done." He thought to himself being the dense person he was oblivious to Irina's intention.

.

"Your mom… are you doing alright with her?" asked Nagisa's father as both him and Nagisa sat in the sushi shop, taking a plate from the moving coverer belt in silence. "She has a strict personality, so it must be tough. I feel bad. It's like I just ran out on you two." He continued regretfully as he told his son "…it's okay." Nagisa replied at last "as long as I don't rub her the wrong way, she's nice." He said solemnly before brightening up "but, forget about that, Dad! You know our class just went to Okinawa!" Nagisa told him changing the topic "heeh. Out of your own pockets?" Mr. Shiota[don't know their name] said changing the topic as well "If you're grades are good, the school sends you." Nagisa told him "even though it's class E at the end of the first semester…" he trailed of feeling a gust of wind before his eyes widened in seeing Korosensei in his human disguise writing on a sign as Nagisa sweat dropped at seeing his teacher during their holidays.

Once Korosensei finished writing he showed the sign to Nagisa to reveal a summer festival announcement. As Nagisa read what was on the board wondering what Korosensei meant his father who was unaware of what was happening behind him asked why Nagisa had gotten quiet all of a sudden seeing his son quiet and looking at something before Korosensei took a new sign and started writing again, when he finished "at least for the last day of summer vacation, let's have some mindless fun!" was what was written on the sign before he took two plates of sushi and discretely [and guiltily] putting the two plates on Nagisa's father pile before disappearing in mach 30

"Thanks for the food, dad! Something just came up so," Nagisa came up with an excuse as he got up from his seat leaving in a hurry "ah. H, hey are you done already?" he asked in confusion as Nagisa looked over his shoulder with a smile on his face "yeah!" Nagisa said to his father as he told him to take care of himself. Seeing Nagisa run as his form became smaller as he ran further "you've become cheerful, Nagisa." He thought to himself

"haah? A festival?" Karma looked up from the game that he was playing as he replied bored as the other pirates came into Karma's room seeing and hearing the new guest communicating to the red haired through the window. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper's eyes lighting up at the sound of a festival, "I thought of it today, and I thought I'd tell everyone from class." He said holding onto the sign "I was hurt that so many people were unable to come because of prior engagements." He said pitifully crying as some of the more mature pirates had the comical sweat drop or like Robin was chuckling, Karma then closed his game console "well, we don't mind I guess, we don't really have anything tonight." He said as he got up from the table he was at putting down the game console as Korosensei sighed in relief.

Although, from Korosensei's perspective he would not be able to see but form the pirates point of view they could see that Karma had thrown the assessment books that he was looking through beforehand onto the cupboard beside his table making it a heap of half open workbooks along with stationary mixed with it.

"Ha-ah. As usual, it's pretty depressing when vacation's over, huh-" Sugaya said as he walked with Kimura and Mimura as they were walking back from playing their assassination badminton sweating as they walked in the heat with the sound of cicadas around them. "Next is winter vacation, right? So far away…" Mimura said as he bounced the rubber Korosensei ball with the badminton knife. "…now that I think about it, Korosensei came at the end of spring break right?" Kimura said suddenly as they walked in silence "before that, there was someone who was class E's homeroom teacher for just march of the 2nd year, right?" he continued as the other two E students recounted it as well. "Now that you mention it," Mimura said "well, there's no helping the change in homeroom teachers because of the assassination situation. But, when April came around, she just disappeared from school, and I thought, 'huh?'"

"He was nice right?"

"Yeah. I really liked her."

"Yukimura-sensei… I wonder where she went."

Just as the three boys walked in silence again, they sensed a familiar presence behind them through their observation haki and stopped in their tracks as they turned around to see Korosensei sweating but holding up the sign that he used to invite the other E students, teachers and pirates. As the three guys saw the sign they each told Korosensei that they already had plans before them

"…a festival… is it?" came a deep voice that belonged to Lovro as he spoke on the phone to a certain tentacle target "I'm grateful for an invitation from the target, but unfortunately, I'm outside of Japan due to another job at the moment." He told Korosensei as said target screamed in despair

"I'll go and pick you up!" Korosensei said as he cried "Karasuma-sensei also said something about a meeting, so no one is coming!" he said cleaning away the flowing tears that would not stop as Lovro replied telling Korosensei to not be ridiculous as he had a job. Relenting "I suppose there's no way around it. Please feel free to come kill me during the second semester." Korosensei told Lovro as he gave up on recruiting the assassin to which the assassin agreed.

as Lovro hung up "from what Karasuma told me, that boy," he thought to himself referring to Nagisa "it seems he was able to execute the hidden technique I taught him in actual combat without a hitch." He thought to himself as he continued walking towards his destination where his target would be "I guess you can find it anywhere. In any country you go to, there's talent. It's a bit disappointing to leave him in Japan though." He thought to himself a bit disappointed at the potential assassin that he could train himself before Lovro's eyes widened in shock as a man that was eating a snack stood directly in front of him.

Immediately jumping back from the potential enemy "where did he come from?!" in shock and confusion the first thing that Lovro did was retreat "to get close to me without my noticing his presence… this bloodlust!" he gritted his teeth as the attacker pointed his hand at Lovro in the sign of a gun "from the day you are born," the attacker said as the hand came down aiming at Lovro "I am by your side, always." Lovro lost his cool terrified before he fell to the ground bleeding "do not place fear, in the name, 'God of Death'." The man said as he walked away from the fallen Lovro.

At the festival, "My, I'm so glad that more people gathered than I was expecting." Korosensei said breathing a sigh of relief "sensei was thinking of commiting suicide if no one came." Kayano then said that maybe it would be better if they had not come since korosensei would have done them the favor of killing himself instead of their futile attempts to kill the mach 30 creature, Nagisa then looked over to see Usopp hand on both Hayami and Chiba's head as they looked downcast sighing, Nagisa then asked them why they looked so down especially since they were at a festival

"They went a tad too far with their skills." Usopp said as he patted the both of them "we were banned from the shooting booth." Chiba said elaborating what had happened "it was too easy and we got carried away." Hayami finished and Nagisa gave a dry laugh getting the gist of what had happened "I just spent 5000 yen and all of them have been 5th place prizes or lower." Nagisa turned to Karma's voice to see him with a notebook and pen with Nami standing behind him smiling as her eyes had lust "from the number of strings and remaining prizes, if I calculated the probability of not a single 4th place prize or better coming out…" Nami said with a grin on both her and Karma's face "Oh my!" Nami and Karma said dramatically as Nami bent and looked into Karma's notebook "its 0.05%. is a winning string really in there~" both of the con artist said at the same time "should we call over the police officer to check it out?" they said as Nami had cupped her hands around her mouth about to shout "o, okay, fine." The store owner said in defeat as Nami still didn't turn but her eyes looked down at the owner "I'll give you your money back, so keep quiet." He said as Nami sighed and walked away shrugging her shoulders as Karma became more devilish "no,no," he told the man "I didn't invest 5000 yen just for a refund. I want a game system~" he said as the owner obliged "Karma-kun and Nami-san… is pretty frightening aren't they…" fuwa said as she watched Karma and his persistency "…they knew from the beginning that the grand prize winner wasn't in there and they took advantage of it. They really are con-artists after all we just by passed the fact that they are pirates because they don't act like one." Okajima said as they watched Karma walk away with the game console that he wanted

At the goldfish booth, "you got this down pat as usual, huh, Isogai." Maehara said holding up his broken net while Isogai continued fishing the fishes out "there's a trick to it." he explained to Maehara while his hands didn't stop "it's almost the same feeling as cutting something with a knife." Once Isogai was done and the fishes were bagged up, holding them in triumph "that should do it. Our house is poor, so it's great that a whole day's worth of food came floating up for just a 100yen." He said humming to himself as Maehara gave what Isogai said a thought before freezing "eh?" he though as his hands dropped from his chin and his eyes widened in shock "you're gonna eat them?!"

"Everyone's making a killing, huh~" Kyano said as she and Nagisa continuously fished out the water yoyo's with bystanders watching them in shock at their skill "yeah." Nagisa replied "the finer points of our assassination techniques are really being put to use, huh? And bitch-sensei with Nami-san and Zoro-san are getting their fill of free alcohol at the commerce tent." Nagisa then asked where Korosensei was as Kayano not pausing in her fishing pointed to the other side "because Korosensei's always broke at the end of the month." She trailed of as Nagisa got a shock when he saw Korosensei and his clones making different foods while still opening different stores of those that closed early while the two pirate chef's while only having one store had a line of people and were making more money than Korosensei "he's slowly branching his stands out. He's taking over the stands that closed early because of class E taking everything from them." Kayano said as they watched Korosensei continue branching out. "…I see. Without out knowing he was using us to earn some allowance." Nagisa said dumbfounded "Also I heard from Marco-san and some of the rest that he is actually having a competition with Thatch-san and Sanji-san on who can make the most earning from the festival" Nagisa informed as the two of them left Korosensei to his own devices and went to the other stalls "and apparently even with the numerous stalls that Korosensei has Thatch-san and Sanji-san is still winning which is making Korosensei more hasty, also there seems to be another bet between the customers from Sanji-san and Thatch-san's stall." He told her as he nodded at him to continue "there's a bet seeing how much the ASL brothers could eat seeing as they were bottomless pits and the amazing thing is that even while feeding the brothers, Thatch-san and Sanji-san is still able to make more profit than Korosensei." Nagisa told her as the both of them chuckled at the uselessness of their teacher as the pirates had already given him an advantage

Just then, there was a sharp sound, looking to the sky seeing the fireworks displays begin. The students at where they were as well as the pirates took a break to admire the beautiful display of lights. "It was pretty crazy, right-… our summer vacation." Kayano asked Nagisa as they watched the fireworks "yeah," he replied "but, I think… the second semester's going to get even crazier.

At the same time, during the fire works

"There is no change regarding the ten billion for a lone assassination. However, due to the summer vacation report, we have taken into consideration, and so, in the case that a group assassination is successful, there will be additional pay. An effective award increase, a total of 30 billion yen!"

"The report from the summer vacation assassination served as a rather nice hint. The ideas of young ones are rather flexible. It's about time to settle this, Itona. Bring out the whole of your potentioal."

"That damn sin-filled creature. We'll out an end to his life during the September month!"

A truck that was wrapped in Itona's tentacles was then crushed and smashed against the building as he crushed the new wanted list in his hands

One thing that's certain in this classroom is, for all of us it won't end this way, without anything happening. "My, I earned quite a bit. It was a shame that Thatch-san and Sanji-san still won though. But even if I deduct for essentials and the bet, I should have no problem buying snacks for September." He said counting his money before keeping them away giving his attention to the shadowed figure in front of him "were you able to enjoy yourself as well? We will begin studies again starting tomorrow. For today, you should spread your wings and…" Korosensei was cut off as the shadowed figure cut him off telling something that was cancelled out form the second round of fireworks but, with Korosensei with his sensitive hearing was able to hear what he had said and was in shock "you're leaving… class E?" was all he could say in his shock

The second semester, as expected, the curtain raises with big waves

.

The opening ceremony of the second semester, with a change of pace form summer vacation, we had a new stage for both studies and assassination. Back to the grind this semester, the deadline to assassinate Korosensei… is in 6 months!

"it's been awhile, class E." the class E students turned to the voice to see the virtuous five "well… I'm sure the second semester will be tough for you, too." Came the mocking voice of Seo, and before any other one of the virtuous five could say something

"Says the group of high class people who lost to the class that was supposes to be having a tough time for the whole year."

The virtuous five paused in their steps, and looked over to the source of the voice which was Luffy who was standing in front of Karma looking over at the class A students eyes emotionless and so cold that it disturbed everyone "try not to be too discouraged." Koyama gave one last remark before the five go left to the stage trying to act cool. "Our vacation just ended, but I already have a bad feeling." Maehara said as they saw the retreating figures of the five students. As the E students were talking about the v5 Nagisa was curious and worried about Luffy's behavior and changed places quickly with one of their classmates and stood behind Karma "Karma-kun what happened to Luffy today?" he asked Karma who shrugged in return most would think he didn't bother about his 'captain's' mood but his expression said otherwise "he's been like this ever since we entered the school, Ace too but not as bad but Sabo told us all to leave them alone for awhile because there is something that had unnerved them [their spiritual beings]"

As the announcements and prize giving ceremony finished Teppei Araki from the virtuous five took the stand and started speaking "…now then, I have one last announcement for everyone before this ceremony ends. Starting today, class 3A will be adding a new member to their ranks." He said "until yesterday, he was in class E." as the E students were in shock from the announcement, Karma kept a straight face and Luffy's face turned into a frown "however, with his diligent efforts, he has received excellent grades, and has earned the permission to return to the main school building." In the side where the former E student stood Asano who was standing beside the former assassin, took out a folded paper and handed it to him as the announcement gave its cue for him to go out and give his speech calling his name

"Now let us hear his words of joy! Takebayashi koutarou-kun!"

Seeing who it was, too the assassins it was the most unexpected person they thought to have seen of the stage as they questioned why he would betray them as Takebayashi adjusted the mike "I have spent over 3 months with class E." he started in a monotone voice "simply put, that environment was hell. My classmates had no drive. Even the teachers had given up on us, I realized the price I paid for my slacking." He blatantly lied as the E students could not believe what they were hearing even though Takebayashi was saying what was written on the paper in a monotone voice "I want to go back to the main school building. For that, I studied as if my life depended in it. I even changed my attitude towards my everyday life." He said as the principal was watching the speech from his room smirking "from the bottom of my heart, I'm overjoyed that I'm able to return." He said as he folded the paper "I will work hard so that I will never fall into class E again. That is all." He said as he bowed to the whole cohort that were silent in confusion as this was a new experience for them of an E student returning to the main campus, as he walked back in silence, said silence was broken by the clapping of Asano who had walked back out and congratulated Takebayashi with his fake smile that almost seemed genuine and soon the whole school other than the E class were clapping and cheering for him. While Takebayashi beamed from the praises given to him the E class all though to themselves knowing that he seemed different from who he was the day before.

Back in the E classroom

"What's with that guy?! I can't believe he even threw away a chance at 10 billion yen to ditch us!" Maehara said angrily as he smashed his fist against the blackboard

"And he even said this place was hell!"

"Even if he was forced to say that, that's just wrong."

The students were protesting to what Takebayashi said "it is true that Takebayashi-kun's grades suddenly improved," Kataoka said interrupting everyone from their rage "but I believe that's only because he was taught by Korosensei in class E. if he even forgot that much, then I can't look at him the same way." She said "anyay we can't sit still after he said all that! I'm gonna say something to him after school!" the students continued rioting while Luffy and Karma's seat were empty as no one but Nagisa noticed their absence but kept quiet realizing that they disappeared the moment they were dismissed from the hall

In an isolated room provided by the principal of the school for the government sat two people "I respect the choice you've made. I also trust you, and I'll watch you through the memory erasure procedures and such. However, even if you are in a new class, be sure that you never disclose anything about the assassination." Karasuma told Takaebayashi who sat across him who without answering stood up and headed for the door "I know that already." He said turning back "do I look that dimwitted?" He asked before he walked out of the door without waiting for an answer. As the door closed behind Takebayashi "during the assassination training, he did give it his all but he had the worst results. That goes for studies as well. You could say he crammed too much. His approach was bad." Karasuma thought to himself as he had a flashback about a conversation he had with the target. "He simply does not know the trick to studying. He was attending 5 to 6 cram schools. But that actually resulted in a negative outcome. I feel like he's the type to improve his grades if he can master the right amount to study." Korosensei said as he tried to fixed the students study habit and made it so that they would be able to understand easily "in order for Takebayashi to get by with a minimal amount of studying, I will first study the maximum amount," he continued as he put the study program of Takebayashi's to study and summarize it for his benefit. "And then I will find an ideal method of studying that will accommodate him. my hands are shaking with excitement. I will nurture him within 3 months." Korosensei finished cracking his non-existent knuckles that made 'squish' sound and annoyed Karasuma said "mind if I do something about those finger cracking?"

'So this is the outcome of nurturing him. how ironic.' Korosensei thought to himself as he entered the principal's office and confronted Gakuho

"I do this all the time." Gakuho told Korosensei "I approach a student giving their all, and then inquire him about leaving class E. As with every other year, Takebayashi-kun accepted with a single 'yes'." Hearing what Gakuho said brought a shock to Korosensei "did you watch today's assembly? The entire student body understood what I was trying to teach them." Turning and facing Korosensei, Gakuho continued "your reward is proportional to your efforts. The weak can become the strong. Korosensei, is there something wrong with what I'm teaching them?" he asked emotionlessly."

Sweating, Korosensei could not find any fault in Gakuho's way of teaching and turned around walking towards the window as he opened it "…no." he replied at last "there isn't." and Korosensei disappeared, leaving behind a smirking Gakuho.

As Takebayashi broke off from his new classmates with a farewell, someone called out to him. Turning around he saw most of the class E and the pirates standing there but the pirates were further back and less noticeable despite some of their member's weird body design, seeing them, Takebayashi said nothing "care to explain?" Isogai started "why didn't you discuss this with is Takebayashi?"He asked feeling betrayed

"There's a reason for this, right?" Okuda tried to reason and defend Takebayashi as she questioned him "you helped out so much during out summer vacation trip! And didn't we have fun together during the regular school year too?!" Takebayashi still said nothing "the 10 million bounty." Karma said suddenly as most of the students turned to him and consecutively the pirates that were with him "depending on how we kill him, it seems like they're going to raise it even more. I guess you don't need your share Takebayashi." Karma said sneering and looking down on him "how selfless of you~" he mocked.

Takebayashi seemed to be in deep thought at what they said "…one billion yen at best." He said adjusting his glasses, the E students were confused "I would never be able to get the 10 billion on my own. Even if I was able to help successfully kill him in a group, the help I'd be able to provide… would probably be worth about 10 billion yen." He explained "my family has been running a hospital for generations. Even my 2 older brothers are in the Todai Medical Department. A billion yen is something my family could earn by working. It's a house with the motto of, 'of course you could do it.' being incapable, I'm not treated as part of the family. Even if I got my hands on a billion yen, my family would never accept me. 'good for you. The good for nothing of the family had his life saved by luck. (lol)' and that would be that." He told the E class as they kept quiet unable to say anything in return and Takaebayashi continued "I was able to report my frades to my parents for the first time yesterday. That I received the top class grades, and that I could leave class E."

Takebayashi then told them that he didn't even receive single congratulations, instead he was still looked down upon his family the despair in his face showed how much he felt when he was treated like **that** as he told them his suffering his chains binding him were obvious as he continued talking "for me, even more so than the end of the world, or 10 billion yen, it's much more important that I'm accepted by my family." He then turned away before saying "I know that I'm a traitor, and that I'm being ungrateful. I pray that your assassination goes well."

He said walking off as the E students stared at his retreating form, Nagisa was about to call out to Takebayashi as he tried to catch up to him only to be stopped by a hand holding him back. Turning around, he saw Luffy and Kanzaki holding him back as Luffy shook his head signaling him not to go while Kanzaki told Nagisa to give up on convincing Takebayashi since she herself knew and told Nagisa through experience that a parent' chains bind their children to an painful places and don't let go easily as so due to that she told Nagisa that he should not try to pull Takebayashi away forcefully.

Stopped from chasing Takebayashi, Nagisa stared at his retreating figure like the rest of his classmates and the pirates he thought to himself that there was a 'curse' that had been casted upon a number of the students and that even though the number had been decreasing since the curse has always been taken away when they had encountered and spent time with Luffy, but Takebayashi was different he was slowly dying from that curse and even though they were taught everything in that class, a way to undo that curse. It was not taught in that class.

On the top of a building, stood korosensei looking down at it all eyes gleaming as if he had a plan in his head which was most likely the case this time

 **I'm so sorry about being late! I took the time for granted and got lazy so I apologize for not posting at the end of the month but now I will try to post every month. For those who have been following and favoriting my stories I thank you for your patience!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter! About the review by a guest in chapter 16 saying about adding jinbei and carrot into the story as they would be joining the straw hats soon this story is taking place after the dressrosa arc but before big mom (maybe somewhere in between big mom) although I know that the crew was had already split into two groups by then but let's take it as they are all together currently also if I were to add jinbei and carrot-I doubt that she would join[also I kinda not like her but I don't hate her it's just an in-between]- it would be after the big mom arc where everything is confirmed so I would hold off the new members till then.**

 **Please review on how you think of the story so far also I will try to get a fixed timeline of uploading this story chapter! To the guest that reviewed in chapter 16 I apologize for replying late I didn't get a notification about it so I didn't see it I'm sorry!**

Class E's students with the top grades. He tossed class E to the side of his own will, and moved to class A. Seeing this surely must have jogged their memorized that they're nothing more than second string players in this school. Doesn't this actually work out for the better, Karasuma-sensei? Now, they can concentrate on living solely for the assassination my education… makes sense in all aspects.

.

The door to the E classroom opened and what came in was a jet black Korosensei that greeted them. Confused by why korosensei was black again "why are you black all of a sudden korosensei?" Maehara asked Korosensei replied by saying that he went to get a tan which landed him in having a drive with the Maasai people and also exchanged email addresses with them. Hearing Korosensei's explanation the students wondered if Korosensei's trip was low or high tech. "with this, sensei is now a perfect ninja!" Korosensei said pleased with himself as the naïve and simple pirates [LuffyUsoppChopper] were glowing in excitement at what he had said "even if I move within a group of people, I won't attract any attention." Korosesei said pleased and satisfied with what he did with the said simple pirates marveled at korosensei and the students and the older pirates/ revolutionist just shouted at Korosensei that he would attract plenty of attention the scary way.

"First of all, what for?!" Okano asked as korosensei looked straight at them and told them "obviously, for Takebayashi-kun's aftercare." Hearing that the students repeated confused by what Korosensei had meant Korosensei then started explaining "seeing as how he left on his own will, we can't hold him back. However, sensei has a responsibility to look, whether or not he is able to adjust to his new environment. Of course, this is only sensei's job. All of you please go about your days as usual." Korosensei finished explaining just as he finished marking the students attendance as the students sat there in silent in thought as they remembered what Takebayashi had told them. While the pirates were also silent but they wondered what the plan that their captain/ brother was planning with the look on his face though they doubt it was anything mischievous with the serious look that he had on his face. [Chopper climbed into Luffy's lap as he and the rest didn't really like to see Luffy's serious fighting face constantly which took Luffy's mind off what he was thinking off and went back to his usual self patting Chopper with a soft smile not his usual hyper activeness.]

The E students then said that they should maybe check out the situation with Korosensei as he was their fellow assassin in the same attempt to kill Korosensei and that even though they could not help him leaving they did not want Takebayashi to turn into the discriminating bastards like those in the main campus from the chairman's brainwashing. Hearing what his students said korosensei approved their bond that had been formed by killing intent.

Meanwhile, in class A at the main campus the students that now considered Takebayashi as a friend warned him of the different pace that the A class teacher's went at and to not fall behind. Hearing their warning, Takebayashi became nervous as he joked with them Asano who passed his table, "you finally are able to return to the front stage. I'm sure you;ll be able to keep up Takebayahi-kun." Gakushu said with his usual fake convincing smile "it'll be tough," he continued "but let's work hard together, right?" he said as the bell rang while Takebayashi thanked Gakushu for his advice.

The class was going at an incredibly fast pace as the teacher that was teaching math was speaking and writing constantly without turning back at all. Two of the students that were behind Takebayashi noticed that he was in a daze and that his hand had already stopped writing notes, they wondered whether or not he was alright before they realized that their own hands had also stopped writing as they quickly went back to writing the notes and concentrating before the teacher erased everything on the board "since he's in class A he's a friend, but… it'd be no joke if important students like us fell into class E because we were busy worrying about him." they said while they wrote but in truth, Takebayashi was dumbfounded at how class A's lesson format.

"in class E… we covered this in the first semester…" he thought to himself as he looked at the board "on top of that, this is recklessly inefficient. Triangular functions are easier to understand if you break down the main points." He observed as the teachers head just continued to write as he talked constantly not looking up from the textbook "he blabs on while he's by the black board, writing and erasing. The convenience for the students is completely ignored. This is a class meant to screen out those who can't keep up." He thought to himself as the teacher's words became white noise and saw his A class peers struggling to keep up.

Takebayashi zoned out from the chaotic class A lesson and went back to the time when he stayed back and had korosensei teach him. "I watched the anime that you recommended 'regarding the incident of how there's no doubt that my little sister became a Hiroshima fan due to her boyfriends' influence'-I used the English name given instead- and it was enjoyable." Korosensei told him. Takebayashi then asked korosensei whether or not to him it felt as though the story felt as if they mined every single moe material from the anime which Korosensei responded as he had cold sweat saying he did not expect a beautiful small female baseball character before taking out his phone that was connected to two speakers saying cheerfully "on that note, I have turned the solution to the addition theorem that you were having trouble with into a parody of the second season's opening theme!" he said in triumph

Takebayashi was amazed by the knowledge that Korosensei had in the 2D world as he leaned in closer to see the smartphone as Korosensei stretch a tentacle to click the play button as he asked if he could perform his work as a teacher without knowing his students preference in the 2D world.

As the opening began to play "now, let us sing and learn!" Korosensei encouraged "the cut-in part for your favourite ono-chan has a very crucial point incorporated into it." Korosensei said as he began to sing in his tone deaf voice which killed Takebayashi's ear drums

"…because it was so unbelievably bad, that was tough to learn in its own way." As the bell that signaled the end of school rang, while Takebayashi packed his bags he asked his new classmates whether or not they wanted to hang out somewhere. They relied telling him that he needn't try so hard to fit in with them and said that they had to go to their cram school immediately and assumed that Takebayashi also had to go to his before they bid him goodbye as they ran out of the classroom in a rush. Seeing them run, Takebayashi stopped in his packing and came to the conclusion that his classmates from the A class would treat you normally as long as you could study and aren't in class E. seeing them also reminded him of his previous self being chased by studied constantly. Takebayahsi then turned to the virtuous five who were completely at ease and continued his observation that the lax students were the few who are capable. Comparing that to class E it was a whole different world

.

In a maid café in Akihabara, Takebayashi as he told Terasaka that he had taken a liking to his favorite spot to which Terasaka disagreed whole heartedly, defending himself by saying that he had came out of curiosity because Takebayashi asked him to scolded Takebayashi who was currently being fed and massaged by the maids in the store that even though he had spare time from Korosensei's lessons he shouldn't pick up a useless hobby before blushing when being asked to take a commemorative picture with one of the maids here and accepting. Takebayashi who was seeing the commemorative picture being taken was taken aback when he saw Korosensei in one of those cat ear maid costume in a pose before looking extremely pleased in his find and writing it down on his notebook before disappearing in mach 20.

.

Getting up from his seat, "a teacher who randomly and avariciously studies information on his students. Terasaka's the same. It seemed as if he was trying to look over me in his own way." He thought to himself before noticing something in the garden and looking out he saw shadowy figures and noticed that something… or someone was there.

Outside the A classroom, in the bushes were the E students and korosensei hiding lousily. The pirates who chose to be wise and hide somewhere where they won't be seen-although they would not be able to see Takebayashi- used other means and places to hide while keeping the E students in sight. The E students outside were glad that their former peer assassin was doing well although Maehara questioned that he looked more sociable now than before while Terasaka dug his nose saying that they should have left Takebayashi along instead of checking on him like they were doing currently

Takebayashi who could see them clearly "it's the camouflage technique Karasuma-sensei taught us, but the flora near class E and the main building are different, so if the person who is being watched sees it, it's unnecessarily suspicious. Specially that glossy, black object!" " he thought to himself as he saw Korosensei's black form "why are they still trying to watch me?" Takebayashi asked himself as he looked down upon himself listing his failures in both assassination and studies and with the RE class coming to see him even after he left he wondered what was the point of even studying anymore before he finally asked himself "…why did I return to the main bulding to learn?" which threw him into confusion before he was brought back to reality by Gakushu who asked him how was the A class and whether or not he had grown accustomed to it. Surprised by Gakushu's sudden appearance he spun around and replied with a 'somewhat.'

"This is sudden, but the board chairman is calling for you." Gakushu told Takebayashi who froze as he continued "you, the hero who overcame adversity… it seems like you're needed."

Once the two students were in Gakuho's office Takebayashi looked at the well decorated cabinets that were filled with awards and achievements "you probably shouldn't touch the items around there." Gakushu warned Takebayashi telling him that there was once a student that broke one of the awards and was sent to class E immediately. Takebayashi then asked Gakushu that should it not matter to him for he was the chairman's son. Giving a dry laugh, he said that despite being his son, the chairman doesn't hold back even against his own son making Gakushu keep his guard up and against his own constantly. Seeing the back of Gakushu, Takebayashi didn't understand him himself too, as while they were both father and son in the school he had never seen the two blood related talk to each other amicably. Just as they finished their conversation the chairman walked and and told them to have a seat.

Outside, with the chairman's office curtain closed, they weren't able to see what was inside but unknown to the E class –except Karma, he hid with the crew- Luffy and his brothers –who refused to let him go alone- had already left the group and went into the building through the back and headed straight to the chairman's office without anyone realizing [with Ace of course wearing a presentable shirt [prob a long sleeve hoodie that was rolled up cause I like hoodies –v-]

In the chairman's office currently, Takebayashi was sitting across Gakuho who had Gakushu standing beside him. "Tomorrow is the date I opened the private school. It was the predecessor to this school. In commemoration of the anniversary of the establishment, we hold an assembly here." Gakuho explained "there, once again, I'd like you to present a speech before the entire school." Takebayashi repeated in confusion "right. As you are a huge success to my education, I'd like to support you. I'm sure you family will be happy as well." Gakuho manipulatively said bringing out the right words that would make Takebayashi obey him willingly to which Takebayashi was already captured when Gakuho mentioned his family.

"Asano-kun? Is the script complete?" the father asked as the son replied and put the paper into the outstretched hand.

"Let's see… well, I suppose this will do." Gakuho said as he passed the paper to Takebayashi telling him to take a look. Seeing the paper, he was in shock at the contents the chairman like a centipede constricted around him telling him that he had yet to escape the week and that the ceremony was for him to finally separate from the week and to become one of the strong and if he doesn't reach and join the strong his family would not acknowledge him.

.

In the contents of the script were the lies that were told of class E, it talked about the lust that they partook in, the destruction they created, the gluttony among their classmates and lastly the cruelty that the students had which were utter bullshit to Takebayashi who read the contents for he knew first hand that the E students were the opposite of what was written, at the last paragraph of the script, it talked of Takebayashi taking control of them and 'reforming' the 'improper' students back into the standards of the world it talked about the creation of the 'class E re-education committee'."

As he finished reading the script, Takebayashi could not say anything. Gakuho told Takebayashi that if he read that script to everyone at the school assembly he would prepare a new role in the student body for him, Gakushu continued by saying that this achievement of rehabilitating the whole class would help him even after middle school, Takebayashi would be able to use it to get into a first-rate university if he so wished. "This, is a ritual for you to be reborn as one of the strong. By ruling over your former friends… you will acquire the air of the **strong**."

Hearing the word **strong** clicked something in his head, to be accepted, to be acknowledged to be respected, Takebayashi stood up from his seat and stood. After a moment of silence, he said that he would do it folding the script as the chairman behind him smirked

" **Bullshit."**

Before anything could be said before a new voice had been heard. They turned to the entrance to see Ace and Sabo, Takebayashi was silent and Gakuho had lost his smile as he glared at the two brothers who ignored him. Gakushu putting on his act once again going towards the two teenagers politely asking if they had any business, he was careful especially the one who was dressed fancily in any case that he was someone that was of high born and because of the weapons they both held, Gakushu was not blind, the weapons were obvious a pipe strapped to blonds coat and a dagger hung to the brown haired teen's pants. However they did not reply him and just stood there, blocking the door. About to ask the two teenagers again he was interrupted

"Don't you think that you should stop treating people like this bored-ossan." All in the room turned sharply to the voice, it was Luffy sitting on the chairman's table cross-legged. Gakuho's glare darkened further and Gakushu was confused as to why the E student was there and how he was even able to get past them without any of them realizing. "What could you possibly mean Luffy-kun? Your teacher had no problems with the way I approached Takebayashi-kun" Gakuho asked politely but you could see the killing intent radiating off him. "Yeah you did." Luffy said radiating his own bloodlust with his brothers letting out their own almost overpowering Gakushu's own

"Then there shouldn't be a problem with this Luffy-kun" Gakushu said to Luffy again who did not budge "there is a problem, a problem with your… ummmm… argh! Sabo! You explain!" Luffy stopped halfway when his vocabulary stopped scratching his head unable to find the word he wanted and passed the baton to his smarter older brother who sighed bringing some of the attention to him "what my dear brother means," Sabo started "the way you teach is wrong, or more like we don't like the way that you label people. Koro-san was not able to wrong you is because it was your way of educating and he had no right… no could not say anything about it, even if it was wrong to him in every aspect." Sabo said as he shrugged. They were all quiet as Luffy who was behind them all nodded "it also seemed pretty unfair if we may say so ourselves" Ace said this time "especially since you used Takebayashi's weakness against him to in a way to make him want to willingly return to the main building."

"Does that mean that the rest of the E students not want to come back to the main building?" Gakushu asked in defiance not believing that one would want to stay in that wretched classroom despite their constant achievements. The two brothers shrugged their shoulders at the same time making the same movements making them seem like twins "we don't know." They said "but I would rather stay there than coming to this detestable place you call school." Luffy said as he walked past the students to his brothers, as he passed Gakushu "what gives you the confidence for someone who did not get a single mark on his exams on every subject." He told to Luffy finally remembering why his name had seemed so familiar to remember that Luffy was the only students who got a '0' on every single subject.

Luffy who had stopped after walking past Gakushu turned back to him looking down at him over his shoulder "that's just cause I couldn't be bothered about it. Plus, I was not part of the bet so there was no point for me to take that." Luffy responded and continued walking leaving Gakushu in slight confusion as he knew about the bet but, he could not understand why someone who was in a prestigious school would not bother about their grades and not want to come back into the main building and want to stay in the E classroom.

As the demon and star was about to follow their angel who had already walked out of the malicious and stifling room and was outside waiting for them, they turned to the confused E student and said in unison "Takebayashi, think about why you came back to this place and decide whether or not it was worth it to return to this place and abandon everyone else." With that said the demon and star left and closed the door behind them.

As Takebayashi was about o walk out of the chairman's room, he stopped in front of the display case in thought bringing the father and son's attention to him as they looked at him in silence from their respective spots, Takebayashi then called out to Gakushu and turned around showing his unsure face as he asked Gakushu while holding up the folded script whether or not that was the view he had from the top of the food chain referring to the contents of the letter wanting a confirmation while Takebayashi had what the three brothers said to him in mind.

Not knowing of what Takebayashi was thinking about currently, he answered Takebayashi's question positively but in truth he thought of Takebayashi as a maggot and that he doesn't deserve to speak or be a ruler that even he had not been able to set foot on yet thinking of him as a lowly worm that was able to get back to the main building since his father was able to find a use and manipulate him more easily than the other class E students for Takebayashi was the only student with the biggest desire to return to the main building to be recognized and accepted by his blood family that had rejected him since he had fallen into class E maybe even before he had fallen even.

.

It was late when Takebayashi was on his way home to school when he saw a black tall figure peeking out from the corner immediately knowing who and what the black thing that was hiding badly was he called out to Korosensei who then came out of his hiding spot in chock questioning how Takebayashi was able to see him when he was hiding in the perfect cover of darkness. Once Korosensei kept quiet, Takebayashi finally asked what Korosensei wanted with him especially since he had no more connection to them or assassination telling his former teacher that it was a nuisance that both him and Luffy came to try to convince him to return to the class E that he was useless at. Hearing Takebayashi say that Luffy had came to convince Takebayashi to return to class E, Korosensei got a shock since Luffy and the others have not made a huge impact on the class and with who came and left calming down and not showing his shock, he gave Takebayashi a visual kei make over as he was pushing up his glasses giving Takebayashi a scare as he explained to his former student while holding the makeover tools that he had tried to kill his unique otaku character and seeing himself in the mirror that Korosensei showed his reflection in he said that it was not him.

While removing the makeup and turning Takebayashi back into his original appearance, "Takebayashi-kun you're free to refrain from killing me if you wish. But, you know, 'to kill' is an action which overflows in everyday life. In actuality, the more you try to have your family accept you… the more you try to kill your unrestrained self." Korosensei said just as he put Takebayashi's glasses back on his face as he continued "but, if it's you, eventually there will surely come a day when you can kill the cursed you inside. You have that much strength within you. Please don't fret and slowly aim for the chance to kill it. if you need consultation, I will come in the cover of darkness at any time." Korosensei finished as he walked away from Takebayashi who watched his tentacle teacher walk away, although, hearing what Luffy and korosensei had said to him he had… made up his mind.

The next day, the entire student body was quiet as Takebayashi stepped onto the stage once again and bowed to them. Class E who had once again seen their former peer wondered if it was another speech from him when…

"Apprehension."

Those who were around Luffy turned to him, wondering what he had meant "I can sense bloodlust from Takebayashi." He said as he gave a glance to his brother's [who were all under the guise of teachers covering up their tattoos and looking normal, with Thatch's usual pompadour in a ponytail, and Sabo though not wearing his top had was wearing his coat over the suit and had his goggles around his neck as they wore suits while Ace wore a jersey with the sipper zipped halfway which made his scar slightly visible as his hat was hung on his neck] and his crew [the human looking one's, were also in suits/ dresses Franky, Chopper and Brook had to stay outside due to their appearance and Karma who was in front of Luffy also turned back to his captain] who each gave him a reassuring smile as they met his eyes while those who did not sense his unease were more focused on his bloodlust that was flowing from Takebayshi not sure what that bloodlust meant but they knew and as Luffy said at the same time

"Something important is about to be destroyed."

The bloodlust was clear yet unclear at the same time, they knew that something was about to be destroyed but they didn't know what it was whether it was the bond he had to class E being severed completely or something else

"Please… listen to what I would like to do." Takebayshi started as the two Asano's that were watching from their respective platform smirked "the class E in which I stayed… is a gathering of weak people. Because they lack what we call academic strength, they receive discriminatory treatment from everyone in the main building." Takebayashi said following the script that was given to him by the father-son pair, tension rising in Korosensei and Luffy thinking that they had failed before it was all broken when Takebayashi had said "but, for me, that class E, is almost as comfortable to be in as a maid café." That statement threw everything and everyone off as they stood there in shock. "But, even though I was the most useless among class E, and betrayed them on top of that, my classmates still came to see how I was doing many time." He said into the microphone remembering the E class bad camouflage and the brother's advice when he was thrown into confusion "sensei, even for a student like me, who had no knack for studying, he tried every method possible and scheme to teach me." He said lastly thinking of Korosensei who gave him his confirmation and resolve. "I, who was unaccepted by my family, and all of you, was treated as an equal by everyone of class E." he said as class E smiled among themselves while Luffy looked at his brothers and crew in pure glee glowing slightly eyes turning silver as his crew and brothers were trying to get him to stop with hand signals to no avail which they relied on Karma who ended up bring Luffy into a headlock and smacking him bringing him back to his senses as he stopped his transformation but his eyes remained silver, Karma sighed in relief and gave the pirates an ok as they sighed in relief themselves as they didn't want to explain to the whole student body that they were not from this dimension

In the chairman's office, Gakuho had ordered the teacher that was with him to remove Takebayashi from the stage while back in the hall Takebayashi had continued speaking telling the main building students that he belied that they were right and that he respected them but currently he was alright with being weak and while bearing those weaknesses and enjoying it he would return to the life where he aimed for their necks while moving aside the paper with what he was supposed to say as something shiny lay underneath. Asano fed up with what Takebayashi was saying walked out to the stage pissed wondering if he had lost his mind pointing yet not shouting at Takebayashi to keep his image he told Takebayashi to take back what he had said and to apologize and as he was about to threaten Takebayashi with the consequences he stop himself short when he saw Takebayashi holding up one of his father's awards. "I swiped this from the chairman's room. It's like a shield which commands a private school's best manager." Takebayshi said as he dug into his shirt while Gakushu was frozen in his spot mouth agape as he wondered how and when he took the award from his father's office.

"The chairman is truly a strong person." He said taking out an awkward shaped knife which edges were fortified in steel raising up the knife in one hand "all his actions are rational." and he brought the blade down in one swift move breaking the fragile yet powerful glass into pieces as those watching what he had done were blown away even the chairman himself while Luffy giggled away while the pirates and Karma smirked at the action "according to Asano-kun, in the past, another student who did this same thing or something like hat. Thinking rationally, based on precedent, I'd say it's off to class E, for me as well." He said walking off the stage with a smile as the main building students could not say anything and when Takebayashi was off stage all the main building students avoided him out of fear. As Takebayashi was about to walk back to where class E were Gakushu had a hand on his shoulder stopping him, "there really is no saving you, is there? And here we went through all this trouble to give you the chance to become strong and yet you still listen to your foolish classmate and destroyed your chance."

Takebayashi kept quiet for a moment before pushing up his glasses "strong? It looked like a group of people who were just scared. You, and everyone else. Luffy was right, we would rather stay in class E than come back to the main building where would be mocked for being in class E once." He mocked as he walked away from the infuriated Gakushu.

.

"…beginning this second semester, we will include a new element to our assassinations. One of which, will be explosives." Karasuma told the students as they felt overwhelmed as they repeated the word in shock, Karasuma explained that the power of the explosives which would not go off in open air would be very appealing from an assassination standpoint but, the way that Terasaka and his group used the explosives were strictly forbidden due to the dangers. Karasuma ten dropped a pile of books on the floor telling them that for that to not happen he wants one of the students to learn the safe handling of the explosives and with that person both Karasuma and that one student would be the condition for when they use explosives he said as he held up the numerous thick books asking who was willing to learn it but the students kept quiet not want to have to study what was enough for their national qualifications.

One student then walked out and took the books in his hand saying that even though the knowledge would not help with his studies but it might be handy in the future. Seeing who it was that took the books everyone smiled seeing that he was the perfect one for the job, Karasuma then tapped his forehead asking Takebayashi if he would be able to memorize the information and proper handling of explosives to which Takebayashi agreed saying that he would turn the information in the books into a parody song of the second season's opening of an anime and that he would get it done immediately.

 **For those who have been following, reading and enjoying my story thank you so much for the continuous support and my really messy schedule but please continue following this story to the end! It may sound cliché but your support really keeps me going despite being tired!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back with another chapter I hope that you would continue to enjoy my fanfic and support me so that I would be able to continue uploading faster!**

It was one of the rare days that Karma had a break from his training so Nagisa and the gang decided to go out and eat ramen without the pirates, at the shop as they finished their food, they were watching the television in the shop that was talking about discarding eggs die to the increased amount that the government could not handle. "They're going to throw away those eggs when you could just eat them? What a waste!" Sugino said as they watched the television as the reporter was saying that due to the mistake of the government the number of chicken had increased within the nation and with the sudden drop in the price of eggs, the cost of the shipping is higher than the eggs themselves and if they did so japan would be in the red finance wise.

"Well… I guess this sort of thing happens sometimes when it comes to fresh food, although thankfully Sanji and Thatch isn't here to see this if he did I think that they would storm all the way to the government office and beat the hell outa them take the eggs and cook them all for the bottomless pits aka the ASL brothers." Karma said as he watched the news on eh screen as Sugino and Nagisa nodded in agreement, although out of his eye Nagisa saw Kayano shaking as she grinned like a fool at her current chance

The next day before Korosensei had arrived to the class Kayano was standing at the front of the class telling them of her plan to be able to salvage the eggs using them in the assassination. As the class questioned the plan of using food Sanji had praised her as he had usually did with ladies while Thatch grinned at her idea thinking it as a nice challenge to tackle. However, Terasaka pointed out to her that they had already tried mixing anti-sensei material into food and failed at the attempt, hearing what Terasaka had said she grinned to herself saying that she was thinking of something more something bigger and pointed to the field where the pirates –other than the chef's- were standing outside pulling open the widows as Kayano said cheerfully "I asked Karasuma-sensei for help, so the initial arrangements are ok!" as the students saw what was outside the window as the pirates opened it, they were in shock and immediately rushed outside to have a better view while the other two teachers who were in the corridor thought to themselves while they had a comical sweat down their face at the outlandish plans that the middle school students were coming up with constantly. Once the students were outside in the field they saw multiple trucks machined and a huge pudding mold, their eyes bulged out of their sockets with the material that they had and the size of it all. As they saw the shape of the mould and the eggs the pieces came together and they were able to piece that Kayano was planning to make an enormous assassination pudding.

.

"You can never get full from pudding, right, Korosensei?" Kayano asked Korosenei as they had and were eating multiple pieces of pudding as korosensei agreed with her saying as he licked the residue of the pudding off the spoon that one day he would like to try jumping into pudding that was larger than him but since he had no money he was not able to do so.

.

Kayano with determination in her eyes as they turned to stars that they would fulfill his romance even though she wanted to try a large pudding more than 10 times bigger than herself too, as she went back to explaining that at the bottom of the pudding they would put anti-sensei bullets and explosives in air seal and when Korosensei who happily dug and eat all the way to the bottom Takaebayashi would set the bomb off. Hearing the full plan, they thought that it would be worth trying since sweet things were one of Korosensei's biggest weakness and they thought of Kayano who was usually into logistics and support and that for her to be in charge of a plan seem to be out of character. "Alright. While sensei's gone during this three day weekend, let's get ready for battle!" she said as the students all cheered with her as they got to work.

As they got to work, the two chef's yes even Sanji were quite reluctant to help out since even though most of it would be eaten during the assassination by Korosensei for the rest to be blown up the two chef's thought of it as a waste of food and were slightly infuriated with them doing so but relented and gave it an acceptation when they had seen how passionate the students were especially Kayano who rarely ever took a large role in any of the assassination that they had done before. As the workers started to fill the large mixing bowls and the straw hats, whitebeards and Sabo –the only one that could control his stomach- kept the other two bottomless pits well away and preoccupied from the scene so that they would not eat the hard work of the students. Kayano who was walking around checking and saying the process out loud of what they had and were doing Kurahashi paused while she was stirring the mix and told Kayano that there was a giant pudding attempt that had failed before on TV, the pudding had been so heavy that it was crushed by its own weight.

Kayano nodded knowing of the incident "to prevent that, in addition to gelatin, we'll mi in agar into the coagulant." Sanji said as the two chefs' came up behind Kayano "the fibers in the agar will increase its strength." He informed holding up the package that Kayano was previously holding. Some of the pirates had come back out from the forest to help the students. Chopper who used his heavy point and Robin who used her devil fruit power creating extra limbs to help stir the mixture, both Franky and Usopp making scaffolds for the students to use when they were pouring the mixture into the gigantic pudding mould one at a time along with Zoro using his strength and Marco in his zoan form bringing the different bowls of the mixture up one by one passing them to the students who then poured the mixture in accordingly as Kayano continued to take charge telling everyone what they had to do while making the pudding a success and tasty at the same time.

Meanwhile, in the forest where Ace, Luffy, Sabo, Brook and Nami-who really had nothing to do as she was not able to help- remained in the forest mostly at the pool area where the angel and demon would be hidden deep enough that the two of them had let their wings out once they had dried themselves off from playing in the water. Since the two mystical beings were in another world they had to be very careful of the people around them and to not be found out. Them being pirates were nothing of a big deal to them if they were revealed since they took pride in doing so, but their existence as the angel and demon had to be kept a guarded secret since, there was a possibility that they would be used and not being returned back to their home, new world on Moby Dick and the Thousand Sunny which they missed dearly along with the adventures and fights that came with it. As their appendages sprouted from their back they flexed the muscles inside them and pushed themselves into the air, but not high enough to be seen and get caught on the branches or the trees.

Off the ground they maneuvered for a bit as an exercise before they landed again keeping their appendages. Sabo who was with them and saw them take off, smiled at them since his brothers had always loved flying and would once in a while bring him in their flight as well be it they were playing with him or they were traveling between ships. Taking their flight away would be suicidal but they would sacrifice their flight for each other like what had happened during the war that nearly made him lose both his brothers and for the two of them each other since they had yet to know that he was alive.

With the help of the pirates the students managed making the mixture earlier than they had expected and had left for him leaving the pudding in the mould cool overnight. After seeing the students off from the class Karma and the pirates went to the pool where they knew the others were and found that Brook who was still playing soothing melodies, Nami was reading her magazine while the ASL brothers were asleep against each other from the melody that Brook was playing with his violin.

The next day one the pudding had cooling, they removed the pipes, blew air into theholds that made the mold come off. With the mold off the pudding, they applied the loose gelatin agar to the outer layer of the pudding and at the top adding caramel sauce and searing the surface with a burner and once they were done, they stepped back from the pudding, seeing its true size they all cheered at the finished product, taking off their aprons, they looked at the giant pudding in accomplishment as they drooled at how delicious it looked as they took pictures and andmired their hard work while keeping the three bottomless pits [Sabo also wanted to eat it.] away from their plan they waited for their teacher to come to the school building and when he did he was drooling and shaking with excitement.

Turning to his students while on the verge of tears, korosensei asked if he could finish the whole giat pudding as the students replied monotonously that it was alright and that they wanted to save the disposed eggs telling him to finish the whole thing otherwise what they did would go to waste. Seeming not to notice the tone of his students voice he thanked them crying as he held up his spoon jumping into the food. As the students walked back to the classroom, Isogai told them that they would watch the explosion from the classroom. Kayano looked back at the giant pudding accepting uncertainty in her voice. As korosensei dug into the pudding constantly eating continuously with plenty of enthusiasm that he could rival the ASL brothers. As the students watched from their respective places they waited anxiously for the time when Korosensei would reach the center of the pudding, Kayano recollected the time she had used to research and prepare for the assassination and mainly pudding, the feelings and hard work that she had used for it…

"NO! WE POURED OUR LOVE INTO MAKING THAT PUDDING! WE CAN'T BLOW IT UP!" Kayano screamed as tears poured out from her eyes, her classmates were trying to calm and remind her why they had made that gigantic pudding in the first place but, Kayano as persistent in not blowing it up saying that they would decorate the school yard for all eternity with it. While the class shot her down saying that the pudding would rot and while they had tried to stop her

"Fuu. Let's take a short break."

They all froze when they had heard Korosensei's voice they all looked to him seeing him holding the bomb and the wires, the students looked at him in shock as to how they were able to find out that there was a bomb in the pudding, seeming to read his students thoughts, he said that he had smelled the scent of a foreign object mixed into the pudding to which, he buried underground to remove it. Eating the bomb he informed Takebayashi that there were ingredients in plastic explosives that gives off a strong smell and advised him to try to use materials that would not be detected by his nose. Hearing that the students considered it their defeat as they relaxed, Korosensei, Sanji and Thatch then had a tray of pudding out on the tables for each of the students and the pirates telling them while Korosensei had sorted out the clean parts and plated them, the two chefs separated what had yet to be eaten and plated it.

With the puddings passed out and everyone having a cup in hand while the chef's went back to making more pudding for everyone to enjoy, Korosensei went back into his teacher mode telling then that consuming eggs that were supposed to be disposed of is, violation of the economic tuled and that next time in their next lesson they would think of the importance of food during their next civics lesson. As Kayano indulged in her pudding, Nagisa and Karma approached her saying that she seems to actually be glad that her plan had failed to which, she smiled sheepishly "but, I didn't expect you could be this thorough, Kayano. It was fun and unexpected." Nagisa told her a she held up her cup to korosensei that there is a true blade that is even hidden from those close to you and she declared that she would kill Korosensei again, and if he wanted a jellylike blade she has countless others, hearing that Korosensei who was still indulging in his pudding gave her the 'ok' sign with his tentacles.

.

"For your 2nd semester's practical assassination training, we will move on from explosives, to your next foundation of free running."Karasuma informed the students and pirates that were listening to his explanation, as the students wondered what Karasuma meant by free-running, Korosensei who was watching them from the roof of the school building thought up on an idea.

Back with the students, Karasuma asked the Mimura if they were to head to the lone pine tree directly opposite the hill where the E class was occupying, even if it was an estimate, how long would it take and how he would do it. looking at the path and calculating it in his head, he said that he would crawl down the cliff in 10 seconds, jumping over the stream at a narrow point, going around the right at the area without the brush and finally climbing over the rock reaching the climb tree estimating that he would most likely get there within a minute. The other students themselves had calculated and nodded at Mimura's calculation finding it reasonable. Karasuma smirked at them, loosening his tie saying that he would go and to time him. However, before he could reach the cliff he was stopped by the three brothers, saying that they would do it instead. Looking at them uncertainly before nodding and moved away and gave the three brothers space, as they stood at the edge of the cliff talking among themselves about seeing who would be the fastest and that it was nostalgic to do free-running again asking to be timed to see who was the fastest, Karasuma continued explaining to the students that what the brothers would be doing is the application of the athletics and rock climbing from the 1st semester, what free-running would cultivate their ability to gauge their own physical strength and defensive techniques which is the ability to measure the distance and the degree of danger of the footing in front of them "If you can do this, any location becomes a field possible for assassination." He said signaling the brothers to go.

All three brothers breathed in before they at the same time fell backwards off the cliff, the three brothers the moment they touched the ground ran to the river and jumped over it barely visible at the speed that they were going even though they were not using their devil fruit abilities, the class seeing their skill had their mouths gaping in shock. The three brothers still focused on the course given to them using their muscles, strength and agility they propelled their body to the top of the tree pushed themselves a rock directly across them pushing themselves to a higher point of the cliff beside and pushed themselves with full force to the tree which was their goal with Luffy landing at the top, Ace hanging off a branch and Sabo landing gracefully at the foot of the tree all at the same time.

While the brothers argued on who reached first despite the timing for the brothers being the same, karasuma asked for the time which the student timer with a shaky hand and voice said the time which was five seconds. Ignoring the bickering brothers that had made their way back, karasuma continued explaining to the students their new assignment "a technique to move down a path that doesn't exist. If you train thoroughly and maser this…it would even be possible to travel from building to building on foot." He told the students who were amazed on what they could do but their excitement was cut off when Karasuma warned them "this is the same as the explosives. If you attempt a high level technique as a beginner… it could lead to your death, the ground on this back mountain is soft and well suited for training also we have the other's who have the mobility and the agility that you can seek help from other than me and the brothers but, trying this in a dangerous area or outside his back mountain, or using techniques outside the ones we I teach are strictly forbidden." He told them as the students gave their acknowledgement to the warning that their teacher had given. Starting their practice on the basics, Korosensei who was watching them had a mischievous face as he snickered planning something

The next day Korosensei appeared in a police uniform but the way he acted and presented himself in it he looked like a sleazy dirty cop. The students in the class unnerved by their octopus teachers appearance, they asked him for the reason he snickered gleefully "it seems you've all been doing some free running as of late. Since you've gone through all that trouble would you like to try playing a game which uses that skill?" he asked them as Terasaka who is digging his ear commented that it would most likely be another lame game that their teacher had come up with again only to be caught off guard with korosensei putting a cloth around his head making Terasaka look like an old fashion robber as he shouted, that they would be playing cops and robbers a 3D game of tag using the entire back mountain as they playing field.

They questioned what their teacher wanted them to do while some of the others who had already strayed from the topic talked about the way they pronounced the game be it robbers first or cop first. "I will have you all take the role of the robbers. Using the techniques you've learned, please escape throughout the mountain and hide. While Luffy-kun and the rest of the pirates would be the observers instead of playing for fairness between everyone, they would instead be the observers making sure that no one gets hurt in the mountain while the role of cops will be both Karasuma-sensei and myself." Karasuma questioned what Korosensei was involving him but was pleasantly ignored by said teacher "in the instance that we cannot tag everyone within the first hour, I will use Karasuma-sensei's wallet to buy everyone cake." Korosensei finished with Karasuma shouting at him

Korosensei then told them of the penalty which was if they had lost their homework would have been doubled to which started the protest from the students since with two monster teachers chasing after them, how were they expected to run for an hour. Korosensei then stopped them and explained that throughout most of the game Karasuma would be the only cop and Korosensei would be on standby as the jailer and will not be able to move till the last minute.

Hearing that, the students after thinking for a bit thought that they may be able to win with the correct booth as they cheered and as they discussed among themselves on how they should run, and the pirates leaving to take their positions telling karma that he could join them if he wanted to which he said he would, making Zoro stay by the jail so that they would not have to waste time finding him afterwards ending up with him either being somewhere in the forest or missing somewhere in Japan. But, keeping Zoro by the jail also meant the safety of the trees as he may cut them down as he tries to find his way either out of the forest or saving a student who messed up

Karasuma who was watching the students as they left the classroom to go and change into their physical education uniforms, "why me?!" he thought to himself "… is what I'd like to say, but this way, the students can have fun while maintaining a sense of tension its ideal training." Turning to korosensei who had already returned to playing his dirty cop "I just can't stand being on the same side as this guy."

 **This time's a short chapter since I have exams coming up soon so this chapter is pretty a bit shorter than usual along with my semi-writer block I could not write and upload faster and these past few chapters I have been giving you guys who read my chapters month after months excuses but after this month I should be back to writing as normal which I hope that quicker despite my school work.**


	21. Chapter 21

Before the game had started the students were practicing their free running in their respective groups planning different routes and clearing their doubts, as they were practicing their technique from the lessons they had and from what they were taught some of the students reminisced the familiar times of when they had played cops and robbers when they were kids and that using a large space such as this really makes their heart pound.

Karasuma who devotes himself to devising training programs that students wouldn't get sick of and using the pirates to help in doing so in the process and Korosensei would then utilize what had been taught and have them play games that they would be able to get into, it truly is a good combination. If it weren't for the assassination and the world ending, Nagisa bet that the two teachers could have been good friends.

"…But hey, there are only two cops right? And it's just Karasuma sensei for most of the time. Even for Karasuma-sensei, this back mountain is huge. Even if he can tag us, it'll probably be two or three at most." Okajima told the group that he was in confident that it would be a piece of cake they rest agreed stating that the one they had to worry about the most was Korosensei and that once he was on the move it would be advisable for all of them to stay well hidden. Unbeknown to that group, Marco had flown past them and heard what they had said, sighing, he knew that it would not be that easy from the get-go from the abilities of what they had seen from Karasuma

Once the game was started, the pirates were at different locations watching over the different groups of students that had separated themselves into, not making a sound nor letting known of their presence watching the game ready to help at any given moment

As Karasuma ran through the forest he had been constantly finding and pointing out mistakes that the students had made as they ran, broken branches that indicated they had just passed through, footprints that had indicate who they belonged to and sounds that let him pinpoint how far they were. Judging the distance Karasuma leaped off the edge he was on and used the hills around him to push himself off and go faster, with the students in sight he tapped out all four students in Okajima's group at once.

The four students looked at their teacher in shock not expecting to be out as quickly as their teacher simply told them with an evil looking grin that they were under arrest sending chills down their spine. As the group that was just caught walked to the prison trying to warn the others, Marco who was overlooking the scene landed by Karasuma and changed back, leaving only his arms and legs covered in his flames retaining his wings and claws "did you really have to scare them with that grin of yours?" he asked questioning the teacher, "what do you mean I scared them? I didn't do anything to them." Karasuma replied oblivious as to what Marco meant as he, instead of carrying on the conversation spotted his next targets and leaped down the hill, hooking his legs onto the tree branch hanging upside down behind Sugaya looking like the grim reaper and caught him. Marco watching from his spot still in his semi-phoenix form sighed at Karasuma's antics thinking that he was more suited for assassination instead of being a government agent before he changed into a phoenix and flew up giving a shrill notifying the others that another student had been caught

While the students were being caught in a narrow cave, Irina was hiding inside exited that Karasuma was coming after them, planning to make him indecent by her own means only to nearly be drowned by the very person she was planning to make a move on.

As Ritsu notified everyone of Bitch-sensei being arrested as well along with the shrill from Marco, kayano who saw the notification "oh no." she said "we keep getting done in, it's a back mountain massacre." She stated scared while Nagisa who listened sweated at her exaggeration saying that there were only getting arrested. Okuda then reminded them that it was a game of cops and robbers to which Sugino realized that they could tag the robber in the jail cell and release their teammates, jumping up the hill that led to the classroom telling the rest to follow. Nagisa and Karma who were following behind okuda and Sugaya, "he sure is an idiot, that Sugino, did he forget, even though Korosensei said that until the last minute he would not move from the front of the jail cell." Karma informed trailing off as they reached the class before stating that if we would be able to tag the students without the octopus noticing, then they could have killed him a long time ago.

Finally realizing the 3 man combo of the teachers that was created, they realized that the combo of the strongest creature and the strongest him were coming to attack them and curse them with more homework. As the four of them were in the bushes they questioned and tried to think of plans of how to get their teammates out

An impossible game of assassination cops and robbers with the students running from the two monster teacher cops wanting to survive for cake, from the beginning of the game with Karasuma on pursuit and with Korosensei or 'Korocop' being the warden of the jail cell until the last minute which meant, that in other words the cops are completely and perfectly covered in terms of offence and defense. Korosensei who was able to see the badly hidden Nagisa and Sugino he chuckled "the robbers seem quite vexed don't they? Because any attempt is impossible while I'm here."

"You sure about that Korosensei?" Korosensei turned around sharply to see half the group gone. "Nua?! Where did everyone go?!" he looked around to see Karma standing far away from the circle with the group that had escaped behind him possibly being given advice by the smartest of the three brothers. "Korosensei~ have you forgotten? I'm a pirate now and with Nami-san the cat burglar I learn much more korosensei~" Karma said as he sneered at Korosensei who became infuriated, as they went back into hiding once more despite already being seen "really those robbers taunting a cop that is unable to move…"

"Damn… he turned all oppressive as soon as e put on that cop outfit." One of the students grumbled

"Shut your mouth prisoners! Be quiet and submit yourselves to the penal code!" Korosensei shouted at them going back into his cop mode as the students who were doing the math drills given to them questioned the penal code given to them and questioning that he was just trying to make them study drills. As they heard the shrill from the overall overseer, Marco, who was flying about and the notifications from Ritsu telling them of who was telling them of those that were being caught. The students knew from their experience and instincts that all the robbers would be eliminated before the 30 minute mark. Karasuma-sensei was indeed serious about catching them all.

Karasuma did not hold back, every possible footing he would push himself off and tap as many students as he could continuing without stopping "Even if it's a game of tag I won't hold back, the students, according to how seriously I pursue them… they should be able to grasp the possible movement of free running and the psychology of being a target." He thought to himself as he took out Terasaka's gang. Once they were out he checked his smart phone counting how many students were left.

Meanwhile, back at the classroom in the prison Okajima seemed to come up with an idea, tapping korosensei on the shoulder Korosensei looked behind to see Okajima holding out to him a stack of photos of gravure models with huge chest. Looking through the photos, he put them in his shirt pocket and turned a blind eye to the letting the robbers run. Given the signal, Okajima told the group in the bushed to com and save come and save them, Nagisa and Sugino coming out of the bushes this time tapping out the captured students and escaping.

Karasuma who was looking at his phone received the notification that the students he had captured had escaped, seeing this, he immediately called the Korocop, "hey… how did the captured robbers escape?" he asked trying to control his anger but veins were popping appearing on his head as he tried to control his strength in order to not break his phone as he held the conversation. Korocop nonchalantly said that the students were extremely skilled before ogling the photos that were given to him making Karasuma lose it and shout at korosensei, he then calmed down and informed korosensei of the number of students he would be sending over and that if the same thing happened again he would not be let off.

At the jail, Yada made up a story that would convince the naïve Korosensei which worked as she was cut off by Korosensei telling them to go acting as if he did not see any students. Soon after, every robber that was captured managed to escape either through bribery or by Korosensei's slacking which gave rise to an escape boon throughout the mountain. Karasuma having enough stormed to the prison where Zoro was there sitting by the tree with his three swords watching in amusement as Karasuma shouted for the octopus while the students who had just escaped informed that Korocop said that he was free and that he went to Nagano to eat some Shinshu soba. When Korosensei had come back, with soba in hand he stood there slurping up his noodles as Karasuma was lecturing and scolding him.

"Well, let the octopus be." The two teachers turned to the Zoro who was sitting by the tree the whole time "Karasuma, I doubt the octopus would let another student escape, although, I have to say with each escape from now on it would be more difficult for you to arrest them." Zoro stated smirking at Karasuma as the teacher took off back into the forest thinking light of what Zoro had said until he realized that it had became more difficult for him to sense the presence of the students. That was when he realized what the green swordsman had meant, the octopus were giving tips to the students that were captured, while the pirates gave advice on how they could sneak around without being caught and without using Haki. Seeing a 4 man cell dispersing upon seeing him, he smirked praising their quick observation which would make it nearly impossible for him to catch all the students by himself. With the two teachers simultaneously teaching the same field from different points of view, which would lead as to how the students would be able to grow drastically. As Karasuma took out Muramatsu, he made his conviction that he had no attention to cooperating with Korosensei since, if it was him alone within a minute everyone would all end up being captured in the end.

Emerging from the bushes, he saw a four man team which consisted of the students which specializes in mobility suspecting that they were there to challenge him, taking on their challenge, he told them to not head to the cliff area on the left ahead of them, which other than that he would take them on. After being told of where they were not to go to, they shouted a roger before splitting up and heading into four different areas, seeing their movement, Karasuma praised them for being able to do well in running away proud that they were able to master the basics that were taught to them in the 1st semester but, they were still lacking in their swiftness. Karasuma was able to catch up to them quickly and take out each of them before they travelled far the group of students not being able to escape from their human teacher while he's serious

After Karasuma had caught all of them, as the student group regrouped with their teacher "you ran pretty far, impressive." He said praising the students before saying "but it'll soon be the last minute, if he moves this cops and robbers game will end with your loss." He told them but Maehara who was catching his breath chuckled, "it's our win, Karasuma-sensei." he stated with bated breaths while their teacher looked at him in confusion questioning what they meant. Yada then asked Karasuma "because, Karasuma-sensei, you don't fly through the sky together with Korosensei, do you?" which ended with a response saying that Karasuma would have stabbed the annoying octopus if he had that sort of leisure. The other students then smirked and said "then, Karasuma-sensei, you can't go back to the **pool** from here within a minute can you?" they emphasized making Karasuma realize his mistake

At the pool, Sugino, Karma and Nagisa were in their homemade pool holding their breath underwater with a real and anti-sensei knife in each hand in any case that either teacher came, smirking at Korosensei who was in a state of shock unable to move since as long as Karasuma can't come back, with Korosensei alone he would not be able to touh them while they stayed underwater for a the whole minute. The pirated had then come out of their hiding laughing at the plan that the students had come up with which made both teachers unable to catch and take out their students Ace then shot a ball of fire into the air signaling the robbers win as the time ran out.

After everyone regrouped, the students all cheered at their win and reward of cake sponsored by Karasuma who huffed as he watched their celebration "so they lured me out as decoys, I'm surprised. That they could outwit two instructors." He praised while Korosensei was sobbing in the corner biting on a handkerchief at the loss "It's kind of odd~" Kurahashi said "even though you two don't work well together, only when you guys are teaching, you guys are super in sync." She said pointing at both teachers. Korosensei then regained his composure, changing his hat back to his teaching hat stating that they would surely be in sync because they were both instructors and if there were student before them they would feel the need to nurture those students because that is the instinct of every instructor.

"Look at the dirty cop saying something respectable. Aren't you better suited to be a robber?" Terasaka asked walking past Korosensei who became shocked by the distrust his student had for him defending himself asking what Terasaka meant because he was a holy man about to question how he would be a robber, cutting himself off when a newspaper landed by them talking of a underwear thief with characteristics which would fit their octopus teacher.

.

The next day, korosensei was walking to the classroom expectant to be greeted by his student's gaze of affection to him from the trust that was strengthened between them and himself, opening the door to the classroom to receive a flying kick to the face where he dodged successfully an saw the eyes of disgust that his students were giving him.

"An underwear thief specializing in targeting large-breasted women, the culprit is a large man with a yellow head. 'Nurufufufu…' he laughs and leaves behind mysterious goo at the scene of the crime." Korosensei reading the article was shaking in his boots, the E students accusing their teacher at the obvious and accurate description as they said of their disappointment questioning his morals. Korosensei desperate to save his image and respect from his students said that he did not know of this. Then came the question of the person who delivered the kick to Korosensei courtesy of Sanji asked for Korosensei's alibi, his whereabouts when the incident happened where and what korosensei was doing. Korosensei replied clearly that he was shaking around some French fries jumping between the heights 10,000m~30,000m. The students all shouted at their teacher questioning how anyone would be able to confirm the alibi of their monster teacher. The students as they continued trying to prove to themselves the innocence of their teacher slowly lost the will to continue doing so with what their octopus teacher were able to do.

Korosensei was in utter shock at the trust that was being broken by the accusation when Isogai had came to his rescue telling the class that they could not accuse him that way bringing Korosensei's attention and hope to Isogai

"It's true that korosensei has a lot of little worldly desires." Isogai started addressing the class as he tried to defend his teacher but as Isogai remembered what his teacher had done how at times his lust got the better of him. Isogai himself stopped himself and shakily with his back turned demanded the truth from their supposed misunderstood teacher.

Korosensei fed up with his student's accusation, opened the sliding door while telling his students that he would remove all the gravure models that he had in his desk. As the students followed their teacher to the faculty room "I will remove all the contents of my desk… and…" just as korosensei was removing the contents of his desk to pull out a pair of bras. The students stood there in shock at the revelation as their trust to the octopus teacher had started to waver greatly, Okano's voice then rang out from the classroom asking them to all take a look at the roll book. As they did so, beside the names of the girls were their cup sizes. To the despair of Kayano when she had seen her name to have been written with a 'Forever O'

Maehara was flipping through the whole roll book when he came across the last page which contained the names of women in the city with F cups or higher. That seemed to be the last blow to the students glaring at the Yellow creature when he, while sweating profusely took out a cooler container trying to put up a cheerful front saying that they should all have a barbeque "Now, take a look at these skewers! I thought we'd have one after school and prepared these!" he said taking the skewers out proclaiming them before he trailed off as what was skewered were not food but instead bras.

At that point, the student regarded him as the monster he was, as they backed away from him, regarding as trash, some not even able to look at him while others had pure fear in their eyes. Hearing the words that came out of his students mouth about him, Korosensei could not believe what was happening and turned to the last source of hope that could possibly help him, Luffy, to see that Luffy was slumped against his table unaware of what was happening with the obvious snot bubble while his sworn brothers, family and crew members had their hands on their weapons or were in a position where they would use their devil fruit powers feeling disgusted and betrayed by someone that they trusted, the only exception to the students and pirates behaviors were Karma who was smirking as though he was enjoying what was going on and Robin who seemed to be thinking of what was happening.

All of a sudden, Korosensei, super freak accusation, after the morning incident, no one said a word to korosensei, no one even made an effort to eliminate him and no one listened to his lessons. When the last bell rang, Korosensei, by the end of the day, walked out of the class with a half hearted shivering voice as he greeted his students as he went out of the class, shameful and not able to face his students as his eyes were glued to the floor as he walked out.

Once Korosensei was gone and everyone were keeping their bags, Luffy stared at where Korosensei had left before he turned to Karma who started laughing "He was on pins and needles all day~ don't you think he's running away because he can't handle being here?" he said as he leaned back in his seat when Nagisa approached them asking whether or not their octopus teacher had really done it despite the countless evidences that were presented. Thatch who came into the classroom by the window then leaned onto Luffy's table laughing as he said "Even though it was disgusting, compared to a world explosion, isn't it cute?" Nagisa could say nothing in return as he in a way agreed with what Thatch had said but, he questioned why his attitude towards Korosensei now was completely different from earlier when Korosensei was trying to explain and defend himself. Thatch then laughed and looked at Nagisa straight in the eye "oh yea, we're still pretty cautious bout that since we don't know what is actually going on here." He said seriously before he put a hand on Luffy's head ruffling it as the angel hummed lying on the table as Thatch continued "But, since Luffy here has not said anything yet." A pause "that means that what was said was not entirely the truth so for the time being we're just cautious of that octopus."

"Although, if I were a mach 20 underwear thief, I wouldn't leave around these pieces of evidence." Karma had stated bringing his best friends attention to him again as he reached down bringing up a basket ball, presenting it to Nagisa saying that it was found in the PE storage. The basket ball however had a frilly bra strapped onto it making Nagisa sweat at the sight of it "If he did something like this… he knows that he would be dead to us as a teacher." Karma had said and was cut off when Luffy finally got up "I think for Koro, if the people who seen he had seen as his family were to have lost his trust in him, he would want to die before that happened." Luffy said as his head was still on his hand as he looked at Karma and Nagisa.

Nagisa slowly agreed with Luffy knowing what the young pirate had said was true, Kayano on the other hand were still unsure about to ask who they thought was the actual culprit-

"…a fake."

Fuwa's voice suddenly interrupted Kayano and the conversation that was being held with everyone turning to her as her eyes lit up with fire shouting in passion as she narrated "A FAKE KORO-SENSEI! THE CONVECTION OF A HERO'S TALE! IT'S THE WORK OF AN IMPOSTER, THE EVIL VILLIAN!" as the group present sweat dropped or in the pirate's case, laugh at how exited she was with her fictional idea

"The fact that he imitates his body colour means that… the culprit is someone who's acquired information on Korosensei!" she stated as she informed them that Ritsu would help them look for clues as Karma stood up from his seat exited "sounds like a plan" he said "although, I have no idea why they'd do something like this." he pulled Terasaka who was walking towards the door exiting the classroom and Luffy had by then sat straight as he grinned at the small group seeing an adventure while Karma continued saying that "at any rate, if these rumors spread out and our bounty couldn't stay in town anymore, we'd have nothing to gain. Why don't we beat the hell out of the real culprit on our own and have that octopus owe us one?" he said as Terasaka was confused as to why he was involved and stared at Karma as he use his shoulder as his arm rest while Luffy on the other hand cheered in an adventure going off to find and drag Zoro along with them while some of the other pirates decided to follow along like the brothers along with Robin who found it interesting while those that didn't decide to join didn't think much of the incident.

Once night came, the whole group had met up outside a fenced up property the students in full black while the pirates were as per normal although, they had spend an hour before that trying to find Zoro who had finally gotten himself lost but thankfully, with Robin's powers they were able to find him and retrieve him before he would have gotten himself arrested for possessing swords or going to the next city. They had waited for Zoro to come back before jumping over the wall into the private property concealing their presence as they landed in the property. Fuwa was in a pose as she was filled with excitement chuckling to herself as she did a self introduction narrating "Nearly adult in mind and body, the great detective is here!" in a pose while the others waited for everyone to make it over. "so, Fuwa. What makes you think the real culprits gonna hit this building next." Terasaka who was forced to come asked as the whole group stood around Fuwa then said "this is a training facility for certain performance pros. During these two weeks, I heard an idol group full of huge breast is practicing their dance for a new song. That training camp will be over tomorrow. There's no way the real culprit would let the ultimate laundry slip." She had said relaying the information that Ritsu had come up with. Although, their attention was brought away from Fuwa when Robin had beckoned them over signaling them to hide behind the bush and look to the other side, and as they did so what they saw… was a Korosensei who looked like old man trying to be a burglar having cold feet from the evident sweat dripping down his round face.

Ace who had seen the sight was trying his best not to burst out laughing and ruin their cover, Sabo was better at hiding it but Luffy was outright laughing but his laughter was muffled by Zoro who had resulted to covering his captain's mouth so that his boisterous laughter would not alert everyone of what was going on and Karma snickering at the back while using his Smartphone trying to steady his hand taking pictures of the ridiculous get up his teacher was in planning to use it against him when he gets the chance. Once they had calmed down from their laughing fits, Nagisa and the others pulled their hoods over their head letting them hide in the darkness behind the bush as they whispered. "What the… was Korosensei thinking the same thing?" Fuwa asked as she ducked as Terasaka replied saying "no… no matter how you look at it, it looks like he's gonna steal something." They whispered as they observed their teacher "look! He's more exited looking at the underwear than being mad at the real culprit!" Fuwa said as Korosensei was breathing heavily at the sight of the underwear as Nagisa said that he could not help but see Korosensei as the real culprit with the way he was acting.

Just then, Karma sensed a presence the pirates seemed to do so as they stiffened. Karma turned to the area where he felt the new presence and told everyone to look to the wall at the other side, as the group did so, Karma told them that someone was coming, when they turned they saw a man jumping down the wall, landing and pressing his back against the tree before he started running towards the laundry. While the man got closer to the students and the group, they noticed that it was a big man with a yellow helmet, at the revelation, the students knew that their teacher was innocent and the real culprit was the clearly human in front of them currently. But, with their observations, they also could tell that the culprit's body movement proved that he was not any random pervert or civilian though, they were cut off when the man had reached out to grab the lingerie but, was stopped when Korosensei had grabbed the man with his tentacles restricting him as an obvious tick mark appeared on his bright yellow head tackling the man to the ground. Although while pinning the man on the graph Korosensei ended up saying suspicious things that made the sight look like Korosensei was doing something more dangerous than the underwear thief with a laugh that would match the reports as well. Korosensei then pulled the helmet off shouting for the imposter to show its true face. But at the sight of the imposter everyone was shocked because as they recalled who the man was they realized that it was Karasuma's subordinate recalling the name Tsuruta. Tsuruta baked away as Korosensei asked why he was doing such an act to sabotage the teacher when there was a beep sound

"Koro! Get out of there!"

Luffy shouted as he became aware of what was happening but it was too late the students getting tense and the other more experienced pirates got ready to fight. Korosensei could not react fast enough as the cloths stretched and encased the teacher making him unable to get out from all sides but the top. As Hiruta got out of the cloth cage as Korosensei was distracted, a familiar yet detestable voice was heard as a new figure appeared

"He had a debt to his country, so I borrowed Karasuma-sensei's subordinate" the man had explained as he had walked into the clearing "I had him lure you into this cage of anti-sensei sheets." The man who was Shiro said as he seemed to have noticed the students, but they knew that Shiro would not be alone. Luffy looking out for the silver haired boy as Shiro ignored them and continued "It's the method your students used on the southern isle. Before hitting you, we surround you." He said as Korosensei who was inside the cloth cage managed to piece the puzzle together that Shiro was there and was looking out for Itona while worrying for the safety of his students but, he had no time for worrying about other people now, with the last warning from Shiro and his students calling out to him, Itona appeared from his only possible escape and started attacking without mercy.

Em, hi. I'm back guys, decided to continue this so those who have been following and waiting for a new chapter thank you and here you go. also, I have two new original stories on my profile so if you'd like this story please check out my other stories as well. -Takami


	22. announcement 2

Hi kat here,

I am so sorry that I have not been updating assassination pirates in a very long time and that this is an announcement instead of a new chapter, life has been catching up with me and with being in my final year for my secondary education things have been very stressful for me.

Along with the fact that I'm coming to blanks for the Assassination pirates, I am indeed writing the new chapter but right now it feels like I'm just lifting from the series, I just have no idea currently how to fit the pirates into the E class with them being in such a big bunch. I was thinking of some of them going back to their original world, although I'm not sure how that would turn out. This is the first time that I have tried to write a story like this with plenty of characters so please give me some more time to get my muse back for this story and plan out the story for this properly.

Now here is when I ask for feedbacks'

Would you like Nagisa and/or Korosensei joining the straw hats since Karma had joined?

How would you like to see the current ark 'Itona ark' to proceed?

That's kind of all the questions I had for now. Please have patience with me and in the meantime check out my more active stories for the natsume yuujinchou and nurarihyon no mago/the grandson of nurarihyon, and if possible my original oc story thank you o/v/o


End file.
